


She Might Just Be My Everything and Beyond

by mycatcanwrite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, RPF, Sex, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 123,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatcanwrite/pseuds/mycatcanwrite
Summary: Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir are about to embark on a 12 city "Stars on Ice" tour. For 20 years, they have just been ice dancing partners. Things take a very sexy turn days before they leave and leads to one sexy challenge after another as the tour winds its way through Canada. How will it end?





	1. Keep Your Hands To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi-chapter story. Each chapter will take place in a different city of the tour. Some experiences will come from the tour, others will be made up. Get ready for some fluff, some smut, and a whole lot of fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like most nights, Tessa and Scott have dinner together but tonight things take a turn...

"Just one more shot Tessa", the photographer said as he snapped off a few frames.

Tessa was getting anxious, as much as she loved photo shoots, after a few hours and about six wardrobe changes and makeup and hair, she was ready to call it a day. Not even the macchiato the PA brought her two hours ago was helping. Her mind was elsewhere; mostly on the upcoming Stars on Ice tour. She and Scott were leaving the day after tomorrow for a 12 city engagement and the first leg of it was going to be brutal-- six cities in 9 days. 

"Okay let me just check these last few pics and I think we are done." 

Finally, she thought, and mentally crossed her fingers that Phillipe the photographer would be happy with what he saw and so would the folks from “Healthy Living” magazine. She watched closely as the small group gathered around the monitor set up on a nearby table. The editor of the magazine pointed to a few photos and murmured her approval. 

"So big plans for tonight T?" Tessa turned and smiled at the makeup artist, Sarah. 

"Yeah... really big. I have to figure out how to stuff nine days worth of clothes into two suitcases. And by nine days… I mean training gear, meet and greet outfits and everyday clothes and maybe a nice dress or two. Plus my shoes and of course, my makeup since I can't fit you into my carry-on bag as much as I would like to." Sarah laughed and smiled, "Aw, I bet Scott will lend you some space in his bags."

Tessa smiled back and thought about how easy her partner had it. He basically packed in an hour, just grabbing t-shirts that were mostly just tributes to Canada, sweatpants, dress shirts and pants, jeans, and three pairs of shoes. Honestly, she thought, it is ridiculous how much the female skaters had to pack while the men just grabbed whatever was front and center in their closets.

"Okay looks like we got what we needed everybody," Phillipe said. "Tessa, you were stunning. Relatable but totally stunning. Thank you."

Tessa walked over to the group and hugged everyone and promised them she would post a few photos to her Instagram account to generate some buzz. One last hug for Sarah and Michael the hairstylist and Tessa walked over to the dressing room. She took off the light pink straight line skirt and pulled the cream colored blouse over her head. She glanced at the mirror and was momentarily stunned. She wondered if she would ever get used to seeing herself all made up. She made a mental note to text Sarah and ask her about the lipstick color. She changed back into her comfy t-shirt, skinny black jeans and a cute little denim jacket.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in..." Tessa called.

In walked the "macchiato PA" with a box of doughnuts. "Uh, Phillipe wanted you to have these."

"Oh, please tell him thank you." Tessa had to laugh, doughnuts on a shoot for a health magazine.

"I will and have a great tour, Tessa."

"Thank you, Talia. Take care and thanks again for running out and getting the coffee."

Tessa gathered her things and checked the box. She found a chocolate frosted one with sprinkles and headed out the door.

She stopped on the landing and grabbed her phone and recorded a quick Instastory extolling the greatness of doughnuts.

She was in the middle of wolfing down her doughnut, (seriously if anyone saw her right now they would be alarmed at the rate at which she was stuffing the doughnut into her mouth, not to mention she actually moaned out loud at the first bite) when her phone's text message alert went off.

She licked her fingers, rubbed them on her jeans and swiped her passcode. She saw Scott’s name pop up and she opened the text. 

_Hey T. Hope shoot went well. Almost wrapped at the rink. Are we still on for dinner?_

Tessa smiled. She was definitely looking forward to dinner with Scott. For the last two years while they trained for the Olympics, the pair had eaten dinner together almost every night. It was the only way to deal with the B2Ten approved meals. Tessa had to admit she was worried that after the Olympics she and Scott would put that ritual aside, but they still ate dinner together at least five times a week.

She put the box of doughnuts down on the stairs and typed out a quick response.

 _All went well. Looking forward to dinner. Thinking Thai? But, whatever you want is fine._ and added the dark-haired dancing girl emoji along with the emoji with the heart eyes.

A short time later she got her answer.

_Thai? Okay. How can I resist an emoji like that? I’ll pick up the food and see you at 6:30_

Tessa laughed and put her phone away and headed down the stairs clutching her doughnut box.

Tessa was positively spent. Her two giant suitcases were open on the floor of her spacious master bedroom. Inside one of them she had carefully packed her underwear, bras, and socks all in plastic packing bags. On her bed she had laid out “meet and greet” outfits. There were also four pairs of shoes next to her bed. Not to mention her training outfits all folded and neatly stacked.

Tessa stood on one leg in her custom walk-in closet. When she renovated this house in London, she knew she wanted a walk-in closet. And a soaking tub. She wouldn’t budge even when the contractor told her it would cost an extra $1,500 to create a space for the closet. Tessa found the house on her first day of house hunting. It was one hundred years old and needed a load of TLC, but Tessa didn’t care. She was in love. The windows, the extra tall baseboards, the open floor plan and the large rooms. It had been a labor of love, emphasis on labor but in the end, it was the house of her dreams. So, now with less than 48 hours before she had to leave on the tour, she found herself biting her lower lip and exasperated at having to pick another “meet and greet” outfit. She was so lost in thought she almost didn’t hear the doorbell ring. 

She was brought out of her daze by another _ding-dong_. 

She walked out to the foyer, looked through the peephole and was greeted by Scott rocking back and forth on his heels and holding a large bag of takeout. 

Tessa opened the door with a huge smile, “Well hello there. My hero!” 

Scott walked in, placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, “You just love me because I have food. Don’t even try to get me to think otherwise. I could be the Postmates guy and you’d still smile as big, T.”

Scott walked into the kitchen as Tessa followed. He put the bag on the island and moved over to the cupboards where Tessa kept her plates and wine glasses. Tessa had to smile. She secretly loved that Scott was so comfortable in her kitchen. 

He looked at her, “You look annoyed. Have you been packing? Seriously T? It’s a Stars on Ice tour. Pack some training clothes, a few “meet and greet” outfits and call it a day. You look great in anything.” 

“You don’t get it. It’s important to look good for those “meet and greets”. People are taking photos. Have you packed yet? We should try to coordinate our outfits. It always looks nicer in the photos.”

”I’ll take a look at what you’re bringing and I am sure I have some shirts to match. And, for the record I don’t think the fans care that much what we are wearing. Unless you showed up in a wedding dress and I was in a tux. Can we please eat now? I didn’t get a snack like someone else who apparently was treated to a macchiato AND a doughnut.”

Tessa chuckled and nodded. She began opening containers and placing the food on the plates. Scott went to her wine fridge and grabbed a bottle of red. Tessa stole a glance at him. She had to admit he looked pretty good. His hair was a bit longer than at the Olympics. "Latch hair" was what their fans called it, a reference to the longer style he wore for their Latch routine. He did have good hair. Thick and dark brown, almost black. Today he was wearing a gray t-shirt with the words “Property of Toronto Maple Leafs” and a pair of navy sweatpants. The shirt was a bit snug in all of the right places and the sweats hung low on his hips. Tessa licked her lips and realized her heart had quickened up a bit. Get yourself under control, Tessa. This is your platonic business partner.

She realized she had been doing that a lot lately. Looking at Scott in a way that was decidedly not platonic and very decidedly, lustful. It wasn’t a huge deal she told herself. For the last two years, they had wrapped themselves in a bubble made for two. They trained together, ate together, traveled the world together and yes at times, napped together in the same bed. It was the Tessa and Scott show and very few were invited into the bubble.

Scott was always affectionate with her, even as a young boy. But, during the last two years as they committed to another run at gold, he became even more so. He attended weekly counseling sessions with Tessa where he opened up in a way that took her breath away. He was honest and forthright and above all, devoted to her. He would hold her hand during practice, whether or not they were skating. He also developed this habit of snuggling into her neck. It began as part of a routine but it soon became his signature move. He spent so much time buried in her neck she jokingly teased him one day and referred to it as his “office space because he did most of his work there”. He had blushed at the joke but didn’t stop from nuzzling her any chance he got. And, he took advantage of those chances a lot and Tessa liked it. A lot. 

Scott had already poured two healthy glasses of wine and smiled at Tessa. “Ready Freddy?”

45 minutes later and Tessa sighed contentedly. “That was delicious. Thanks for getting it.”

”Anything for you. So, how about I clean up, take a look at your outfits and then we can watch the hockey game.”

”Sounds like a plan. I do have to do a bit of work. “Hello Fresh” wants me to become an ambassador. They’re meeting me here in a few weeks to do a quick video to announce it. But, you can watch the game while I work.”

Scott started to laugh, “You mean a meal prep company is actually paying you to cook? As in you have to use pots and pans and a stove? A knife?” Scott couldn’t help himself. Tessa was a lot of things, but a cook was not one of them. Sure, her poached eggs were legendary but that was poached eggs. These were actual meals. She was also the person who didn’t notice the instructions for her new oven were inside the oven and nearly burned her newly renovated house to the ground when said instructions caught fire while she preheated the oven to make a batch of brownies. Her excuse had been who leaves instructions in the oven. Never mind that a giant sticker on the oven door read “Instruction booklet inside, remove before preheating”.

”Yes, you jerk, they are paying me to cook. I happen to think it’s a great idea. I follow directions well. And, from what I’ve heard the food is great and the recipes are easy. You’ll see. And, because you have such little faith in me, I don’t plan to share.”

Scott made a pouty face and grabbed Tessa into a hug. He whispered into her ear, “Aw c’mon now, T. That’s not nice. If you promise to cook for me, I’ll get you a cute little apron.” Tessa’s breath hitched. His voice—that throaty whisper—was too much for her. She swallowed and willed her body and mind to calm down.

“I want the one I saw at Tea and Biscuits. The natural-colored one with ruffles. It ties in the back. It’s very Audrey Hepburn.” 

Scott nodded against her, “It’s a deal. Now I’m off to play wardrobe designer” and let her go and playfully smacked her on her butt.

Tessa snorted and reached out to smack him as he walked away, but he turned back and she wound up practically cupping his manhood. As soon as her hand landed on the area alongside his crotch, Tessa froze. Scott froze too. Neither said a word.

Scott broke the silence “Whoa there. A little handsy don’t you think? I bought YOU dinner. Maybe after a few more glasses of wine, we can work our way up to third base.”

Tessa choked out a laugh. Good old Scott, always quick with a joke. Although, part of her—a large part if she was being truthful—was hoping he wasn’t really joking. Damn it, Tessa. What is wrong with you? First, you’re ogling your partner who is in a pair of sweatpants of all things and now you’re getting frisky with him like some overheated teenager. Scott smiled and grabbed her hand, gave it a quick kiss and walked to her bedroom. Now, that was a sight she could get used to.

The television was on, the sound for the hockey game turned down. A Pandora station was playing in the background. They were both relaxing on the gray-colored L-shaped couch. Scott was stretched out, his feet propped up on Tessa’s legs. She was absent-mindedly rubbing him. Her laptop was open and she was currently reading through her contract with Hello Fresh. They would provide one box a month for six months. All she had to do was cook the meal and post a few photos. The recipes looked fairly simple. She was determined to prove Scott wrong and also make him proud. She marked which meals she was interested in receiving.

She pushed her glasses up her nose and took a sip of her wine. She scrolled through more meal choices and looked over at Scott. He looked so happy. It reminded her of when he was younger. His face always lit up while watching hockey. She knew his dream was to win the Stanley Cup, sadly that would never happen, but he always jumped at the chance to play in charity games. He was actually a pretty good player. But, he was a great skater, natural. Strong with the perfect glide on the ice. He had a feel for the ice like no one else; he was a magician on a two inch blade. She marveled at how he could lift her up like she weighed nothing and spin her around his body like she was a Slinky. Yes, of course, Tessa helped. But, his hands never failed. They lifted her gently yet firmly and how she loved the way his hands felt on her body and how they... Tessa’s mind trailed off.

She took a deep breath and before she knew it, a small moan came out of her mouth. Scott looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. She just smiled, shrugged her shoulders and went back to her Hello Fresh contract. But, she wasn’t really reading it.

Instead, she began to daydream about Scott’s hands. When did they get so masculine looking? She stole a glance at them. His right hand was resting on his stomach and Tessa could see the veins in it. She opened her mouth slightly. Oh the damage those hands could do to her heart and soul. The fires they would cause as they danced across her body. Tessa’s breathing became more shallow. She wondered what it would feel like to have that hand run up her leg, starting at her ankle and slowly mapping its way to her knee and up to her thigh and then to the place where she wanted it most.

Suddenly, Tessa heard a cough. Startled she looked up. Scott was looking right at her. His hazel eyes were boring holes into her body. He blinked very slowly and began to smirk. This was it. This was the moment when Tessa would die of embarrassment. Scott knew. He knew she had been having fantasies about him. He knew she was having impure thoughts about him. He knew when she touched herself at night, it was his face she saw. It was his name she called out when she gave herself an orgasm. It was like he could read her mind. He could see it all. He was about to call her on her bullshit. She braced herself. 

Scott opened his mouth and in a low and very sexy voice said, “T how do you feel about us… sharing… a bowl of ice cream?” Tessa’s eyes widened, “Oh God yes!” Way to play it cool, Virtue.

Scott had made an enormous sundae. He had put four huge scoops of mint chocolate chip and mocha chip ice cream in a bowl. He drizzled hot fudge sauce over the scoops and squirted out four dollops of whipped cream. Tessa was delighted. Ice cream was so good, but ice cream with Scott was pure bliss. And, he was letting her have most of the ice cream so it really was a great night. 

Tessa placed the empty bowl on a magazine on the coffee table and settled back on her side of the couch. Scott laid back down. Tessa began scrolling through Instagram looking at photos their fans posted of them. Some were current, others showed them as young kids.

The hockey game was nearly finished. She recognized the song coming through the speakers, Leon Bridges’ “Beyond”. Sam their choreographer had played it for them at the rink the other day. He was working on something new for them. She had watched Scott’s face as he stood next to her on the ice listening to the song. She thought she saw something in his eyes change. He was looking at her like he was taking off her clothes. He just kept staring at her. She could feel a flush creeping up her neck.

Apparently Sam noticed it too, because he suddenly blurted out, “Okay. So you guys love it, right. It’s sexy. Yet, kinda sweet. Perfect, right?”

Tessa slightly lifted her eyebrows at Scott. Oh please say something she thought. When he didn’t make any kind of noise, Tessa took matters into her own hands. “Yes, Sam. It’s really good. We love it. Can’t wait to see what you do with it.”

Now back on her couch, she felt that same feeling. Wait, was that Scott singing? Yep. Very quietly but it was most definitely her “business partner” singing some pretty suggestive lyrics to her. _“She shines me up like gold on my arm. I wanna take it slow but it's so hard. I love to see her face in daylight. It's more than just our bodies at night. But she's really tempting me, ooh. Do you think I'm being foolish if I don't rush in?”_

Tessa took a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes.

His voice started up again, this time more of a whisper.

_“I'm scared to death that she might be it. That the love is real, that the shoe might fit. She might just be my everything and beyond. Space and time in the afterlife. Will she have my kids? Will she be my wife? She might just be my everything and beyond.”_

The song ended and Tessa looked over at Scott. He was smiling, “Whatcha doing over there Virtch?”

“Just looking at some photos. Come here. You have to see how cute we were as little kids.”

Scott scooched over to her and nestled in. She could feel him. He always gave off a lot of warmth and right now at this moment, he felt like a warm spring day. He leaned over and squinted at her laptop and saw the photo. It was one of them after they moved to Canton to work with Marina. Oh they were so young. God he was so small. And Tessa looked like… what she was… a young teenage girl. He chuckled, “We were pretty cute.”

Tessa felt he wanted to say something else. She prodded, “Scott… what?”

”Nothing, it’s just I remember that was the summer my brother Danny had a talk with me.”

”About what?”

Was he blushing? Scott Moir was actually turning beet red. He cleared his throat. “He basically explained to me that I was 16 years old and a douche. That all 16 year old guys just wanna get into a girls’ pants. And I was no different. He had heard all about my quote conquests unquote whatever that meant and he reminded me that under no circumstances was I to touch you in any way other than on the ice. And, that if he heard even a whisper of me being inappropriate with you, he’d break both my arms with a hockey stick.”

Tessa sat still, momentarily stunned into silence. She vaguely remembered that was the year he started calling her “kiddo” and he only laid hands on her if they were skating or in the “kiss and cry”. “But, you never. Not once. You always were, ya know. We were like brother and sister. I mean sure, yeah, I heard about you and some of the girls at the rink...”

Scott began to chew on his bottom lip. “Yeah, but Danny did point out you were getting older too and growing up and you wouldn’t always look like little ‘Tutu’.”

Tessa had to laugh, the thought of Danny—four years older than Scott and the subject of her crush at age 7 when she wrote in her diary how she wanted to ice dance with him—actually telling Scott to keep his hands to himself. And, now at this very moment, she was desperately wishing Scott would throw out his brother’s warning and put her out of her sex-crazed misery.

”Not that I haven’t thought about it. Ya know… touching you.” The sentence came out so quietly Tessa thought she imagined it.

Scott was staring at the television avoiding eye contact. Tessa watched his chest rise and fall. It felt like the air suddenly got sucked out of the room. It wasn’t even anywhere near summer in London. But, here she was on the couch with her best friend of nearly 21 years, her platonic business partner and she felt like her entire body was on fire, yet she felt like she was drowning. 

She could see it in his eyes too as he turned to look at her. The hazel tint had turned dangerously dark and he looked like he was about to devour her. C’mon Moir, go ahead and make your move.

Tessa tilted her head at Scott pleading with him. She saw it. A small twitch of Scott’s mouth. He leaned down tentatively, testing how far he could go. It felt like when she was a little girl and her dad would take her out on the ice-covered pond near their home to skate and she was positively convinced the ice would crack under her and she would fall into the freezing water. Before she even knew it, Scott’s mouth was on hers and she was falling through the ice into the water. Only it wasn’t frigid. It was hot. Scorching. 

Ten seconds into the kiss, Tessa regained use of her faculties and realized what was actually happening. She opened her mouth and welcomed Scott’s tongue. She moaned and grabbed onto the back of his head, delighted once again that he let his hair grow. Feeling bolder by the minute, Tessa shifted her body and climbed onto Scott’s lap. She kept kissing him and pushed her tongue into his mouth. She grinded down on him and was delighted to hear him moan. She felt him harden against her. His hands were everywhere. One was in her sloppy bun, the other was currently making its way up underneath the back of her t-shirt. He was placing kisses along her neck, her jawline and shoulders. Now she was moaning. Lord when did she become so verbal? She could feel herself getting wet. Just from his kisses. This was getting ridiculous. Who gets this turned on by a few kisses?

”You feel so good. So fucking good.” Scott mumbled. And, just like that he jumped back.

Tessa looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

”I, um, I… I’m sorry I don’t know what I was thinking. I just…. God, Tessa. I am sorry.”

Tessa couldn’t believe it. Scott was apologizing. It was worse than she thought. He kissed her and now he regretted it. He regretted her. She could feel the sting of tears start to form. No, she told herself. She will not break down. She decided to push back. After all, Scott kissed her first.

”Scott, look at me. What’s wrong?”

Scott looked at her and replied, “I feel like a jerk. You didn’t ask for this. I misread the situation. I don’t know, I just looked over and I wanted to kiss you.”

Tessa relaxed. This was a solvable situation. She was determined to get this making out session back under way.

“Scott, in case you didn’t notice, I kissed you back. You didn’t misread anything. Trust me.”

Tessa leaned back in and softly nipped at Scott’s mouth. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip. She nipped again and soothed it. She placed little kisses on the left corner of his mouth. He smiled slightly. She moved her hands up his chest. She could feel his muscles. She reached back down to the hemline of his t-shirt and went underneath it. She slid her hands up his abs, she could feel them contract. She spread her fingers and slid higher. Tessa was grinding on him so hard his dick almost entered her. She dove back in and kissed his neck. Once, twice, three times and then she licked a stripe up to his earlobe. Scott let out a low moan. “You have five business days to stop doing that.” Score one for Virtue.

Being highly competitive is a blessing and a curse. Drive, determination and a whole hell of a lotta hard work got them to the Olympics. So it should come as no surprise to Tessa that Scott would apply that same perseverance and competitiveness to making her cum. She was convinced the man was on a mission to kill her. He was going to murder her with his tongue. She’d gladly die for that sword. She briefly contemplated notifying authorities of his criminal behavior. Tessa was knee deep in her thoughts; it took her a few seconds to realize Scott had stood up and she had wrapped her legs around his waist. What was he thinking? Please God let it be the bedroom.

Scott began making his way across her living room. Tessa felt the wall against her back. Scott let her down on the floor gently. She looked at him. He was breathing hard. His eyes never left her. His hands were on the button of her skinny jeans. He slowly undid it. His fingertips grazed her stomach, tickling her. He unzipped her jeans; his eyes were now just two dark orbs. Jesus, this man was moving at the rate of a glacier. If he didn’t hurry things along, she was going to cum in these jeans. And what fun would that be?

”Hmmmm”, she purred. She felt her jeans shimmy down her legs. Soon, Scott’s hands were back on the lace waistband of her underwear. Then, he stopped. Not this again, she thought. I am going to murder this man. And, before she knew it, she felt Scott’s hand on her mound. For the second time that night, Tessa thought she might die. Not from embarrassment this time, but from the things Scott was doing to her through her panties. He pressed his hand to her core.

”God, Tessa. You are so wet.” He moved his pointer finger to the edge of the lace band around her leg. Slowly his pointer finger danced in and out. Tessa was getting wetter by the minute. She moaned out loud, hoping it would get him closer to the destination. But, he was not playing fair. He moved his finger in a little farther.

”Tell me what you want, T.”

Tessa let out a low moan so guttural she scared herself. Was he for real with this shit? Her mouth felt like a desert. She tried to speak. She swallowed. She took a breath.

”T-T-Touch me. Make me cum?” she eked out.

”That sounds more like a question, Tessa. Touch you where? Make you what?”

Tessa rolled her eyes. She could feel his finger stroke the top of her leg. It moved to the front of her panties. Now all of his fingers danced around her core. She could feel herself dripping. This man was insane. His hands were sinful. He pressed a single finger to her center and rubbed. She gasped. He did it again. She gasped again. She choked out a “please, Scott.”

”Tessa tell me what you want me to do. I will do it. But, you have to tell me. You have to look me in the eyes, and tell me what you want. C’mon baby. Just do it.”

Tessa steeled herself. She opened her eyes and looked right at Scott. He looked like sex on a stick. His hair was wild. His eyes were wild. He was panting. Or maybe it was her. In a calm voice that didn’t give away that she was on the verge of a cataclysmic orgasm from a single touch of his finger, “Touch my pussy. I want you to make me cum with your mouth. I want to cum all over your face.” Let’s see him deal with that she thought. Scott’s eyes opened wider for a second, and then a flicker and a smirk. Score another one for Virtue. She was on a roll and was about to get a hat trick.

Scott wasted no time. The slow and sensual movements were gone and in their place was a frenzy of activity. He ripped her panties down and slowly began kissing his way across her stomach and down her legs, careful to avoid the one place she was dying for him to get to. Tessa thought maybe he needed a little encouragement. She shifted herself so her core was near his mouth. He moved to the other side. She followed. He ducked again. And so it went, just like that, for 30 seconds. Two ice dancers turned boxers, ducking and weaving. Begging and teasing. Just when Tessa thought her legs would give out, she felt it. Scott’s hot breath on her. Right where she wanted him all along. She bucked up at him. He took the hint and gave her core a little lick. Tessa tried her best to keep it together.

”Is this what you wanted Virtch?” he looked up at her from his newfound workspace.

”Hey Moir, you have five business days to stop doing that.” she smirked throwing back his playful line at him.

”Well then, I guess I can take my time.” he retorted. And, began to slowly lick his way around her. He pressed his tongue flat against her center and licked her like an ice cream cone. Tessa grabbed onto the top of his hair and gave a little tug. She was in deep now and so was he. Tessa thought things couldn’t get any better. Until Scott growled out, “Open wider for me.”

Tessa lost her mind. She spread her legs and looked down in time to see him dive back in. This time he shoved his tongue inside of her earning him a scream from Tessa.

“God Scott, yes! Right there. Don’t. Stop. Ever.” 

Scott was a man on a mission. His fingers joined in, pumping in and out of her while his tongue licked her clit. She could feel the telltale signs rising from her core into her belly, signaling she was about to orgasm. Scott stopped and leaned back and looked at her, his face wet from her, “Don’t cum until I tell you.”

What? Did he just deny her pleasure? Was he bossing her around? Tessa got wetter. And bolder. She shoved his head back to her pussy and once again Scott went to work. He spread her lips and devoured every inch of her. She felt her orgasm building again. “Hang on” Scott whispered. “Not yet…" “Just a little longer.” 

Tessa’s legs were shaking, she was biting her lip, she was whimpering. Never had a man made her feel this good, this riled up. She was going to have to release this soon or she might have a heart attack. 

”Get ready.” he ordered her. Tessa couldn’t think straight. She rocked her head from side to side, screaming out his name. It was almost time. She could feel it. Building and building. She was full on panting now, silently begging Scott to let her have her release. And, then in a voice dripping with sex, “Now.” 

Tessa felt Scott shove his tongue hard inside her and that was it. She roared out his name “Scottttttttt….. ahhhhhhhhhhh!”

She could feel the walls of her pussy give way and she felt a rush of liquid as she came. She opened one eye. That was a mistake. All she saw was her sexy as hell “business partner” with his mouth cupping her core and his tongue rocking in and out of her. She grabbed his hair and tried to shove him away. She was too sensitive. He wouldn’t let go. If anything, he worked her harder. She came again, panting. “Scott please I can’t. I just...”

Scott pulled away with a little nip and a kiss. His face wet and licking his lips. He smirked and said, “Guess Danny might be disappointed in me.”

Tessa groaned. Really after the most mind-numbing orgasm, Scott was bringing his brother into it. “Why? You kept your hands to yourself.”


	2. Victory By Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott head off to the first city on the tour, Halifax. They haven't defined the new direction of their relationship. But, they both enjoy a challenge. When Tessa reads an interesting article in a magazine, the game is on. Who will win this battle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely response to the first chapter. This second one takes place in Halifax. The Shape of You routine seemed to mess with everyone's head... people were freaking out over a piece of wood and sneaking bits of salad into the arenas.

Tessa zipped up her suitcase and went through her mental checklist to make sure she didn’t forget to pack anything. She would be gone for nine days for the first part of the Stars on Ice tour. She flipped the suitcase onto its wheels and moved it to the foyer where its twin was waiting. She grabbed her wallet, passport and a clear bag filled with snacks and tucked them into her black messenger bag.

She heard a horn honk, checked out the window and saw the car waiting for her. She slung her messenger bag across her chest. She set her house alarm and opened her front door and wheeled out the suitcases, one at a time. She turned and locked the front door and made her way down the walkway. The driver got out and put her suitcases into the open trunk while Tessa got into the backseat. She grabbed her cellphone and texted Scott.

_Hey... leaving now for the airport. I have snacks. Mind getting me a coffee? Pretty please…_

She added the emoji blowing heart kisses.

The driver slid into the front seat. “Off to London International. You have a flight for Halifax, correct?”

”Yes, please.” Tessa replied as Scott’s text message appeared.

_Okay see you there, and what are you drinking nowadays. Can’t keep up with your orders._

He had added the monkey with its hand over its eyes.

Tessa had to laugh. It was kinda true. One day it was an almond milk macchiato, the next a flat white. She texted back.

 _Surprise me_ she finished it off with an emoji with the raised eyebrows.

_I plan to. But you’ll have to wait until we get on the plane ; )_

Tessa sputtered. What was he thinking? Ever since she and Scott had taken the definition of platonic business partner in a different direction, he had become very flirty, almost dirty. Not that she minded. She smiled as she thought back to two nights ago when using just his tongue he gave her the most delicious orgasm of her life. They hadn’t really talked about that night and what it meant. They had dinner last night but they managed to keep the evening PG. A few kisses here and there. Scott went back to his place around 9:30pm and as he kissed her goodbye at her front door he whispered, “I am looking forward to the tour. No more worrying about judges, no more worrying about whether our routine is too sexy. Just you and me, T. Just me and my hands all over your body.”

Tessa had nearly grabbed him back into her house and dragged him to her bedroom. Instead she whispered back, “That sounds like a challenge, Scotty.”

”So what if it is? Are you willing to play?”

”Oh I plan on winning. I always come to win.”

”Well you have half of that statement correct” and then he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her neck. “And we both know how much you like coming.”

Tessa snorted. “You better leave before I don’t let you.”

Scott kissed her quickly on the lips and left.

Tessa was always up for a challenge. She was the youngest of four and being told “you’re too little” or “you’re too young” only fueled her. So as soon as she said good night to Scott she made her way back to her bedroom and went directly to her armoire. She reached in and grabbed a pair of silk pajamas in emerald green. The top had spaghetti straps and lace at the “v-shaped” neckline. The bottoms were shorts with lace trim. She grinned. She knew exactly what this little combo might do to Scott. But, all’s fair in love and war. She added a red camisole to her arsenal along with a pair of thong panties with a giant bow right above the backside. Wrapping a present is always a nice touch, she thought.

25 minutes later and she was making her way down the concourse to her gate. She walked over to the Air Canada lounge and swiped her id card into the slot and opened the door. She walked in and a smile broke across her face. It had been about 8 weeks since she last saw Team Canada and she didn’t realize how much she had missed them, especially Kaitlyn Weaver. Kaitlyn bounded over, “T! I am so happy to see you!”

The two friends hugged and walked over to seats. Tessa put down her messenger bag. Andrew, Kaitlyn’s skating partner, walked up and greeted her. As she hugged him, she quickly scanned the room looking for Scott. She didn’t see him and thought he might be getting that coffee she so desperately needed.

She felt Scott’s presence before he even said a word. And, then there was a coffee cup from Starbucks in her face. On the side, it read Scott in loopy feminine handwriting along with a heart, no doubt courtesy of the barista taking the order who clearly found Scott attractive. She could see it was an almond milk macchiato. “Here T.” She looked up. He had swept his hair back with a bit of gel and was wearing jeans and a hoodie. He had no right to look that good in casual wear. She involuntarily licked her lips and popped up.

”Aw, thanks Scott. I really wanted you. Uh, this. I really wanted this.”

Scott raised his eyebrows. Kaitlyn snickered, “Wow Tessa. The thirst is real.”

Tessa turned a slight shade of pink. “You see this is why I need caffeine. My mouth works faster than my brain.”

”Or maybe subconsciously your conscious made you say it. You know because you really want Scott.” Andrew chimed in and started laughing. 

”Shut up Andrew!” Kaitlyn hissed at him. “Forgive him, he started reading a book about the brain and four chapters in, he now thinks he’s Freud.”

Tessa smiled and sipped her coffee. Oh if Kaitlyn only knew how close Andrew was to the truth.

A woman’s voice announced the arrival of their plane and the skaters made their way to the gate. Scott walked up next to Tessa.

”We’re sitting next to each other, right?” he inquired.

”Yes.” she replied. 

”Have you thought any more about our little challenge?” he asked.

Tessa looked over at him. “Maybe. Why? Have you?”

”Maybe” he smiled.

They handed over their tickets to the gate attendant and made their way onto the plane. They found their seats and Scott slid in next to the window. Tessa took the middle seat. She opened her messenger bag and grabbed her iPod, a few magazines, and her copy of “The Woman in the Window” and put the bag under the seat in front of her. Scott grabbed a set of earpods from his bag along with a few magazines and some paperwork his dad asked him to look over for the family skate shop. Soon, the plane had taken off and they were on their way. It was going to be a very quick flight. Once they were in the air, Scott plugged his earpods into the adapter Tessa had placed in her iPod. For years they had a tradition of sharing music. Tessa settled in with her magazine; she had borrowed her sister’s copy of the latest women’s magazine that always promised new ways to keep “your man screaming for more”. Tessa thought the magazine was mindless and useless, but she did like looking at the fashion. She was flipping through when an article caught her attention.

_”Boost Your Immune System In The Bedroom”_

Well, Tessa thought to herself, I should probably read this. After all, she was going to be on the road for nine days. It was a lot of hard work with practices, “meet and greets”, performances. Incredibly long days with very little time off. She didn’t want to get sick. She quickly scanned the article. There appeared to be five tips.

_As winter transitions into spring it’s easy to get run-down and wind up sick. Try these fun and sexy tips with your partner and give both your immune systems a few extra pushes in the right direction._  
_Tip 1: “Try something new”. Give the traditional missionary position the heave-ho and go for something a little different. Lasso that cowboy with a reverse cowgirl. Heat him up with a little ice capades. Grab an ice cube and give him a blowjob while holding the cube in your mouth._

Tessa had to laugh. Ice capades. Scott looked over at her, “What’s so funny T? Share with the class.”

”Maybe later.” 

Scott leaned over and looked at the article. Tessa could tell he was reading it. His eyes widened. He shifted in his seat. “I definitely approve of number three. And I would be down for number 5, if you’re taking volunteers.”

Tessa squirmed. She felt herself getting heated. She couldn’t even look at the article. But, she was dying to know what fate awaited her at the hands of numbers three and five.

_Tip 3: Bedroom Eyes. They say we eat with our eyes, well why not give your man a feast he won’t forget. Let him watch you pleasure yourself. Studies show having an orgasm can cause endorphins to be released in the brain. Endorphins are hormones that aid in reducing stress. Lowering your stress level is a great way to increase immunity._

Tessa’s head shot up and she looked over at Scott. He wanted to watch her. “Really?”

Scott leaned in to Tessa’s ear and replied huskily, “I could be blind and I’d still want to watch you cum.”

Tessa exhaled. She felt herself get wet. She side-eyed Scott. “If you were blind, I’d describe in great detail everything I was doing to myself so you wouldn’t miss a second.”

”Watch it, Virtue.”

”Oh I thought you were supposed to be watching me.” Tessa winked. 

She looked down to see Scott’s left hand slowly sliding up her leg. Tessa crossed her left leg over her right, trapping his hand underneath. She covered her legs with the other magazines. He began to work his way up again. The man was relentless. She felt his pinky finger stroke near her core. “Scott.” she admonished.

He stopped. Tessa looked around. Everyone was either talking to their seatmate or reading or sleeping. She felt Scott’s pinky move again and then he whispered “Tell me to stop.”

”You’re not bothering me.” Tessa said defiantly and went back to reading the article. She scanned to tip number 5.

_Tip 5: Splish Splash: Get wet in more ways than one. So technically the bathroom is not the bedroom, but it can still be the place to get your immunity on the uptick. Draw a bubble bath for you and your guy and soak the night away. Or kick it up a notch with a little water play in the shower. Take turns shampooing each other’s hair and washing your bodies. Take your time. Explore. Get dirty while getting clean. Use a lavender-based shower gel to get the benefits of aromatherapy. Lavender induces sleep and a good night’s sleep is especially important to a healthy immune system._

The mere idea of showering with Scott and running her hands through his hair or better yet over his body was very satisfying. “I think we should definitely try number 5. I mean not only would it keep us healthy, it also helps the environment by saving water.”

Scott laughed, “Saving water. I like that. We would be doing our part for future generations.”

The pilot’s voice rang through the cabin, “Hi folks. Captain Hannigan here. Air Canada Flight 1401 to Halifax is beginning its descent. We should be landing in roughly six minutes. On behalf of myself, First Officer VanWyck and the entire flight crew, we thank you for choosing Air Canada. We wish you a great rest of the day and come back soon.”

Tessa felt Scott’s hands move away. He began to pack up his things. She did the same. They settled back in their seats and watched out the window. Tessa loved this part, watching the city below. She found it so exciting. A plane flight meant new adventures. Scott grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She squeezed back. He smiled as he looked out the window. He looked like a little kid, only the crinkles at the outer corners of his eyes giving it away that he was closer to 31 than 13. The city of Halifax appeared closer and closer, the buildings came into sharper focus as they glided to their final destination. Soon, they were touching down. 

Jeff Buttle smiled as everyone made their way into the Scotia Bank Centre. They had three full days of practice ahead of them. The skaters had learned their individual programs at their respective home ice rinks. But, Jeff still had to teach them the group numbers. First up, was the boys’ number. The guys—Javi, Andrew, Elvis, Eric, Patrick, Jeff, and Scott made their way onto the ice. “Feel It Still” by Portugal the Man began playing as Jeff ran the guys through the routine.

Tessa loved it. She mostly loved watching Scott skate. She didn’t often have the opportunity as she was usually out on the ice with him. The guys were trying to nail down a “pass through”. They’d skate in a line and the first skater would lie down on the ice, then each skater would subsequently skate over them and turn around and get passed through the next skater’s legs and lay down. The timing had to be precise and the guys were really concentrating. She watched them practice the intricate footwork Jeff had come up with. Kaitlyn walked over to Tessa, “I love watching the guys skate. They just have so much fun out there. By the way, what about that “Shape of You” routine? Jeff is really trying to push the envelope. Andrew can’t stop singing the song.”

”I know. The fans are going to love it. Loads of gifs, right? I do love the blue dresses.”

”So do I. So you and Scott, is it true? You’re doing “Rock My World” by Michael Jackson?”

”Yup. Sam choreographed it. He started planning it a month before the Olympics. He said it came on in a club he was dancing in and he immediately thought of us.”

”I bet he did” Kaitlyn slyly mentioned. Tessa shot her a look and laughed. “Kaitlyn, we just do it on the ice.”

”Yeah, I know. So does everyone else. You do a lot on that ice, my friend.”

Before Tessa could respond, Jeff was shouting, ”Okay everyone take 10 and up next we need the couples for “Shape of You”.

Scott skated to the edge of the ice. He grabbed his guards, slipped them over his blades and walked to Tessa. He grabbed her in a hug from behind. “Hey T. You ready?”

Tessa wiggled a bit. “Yup. I loved that number. You looked great out there.” She lowered her voice, “You looked… hot.” She wiggled a bit more. “Tessa” Scott warned.

Tessa didn’t want to stop so she innocently asked “stop what?” and for added emphasis pushed her ass into his crotch area and wiggled slightly. Scott lowered his hands to sit across her stomach. He pulled her hard and close to him. She could feel what she had done. “Wanna play Virtue? Let’s play.”

Jeff called everyone to the center of the ice. A wooden circle and three stools sat nearby. Jeff walked everyone through the routine. Tessa and Scott listened intently and picked up the steps quickly. “Let’s get this practice underway. Start with the chorus movements. Places guys!” Ed Sheeran’s voice kicked in.

_I'm in love with the shape of you. We push and pull like a magnet do._

Scott and Tessa began their movements. Tessa spun and Scott bent her back. Then they glided in front of each other.

_Although my heart is falling too. I'm in love with your body._

More spinning.

_Last night you were in my room. And now my bed sheets smell like you. ___

Tessa could hear Scott singing as he spun around her and then turned her to face the seats. His hands ran up her body. 

_Every day discovering something brand new. Oh Oh Oh I’m in love with the Shape of You._

They practiced for about 45 minutes. Tessa skated over to Scott who was sitting on the stool. She felt his hand snake up the back of her leg. He gave it a little squeeze. She felt herself react. She looked down at him. His hair was disheveled and his smile was a bit devilish. She gave him a warning look and through her smile said, “Watch it, Moir.”

____

Scott stood up and as he glided past her he whispered “I’d rather watch you. After we finish, meet me at the locker room.”

____

Was he serious? What was he up to? He couldn’t possibly be cashing in on tip number 3 from the magazine. Surely not with all of their friends around. Still the idea of getting off in front of Scott while their friends were just outside did set off a fire in her belly, and other places much lower. She glided over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. To the others, it just looked like typical Tessa and Scott. The two barely ever took their hands off each other. Patrick glanced over from the bench area and rolled his eyes. He often got caught on camera giving the two of them his famous “Chiddy side eye”. He learned a long time ago that where they were concerned there were no boundaries. He knew they loved each other. But, he also knew neither would do anything to jeopardize their amazing business partnership.

____

Five minutes later Tessa found herself in front of the locker room. She had walked off as soon as the practice ended. Kaetlyn Osmond was practicing now and the rest of the skaters were watching her and resting. Where was Scott? This was his idea. She was positive he had told her to meet him at the locker room after their practice. He worked her up into quite the state. Each time they practiced the move to go along with “and now my bedsheets smell like you” Scott’s hands got more and more daring. He had started off with just skimming the outside of her body as her hands ghosted over his. By the sixth time, he was starting the move closer to her crotch. During the ninth time, he moved his hands right over her core and up the side of her breasts. Suddenly, she heard his voice low and sexy, “Go inside T. I’m right behind you.”

____

Tessa opened the door and turned around. Scott locked the door and grabbed her. His mouth was on her, thrusting his tongue inside. She wrapped her arms around his back and gave in. Dueling tongues. Hands grabbing.

____

”I have waited all day to do this, Tessa. Driving me crazy.”

____

Tessa broke away, breathing in and out, gulping air. Her green eyes were filled with lust. Her lips were swollen. A few stray hairs had come out from her ponytail. Scott looked just as messy. Tessa gave him a once over and smiled. Day 1 of the challenge was about to get under way and Tessa had no intention of losing. She pushed Scott back to the wall. She kissed his lips gently. She moved on to his neck and began whispering to him, “Ready to try tip number 3? Close your eyes.”

____

Scott looked at her confused, “T—the idea is for me to watch you.”

____

”Yeah but you said even if you were blind, you’d still watch me cum. And I told you if you were blind, I’d tell you what I was doing to myself. And so that’s what I intend to do. So close your eyes and relax and just listen to my voice. Use your imagination Scott.” He reached out for her and she scooted just outside of his grasp.

____

”No touching. At least not for you, young man.”

____

Scott growled and leaned back against the wall. He closed his eyes and waited for Tessa to start.

____

Tessa took a deep breath. She couldn’t believe she was about to pleasure herself in front of Scott. Even more so, she planned to describe it in intimate detail. What was she thinking? She was thinking he had thrown down the gauntlet and she was ready to win this battle, and eventually the war. She grabbed the waistband of her Stella McCartney leggings and slowly pulled them down. Here goes nothing, she thought.

____

”I just slowly pulled down my leggings. It feels good. I know I’m wet. You made me wet, Scott.” Scott moaned. Tessa continued, “Now I’m brushing my hand over the front of my panties. I can feel my heat.” Do I sound ridiculous? Tessa couldn’t believe the words she just uttered. She wasn’t a prude by any means but stuff like this—sex stuff—well that was not always easy for her to talk about.

____

Tessa began to stroke herself through her underwear. “Scott?”

____

Scott was breathing hard. His eyes were closed. Nice to see he really took direction well. “Tessa, how wet are you?” he managed to breathe out.

____

”Very. I am about to get wetter though. Hang on.”

____

Scott grunted. “Are you trying to kill me, T?”

____

Tessa dragged her panties down. “I just slid my panties down. They’re royal blue with lace. They feel wet, Scott. I am sliding my hands up my legs and over my stomach. My abs feel so great. I am slipping my hand under my shirt. My nipples. They’re so hard. I wish you could feel how hard they are and how good it feels to touch them.” She started to giggle. Keep it together. She watched Scott, he looked so serious. Seriously trying hard not to explode.

____

Scott was not doing well. He was breathing more heavily now. “Tessa, I need to sit down.”

____

”Go ahead.” He slid down the wall. Tessa walked towards him. She stood in front of his face. His head moved slightly. “I swear to God you’re going to make me cum. I need to touch you.”

____

”Tsk. Tsk. I don’t think so buddy. Control yourself. Unlike what you did out there on the ice earlier. Oh Scott, I need to touch myself. Do you want me to touch myself?”

____

”Yes, please…”

____

”Only because you asked so nicely. My right hand is sliding down my stomach, right over the front of my… pussy. Oh I’m wet. So wet.” 

____

Tessa was starting to quiver. She was trying so hard to work Scott into a fervor she managed to get herself worked up 16 ways to Tuesday. She had to calm down fast or risk cumming as soon as she fingered herself. She regulated her heartbeat and started winding her hand over her entrance. She took her middle finger and just snuck the tip in and then quickly out.

____

”Tessa what’s going on?”

____

”What’s going on? Oh I just slid my middle finger inside of myself. Just a little bit. In and out. Really slowly. It feels so good.”

____

Scott grabbed his crotch and pulled at it a bit. Tessa could see the tent forming in his sweatpants. She smiled. She actually felt a little sorry for him. She knew he was struggling. But it would be worth it in the end.

____

”I just added my pointer finger, Scott. I’m going faster.” Tessa sped up. In and out. She used her thumb to rub her clit. She could hear her fingers sliding in and out. She knew Scott could too. “Can you hear that? That’s me. Do you hear how wet I am? You want to touch me, don’t you?”

____

”God Tessa. I want to do more than touch you. Please. Can I just look?”

____

”No, that’s not the deal. The deal is you sit there with your eyes closed and I tell you what I am doing. You only get to see me when I cum. Now, I’m almost there. So stop interrupting me.” Boy she felt proud of herself. She had no idea where her newfound cockiness came from, but she liked it.

____

Scott opened his mouth and closed it. Her heady aroma filled his nostrils and he was positively captivated. He remembered how she tasted the other night. Salty and slightly sweet. How she felt under his tongue and the moment she came how her juices filled his mouth. If he was lucky, he’d get another sample soon. He also knew he’d be spending some time in a stall relieving the raging hard on he now had thanks to her.

____

Meanwhile Tessa pulled her fingers out. Time for the big finish. She began to pump the two fingers in and out, over and over. She pumped furiously while her other hand rubbed her nipple. “Oh baby, I am fingering myself so hard. I am so close. I’m gonna cum, Scott. I am so close. Almost there. Baby, open your eyes.”

____

Scott’s eyes opened just in time to see Tessa bring herself to a roaring climax. “Ahhhhhhhhh” she growled out. “Oh Scott. Oh Scott. I’m cumming. I’m cumming so hard.”

____

Scott couldn’t believe his eyes or his fortune. Inches from his face, Tessa Virtue was making herself climax and it was for him. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, breathing out in gasps. After a few seconds, he saw her body settle down. Little aftershocks took over. “Oh my God”, she said. “That. That was incredible.” She pulled her fingers out. Scott could see them glisten. His mouth watered. And, then Tessa Virtue, his platonic business partner calmly leaned down and said “Open wide.” He obliged and she placed her fingers in his mouth. Scott looked up at her and smiled and began to suck and lick her fingers. He had never seen anything that hot before in his life. Everyone thought Tessa was such a goody two-shoes. Prim and proper. Very polite. It’s what they said when they found out about the Carmen routine. No way could sweet little Tessa play a vixen. Scott knew those people were wrong. And they were. She played Carmen to perfection as a sultry, sex-crazed seductress out to kill Don Julio. And just now in this locker room, she had slayed again.

____

Scott stood up and grabbed her. He kissed her hard and then sweetly. “Well that was something else.”

____

”You seemed to enjoy it...” Tessa looked down and saw Scott’s hard on. She licked her lips and made a decision. She pulled his sweats down and his briefs. (she chuckled remembering what he had told Ellen, “Briefs are for work.”) She watched as his cock sprang free. She got on her knees. “Tessa what are you doing?” Scott grabbed her upper arm. Tessa smiled, “Let me take care of you. I can’t let you stay like this.”

____

”You don’t have to do this, T. It’s fine. I can take care of it.”

____

”Stop, I want to. Just relax.” Tessa grabbed his cock. She moved her hand up and down his shaft. Scott’s head rolled back and he moaned. Tessa continued. She rubbed a little more firmly. Then, she leaned over and gave him a lick starting close to his body and working her way slowly to the tip.

____

”Jesus, Tess. Holy fuck!”

____

Tessa moaned and continued working him over. She licked the underside of his cock and then she placed her mouth over the tip. She slowly slid her mouth down, taking him in, one agonizing inch at a time. When she got halfway down, she pulled back up and let him go. She went right back and covered him again, this time making it all the way to the hilt. She could feel his cock tickling the back of her throat. Scott was gently fisting her hair and making guttural noises. “Don’t stop T. I’m so close.”

____

Tessa moved faster and faster. Scott began to buck into her mouth. He looked down at her. It was a sight. His dick in her mouth. A mouth that normally smiled the sweetest smile in the world. She was pumping him in and out of her mouth. He was on the verge and needed to warn her. “Tessa, I’m right there. Baby, let me go. I’ll finish myself off.”

____

Tessa shook her head no. Scott couldn’t believe it. He started bucking harder and she began pumping even harder. She cupped his balls and squeezed. That was all he needed. Scott shot out like a cannon. He could feel his cum exploding out of him. Tessa never let up. She kept sucking as he roared out. He jerked into her mouth a few times. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed. She looked like an angel, albeit a very sinful angel. He caressed her cheek. “Hey…”

____

She released him. He helped her to her feet. She kissed him and he could taste himself on her tongue. She tasted herself on his. So this is what victory by Virtue tastes like, she thought.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Scott ups the ante on the challenge and suggests a way to keep track of who is winning. Will Tessa agree to it? And just how high can the stakes go?


	3. I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott decides to take this whole sexy challenge thing to a new level and proposes a scoring system. After all, they are competitors and they both like to win. So what will the first challenge be and who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 up for your reading pleasure. Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos. Seriously... if these two weren't so damn loud about each other, it wouldn't be half as fun to write this stuff. Then again, bless them... because they sure do provide writers with a lot of material.

Scott thought he was a genius. An absolute genius. Soon after he and Tessa had started this little sexy challenge of theirs, he realized there was no way to keep track of who was winning. Truthfully, they both were winners. But, like any true competitor, Scott wanted to keep score. He wanted to win another gold medal. So as he and Tessa made their way into Downtown Halifax for a coffee, he decided he would broach the topic of scorekeeping.

”Oh this places looks cute.” Tessa offered. The sign on the outside seemed to be some sort of chemical formula. Scott agreed and they went inside. They waited in line and when it was their turn, Tessa ordered a flat white for herself and one for Scott. She also was eyeing the chocolate croissants. She looked expectantly at Scott. He grinned, “Go ahead.” So she ordered one. “By the way…”she asked the barista, “is that a chemical formula on your sign? How do you pronounce the name of this place?”

”Yep. It’s the formula for caffeine”, the young girl answered. “Our owner is a former chemistry teacher. He thinks it’s clever. People really love it. Just call it Caffeine.”

They grabbed their drinks and the snack and headed to a table by the window. It was overcast and the light coming in was gray and subdued. Tessa positioned their drinks just so and placed the croissant in the front. She grabbed her phone and began snapping away. After what he thought was a generous amount of time to wait, Scott broke the silence, “T, can I have my coffee please?”

”Just a sec, one more shot.” She raised her phone and snapped. She looked at her phone and smiled. There was Scott looking pouty as he stared out the window, sad he had been denied his caffeine. He also looked sublime.

”All yours Scotty.”

Tessa busied herself with her post. She decided to use the one of Scott. Their coffees and croissant were right in front of him and the look on his face was photographic gold. She caught him in slight profile, his hand resting on the side of his face and his eyes looking outside. The light filtered across his face and his hair was thick and casually styled. He looked absolutely fuckable. The things this man did to her without even knowing it.

She grabbed the croissant and broke a piece off. It tasted divine and as was she was licking the chocolate off her fingers, Scott spoke. “Hey T. I wanted to talk to you about something. I have an idea and wanted to run it by you.”

She looked at him and sipped her coffee, “Okay.”

”Well… I was thinking about our little challenge.” He raised an eyebrow. “I was thinking you know when we skate, we get scored on our performance; spins, twizzles, lifts. I mean obviously that’s how the judges determine who’s the winner, right? So I think we should do the same thing.”

”You want judges to decide who out fucked whom?” Tessa asked.

”No.” he laughed, a bit surprised at Tessa’s language. “I think we should come up with challenges and see who can complete them the best. You know we earn points for things like execution, creativity, technical skill.”

Tessa looked at him. She had to admit it was not the worst idea. “Who would decide the scores though?” she asked.

”Well we can’t very well ask Weaver or Poje. And Chiddy would absolutely die. So I guess we would. We could have little score sheets and mark the numbers down.”

Tessa chuckled, “Sounds like you have given this a lot of thought, Scotty. Score sheets? Will there be a grade of execution? If we do something particularly spectacular in the back half of our “performance” do we earn extra points?”

”Ha. Ha. Sure why not. If I make you cum twice, I feel like I deserve some extra kudos.”

Tessa nearly choked on her coffee. Seriously this man was out for blood. “Okay. So let’s do this the right way.” She reached into her bag and grabbed a small journal and a pen. “Let’s come up with some challenges. Each challenge will be rated in three categories, “technical skills”, “execution”, and “creativity”. Also, if you do something extra, you get extra points. Sound good?”

Scott stared at Tessa. He couldn’t believe what was happening. She was sitting with him in a coffeehouse surrounded by people, casually sipping her coffee and eating a croissant, all while helping him come up with dirty sex challenges. God he loved her. He really loved her. He also couldn’t wait to get started. 

About a half an hour later, they were fully hot and bothered and the list was complete. “So all that’s left to decide is when to start the first challenge.” Tessa said.

”Tonight seems like as good a night as any.” Scott replied.

Tessa swallowed hard. “Okay first up then. Making each other cum without touching.”

Scott smiled that little smirky smile Tessa loved. He put out his hand, “Let’s shake on it, Virtch.”

Tessa took his hand and shook it. She stood up and put away her journal and pen and grabbed her bag. She grabbed their cups and the plate and leaned down and throatily said “Come at the Queen, you best not miss.”

She could see Scott’s Adam’s apple bob as swallowed. He looked up at her and smiled. She really was a little devil. The sweet teenage girl he loved to spin around the ice had grown up into a gorgeous woman. She was smart and funny and while Scott knew she was still sweet… she was far from innocent. He also knew he was falling for her. He had been for years. Ever since he was eight years old and was first introduced to her at the ice rink. She peered out at him with enormous green eyes when his Aunt Carol had said, “This is Tessa Virtue. I am teaching her how to ice skate, Scotty. I think you guys might like to skate together.” Carol was right. He loved skating with Tessa. He also knew Tessa loved skating with him. But as the years went by and they got better and started racking up championships and winning medals, he realized he didn’t just love skating with Tessa. He loved Tessa. Period. And, he was sure she felt the same way. These challenges would be the icing on the cake.

***

Tessa put the finishing touches on her makeup. She fixed her ponytail. A quick swipe of lipstick. “Kaitlyn, are you ready?”

”Yup, can I borrow your hairspray? My nozzle is clogged.”

Tessa handed over her spray. She opened up her lotion and rubbed a little on her hands. She was dressed for the first group number. Pink’s “Raise Your Glass” started with her, Kaetlyn Osmond and Gabby Daleman skating around and then Scott would enter the ice and the three girls would flirt with him. And, then everyone would join in on the fun. Tessa stood up and smiled at her friend, “Let's have a great show!”

Tessa was overwhelmed. A three minute retrospective of their careers set to “Long Time Running” had just finished playing. The in-house PA had introduced them and as they settled into their positions for “You Rock My World”, the crowd went insane. Tessa looked at Scott. He was overcome with emotion and he broke character. “Wow, T. I can’t believe this.” The spotlight shined on them and they waved to the crowd which was on its feet screaming for the three-time Olympic gold medallists. Tessa began to tear up. On the first night of their first performance since the Gala Skate at PyeongChang and the crowd was giving them so much.

The entire evening was spectacular. The crowd was electrified. They lost their minds during Moulin Rouge, especially during “The Lift” as it was now known or “The Cunni-liftus” as it was nicknamed by their fandom. Sam their choreographer was nothing short of genius. They loved this performance so much, not because it won them gold. But, because it embodied them, heart and soul. The idea of Christian not being able to live without his beloved Satine spoke to Scott in such a raw way. He often said he didn’t know where he ended and Tessa began. And, she didn’t remember her life before Scott. Scott never failed to sing the ending lines of “Come What May” to Tessa. Performance after performance, even in practice he would sing like a man in love. She found it endearing. And, tonight in front of a sold out crowd, she found herself a little more emotional than usual. 

Tessa changed into her outfit for the “meet and greet”. She met Scott in the room backstage. He looked so handsome. “You look beautiful” he said out loud as he kissed her cheek. Tessa noticed a few fans giggling. He never noticed how loud he was about his feelings for her… on the other hand, their fans never failed to noticed.

”Hey Javi wants to go out after the meet and greet” Patrick announced.

No one felt like a bar or even dinner. Someone suggested dessert. Someone else shouted ice cream.

”Ice cream?” Andrew blurted out. “What are we? Seven?”

”I like ice cream.” responded Kaitlyn Weaver.

”Me too” echoed Gabby Daleman. “Let’s do it.”

”Fine by me” said Elvis Stojko “You guys in?” he turned to Tessa and Scott.

”I could go for an ice cream cone” Scott said and then looked at Tessa and raised his eyebrows.

Tessa nodded as she tried to figure out why Scott was so excited about ice cream. He rarely ate it and when he did his favorite flavor was bubblegum of all things. As far as she was concerned ice cream needed to have some form of chocolate. Before she could really take a deep dive into where Scott’s mind was at, the meet and greet started.

Tessa hadn’t stopped smiling for 35 minutes. The fans were incredible. They brought little gifts. They spoke so beautifully. She and Scott were so touched by their enthusiasm. She stood for a minute and stretched quickly. She pushed back the curtain separating the room from the back area of the arena. As she put down a gift on the table, a photo frame featuring a collage of their skates, she picked up her phone. She noticed she had three text messages. She quickly checked them. They were from Scott. When did he send them?

The first text message was simply the dancing emoji guy and the dancing emoji girl.

She scrolled to the second text. It was the ice cream emoji followed by the sundae. She smiled at the thought of Scott and emojis. He always teased her about her love for the little characters.

The third text nearly had her dropping her phone. There was the peach emoji followed by the winking emoji face with its tongue out. She felt herself come to life. Since when did he speak “dirty emoji”? Well, turnabout is fair play she thought and no one was going to take her emoji crown. She typed out a few choice emojis, hit send and went back to join Scott.

After about 90 minutes of hugging fans and chatting with them, the team was ready to head out for ice cream. Tessa had forgotten about her texts. She waited outside the arena with Kaitlyn, Kaetlyn, and Gabby. They were discussing all of the lovely gifts from fans. Gabby was telling them how moved she was by the fans all turning their flashlights on their phones on while she skated. The arena looked like a fairytale land to her. The rest of the group piled out and soon they were on their way to the ice cream shop.

Standing in line at the shop, Scott who was never very good about texting or even answering his phone, except when it was Tessa or his family, realized he hadn’t looked at his phone the entire evening. He grabbed it out of his front pocket and noticed texts from Tessa. He opened them.

The first was the laughing/crying emoji face. The second was the dancing girl emoji followed by the dancing boy emoji. When he scrolled to the third, he almost dropped the phone and if not for his quick reflexes, it would have fallen to the floor and shattered. “Nice save, Moir” Patrick said while smacking Scott’s arm with the back of his hand. “What is it? Did the Leafs not win?”

Not exactly… thought Scott. Something even more earth shattering. “S’all good.” Scott laughed. “Just my stone hands.”

The third text simply was an eggplant and a peach. Was she kidding? Andrew and Patrick had initiated him into the world of emoji language, mostly because Patrick’s girlfriend was always sending him dirty little texts. He knew exactly what Tessa was saying. He felt himself react. He knew his texts were a bit naughty but Tessa had met the challenge and fired back. He was going to have to up his game if he wanted to win this challenge. Creativity was going to have to be at the center of it. He noticed Tessa had ordered a hot fudge sundae with whipped cream, nuts and of course, two cherries. She smiled at him and picked up a cherry, swirled it in the whipped cream and licked it off. She took a bit of the cherry and then she winked. She actually winked at him. Scott coughed out loud choking on his own saliva. She was really going for it. He looked over at the guys, no one seemed to notice.

It was his turn to order and he remembered that reality show they did before Sochi. While he was not thrilled with how “lovesick” the producers made them seem, he did recall a small scene in an ice cream shop. Tessa had ordered a small scoop of ice cream and ate it in the tiniest bites, savoring it all. Scott, meanwhile, ordered a cone. He couldn’t remember the flavor but he did remember eating the cone while Tessa watched. He knew at the time he was being a douchebag, not to Tessa, but to his then-girlfriend, Cassandra. It was Cassandra who told him so, in a very direct and pissed off way, months later when she saw the episode. “You are licking that cone like it’s Tessa. What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you kidding me?” Scott hadn’t realized it at the time, well that was a lie. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was just playing around a bit with Tessa and for the cameras. For goodness sakes, the girl wore headbands with bows at the time. No one took it seriously, it was just the cocky Moir boy showing off in front of the innocent Virtue girl. “Honestly Scott sometimes you can be a level 10 asswipe. I’m your girlfriend. If you’re gonna treat an ice cream cone like someone’s pussy, it better as hell be mine.”

Scott winced a bit at the memory. He was not always the best boyfriend. He ordered his cone. Take 2 he thought. He walked over to the group.

The team gathered around four tables. Scott and Tessa sat next to each other. He glanced over a couple of times. She opened her napkin up and put it on her lap. She grabbed her spoon and took a bite. She couldn’t believe how good it tasted. She got a scoop of coffee and a scoop of mint chocolate chip. She nearly moaned in delight. Hot fudge clung to the back of the spoon so she flipped it over and stuck her tongue out and licked it off. She heard Scott breathe deeply next to her. She gave him a quick look. He seemed to be preoccupied with his cone. Her eyes grew wide as she watched him. He was putting on a master’s class in cunnilingus. His tongue pressed flat against the ice cream as he licked it up the side creating a little curlicue on top. Another lick. Another lick. Tessa forgot other people were around them. “Are you kidding me right now?” she gritted out.

Scott stopped and looked over at her, a fire raging in his eyes. “Oh you want me to stop. No can do, kiddo. You see this is the compulsory portion of my challenge. And I intend to earn all of my points.”

Tessa moved around in her chair trying to quench the desire that was slowly building. She licked her lips and swirled her spoon around her sundae picking up ice cream, hot fudge and whipped cream. She nudged Scott’s leg and waited until he looked over before she opened her mouth and closed it over the spoon. She slid the spoon slowly out of her mouth, eyes closed, “Sooooo good.” she moaned. She opened her eyes and looked over at Scott. He looked like a statue, a very horned up statue.

Tessa opened her mouth and her tongue came out again and she licked the spoon. “Don’t want to leave any of this creamy goodness behind.” And then she giggled at how utterly ridiculous she sounded. Scott didn’t seem to find it humorous. He was nervously looking around at their tablemates while licking his lower lip.

“Can I have a couple of napkins?” he asked her. She smiled and handed them over.

“Hold my cone for a sec?” He handed it over and opened several napkins, stacked them and laid them down on his lap.

Tessa lowered her eyes to Scott’s crotch. Well, would you look at that, she thought. Seems her compulsory scores would rival his. He put out his hand and she returned his cone which was now dripping down the sides.

Tessa had not even heard Patrick’s question as she was solely focused on Scott’s tongue darting in and out as he licked up the small drippings of ice cream all around the cone. He was intent on getting that cone cleaned up. Tessa felt herself get wet. This man did things to her she didn’t think were possible. He hadn’t touched her. Hadn’t even come that close to her, yet she was filled with lust for him. She was on the verge of standing up and screaming, “You win. I give up. Just take me back to the hotel.”

”Tessa. Earth to Tessa.”

Tessa turned to her right. Patrick was staring at her. “Oh I am so sorry, Patrick what were you saying?”

Scott gave out a little chuckle.

“I was asking if you remember the name of that restaurant in Ottawa where they serve like 15 courses?”

Seriously Chiddy, that’s what you need to know. Right now? Tessa just looked at him. Couldn’t he see she was caught in Scott’s ice-cream cone fueled sex web and she had no desire to leave. Couldn’t Chiddy just be a normal millennial and google this and leave her be, free to go back and watch Scott complete the back half of his performance. The nerve of some people. “Atelier”, she said. 

“Oh yeah that’s it.” Patrick turned back to Elvis. “If you’re looking for romance for you and the wife, that’s the place.”

Tessa looked down at her sundae. She thought for a second or two and plucked the cherry out of its whipped cream cocoon. She popped it in her mouth and brushed her shoulder against Scott’s. He looked over. She pulled on the stem. The cherry popped off in her mouth and the stem broke free. Scott swallowed hard.

“Can you tie that in a knot?” Gabby directed the question at her. “I learned how last year. It’s super handy to know how. Want me to teach you?” Tessa startled. She looked at Gabby. Of course, she would know how. “Uh, no that’s okay. Thanks though.”

”Why don’t you let Gabby teach you” Scott challenged her. “Like she said, it might come in handy.”

Everyone laughed. “Oh I wanna learn” blurted out Kaetlyn.

”I’m game.” agreed Meghan Duhamel.

”Great. Okay we all need cherries. I'll go grab some.

Gabby returned to the table where Meghan, Kaetlyn, Kaitlyn, Andrew, Scott and Tessa had gathered. The others went back to talking about Ottawa nightlife. Everyone held their cherries by the stem waiting for Gabby’s instructions. “Okay bite the cherry off”. Low giggles could be heard. “Guys quit being so perverted. Now slowly bite down on the stem all the way from top to bottom and move it around in your mouth so it gets soft.” Tessa thought she might die. Does this girl ever hear herself?

Scott leaned over like he was picking his napkin off the floor and instead whispered low enough so only Tessa could hear. “Pretend that’s me you’re moving around in your mouth.”

Tessa glared at him. “Okay now use your tongue to cross the thicker part of the stem over the middle, now keep working it and rolling your tongue along the stem until you feel the thicker part wind its way through the hole you have made. It might take a few tries. Just keep at it. You’ll get it. It helps if the stem is a little long.”

Scott brushed up against Tessa. She pushed back. “Okay once it feels like you’ve made the knot, pull it out of your mouth.” Gabby held up her accomplishment. A cherry stem tied into a knot. Tessa was getting frustrated, she couldn’t quite get the stem to overlap and go under. She kept trying.

”Hey there…” She glanced over. Sitting in between Scott’s forefinger and thumb was a perfect knot. “How did you manage that?” she asked. 

”It’s a secret. But, it’s one that’s going to earn me a few extra points for grade of execution because I did it in the back half of my performance.” And then he went back to his cone. By now, the ice cream was below the edge of the cone. Scott had to dip his tongue down inside to get a taste. He quickly worked his tongue over and over the top of the ice cream. He looked like a kitten with a bowl of cream. Tessa felt herself starting to peak. She tried to calm down. She felt his arm press down on the back of her chair. He began to run his fingers along the back of her neck just under her hair. He was really going for it.

Scott was determined to win this challenge. He knew Tessa was getting close. He saw her squirming and shifting in her chair. She had barely touched her ice cream. He decided to go in for the kill. He bit the bottom of the cone off. Ice cream started to leak out the bottom. He squeezed her neck to get her attention. She looked over and saw him hold the cone above his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the broken off portion and began to suck. She could hear him. She knew she had no hope of holding on. She decided to beg for mercy. Sure, Olympic champions don’t give up. But, this was an extreme situation. She could feel her face heating up. She licked her lips. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching them. There seemed to be several conversations going on. She looked back to Scott.

He had bitten a little more off the bottom. He looked at her, raised his eyebrows as if to say “watch this” and dove back in. Tessa inhaled sharply. “Scott, I give up. You win. Please just stop.”

He smiled sweetly at her but his eyes told a different story. “I’m not stopping until I suck this cone dry.”

Tessa whimpered. She placed her hand on Scott’s leg and pleaded with her eyes. She felt her desire growing. Her pussy was tingling and no amount of moving in her chair was reducing it. She was afraid of what she might do. If she got up now, she could run to the safety of the restroom. While that was tempting, letting Scott have his way with her was even more so. She stood her ground.

Scott slurped a bit more. Soon a single rivulet of ice cream slowly inched its way down Scott’s hand, past his knuckles. He turned his hand over. He licked the back of his hand and wound his tongue over and between his knuckles. Tessa gripped the edge of the table. She closed her eyes. She felt a gush of warmth between her legs. She inhaled deeply. “Did you come, T?”

She nodded weakly. “I need to use the restroom” she uttered.

”I bet you do.” Scott smugly replied.

***

She and Scott made their way off the elevator. They were heading to her room to fill out their scorecards. She slipped her key card in the slot and opened the door. Scott held it as she walked inside. He closed it and flipped the locking latch. He turned around and she pounced on him. They shared a deep kiss, her hands weaving through his hair. His hands skimming her hips. She pulled away, “You play dirty. But, I have to hand it to you Mr. Moir, it was fantastic.”

She walked over to the armchair, reached into her bag and pulled out two small notebooks she had purchased after their coffee outing. She handed Scott one of them and a pen. Scott sat down on the edge of her bed. He filled out her scorecard. He gave her high marks for technical skills. The way she worked her tongue over the spoon was not a rookie move. He also thought she was pretty creative with the cherry action. But, she fell short in execution, mostly because she never finished. Well, she finished… he chuckled… just not her performance. “Hey T, what are you calling your performance?”

She gave it a bit of thought and laughed. ”How about… I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream.” Scott grinned.

Tessa finished Scott’s scores. His technical skills were fantastic, that was no surprise. She recalled how he expertly worked his tongue swooping all around the ice cream. His creativity had started off slow, but biting the end of the cone was pretty great. His execution was flawless. He was patient and diligent. Tessa tallied his score. “So what did you give me?” she inquired.

”Besides an orgasm” he laughed. “197.15. You got major points for creativity. That cherry thing was insane T. What about me?”

”199.50. Your execution was masterful. And you earned extra points for that cherry stem knot. So I guess this means you won this challenge.”

Scott smiled and whooped. “Yes!”

Tessa laughed and got up. She sat down in Scott’s lap. She gave him a quick kiss. “You were amazing tonight.”

Scott beamed. “By the way” Tessa started…”what are you naming your performance?”

Scott planted an open mouth kiss on her neck and nuzzled it a bit. He pulled back and smirked, “Why.. Cone-i-lingus, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the second challenge! Get ready for a little splish splash...


	4. Come On In, The Water's Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to the next challenge... Tessa takes matters into her own hands as she plans a night Scott will never forget. Getting clean has never been so dirty...
> 
> Tessa unloaded her basket onto the conveyor belt. Individually the items wouldn’t garner any attention but together she realized exactly what it looked like: a night of debauchery. In addition to the candles, wine and bubble bath, Tessa had also laid down a bottle of lavender massage oil. The cashier raised her eyebrows and smiled, “Date night?”  
> ******  
> Scott found his way over to the tub. Tessa made no move to lean forward. Instead she spread her legs and just looked at Scott. He stepped in and slid down into the water. She was right, the water was warm. He leaned forward and grabbed the two glasses and leaned back against Tessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of the kudos and comments! Truly never expected that to happen. What a lovely group of people...

Tessa scanned the shelves. She grabbed a bottle of Rosé and threw it in her handbasket. She glanced down at her phone checking her list. Okay now to find candles. She was on a mission to seduce her platonic skating partner, Scott Moir. They had decided for the next challenge, it would be easier for scoring if they each put forth a performance, so to speak.

“Ladies first” Scott had said as if he was being chivalrous, when they both knew going last at a competition often yielded better scores. After “losing” the first challenge Tessa was doubling her efforts to make sure she earned that “W”. 

She made her way down Aisle 9 and found the candles. She placed a package of tea lights into the basket along with a few others of varying heights. Oh Virtue, just do it. So she grabbed a few more candles. She certainly had enough to start an inferno. She wandered over to the toiletry section and found some lavender bubble bath. Hadn’t the article that started this whole sex-capade promised it promoted a good night’s sleep?

Tessa unloaded her basket onto the conveyor belt. Individually the items wouldn’t garner any attention but together she realized exactly what it looked like: a night of debauchery. In addition to the candles, wine and bubble bath, Tessa had also laid down a bottle of lavender massage oil. The cashier raised her eyebrows and smiled, “Date night?”

”Something like that” Tessa replied. “Actually I just needed some ‘me’ time.” and tossed in a copy of “People Magazine” and “Health”. Try not to look SO obvious, she thought.

”Oh I hear you… I have a husband and three kids. So I would love a night alone with a bath and magazines.” 

Tessa nodded at her; happy to be back on moral high ground.

She headed back to the hotel. Scott and some of the guys were going out that night for steak and drinks and whatever else Ottawa had to offer. She and the gals were going to have dinner and then Tessa planned to call it an early night saying she wanted to get in a workout in the morning before mandatory practice, at least that’s the story she was going to tell them.

The gang met up in the lobby before heading out. As everyone started to head their separate ways, Tessa took the opportunity to sidle up to Scott, she slipped her hand in his back pocket. “That’s for later.” she whispered. “Text me when you get back and have a good time.”

The girls headed to a new tapas restaurant. It was an enjoyable evening, good food and easy conversation. She knew Scott was probably having a lot of fun. If there was one thing he liked, it was good steak and good wine. She swiped open her phone and announced it was getting late and she was feeling sleepy. The others agreed and they made their way back to the hotel. She said her good nights and hurried to her room. She figured she had about 45 minutes to finish planning her challenge before Scott texted. She hurried around the room, placing and lighting candles. She scattered about 15 tea lights around the edge of the deep soaker tub. She added a few more of the larger ones. She placed two wine glasses on the ledge. The wine was chilling in the ice bucket. On the nightstand, she placed the massage oil and a few more candles. She stepped back. Okay she thought, this looks like a room fit to bang your platonic ice dancing partner into oblivion. Her phone buzzed.

_In the lobby. Headed up to my room, found your little gift. Any instructions?_

_Go ahead and change into something comfy. Give me 20 minutes and then use the gift._

Those 20 minutes eeked by for Scott. He got up to his room and changed out of his jeans and black button down. He put on a t-shirt and pajama pants. He wondered what Tessa was planning. Despite the intensity of their last two challenges, they hadn’t had sex. He didn’t give it much thought. Actually, he gave it a lot of thought, especially when he was in the shower or lying in his bed. He went to his Dopp kit. His hand hovered over the box of condoms. Was he being presumptuous or just responsible? He debated for a moment and then grabbed the box. Might as well be prepared he thought. He tucked it into the pocket of his pajamas and grabbed his room key card along with Tessa’s “gift” and headed out.

Tessa heard a click as the room door unlocked thanks to her little gift she slid into his back pocket before dinner.

Scott made a quick scan of the room, ”T—where are you?”

”In here.”

Scott noticed every flat surface was home to candles. Dozens. All lit and emitting a soft glow that turned the ordinary hotel room into something out of a rom-com where the two leads finally find their way to each other. He had to give her credit, it was special. Music was playing softly in the background. The door to the bathroom was open and the soothing scent of lavender danced around him. Combined with the fact Tessa was waiting for him beckoned him inside. He walked past the king-sized bed. He noticed the massage oil on the nightstand and he looked down at his dick, not now buddy. Nothing prepared him for what he saw as he stepped into the bathroom.

Surrounded by mountains of fluffy bubbles and even more candles was Tessa. His Tessa. She was submerged in the tub. Her hair was in a loose bun. Two glasses of wine sat near the edge by the water spout. Her face was positively luminous. Her eyes shined like two emeralds and her mouth was a soft pink. She smiled at him and said, “Come here. The water is nice and warm.”

Scott almost blew apart. In his mind, he was tearing off his clothes and jumping in the bath and ravaging her. Instead, he took his time. He lifted his t-shirt above his head. He saw her lick her lips. Despite not having to work out with trainers every day, Scott still had muscle definition. She always loved his chest. She looked down, two deep vertical lines ran down his stomach. The pajama pants slung low on his hips. A small trail of hair from his bellybutton disappeared in his waistband. Tessa rubbed her legs together. 

Scott let his pants pool at is feet. He stepped out of them. He grabbed his boxers and smiled. He pulled them down revealing what Tessa knew to be firsthand one of his best assets. She dragged her eyes slowly down his body. “I see you started without me…” he casually mentioned.

”I was waiting on you for the really good stuff.”

Scott found his way over to the tub. Tessa made no move to lean forward. Instead she spread her legs and just looked at Scott. He stepped in and slid down into the water. She was right, the water was warm. He leaned forward and grabbed the two glasses and leaned back against Tessa. The moment his bare back came into contact with her breasts he felt a stirring down below. “Here you go” he said as he handed her a glass. 

”How was dinner?”

”Good.” he replied. “The steak was really good and the wine was as well. Chiddy has good taste. You?”

”Really delicious. We went to a tapas place.” 

The light conversation felt so natural, like a married couple might have after a long day. Tessa realized that no matter what happened that night, it would be a success. She always knew she and Scott had a special and unique relationship. They were beyond close, they hardly ever wanted for conversation. And, his dumb jokes always made her laugh. Tonight, though, felt different. Not just because they were sharing a bath, but because it felt like this was normal. She should be scared. Scared for what seemed to be a new step in their relationship. Scared because while she had dated and had boyfriends, it never seemed to last. If she remembered anything from her psychology classes, she was the one who sabotaged her own happiness. Sure, she liked the guys but she always compared them to Scott, which is a terrible way to begin any relationship. 

Ryan the one guy she had been fairly serious about stabbed her with that truth when they broke up. “You make it hard to love you Tessa.” She felt wounded by his accuracy so she lashed out at him, “Maybe I don’t want you to love me. Maybe I don’t need you to love me.” 

She brought it up to her counselor one day. “I don’t even know what’s wrong with me.” she lamented.

”Do you want a relationship Tessa? Or are you happy alone? Either answer is the correct one as long as it’s the truth.” Dr. Cutler said. “But, sometimes the truth is not what we think it is. Sometimes being honest with ourselves is hard. Because when we let the truth bubble to the surface, when we don’t hide behind excuses and reasons, when we lay our true selves bare, well that’s when the real work begins.”

”I…I… I think I want a relationship. I just don’t know what’s holding me back.”

”Tessa, you need to be honest. Why do you think Ryan said that you?”

Tessa lied and said it was because she pushed him away. She made up excuses not to go on trips with him. She was very guarded when they were out in public. He probably felt she was ashamed and he was tired of hiding their relationship. But the truth was so far from that. It was the same reason she never wanted anything to last with any guy. Because the truth was her heart was already claimed by another man. And, that man was currently laying between her legs, exactly where he was always meant to be.

This "push and pull”, this “will they or won’t they”, this “are they or aren’t they” see-saw relationship between her and Scott was the definition of insanity. Doing the same thing over and over thinking the outcome will be different. She finally admitted that to herself on a lovely afternoon in 2015. She and Scott found themselves alone in Scotland on a trip, both single and both ready to return to competition, both needing to hear it from the other. She vowed to herself to stay single as they went for another Olympics and really get to know herself and to get to know Scott. She vowed to put in the work necessary to fix herself and fix their broken, fucked up friendship, if for no other reason than they both deserved to be the best version of themselves. And, if she discovered along the way she also deserved Scott and he deserved her, well then that was just an added bonus of becoming adults.

Tessa began to massage Scott’s shoulders. He quietly moaned. “Feels good T.”

”Just relax. Let me take care of you. I can feel how tense you are.”

Scott breathed out and relaxed. Tessa was right, he always carried his tension in his shoulders. She was working on a particularly stubborn knot. She finally got it loosened up. She slid her hands down the front of his chest and down his abs. She drew them back up again. Scott hissed. Tessa smiled at her technical skills. “Scooch down”, she said.

He did as he was told. Tessa started massaging at his hairline and worked her hands around the sides of his head and back over the top. God she loved his hair. She rubbed his scalp. She made her way to his temples. Then she wet her hands and rubbed his forehead and down his cheeks, paying attention to his sinuses as she knew he always had allergies.

”T, those hands of yours are magical.”

Tessa laughed, “I’ve got plenty of magic tricks Moir. Just you wait.”

Scott squirmed a bit in the water. Tessa worked her way back over his head again and down his shoulders and his biceps and his forearms. She massaged his hands, rubbing up and down each one of his fingers. He shifted against her and looked up at her, his eyes hooded. She leaned down and kissed him. He reached his left hand up and held the side of her face. He massaged her tongue with his, while she moaned into his mouth. He nipped at her top lip, “I want you so badly.” he confessed.

”I want YOU so badly” she mimicked. And kissed him even deeper. “What do you say we end bath time?”

Scott flipped the plug and stood up in the tub giving Tessa the perfect view of his ass as bubbles slid their way down his cheeks into the draining bath water. She gulped. That ass should have an award named after it. All the lunges and squats had turned it into the perfect round shape. She tentatively raised her hand to squeeze, but Scott was too fast and was already stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel. He slipped it around his waist and tucked one end in front. He grabbed another towel and leaned down and offered her his hand. She grabbed it and stood up. Scott breathed out. “Tessa, you are fucking perfect. In every way.”

Tessa’s body was covered in a smattering of bubbles. As she stepped out onto the bath mat, Scott followed her every move, absolutely mesmerized. He reached out and swiped some leftover bubbles from her breasts. He brushed against her nipple. Her breath caught in her throat. He ran his hands up her abs to the middle of her chest. He placed his hand on the side of her neck and pulled her close to him. He left kisses along her collarbone and marked her. Tessa felt like fire. This was supposed to be her challenge. She had to take it back. She’d do that after she let Scott finish assaulting her mouth with his. He wrapped her up in the towel.

Tessa grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. As she got to the edge of the bed, she turned around and dropped her towel to the ground. She grabbed his towel where he had tucked it. She traced a single finger down his stomach along the hair trail and into the top of the towel. She undid his tucking job and let the towel join the other on the floor. She slid closer to him, their bodies mere centimeters apart, she could feel the heat and moisture coming off of him from their bath. She began to speak very slowly.

”Tonight I am going to make you feel so good.” Tessa reached down and grabbed a hold of Scott’s dick. She began to rub her hand up and down. He leaked out a little pre-cum. She rubbed it around the head. Scott’s eyes closed and exhaled. Tessa kept rubbing, “Lie down on the bed. Face up.”

Scott couldn’t believe this was happening. He made his way to the middle of the enormous bed. Tessa grabbed the bottle of massage oil and straddled Scott. She opened the oil and let the liquid pour out onto his chest and stomach. She began sliding it all around. She snapped the cap into place and returned it to the nightstand. She massaged his chest and abs. Scott couldn’t resist. He reached his hand to her core and rubbed. She was wet already.

Tessa moved around on his hand. It felt so good. Okay, Virtue no more distractions. She grabbed his hand and held it to her mouth and gave it a little kiss. “Not now.” 

Tessa moved off Scott and massaged his left leg starting at the thigh. She dug her fingers in and manipulated his tired muscles. She worked her way down to this ankle and started on his right leg. She moved her fingers in tiny circles as she made her way back towards the top of his thigh. Scott looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open. Tessa was afraid he might fall asleep. Then she heard, “Don’t worry I won’t fall asleep on you.”

Tessa’s hands were slick with the lavender massage oil, and she saw Scott’s dick…practically begging to be touched. It’s a muscle too, she reasoned as she began to massage. Scott opened one eye and grinned at her. “Way to take charge”. Tessa shushed him and began stroking him long and hard with her one hand. Up and down, she built a relentless rhythm. She could tell by his breathing he was close. And, she knew how she was feeling. She was ready for the back half of this performance.

Tessa climbed back onto Scott. He looked up at her. “Hey” he said quietly.

”Hey yourself.”

He reached up and pulled her down on top of him and kissed her gently. He wound his hands in her hair and pulled out her bun. Her hair cascaded down on his face and his upper body. Her hands were trapped between her chest and his. She pulled away slightly and licked his bottom lip with just the tip of her tongue. She began to grind against his thighs. He could feel her wetness. Dry humping would not be enough for either of them tonight.

Tessa began to kiss Scott’s neck and as she moved her way across his collarbone, he reached his hand between them and stuck two fingers into her. She sucked in air and moaned out loud. He began to pump his fingers in and out. He felt her get even wetter. He added a third finger. Tessa began riding his hand pushing herself to a climax. “Scott…Scott…I’m close”. Scott slipped his fingers out. Tessa whined. He put one back in and began to curl it around a sensitive area. Tessa lost control and came hard.

She looked down at him trying to catch her breath. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She knew one way to remove that giant ego-stroking look off of his face. She grabbed his dick and pumped it, within a few strokes he was hard. She rose up on her knees. She aligned his dick with her entrance and slid down. Neither one had been prepared for just how good it would feel to finally do this. “Tessa…”

”I know.” She rose up again on her knees and Scott almost slid all of the way out. Tessa rode him all the way back down. She carried on like this for a few more minutes. Scott started moaning louder and louder. Tessa sat back on her knees and began to ride Scott, she moved around and around clockwise, rising up a little each time she finished a circle. 

Scott grabbed her hips and helped her move. Soon she switched gears and placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up and down. Scott met her thrust for thrust. She was getting wetter. “T—I brought condoms. I mean I didn’t think this would happen. I mean I was hoping. But…”

”I think it’s a little late for that. Besides I’m on the pill, but if you want I can go get them. I just wanted to feel you inside me.”

Jesus, when did Tessa become such a dirty bird? Scott was torn. On the one hand, he was in Heaven; she felt like velvet against his dick. She was tight and wet. On the other, twins ran in his family. Not that he thought he had super sperm, but he also knew that the pill was not always effective. “Maybe our first time we should use one.” Way to kill the mood Moir, he thought.

She kissed him, “Sure.” She climbed off of him and opened her nightstand and grabbed a box. She opened it and took out a condom. Of course she had her own, he thought. She opened the packet. Scott put his hand out, she ignored it. She climbed back on him and took the condom and gently placed it over his tip. She smiled up at him and leaned down. She opened her mouth and slid the condom all the way down. Scott made a noise somewhere between being strangled and ecstasy.

”You really won’t be happy until you kill me.”

”Maybe but first, I wanna do other stuff to you.”

Tessa slid back onto Scott and began to ride him again. Within seconds she was back in the throes of it all. She grabbed onto her nipples. She had never been this bold in bed before. Scott just did this to her. She sped up her actions. She felt herself getting closer to nirvana. She began panting. She could feel his dick slide in and out. She looked down and saw it enter her and vanish. She couldn’t stop watching. She felt out of control. It felt so good. Scott could feel her walls starting to constrict. He knew it wouldn’t be long. He reached up and began to rub her clit, softly at first then he pressed harder.

”Yes, right there. Harder. Scott. Rub me harder. Oh my God.”

Tessa wasn’t going to last much longer. She could feel her orgasm coming on. Scott kept rubbing her, “Let go T. Let go.” 

Tessa was thrusting as hard as she could against Scott trying to chase her orgasm. Scott moved both of his hands to the sides of her ass and began pushing her down. Every time she pushed down onto his dick, she felt his hands push her further onto him. 

Tessa felt like she had been hit by a tsunami. She was pitching forwards and backwards as she came. She screamed out his name. She threw her head back and let out a moan. She began to calm down and before Scott could register what was happening, she tightened her thighs around him and flipped them over. Scott let out a little laugh. She felt her back hit the bed and when she opened her eyes, Scott was above her.

”That’s definitely how you earn higher grades of execution, T.”

Tessa reached up and combed her hand through his hair. Scott hitched her leg up higher on him and began to pump into her. She closed her eyes. He stroked in and out. She was still sensitive from her orgasm.

Scott pushed her left leg back towards her shoulder and hitched the right one even higher on his back. He thrust in. Good Lord he was deep inside her. She was keeling again. He began to pump a little harder. He increased his thrusts.

“Unh , Unh, Unh” Tessa couldn’t shut herself up. Scott started grunting along with her. 

She was soaking wet and so tight. Scott pulled out almost all of the way and then rammed into her.

“Ahhhhhh” she screamed. “Do it again.”

Scott pulled out and rammed her again. “God, Tessa. You’re soaking wet and so fucking tight.” He rammed her again.

And then he couldn’t hold back any longer. He set a relentless pace, pounding into her. Tessa grabbed onto his back, digging her fingertips in. She was sliding off of him because of all the massage oil. She wrapped her right leg tighter around him. He was now sucking her breast. He bit her nipple. He licked it to soothe it. He bit the other and blew on it. She felt another orgasm raging its way from her core to her belly. Scott had never felt so desperate for another person in his life. 

”T, hang on. I am close. I’m gonna cum.”

”Me too. Go harder. Harder!” she tapped his butt with her foot.

”Fuck Tessa. Fuck. Shit… I’m cumming… Fucccccck.” Scott slammed one last time into Tessa and then roared and shot his load. She screamed his name at the same time and came. He kept thrusting and thrusting even after he had climaxed, saying her name like a mantra.

He dropped down onto her, trying to catch his breath. He knew the sex would be good, but this was beyond. Sure, he had slept with a number of women, some he even loved. For all of the stuff people said about him, he was a pretty monogamous guy. He enjoyed sex and he knew how to please a woman. He learned early on that each woman was different. Find what they like, and you’ll be able to please them. Tessa was no different in this way, but she was different in a million other ways. Sex wasn’t just good because she felt good. It wasn’t good because she knew how to get him off. No, this sex, this sex tonight was great because he loved her like no other woman. He knew he was ruined. He knew Tessa was his end game. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life giving her orgasms, giving her babies and really just giving her the world, if she’d let him. Alright, he thought, enough sappiness. You have this gorgeous woman who looks like she has been thoroughly and beautifully fucked beneath you.

Scott lifted himself up and smiled down at Tessa. “What are you thinking right now?”

She grinned playfully, “I’m thinking of making a tiny gold medal and draping it over your dick. We could have an award ceremony and play ‘O’Canada’ and raise the Canadian flag. Very patriotic stuff. You?"

Scott laughed out loud and kissed her.

***

The next night after the meet and greet, Scott grabbed his black practice duffle bag. He unzipped it and rummaged around looking for his phone. His hand hit something rubbery and smooth. He pulled it out and started to laugh. Patrick, Elvis and Eric looked over at him. He just stood there laughing. They couldn’t figure out what was so funny. Why their friend was hysterical laughing holding a rubber ducky wearing a tiny gold medal. 

Tessa's score: 201.50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, a little more water play--Scott style.


	5. Patience is A Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Scott's turn to try his hand at water play. And, Tessa learns a valuable lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many kudos. A few more lovely comments. Really appreciate that! I do hope this fan fic isn't too heavy on sexy times and far-fetched. Real moments along with the hot stuff so you get a nice mix. If you have suggestions on what you would like to see, feel free to share. In the meantime, enjoy!

Tessa woke up to an alarm clock going off and stretched her arms out. Her right arm fell against the bed. She lifted her head up, slightly confused and a bit disappointed. She had hoped her platonic business partner whom she just had earth shattering sex with the night before might still be in her bed. She reached over his pillow to shut the alarm off. As she made her way back to her side of the bed, she saw a note on his pillow. The pillow that smelled like him. 

_Hey Sleepyhead… Went for a run. There’s a 7:45 yoga class at Serenity Studio on Hawthorne... See you there - S_

Seriously? A run? She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it read 7:15. What normal person gets up so early to run? Scott Moir was definitely a morning person—one of those people who no matter how late they go to bed always seems to wake up with a huge smile and boatloads of energy. Tessa, though, well she was NOT a morning person. More like a “ply me with coffee and don’t speak to me until 11am” kinda person. She was always a night owl. And, she loved her sleep.

She groaned and got out of bed, she would have just enough time to make the class. She smiled thinking about the night before. Did she really seduce Scott with a bath as part of their challenge? Yup. Did they have amazing sex? Yup. Did she maybe, just maybe, wake up her sleeping partner at 1am because she wanted to go another round? Why, she most certainly did. She laughed remembering when she tapped his shoulder and told him she was having trouble sleeping. He asked her what he could do to help. She answered by climbing on top of him. An hour later and fully satisfied, Tessa was asleep curled into Scott’s side.

Tessa walked into the bright and airy yoga studio. The woman behind the counter signed her into the class and handed Tessa a mat and some blocks. As Tessa walked into the room she saw Scott was already on the floor and saving her a space. He stood up as she unrolled her mat. He smiled at her and drew her into a hug, “Hey there. I thought we could use some nice stretching exercises. Especially after last night.”

”Why, do you feel stiff?” she teased while burrowing into his neck.

”Play nicely, Tessa.

She chuckled and they sat on their mats. The instructor was a lovely older woman who promised them a pleasant yet challenging hour of yoga. They began with breathing exercises. Tessa kept opening her eyes and glancing at Scott. It was becoming more difficult to concentrate, but she forced herself.

”Okay, let’s start with a round of Downward Dog into Cat then Cobra. We do have a few extra folks in here today so you may have to stagger yourselves.” She asked a few women to shift around. She pointed at Scott, “Would you mind moving a few steps forward?”

Tessa pushed up into a Downward Dog and glanced up. Not the best idea, but certainly the best view. Namaste! There was Scott’s perfect ass right in front of her. She looked back down and then snuck another quick look. Scott peered through his legs at her, “Eyes on your own paper, Virtch.”

They completed the first set. Each time Tessa moved into Downward Dog, she savored the most enjoyable view. She was in the middle of finding new words to describe just how beautiful Scott’s rear end was when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked to her left and there was Miriam the instructor. “Head down, please. You could strain your neck” and raised her eyebrows. Tessa felt a blush creeping up her neck, “Sorry”. Scott peered through his legs at her and wiggled his eyebrows. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Tessa and Scott spent the next 45 minutes putting their bodies through what turned out to be a demanding yoga class. It felt good to get her sweat on and she had to admit that waking up early to workout with Scott wasn’t so bad. She had to also admit that it helped she had a prime view of his ass the entire time which made it even better. They finished class with a five minute guided relaxation. Miriam wished everyone a peaceful journey and they headed out the door and back to the hotel. On the way, they stopped at Starbucks and grabbed two flat whites and a blueberry muffin to split.

As they made their way into the elevator, Scott turned to Tessa, “You up for a little more working out?”

”What do you have in mind?” she couldn’t imagine any kind of cardio at this point. This man was a beast when it came to training.

”Follow me.” and he pressed the button for their floor.

They got off the elevator and Tessa followed Scott. “Honestly Scott I don’t really feel like doing any more cardio, we have practice at 10:30. I would rather save my energy for that.”

”Don’t be like that Virtch. I promise you, it’s all good and it won’t be too strenuous. You won’t even sweat.”

”Fine, but if I am dead at practice, I will tell Buttle it’s your fault.”

”Pretty sure you won’t do that.”

”Oh, we’ll see.”

Scott opened the door to his room and ushered her in. She stood in the middle of his room. He certainly wasn’t as neat as her, but he wasn’t as messy as he used to be. He grabbed her and turned her around and kissed her. She snaked her arms around him and kissed him back. He tasted like coffee. He was still somewhat sweaty from yoga and she could smell that distinct Scott Moir scent. One that had been invading her senses nearly her whole life. The perfect mixture of musk, his favorite lemon verbena soap which was something she originally used but he liked the scent so much he bought it himself, and something solely him… that she never quite figured out but she knew she loved.

”Ugh, you are still sweaty Scott.”

”Well so are you. What do you say we do something about that?” and grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head revealing a red sports bra. She grabbed his t-shirt and returned the favor. She reached to pull her sports bra off at the same time Scott reached for her stretch pants and they nearly toppled over. He caught her by the waist. “Maybe you should let me do this before we have to explain to Buttle you broke your ankle due to a clothing removal injury in MY hotel room.” he told her.

She laughed and let him take off her pants. He lifted her sports bra off. He kneeled down and reached up to the waistband of her underwear. He leaned in and kissed the front of her through the fabric. Tessa threaded her fingers through the top of his head. He gave her a little lick. She groaned and tugged his hair. He kissed her stomach and slowly pulled her underwear down, his mouth pressing little kisses all the way down. Tessa felt a stirring in her belly. Scott finished taking her underwear off and on his way back up, gave her core a slow and deep lick. Tessa almost lost her balance and grabbed his shoulders. 

Scott removed the rest of his clothes. He grabbed Tessa by the hand and led her to the bathroom. He leaned into the enormous shower which was encased in glass on three sides and turned the water on. There was a bench on one side and a rainshower head above. Under the main shower was a detachable shower head. The water heated up quickly and Scott opened the door, “Ready to get wet?” he smirked.

Tessa stepped in and let the hot water soothe her muscles. Scott got in behind her. He turned her around and grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her hard. His tongue found its way into her mouth and she sparred back with him. He leaned her head back under the shower head and wet her long hair.

”Mmmmm, that feels so good.” Yes, showers feel good Tessa thought, but showering with Scott feels amazing.

Scott reached around her and grabbed shampoo and clicked open the cap. He poured a generous amount into his hand and put the bottle back on the built-in shelf. “Switch places with me T.”

Tessa slid around him and seconds later she felt his hands slowly massaging the shampoo into her hair and scalp. She thought she was going to cum from that alone. His hands scrubbed but not too hard. Just the right amount of pressure. Something else he could put on his website bio under Achievements right after, “expert at eating pussy”. She couldn’t believe how coarse sounding she had become since their little adventure began. Scott worked his hands down the length of her hair. He scrubbed her hairline and tilted her head forward so he could massage her neck for a bit. “Let’s rinse this out”.

Scott moved Tessa closer to the shower head. He stood on the side of her and held her head while the shower head cascaded water down removing all traces of the shampoo. He then grabbed conditioner and smoothed it through her hair. The instructions said to leave on for three minutes, so he decided to make good use of his time. He grabbed his lemon verbena shower gel and wet a washcloth. He poured some of the gel into the cloth and held it under the water, working up a lather. 

Scott started at Tessa’s left shoulder, rubbing the soapy washcloth in circles. He crossed over her collarbone to her right shoulder. He went down her arm. He rubbed circles on her left arm. He ran the cloth over her abs and moved around to her back. He started on her left leg and made his way across to her right leg. He stood back up, tossed the cloth onto the bench and grabbed the gel again. He poured some on his hand. Tessa was so caught up in the entire experience she was caught off guard when she felt both his hands on her breasts. “Ohhh”, she breathed out.

Scott took his time working the soap onto her chest, playing with her nipples. She was so aroused. Once he was convinced she was clean, he moved behind her. He grabbed residual soap from her back and ran his hands down over her ass and confessed, “You know when I skate behind you, this ass drives me to distraction. Especially during that chorus part of “Shape of You”… say boy, let's not talk too much… grab on my waist and put that body on me…” Scott sang.

Tessa was so turned on that just the sound of Scott’s voice brought another round of wetness on. If his voice was going to be that much of a trigger for her how was she ever going to get through that routine. He literally sang it to her every night.

Three minutes was nearly up so Scott moved his way to her front. “Gotta clean everywhere T” and he placed his hand on her core. He rubbed her gently, careful to not let his fingers slip inside. Tessa was on fire. She grabbed his hand and rubbed it on her back and forth. He stilled his hand, “Slow down there. Time to rinse out your conditioner and get this soap off.” Tessa sighed loudly. He was purposely denying her a release. He wanted her to work for it.

Scott performed the ritual of rinsing her hair again. And then he detached the second shower head and began to rinse her body off. Tessa watched as the small bubbles ran off her body. Soapy streams made their way down the drain. As Scott finished rinsing off her legs he tapped her, “Spread them, please.”

Scott brought the shower head up to her pussy and held it there. Tessa grabbed onto his shoulder barely able to stand. She could feel the water pushing against her core. The pressure felt incredible. She felt her orgasm building. “Scott…”

Scott stood up, left the showerhead aimed at her pussy and began to kiss Tessa’s neck. One kiss and then a second. He opened his mouth and gently sucked on the space between her shoulder and collarbone. She knew it was going to leave a mark, she was going to have to cover it with makeup. No way she’d be able to explain that to Kaitlyn. She felt the pressure of the water disappear. She opened her eyes and looked at Scott. Was he finished? Because she wasn’t...

Tessa reached over and grabbed Scott’s dick and began gently stroking it... “How about I clean you up?” she suggested with a hint of playfulness.

”Nope, I got this. Sit back and enjoy the show.” She rolled her eyes at his cheesiness. He grabbed the washcloth from the bench, rinsed it off and added more shower gel. He began to wash his arms and chest. Was he serious? He was going to wash himself in front of her? She grinned… “The Scott Moir Shower Show” and she had a front row seat. He moved the washcloth slowly down his abs and back up across his chest. She watched as his muscles harden and then relax. Her mouth watered, it didn’t feel so cheesy now. She felt herself getting more and more turned on. He handed her the cloth, “Mind getting my back?"

Finally, she thought… audience participation. She glided the cloth around his back. She took her time watching his muscles move under her hands. She moved lower and lower. She reached his butt and tossed the cloth on the bench. This area required a more hands-on approach. She poured more shower gel and began to lather one cheek and then the other. She could feel him flex and chuckled. She made a mental note to start a petition to have Calvin Klein make Scott their new model.

As much as Tessa was enjoying herself, there was one other place she was dying to clean. She worked her way around to the front her right hand sliding across his left hip. She grabbed a gentle hold of his dick. “Why don’t we get this guy all cleaned up.”

A few strokes later and Scott started to get hard in her hand. He let himself enjoy the moment and then he stepped back under the shower head. Tessa followed. She placed sweet kisses on his chest, neck and face. They shared a searing kiss under the shower. She was horny as hell now and wanted some relief. She pushed herself onto him. Scott gently pushed her back, she pushed forward. He pushed back again, “Patience, T.“

He turned off the main shower faucet and turned on the rain shower. Water fell from the ceiling onto them. Tessa squealed as the water was a bit cold.

Scott backed her against the bench. She sat down. He got on his knees and spread her legs. She shimmied to the edge of the bench. Lord this man had her compromising her virtuous nature, sometimes. Scott pulled her down to his face. He threw her legs up on his shoulders and dove right in. He waged a licking and sucking campaign on her pussy that had her screaming within minutes. She placed one hand on the back of his head and pushed him farther into that sweet spot.

Her other hand found purchase on the glass wall behind her. Tessa felt Scott’s tongue all over. He wasn’t methodical, he was just lapping at her, sloppily. And every so often he would ram his tongue into her. Her mind couldn’t focus, she was falling so fast. She looked down and watched him work. His head bobbing, his eyes met hers and he slowly licked at her. He gave her clit three quick licks and then shoved two fingers inside. That was all she needed, Tessa slammed his face into her pussy. She was writhing around his mouth begging for relief. Her orgasm was building and building. She was on the verge, she could feel her release springing to life. Scott’s tongue was deep inside her urging her along. 

Finally, with his head held into place by her thighs and her hand on the back of his head and his entire mouth covering her pussy, she came. He continued to lap at her, she tried to push him away, but not very hard. He grinned up at her, she’d never get tired of that sight. Scott looking like he just aced a Bio exam; his eyes smiling at her and his mouth covered in her juices.

Her legs were still trembling with the after effects of her orgasm when Scott hoisted himself up and gave her his hand. 

Scott looked into Tessa’s eyes and kissed her nose, “You know you are so beautiful.” 

Another kiss.

“You’re beautiful when you skate.” 

A kiss to her cheek.

“You’re beautiful when you’re sleeping.”

He kissed her forehead.

“But, I think you look most beautiful…” 

He leaned in.

“…when I make you…” 

His lips ghosted over her lips.

“…cum”. 

Tessa felt her back hit the shower wall. She threw her head back and reached down. She found him hard as a rock. He hitched her leg up. She grabbed his dick to line them up and he gently swatted her hand away. She whined. Scott gave her a few little kisses on her neck and took hold of his dick. “What do you say to a little water play?” and without waiting for her response, drove into her.

Tessa moaned low and guttural. Feeling his dick inside her created all kinds of sensations. Last night was amazing, but without the condom, she felt all of Scott. He wasn’t enormous, he didn’t need to be. But what he did have was more than plenty for her. Scott drove into her over and over again. “You feel incredible T.”

Scott was in some kind of Eden. Tessa’s pussy was so tight. Without the barrier of the condom, he could feel how slick she was and he fit perfectly into her. He slid out and rammed back in. He grabbed both of her hands and held them in place above her head. He bucked in and out of her. She was trapped between his body and the shower wall. He was relentless, she had no time to catch her breath. All she could feel was his cock filling her over and over. She was getting close to another orgasm. “Scottttt...”, she warned.

”I’m not finished with you.” he grunted out.

Scott pulled out. Tessa looked at him. He smirked and flipped her around. He grabbed her arms again and her palms hit the shower wall. The spray hit her breasts creating a satisfying sensation. “Don’t move.” he ordered.Tessa mewled. She felt his breath on her ear, “How do you want it T? Slow? Fast? Rough? Ladies’ choice.”

Tessa groaned. “I… I… Scott, just, please… fuck me.”

”Somebody is a little impatient. Maybe I should just take my time.” 

Tessa pushed back on him.

”Aren’t you an eager beaver?” Scott laughed loudly at his double-entendre joke. Tessa looked over her shoulder at him and glared. 

“Sorry babe…”

But, then her face softened and she had to laugh too. 

Scott used his dick to tease around her entrance. She could feel his tip. He refused to give in to her no matter how she swayed her ass to get his attention. He could hear her softly begging. He slid his dick along her entrance and slowly pushed in, inch by inch. Tessa choked out, “God. Yes. God.”

Scott pulled out slowly and just as slowly slid back in. Tessa let a moan loose. Scott moved her hair to one side so he could suck on her neck as his dick continued its slow punishment. He started to speed up his movements. He put his hands on top of her arms and slid them down the sides of her body. Once he got to her hips, he lifted them up and thrust into her. He began to thrust into her as he pushed her hips down onto him. Tessa was making all sorts of happy sounds. Scott felt his orgasm rising up. He laid his chest onto her back and began to thrust harder. “Hang on T.”

Tessa couldn’t believe how good this felt. She let her right hand drop down and wind its way around Scott’s neck like they would do during a routine. Scott crossed one arm around the front of her stomach and used it to leverage her. He couldn’t hold back. He began to pound into her, harder and harder, bending his knees to put even more power behind his thrusts. Tessa couldn’t believe how deep he was. “Harder, Scott. Go harder. It feels so good. Oh my God.”

Scott started grunting every time his dick slammed into her. “Unh, Unh. Tessa. I’m not gonna last.” He looked down and watched as she pushed her ass towards him to meet his upward thrusts. She could feel her orgasm rising, it was making her so slick. Scott’s dick was just gliding in and out. She was panting now. She could hear Scott’s grunting and it was turning her on more. She thrust down again and met him. Her walls contracted.

Scott thrust once. A scream tore from Tessa’s throat. 

Scott thrust again. Tessa saw white stars and felt a rush and released.

Scott thrust again. She screamed his name.

He thrust one last time and came into her. She could feel it coating her walls. He thrust a few more times and slowly stopped.

She felt his lips on her back as his hand traced the space from her abs to her pussy. He played with her clit and within seconds he had coaxed another orgasm from her. She finally pushed his hand away. With a contented sigh, Scott slowly slid his dick out. Tessa let out a sexy growl.

She turned around and faced him. She looked like the most content woman on Earth and she was. He reached behind her and shut the water off. 

”I am not sure I can walk, let alone skate.” she told him as he handed her a towel.

”You seemed to move pretty well just a few minutes ago.” he teased her as he wrapped his own towel around his waist.

”Yeah well you were taking your sweet ass time with me. I was getting frustrated. I wanted to hurry you along.” Tessa reached for another towel to wrap her hair up.

”And where did that get you?” he asked. 

She pouted clutching the towel, “Not very far. It was like you enjoyed torturing me. But, it was well worth the wait.” She winked at him.

”So you learned your lesson then young lady?” 

”My lesson?” she raised an eyebrow “And what lesson is that Professor Smarty Pants?”

”Patience is a virtue.”

Tessa smacked him with the towel, “How long have you been waiting to use that line on me?”

Scott’s Score: 200.53. WINNER: Tessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the tour heads to Montreal and a new challenge that involves a public outing. Will they get caught? And our favorite couple are starting to realize this is just more than sex.


	6. Public Space, Private Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has to complete the next challenge, sex in a public place. Tessa can't believe where he chooses to play out his challenge. And, she also admits something to herself that will affect her and Scott's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up... goodness you are all so kind in the comments section. This chapter does contain some French. I don't speak any so I tried my best, so I apologize if it's not perfect. Leave a comment if you want... it does help me formulate ideas and lets me know if I am on track.

The team bus arrived at the hotel in Montreal at 10:15am. Tessa had been texting with Marie-France about dinner plans they had made several weeks before. 

_We are so excited to see you and Scott. We are still on for dinner tonight, oui?_

_Yes. Foxy at 7:30. We are so excited to see you as well._

_Billie-Rose misses Scott. She wants to show you both how well she can spin now on the ice. Mon petit chaton…_

Tessa smiled. She thought back to 2016, when she and Scott showed up at Gadbois, Marie-France and her husband Patrice’s elite training facility. Scott, out of shape and wrestling with old demons, was convinced the former ice dancing partners would be their saviors. Tessa, in shape, but still not on solid footing had never fully recovered from what she considered a betrayal by Marina. She had always admired Marie-France and Patrice, both as people and skaters. The couple had embraced the younger athletes years ago, offering them advice whenever they asked for it. To now have them as coaches seemed to fit perfectly into their plans for redemption.

Well into the second month of training, Tessa had nearly wept with joy. Each day she realized, they had made the right decision leaving Canton far behind and embracing Montreal and everything it stood for—including a much needed second act. Marie-France and Patch, as they lovingly called him, had created an atmosphere of family. Tessa and Scott trained alongside 15 other skaters, including the French team of Gabriella Papadakis and Guillaume Cizeron. Once again, they found themselves training side by side with their biggest rivals. This time, though, Tessa felt she had her coaches’ attention.

”Tessa—when you come down out of the lift…ummm…comment on dit en anglais, touchez le briquet… you should be gliding out, oui?”

Tessa nodded. She skated back to Scott.

”I think if I get you more on my shoulder, I can then get you higher in the lift so that when I place you down, you’ll be able to glide out of it, T. This one’s on me.” 

They got into place again. They began to skate away from each other and made a half circle and headed back to each other. Scott reached for Tessa’s waist and lifted her above his left shoulder and she snaked her body around his neck and down his back. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her heels over head and she landed on the ice and glided back.

”Oui, oui.”, Marie-France clapped her hands and swayed. “See that is what I mean. Excellent. Take a quick break.”

Patrice stood next to his wife, “They are good. They will be great. So great. Better than we ever were. They need to work on the technical skills, tighten up the loose bits. But, their connection, it is there. It will get stronger. I can tell the counseling is already helping them. Do you see how they listen to each other?”

”I see how they look at each other. I see how he looks at her. And she at him when they think no one else sees. I seem to remember somewhere in my past how someone looked at me that way.” she winked.

”Mon Cherie. You have no idea how I looked at you. You barely noticed me. Your mother had to tell you. 

”Stop. So naughty. I did notice you. I haven’t stopped noticing you.”

***

Tessa grabbed her messenger bag and made her way off the bus. She walked up to Scott who was waiting for their luggage to be unloaded. She linked her arm through his.

”Don’t forget we have dinner tonight with Marie-France and Patch. She also says Billie-Rose can’t wait to show you how well she can spin now. I think someone may have a little crush on you.”

Scott gave a little chuckle, “She is a cutie.”

”Okay guys, grab your stuff, drop it off in your rooms and meet back here in 20 so we can head to the Centre for practice. Up first will be singles.” Jeff reminded everyone. 

Tessa went to grab her wheelie suitcase, but Scott grabbed it first. A habit he had developed years ago. She always thought it was so gentlemanly. Tara one of the tour assistants began to hand out room keys. The group made their way over to the bank of elevators. Everyone was on the 8th floor. Scott wheeled the suitcases down the hallway, “What room are you T?”

”814.”

He placed the bag just to the side of her door. She inserted her key in and opened the door. She turned around and realized he hadn’t followed her inside. His foot was propping the door open. “Scott?” she looked at him inquisitively.

He gave her a pointed look and darted his eyes to the left.

She realized someone must be outside in the hallway, “Oh! Could you bring the bag in for me and just leave it by the bed. Thanks.” She hoped she sounded casual enough.

Scott smiled and wheeled her bag inside along with his. The door shut behind him. “Chiddy is right out there and he’s already giving me a side eye. No need to give him any more ammunition.”

Tessa nodded, “Do you think he suspects anything?”

"Nah… or if he does, he’s being typical Chiddy. Taking what he knows to the grave. Okay I am going to head to my room and I will see you in the lobby in 15.”

Tessa walked over to Scott. She looped her arms around his neck and leaned in close. “First let me give you a tip for being such a good bellhop.”

And with that, Tessa tilted her head and pressed her lips to Scott’s. Tessa took the opportunity to show her full appreciation. She finally pulled back, lips swollen. “Mmmmm. So you have the next challenge, doing it in a public place.”

”I do.”

”Care to share any hints?” Tessa inquired, ever the control freak.

”I do not.” he replied smiling.

An hour later, Tessa was sitting on the bench watching Gabby practice. Kaitlyn slid in next to her and bumped her shoulder. “So, what’s new Magoo?”

Tessa chuckled, “Nothing much. Just really enjoying the tour. You know when you spend the last two years with your entire day planned out to the very minute, it’s hard when you lose that routine. But, I am trying to enjoy every day. I had to… we had to… say no to everything because we had to stay focused. It’s nice to be able to say yes.”

”Is one of the things you are saying yes to… Scott?”

”Kaitlyn… it’s not like that. You know how it is. You lived with your partner….”

”Yeah, Andrew is a great cook and a girl needs to eat. I’m just saying if, IF… you and Scott were to cash in on that whole romantic couple thing, I would not judge.”

”I know. I appreciate that. We are just in a great space finally, professionally and personally.”

”Yeah but Scott said one reason you all might step away from competition is to examine that part of your life…”

”He meant WE would examine it. Separately.” Tessa laughed at the memory of Scott scolding a reporter for inquiring as to the status of their relationship in PyeongChang.

”So are you… are you examining your dating life? Separately, I mean. Anyone you might be interested in? Even for a cup of coffee? Or maybe, someone who can help you with a night of self care?” Kaitlyn wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

Tessa wanted to tell her friend that a certain dark-haired, very handsome ice dancer was helping her with all sorts of self care.

”Honestly, not really. I haven’t been looking. Since we got back, it’s been kind of all over the place. I was sick and in bed for a week. I did a few photo shoots, saw my family and then we had to practice for the tour.”

”So is Scott dating anyone? I gotta admit Andrew and I were surprised he went two years as a single man. That has to be a record for him.”

”No. He says he just hasn’t had the time or energy to think about that. He wants to focus on the tour.” 

The truth was Tessa wasn’t sure if she could handle it if Scott decided to date. Dating was uncomfortable for them. Scott rarely introduced Tessa to his girlfriends. And, she kept her personal life private. She did really like Kaitlyn Lawes, Scott’s last girlfriend. They were together nearly two years. Tessa (and everyone else) thought she might be the one. But, after their trip to Scotland in 2015, it all abruptly ended and she never got the story from Scott. If Tessa was being truthful, she had thought about Scott as boyfriend material for herself. She knew it would take an enormous amount of work. Their work relationship was nearly perfect. But, they worked on that, all of the time. Using cues with each other. Making sure to communicate. Checking in with one another. It was a never ending process and the thought of adding a romance to it seemed daunting, but she was willing to try. 

”So, what are you up to tonight?” Kailtyn asked breaking Tessa out of her thoughts.

”Scott and I have dinner with Marie-France and Patch. You?”

”A few of us are going to head to dinner. Me, Andrew, Chiddy and Gabby. Radford’s fiancé is in town and so Meghan is doing dinner with them. And I think Elvis is with his wife and Jeff has his man.”

”Ladies, let’s get in formation.” Buttle laughed at them. “Ready to practice the ending number?”

***

Tessa swept her hair back into a ponytail. She couldn’t shake what Kaitlyn had said during practice. Sure, she and Scott were having fun with this challenge. But, what about when it was over? What did she want? What did Scott want?

They were such different people. She was a “Sunday crossword on the couch with coffee and museums and little boutiques” kinda gal and Scott was “sit around the campfire and sip a beer and watch hockey” kinda guy. But, that was selling him short. He did like crosswords and museums, at least when she was by his side. And like they say, opposites attract. She made him pay attention to things he otherwise would have dismissed, and he made her relax and also look at things in a new way. Tessa shook her head. She thought about their trip to China in August 2015 before they decided on a comeback.

They had been invited to represent Canada after Beijing had been awarded the 2022 Winter Olympics and it was a once in a lifetime experience. They were starting to come out of the fog of Sochi and were reconnecting. Their hosts had arranged a visit to the Great Wall. Scott who was driving looked over at her, “Do you miss it? The skating?”

”I mean we get to skate for fun now.” She replied not really knowing where he was going with this, yet every fiber of her being told her.

”Do you… do you miss me Tessa? Cause I have missed you.” He said quietly.

Tessa stared at Scott. She opened her mouth and closed it. She was longing to tell him, no scream at him, yes I miss you. I have missed you forever. I have missed you like a flower misses sunshine, a cloud misses air. Not letting you love me has been my only regret… but she stayed silent. A horn honked and Scott took off.

A few minutes later Tessa replied, “I have missed you. More than you could possibly know or understand. I don’t think you realize what the last two years or even four have done to me. I know we have been through so much. Both of us. So yes, I miss you and I miss skating with you. But, mostly I just miss you. Does this mean… are you saying you want to go for Korea?”

”I, uh, I think so. I have thought about it. These last two years have been the worst. I don’t think you know the half of it. I would be ashamed for you to even know. I just know that I am most happy, most content and most myself when I am on the ice with you. You and skating are my home. And, I want to come home.”

Tessa had been looking at the side of his face as he poured his heart out and now she had to look away and out the window as tears pooled in her eyes. She drew in a breath and firmly said, “We have to leave Marina. If we do this, I want to skate in Montreal with Marie-France and Patrice. If we are going to do this, and we have very little time to prepare, we need all of the help we can get. We both have to be in it, 110 percent.”

They arrived at the Wall. As they made their way along the path, they plotted and planned and decided that when they returned to Canada, they would call Marie-France and Patrice. They would contact B2Ten, an organization dedicated to helping Olympians and athletes achieve peak performance. They would say no to everything—tours, engagements, real food and they would say no to everyone—friends, family, dating, and say yes only to things that enhanced their training and made them better. A two year comeback that would end in the sweetest victory they have ever tasted.

Tessa sighed. She knew the feeling in her heart would never go away. Scott would never go away. They could never just be each other’s quick fuck in a training room or a slow fuck in a shower. She definitely enjoyed those things. But, she wanted more and she knew that more was Scott. So, Tessa made a decision for both of them. They would enjoy the hell out of this challenge and then when it was over, she and Scott would be together. They had to be. She just hoped he felt the same.

She blotted her lipstick and grabbed her clutch and headed out the door. She entered the lobby and found Scott, surrounded by a few fans. He was laughing and posing for photos. God he was wonderful with them. He looked positively delicious in black jeans and a gray button down. The sleeves were rolled up a few inches exposing his forearms. She was on the verge of snatching him away and fucking him hard in the elevator. She felt herself start to get aroused. She took a deep breath and thought about puppies to clear her mind of all the smutty things she wanted to do to him and walked towards the group. The fans were so excited to see her and she indulged them with a few photos. They said goodnight to them and then it was just Tessa and Scott.

”Hey T. You look beautiful.” His lips grazed her cheeks. “Really beautiful.”

Goosebumps danced across her skin. She knew she looked good. She had selected the outfit with Scott in mind. A sleeveless navy dress with a ruffle detail on each shoulder. She had paired it with tan suede booties.

”You ready to head out? ”he asked her.

”I am.”

They arrived at Foxy and Marie-France and Patrice waved them over. The two couples embraced. They began small chit-chat; how was the tour, did they like the routines, what collaborations they had lined up. The server came over and Patrice ordered the smoked eggplant and the mushroom flat bread to start, along with a bottle of red wine. Tonight was for celebrating.

Meanwhile Tessa had forgotten about the challenge, she was so wrapped up in seeing her mentors/friends that she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Scott’s hand on her knee under the table. She looked over at him and for once he had a poker face. Scott Moir, who wore his heart on his sleeve, who couldn’t keep a surprise to himself if his life depended on it... was the face of non-committal. He was listening intently and laughing as Patrice explained how Billie-Rose was learning how to spin.

Tessa felt Scott’s hand trace small circles on her right knee. His hand lightly grazed the inner part of her other knee. This can’t be where he wants to do the challenge, she thought. We are totally exposed, in the middle of a busy restaurant sitting at the table with our coaches and this is when he chooses to be handsy. She had to hand it to him, no pun intended. It was gutsy.

Scott glanced over at her and smiled nonchalantly. Then he discreetly raised his eyebrow at her. And, there it was. Scott was going for it. His hand had started to make its journey upward. The server arrived and he slowly moved his hand away. She immediately missed it.

The appetizers were delicious. Scott needed both hands to eat so Tessa felt safe for now. Besides she had a little secret of her own and she couldn’t wait for Scott to find it out.

As the appetizers disappeared and so did the wine, Scott’s hand moved back over.

”So Tessa, tell me about the photo shoots. What do you have coming up?” Marie-France inquired.

”Oh it’s been terrific. I have a shoot coming up for Canadian Living. Excited about… “ she had to pause as she felt Scott’s hand drift extremely close to her core. She took a sip of her wine and continued, “It’s just all so exciting. I really enjoyed the takeover of CTV as well. “ she managed to finish up and slammed her thighs shut trapping Scott’s hand. He let out a strangled noise. 

”Oh Scott, are you okay?” Marie-France looked at him with concern.

”No, no I am fine. Just a little mushroom caught in my throat. It’s all good.”

Tessa could feel Scott glaring at her and he was now pushing his thumb into her flesh to get her to release his hand. After a few seconds, she relented and he continued his journey. 

”And Scott, what about you? What have you been doing?” Patch asked.

”Oh I have been doing a bit of traveling.” Scott replied as his hand began to move and massage its way up Tessa’s inner thigh.

”Yes, I saw that. With the kids. To the schools. We are so proud of you. You are such an inspiration and a wonderful ambassador for skating. I notice you are also doing it with Tessa.” Marie-France beamed.

Tessa who had just taken another sip of her wine, nearly spit it out on the table. She began to sputter and cough. Scott pulled his hand out and gently slapped her on the back, “Calm down T. Are you okay?”

”Fine, the wine just went down the wrong way.”

Marie-France and Patrice exchanged looks. Scott rubbed Tessa’s back to soothe her. She finally stopped coughing.

”Yeah, Tessa and I enjoy doing it together.” Scott answered Marie-France.

Oh for Pete’s sake Tessa thought, is he for real? We enjoy doing it together. You little shit she thought. The server came to take away the appetizer plates and they gave their order for the entrees.

As soon as the server was gone, Scott slid his hand back under the table. He began tracing patterns with his pointer finger on Tessa’s thigh. She was trying very hard to concentrate on Patrice discussing how he had been nominated for ice skating Coach of the Year. She nodded appropriately but her mind was on her partner’s sudden interest in circles and squares and triangles. She suddenly realized he had stopped drawing patterns and was actually tracing out letters.

She made out the first letter easily, I.

The next letters came fairly quickly, W-A-N-T

There was a pause and then he continued T-O

Tessa braced herself… she guessed an F. But it was an M.

Followed by an A-K-E.

She felt Scott trace a U.

U? What begins with the letter, U. Ukelele, umbrella. Unctuous. Yeah, okay Virtue this is not the IELTs.

As she was debating if Scott had misspelled a word… she felt him start the next letter and she felt her pulse quicken. She felt herself get a bit more excited.

C 

U 

M 

Scott stopped and took his hand away and grabbed his wine glass. He took a sip and smiled at Tessa. She was breathing fairly hard.

Their food arrived and Tessa who loved to eat had never been more annoyed at sea bass. Stupid sea bass. Screw you hangar steak and pork chops. Cock blockers. All of you. She hadn’t realized it but apparently she had made an annoyed sighing sound.

”Something wrong T? Did you want something else?” Scott asked with a smirk on his face.

You bet your sweet ass I want something else she thought. I want your goddamn hand between my legs. How dare you get me all horny and wound up and now you are over there with your steak knife cutting into your meal as if you have been behaving for the past 30 minutes and not drawing little “fuck me” notes on my body. 

”Oh no, I love it. It’s delicious. How’s your meat?” Tessa emphasized the last word.

”It’s really good. Wanna try it?” 

”Sure” and he cut a piece off and speared it with his fork as she opened her mouth and he fed her.

Patrice looked at the two and his mouth fell open.

”Fermez votre bouche, vous allez attraper une mouche.” Marie-France chastised her husband. Patrice closed his mouth and looked at his wife. She shrugged her shoulders.

”Mmmmm. That is good.” Tessa agreed.

They ate and chatted for the next 30 minutes or so. Tessa thoroughly enjoying the food, the wine and the company. As the server took away their plates, they all ordered coffee. Then, he asked them about dessert. Tessa asked him for his recommendation.

”The O & G brownie, it’s orgasmic.“

”She’ll take it.” Scott smiled and Tessa’s eyes widened. Marie-France ordered an elderberry tart with housemade ice cream for her and Patrice. After about 10 minutes, the coffee and desserts came. 

Wanting to be polite, Tessa offered Scott some of her dessert, a homemade cappuccino brownie with coffee ice cream, whipped cream, mocha sauce drizzled on top and chocolate curls. Scott took a bite. He had to admit as far as desserts go, it was something else.

”How is it Tessa?” Patrice asked. 

”So good…the server was right. This is definitely high on the list of naughty things.” she chuckled.

Patrice laughed and turned his attention to his wife and her dessert plate. Scott took the chance to swipe at the mocha sauce on Tessa’s plate. She gave him a look and he smiled. She smiled again warning him. He ignored her and let his hand fall under the table.

He let his finger drag up her inner thigh and stopped short of her core. He snuck his hand out and swiped a little more sauce. Tessa squirmed. She felt his hand smear the sauce everywhere but her center.

Every time Patrice and Marie-France turned away from them, Scott would swipe the sauce and rub it between her legs on her inner thighs. Tessa was getting wetter by the second. What was he doing? He had to feel her heat, her desire. She shifted around trying to get his hand where she wanted it. But, the more she tried to trap him, the more he got away with his little dance. It was very frustrating. He had worked her up into quite the state. Half her mocha sauce was between her legs; a silky, sticky and sweet mess. 

She wondered if Marie-France and Patrice were aware of the little show going on. If they were, they showed no signs of acknowledging it. In fact, they seemed oblivious. But, looks could be deceiving. 

The foursome sat for another 30 minutes talking before they decided to call it a night. They fought over the bill with Scott finally winning by telling their coaches they deserved this and so much more. Everybody got up and made their way to the front. After exchanging good night hugs, Tessa excused herself to use the restroom. She had to clean up Scott’s mess. “Wait for me” he whispered huskily.

She stopped in her tracks. Marie-France and Patrice kissed them both and left. Scott grabbed Tessa’s hand and led her towards the restrooms. Tessa felt herself get wet in anticipation. Scott opened the women’s door and half-shouted, “Uh I have to clean the restroom. Anyone in here?”

Thankfully, no one answered back. He yanked Tessa into the restroom and he checked the stalls. Each one was like its own tiny room, with a full door and walls that went to the ceiling. He grabbed the middle stall and pulled Tessa into it. She stared at him wide-eyed.

”I’m ready for MY dessert.” He told her and began to slide her dress up. Inch by inch her creamy white thighs came into focus. The main door opened. Tessa stopped his hands. Scott shook his head. And put his finger to his lips and gestured for her to be quiet. He began to lift her dress again. Suddenly, Scott discovered Tessa’s secret.

He leaned very close to her ear and whispered, “Are you kidding me Tessa? Where is your underwear?”

”In my hotel room.”, she whispered back into his ear and licked the outer shell.

He hissed and bent down on his knees and slid her dress all of the way up exposing her. She looked down at him. She saw the streaks of mocha sauce like a sexy fingerpainting masterpiece on her inner thighs. Boldly, she spread her legs. Scott looked up at her and shook his head in disbelief.

”Giving you space to work” she barely breathed the words out.

Scott leaned forward and began to lick the sauce off. Tessa’s head hit the stall wall with a thud. She felt his soft tongue lightly lick her inner thigh. Soon, he pressed his full tongue and scraped up getting all the remnants. She wove her fingers through his hair. She begged him silently to lick her. She knew she was dripping.

She felt Scott’s breath on her entrance, and soon his tongue. A toilet flushed. And the water began running. Scott had now decided to use his fingers. He spread her apart and used his thumb to toy with her clit while he gently licked her with the tip of his tongue. Tessa was now writhing. The main door opened and she could hear a group of women chatting.

”That sea bass was so good. I am not sure I could eat another thing.”

Scott wiggled his eyebrows at her and began to push his tongue inside of her. Tessa whimpered out loud. Scott stopped and looked up at her, admonishing her with his eyes. She bit her lower lip. He continued thrusting his tongue inside of her while his mouth gently sucked her off. Tessa felt her orgasm building.

Another toilet flush and then the main door opened again. Scott was deep inside her, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on and if she could be quiet. The door handle to their stall rattled and Tessa jerked up and squealed. 

“Uh someone is in here" she managed to get out.

“Sorry.” came the response.

Scott stood up. Tessa looked at him confused. He unbuckled his belt, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and let them fall to his shoes. He grabbed his boxers and slid them down. Tessa couldn’t help herself. She looked and saw he was hard. She reached out and stroked him. Scott’s eyes closed and he let her have her way.

More voices could be heard talking about plans for the evening and about expensive purses purchased without someone’s husband finding out. But, all Tessa could really focus on was how Scott’s dick was growing in her hand and how desperately she wanted it inside of her. He reached for her left leg and placed it around his waist. He swiped at her entrance with his fingers and inserted two of them testing her. Before she could utter a word, his mouth closed over hers and he simultaneously drove up into her. She grabbed his back and gripped him for dear life.

Scott began a steady tempo of thrusting, bending his legs and pushing into Tessa. She leaned her head back on the stall’s wall and tried to be quiet. But, Scott was hitting a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. A sigh escaped her lips and Scott warned, “T-- you have to be quiet.”

She nodded her head. Then it hit her, a cramp in her hip. “Scott, stop. Wait.”

”What? Did I hurt you?”

”No, I just have a cramp in my hip. I need to move. You need to move. Let me just stretch my leg a second.”

She put her leg down and Scott pulled out. She kicked her leg out a few times.

Scott, ever the mechanical engineer, looked over his shoulder at the wall behind him and then at the wall Tessa was leaning on. He looked like he was making some kind of Physics equation based on space available and space needed divided by the flexibility of his partner and multiplied by his strength to hold up said partner. “Here, T. Get up on my waist and use that wall to brace your feet on….”

Tessa hopped up a bit and wrapped her legs on either side of Scott. He held her up and she placed both her bootie-clad feet on the wall in front of her. He swiped quickly at her clit and she reached down and grabbed his dick, lined it up at her entrance and he pushed in. God this man was a walking Euclid, father of Geometry.

Scott smiled at her and began to bounce her up and down on him. She helped him out by pushing off on the wall. They were working in tandem now and it was quite effective judging by Scott’s closed eyes and Tessa’s look of sheer bliss. She could feel it in her bones every time Scott slid his cock out of her and back in. Every time he slammed back in, he hit the right spot.

”Touch yourself.” he told her.

”What? I… I… don’t think so.” Tessa looked down a bit embarrassed. It was one thing for Scott to touch her but to actually touch herself down there, well that was something she did alone. And, here was Scott asking her to do it. She hesitated.

”T—it’s just me. I can’t. I have to hold you up. Besides, don’t you want to see how wet I make you?”

Who was this man? Never in a million years would she ever believe Scott could be so sexual. She knew he had a healthy sexual appetite, even experienced it firsthand. But, this was a lot. She trusted him so she tentatively reached her down and gently touched herself.

”Harder, T. I know you know how to touch yourself.”

A voice rang out, “Hey Sarah have you ever been to Cafe Monarch? It’s supposed to have the best hot chocolate in all of Montreal. I think we should take Rebecca and Olive there.”

Tessa froze. Scott nudged her. She pressed a few fingers to herself. Scott nudged her again. Tessa went for it and began to rub herself as Scott resumed his thrusting. Scott was now watching her and she heard his breaths speed up. She liked having this kind of control over him. She also liked the way she made herself feel. Working towards a common goal on ice was always exhilarating, but simultaneously trying to reach a joint orgasm, well that was something different entirely.

Scott began to speed up his thrusts. The close quarters of the restroom stall made for a very warm environment and Tessa was starting to sweat. She could see a sheen forming on Scott’s skin. She felt herself start to boil over. She knew it wouldn’t be long and with the way she was feeling, she didn’t trust herself to be quiet. She began to kiss Scott. He kissed her back and she felt her orgasm gearing up faster and faster. His thrusts were becoming more deliberate and deeper. Tessa gripped Scott’s back, her hands were sweaty and she was slipping off of him, which caused Scott to boost her up higher so she wouldn’t fall which meant each time he lifted her she slammed down on his cock. It was a sensation that overtook her.

”T, so close. Just gimme a sec here… “ Scott pushed into her. 

”Scott…” Tessa began as she could feel herself falling. Scott pushed up. Tessa’s feet were sliding off the wall. Screw it she thought and wrapped her legs around Scott’s waist. He lifted her up and down onto his dick, over and over again. She was nearly ready to explode. He was breathing heavily now as he was doing most of the work. Up and down, he worked his cock into her. Up and down. Up and down. Tessa felt her walls contract and then she was cumming. She bit down on Scott’s shoulder willing her silent scream into submission. 

Scott jerked forward once and then again… and pushed her hard down onto him. His release coming quickly after hers. She could feel him let loose inside of her. It triggered another smaller orgasm for her.

She thought to herself if she and Scott didn’t work out, she would never be able to have sex with another man. She’d go move to a convent and live among the nuns. There was no way she could ever have another man touch her after this.

Scott set her down and brushed wisps of hair out of her face. He kissed one side of her mouth and then the other. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled.

They heard the faucet turn on and then a paper towel being wadded up. Tessa slowed her breathing down. Soon, they were alone again in the restroom.

”Well that was certainly something. Mr. Moir you are something else.”

They cleaned up and Tessa pulled her dress back down. Scott pulled up his boxers and his pants. He was buckling his belt as they walked out of the stall. At that very moment, they came face to face with a mother and daughter who had just walked in. The four of them staring at each other. No one moved.. 

”She spilled something on her dress, so I came to help her.” Scott smiled at the mom.

”Oh… okay.” The woman responded. “I think I may have a stain wipe in my purse, would you like it? Might make it easier.”

”Oh thank you, that’s so kind of you, but we managed to get it out.” Tessa heard herself lie to this perfectly nice woman. Her daughter kept looking between Scott and Tessa. Scott pushed the main door open and let Tessa walk through. He smiled at the mother.

Back at the hotel, Tessa had her journal out and was adding up Scott’s score. He was lying under the covers, naked. “T, come on already. Give the scores and then come over here so we can cuddle before I fall asleep.”

Tessa made one last tabulation and said, “Okay your technical skills were nearly perfect, as always. The creativity, well, that’s where you earned some serious points. The mocha sauce, the spelling on my thigh. Nicely done. And execution, well I have to say it was the perfect combination of a public place and a private space. Overall, you earned a 202.57.”

Scott raised his arms in victory. “That’s the high score so far. Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you, literally.” He snickered.

Tessa put away her journal and crawled up the bed and kissed him. She pulled back the covers and scooted under. He put his arm out and she nestled into his side. He kissed the top of her head. “Let’s go to sleep Virtch.”

A few moments later in the dark their breathing had slowed down. Tessa was still. Scott moved his head slightly to look at her silhouette in the dark. His heart filling with love. Everything was so right. He whispered out into the night, believing she was asleep, “I am so in love with you Tessa Virtue. One day I will tell you this when you‘re awake.”

Tessa smiled and whispered ever so softly, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, they finish in Montreal and it's Tessa's turn to execute a challenge in their hometown of Toronto.


	7. Tessa Virtue: Sexy Nature Explorer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa is at the helm of the next challenge which involves nature, a hike and a picnic. And somebody should have checked the weather forecast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up. Thank you for the kudos and the thoughtful comments. I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think. Added in some real talk about their relationship because it can't just all be about hot sex. I mean it can be...

Scott and Tessa skated to their position as Ed Sheeran talked about being in the love with the shape of his unnamed lover. Tessa missed her spin and began to laugh, Scott joined in. He dipped her and then spun her. Scott’s hands, which were supposed to skim the outline of her curves as the lyrics about bedsheets played out, instead snaked their way across the outer perimeter of her crotch and traveled a pathway of fire and danger along the sides of her breasts.

Scott took off for his stool, Tessa circling around and eventually made her way to Scott. Scott’s hands, which were supposed to sit on his lap, were unable to stick to the choreography Buttle had created.

Frisky little fucker she thought as she felt Scott’s hand on the back of her leg rubbing her calf and inching higher and higher. So much for being quiet, Mr. Moir. Scott swayed to the music as his hand continued its little dance. Tessa did a slight sidestep hoping Scott would get the signal to stop being so loud. Their fans were in a perpetual state of playing detective and anything set their Spidey senses off. A hashtag on her Instagram posts would send them into conspiracy theories for days. So, Scott not keeping his hand to himself while Radford and Poje dutifully kept their hands respectful, would lead to comments like:

_”THEY DID THIS IN FRONT OF MY SALAD! ___

____

_”Uh what is up with that hand Mr. Scott? Where is it going?_

____

_”What kind of business meeting is this? ___

______ _ _

It took Montreal fans about 15 seconds after Scott’s hand dance to tweet out their suppositions that they two were indeed a couple and were engaged in everything from the sweet beginnings of a relationship to hot monkey sex and every stage in between. Before the meet and greet, Tessa admonished Scott for not behaving. He looked sheepish and slightly remorseful but also maintained that certain Moir twinkle in his eye that said he was anything but those things. 

______ _ _

A few hours later, Scott was busy getting ready for bed. He had just washed his face and brushed his teeth when he heard a soft knock on his door. He and Tessa had decided to sleep in their own hotel rooms so they could get a full night’s sleep. He checked the peephole. Standing outside his door in a white robe and slippers was Tessa.

______ _ _

He opened the door, “Hey babe. I thought we decided to skip the sleepover.”

______ _ _

”We did but I had trouble falling asleep.” She replied.

______ _ _

”It’s only been 20 minutes since we said good night, how is that possible?”

______ _ _

”Are you going to leave me out here or are you going to invite me in?” she inquired.”

______ _ _

”That depends. Are you going to behave?” 

______ _ _

”I’m not the one who tried to cop a feel on the ice tonight so…” Tessa spit out feeling very smug. 

______ _ _

Scott moved to the side and let her come in. Tessa walked over to the bed. Scott shut the door and latched it. His back still to Tessa, she began to untie her robe. When he turned back around, the room was on fire. Tessa was facing him wearing an emerald-green lingerie set. A low-cut camisole that dipped into a vee and showed off her alabaster skin and shorts that sat at the top of her thighs. Scott licked his lips. Tessa raised a single eyebrow at him.

______ _ _

”Now I’m the one who will have trouble sleeping.” he croaked out.

______ _ _

”Maybe I can do something to help you… I can order warm milk from room service, or I can read to you or…” Tessa never got to finish her thought as Scott pounced on her. He sucked the breath from her lungs with a kiss that left her feeling crazed with desire for him. She hadn’t meant for this to happen or had she? She had packed this combo knowing Scott would like it. She had no idea he wouldn’t be able to control his most basic instincts. 

______ _ _

”Scott… maybe we should just you know, stop. Take a moment. We agreed no sex tonight.”

______ _ _

”Define sex.”

______ _ _

She playfully slapped his chest. “Not playing that game with you Moir. We are getting in this bed and we are keeping our hands to ourselves. I will build a wall of pillows if I have to, a zone of inhibition. No crossing the border.”

______ _ _

”Fine, I can do that. I can be a gentleman.” 

______ _ _

He gave her one last kiss and walked to his side of the bed and crawled back in under the covers, the tent in his pajama bottoms telling a very different story. Tessa felt badly for him, but he wasn’t the only one with pent up desire. She felt a stirring in her core. But, she told herself a night off would only make what she had planned for Toronto and their next challenge even better. 

______ _ _

She pulled the duvet cover back and climbed into the bed. She turned off the light and he turned off his. She laid on her left side and he turned and faced her. The room was bathed in darkness. All she could make out was the light of his eyes as he brushed back her hair from her face. She placed a hand on his bicep. 

______ _ _

They sat silently for a moment. And then she broke it, “About last night. I heard you. “

______ _ _

She heard Scott’s breath catch. She could see his eyes look away. It was something he did when the conversation was about to take a serious or emotional turn.

______ _ _

”T—what are we doing? I mean what are we really doing?”

______ _ _

”I don’t know” which was the truth. She knew what she hoped it was, but now that Scott was point-blank asking her she was chickening out on letting her true feelings escape the box she always kept them in. 

______ _ _

She could feel Scott shift. He was not pleased with her answer. She had to say something fast to keep him from falling off the edge. “I know that whatever this is… I like it. Do we have to define it? Does it need a name? Can’t it just be something we enjoy for now?” God she hated herself. What the hell was she doing? She wasn’t just a liar. She was a filthy liar. The words tasted bitter and hollow.

______ _ _

”Okay. Well if that’s how you feel.” She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

______ _ _

”Scott…” she reached out a hand and touched his face, she felt a slight movement. “Scott, look at me.”

______ _ _

”T—it’s okay. Just forget I asked. It’s all good.” He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. But she knew it wasn’t okay. It wasn’t all good. She had fucked up. She wasn’t sure why she hesitated when he asked her. But, now it was too late. He turned onto this back. She felt such a loss. Why hadn’t she been able to tell him? Why was she so scared? He lifted his arm onto her pillow and tapped her far shoulder. “Come here” he said plainly.

______ _ _

Tessa scooted over to his side. He placed his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head. “Whatever this is or isn’t… Tessa, we will figure it out. We have been together for 20 years and it’s taken us that entire time to get our professional side sorted out. We can’t expect to sort out the personal side in a few nights. I mean, I just… “ he stammered unsure of what to say next. 

______ _ _

Tessa threw him a lifeline. “Scott… you are right. We don’t have to sort this out right now. I am not saying we won’t ever figure this out. I just get scared, I am scared. It’s like you're my chocolate cake.

______ _ _

”Of course, you’d compare me to a dessert…” he laughed.

______ _ _

”Hear me out. You know when you are on a diet, like the B2Ten meal plan. You can’t have chocolate cake. And you are just left feeling enraged over being denied cake. But it’s not like you want any chocolate cake, you want a very specific chocolate cake from a very specific bakery. You wind up walking past the bakery every day. You see the cake in the window display. You know the cake is in there. You know it would taste so good. You see other people enjoy the chocolate cake. You resent them. They eat the cake so quickly they can’t possibly enjoy it. You know how much you would love just a teeny bite. But, you can’t have it. After a while you just accept you will never have the cake. You find comfort in strawberries or fat free fruit pops. It’s not chocolate cake, but it’s okay. It’s not as satisfying. But, eventually you realize you just weren’t meant to have the cake. And that thought, that singular thought nearly destroys you. But, you know it’s better this way. But, it’s not. So one day you say to yourself one little bite of cake won’t hurt. And so you walk into the bakery and you order a slice of cake to go. You bring it home. You cannot wait to taste it. You practically run. You get home and you decide to savor the moment. You get a fancy plate, after all you waited forever for this cake, and you put the slice on the plate, you get out a fork. You grab a nice sized bite and you finally take a taste. And your whole soul is crushed because it’s even better than you imagine. You cannot believe you actually have the cake. It’s so good, so chocolatey. It’s literally everything you have ever wanted in a cake. And you take another bite and another. Each one better than the last. And, then you realize after half the slice is gone that you can never have another kind of chocolate cake ever again. This slice ruined you. You have no idea what your life was like before this cake. It’s always been this cake. I know it’s dramatic. It’s just cake. But, you have no idea how badly I wanted that cake. And, now I don’t know what to do."

______ _ _

She finished and sucked in a breath. She hadn’t meant to get all ridiculous over cake. And she wondered if Scott had fallen asleep.

______ _ _

”T—“, Scott placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “We will figure this out. We can’t have you twisted inside and out over chocolate cake.” He chuckled. 

______ _ _

”I really love chocolate cake.” Tessa said.

______ _ _

”I know you do.” Scott replied. “What if we agree to talk about this.. us... after the tour. We can book a session with J-F and sort through this. I know what I want. And I think you do too. It's just a lot Tessa. I don't want to ruin our business relationship, our platonic one. I know this isn't just sex for me. I want to explore us. But, that will take a lot of discussion. We need help." 

Tessa smiled. All of the hard work in counseling had paid off. "I agree. I do want more with you. I do want us. And, I know we need help figuring out what that will look like. So, after the tour we will talk. I promise." 

He rubbed her knuckles and kissed her head. "Let’s get some sleep, you’re going to need all of your energy for the next challenge. After all, I set the bar really high.”

______ _ _

Tessa smiled. She knew they would figure this out. She knew it was worth it. She wondered if Carol knew what a great matchmaker she was… because she was irrevocably, undeniably, hopelessly in love with her first coach’s youngest nephew. She had been since they were first paired up 20 years ago. Did Carol sense something back then? Tessa would never ask her but she silently thanked her. And, Tessa knew in her heart, Scott was in love with her. 

______ _ _

***

______ _ _

The bus ride to Toronto was long, about four and half hours. The skaters arrived at the hotel a little after 2pm. Tessa made plans with Scott to get in a quick hike around High Park and then meet everyone for a late dinner. The cherry trees were in bloom and she wanted to see them. It also meant she had the perfect spot to execute the next challenge, enjoying nature in a sexy way.

______ _ _

She raced to her hotel room and quickly dropped off her stuff and met Scott back in the lobby. They grabbed a cab and were dropped off at the Park.

______ _ _

”It’s so beautiful.” Tessa said. “C’mon let’s go.”

______ _ _

The two set off on their little adventure. They had packed up Scott’s backpack with a few essentials. Water, a few protein bars and a blanket. They found the trail Tessa had looked up on the internet. It promised to provide a good workout, a great view of the city and also had some private areas. Tessa was most interested in the latter. They walked for about 35 minutes. Tessa’s lungs were getting quite the workout. Scott was breathing a little hard as well. She saw a small break in the trees up ahead. Tessa grabbed Scott’s hand and directed him to follow her.

______ _ _

____”What if we get lost, T?”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

”Don’t worry. I was a Girl Guide. I even have a few patches for stuff.”

______ _ _

”When?”

______ _ _

”When I was 7 for about a year. I was still doing ballet and ice skating so I gave it up.”

______ _ _

Scott had to chuckle. Tessa was resourceful but he didn’t picture her as a “grab two sticks and start a fire or know which berries are edible in the forest” kinda gal. He really loved discovering new things about her.

______ _ _

The trail was covered in White Pine tree needles and the fragrant smell filled their nostrils. They walked for a few minutes not encountering another soul. Scott slowed his pace a little, they fell into a comfortable side by side stride. Scott reached over and found Tessa’s hand and interlaced their fingers. She looked at him and smiled. 

______ _ _

”Wanna take a break?” she asked.

______ _ _

”Sure. I could use a drink of water.” Scott stopped and opened his water bottle and took a long drink. 

______ _ _

He looked around. It was like they were in an enchanted forest. Trees surrounded them and they could hear the gentle breeze rustle the leaves. Scott looked over at Tessa. She had a slight sheen on her face and chest from the hike. He loved her without makeup. She looked like a teenager. A very wicked teenager.

______ _ _

Tessa winked at Scott. She reached up and kissed his neck, “Do you know how turned on I get when we work out together?”

______ _ _

”Kinda noticing it now, T.” Scott murmured.

______ _ _

She kissed the other side of his neck and gave him a quick lick. She hummed contentedly. She gently pushed him against a tree. She held onto his face and looked him in the eyes, “How about we set up for our picnic?”

______ _ _

”I hope picnic is code for sex. Please let it be code for sex.” Scott begged to the sky as Tessa made her way down the slope near the trail.

______ _ _

Scott slid his backpack off. He unzipped it and grabbed the plaid blanket Team Canada had given to all of its athletes as part of their swag for the Olympics. He found a space and spread the blanket. Tessa walked over and sat down cross-legged. She took another sip of water. Scott laid down on the blanket. He put his hands behind his head. Tessa scooted over and lifted his head and put it in her lap. He smiled like a puppy. She began to stroke his hair. She could hear some voices making their way up the trail. She looked over her shoulder, to see if their secret spot would be found. The voices got louder and then quieter as they passed by. She looked back down at Scott who was staring up at her. His hazel eyes had taken on a golden hue. 

______ _ _

”Hey you…” she leaned down and gave him a kiss. 

______ _ _

He reached his hand up and pulled her head down and massaged her tongue with his. Tessa pulled back and lifted his head up. Scott leaned up on his elbows and Tessa moved around and straddled him. She started kissing him again. She felt the wind kick up and the sun duck behind the clouds. She sat up and reached for the hem of his hoodie. She pulled it up and over his head. She placed it under his head like a pillow. She slid back down his thighs a bit and reached for the waistband of his shorts. She undid the button. She unzipped them and reached inside for his dick. He hissed in pleasure.

______ _ _

”I was just thinking that maybe we could rip out the carpet in the basement and add wood.” 

______ _ _

Tessa sat up, keenly aware that the little private area was not so private as she listened to the couple’s conversation. She looked back down at Scott. He seemed non-plussed. In fact, his eyes were now a deep hazel and he looked at her with an intensity that shot directly to her core.

______ _ _

”Getting caught… that makes it hotter, T.”

______ _ _

She smiled down at him. She had to agree. While Tessa was a very private person, and would never live down the shame of getting caught having sex with her ice dancing partner, she would literally die if it happened. She had to admit the thought of riding him hard and good while strangers literally walked by them a mere 50 feet away with only a few trees and a slope of pine needles separating them was beyond sexy. 

______ _ _

She reached into the backpack and grabbed a condom. She pulled Scott’s shorts down his legs to his ankles. She pulled down his boxers. His dick sprang free and greeted her with a salute. She rose up on her knees and pulled down her workout pants. She slid her very practical black underwear off as well. Scott reached up and touched her. She smirked at him. He began to rub little circles on her inner thighs, purposely avoiding the place he knew she wanted him most. She unwrapped the condom and unrolled it down his hard cock. 

______ _ _

Tessa slid down Scott with a giant sigh. He filled her up completely. She began to ride him. Slowly at first, her eyes closed and her mouth forming a little “o” while she rocked back and forth. She braced her hands on his chest. She used him as leverage so she could draw her strokes out longer and deeper. Scott’s hands were on her hips now, guiding her up and down. She looked up at the skies and noticed the gray clouds moving in. Was it supposed to rain? She realized they hadn’t looked at the forecast. She was brought back to the task at hand, when she felt Scott’s thumb press into her. 

______ _ _

”Well I just don’t know who to vote for… I mean Ford he’s just so…” Tessa stopped for a moment and looked out to the trail. The two women had stopped and were opening their water bottles.

______ _ _

Scott tapped her ass and whispered, “Giddyup… “

______ _ _

Was he serious? These women were literally right above them. She looked him in the eyes and mouthed no. He gave her a look and began lifting her up and thrusting. She lurched forward on him. His cock felt so good inside of her. She began to fall back into a rhythm with him. He reached his hands up and cupped her breasts. He ran his thumb and forefinger over her nipple teasing it through her hoodie, sending a sensation to her core that created a surge of wetness. She was panting now. 

______ _ _

She leaned forward and down to Scott’s ear, “Are you ready for me cowboy?” and pushed off Scott.

______ _ _

She turned herself around and with her back to Scott straddled him in a reverse cowgirl position. Didn’t the article suggest a new position would boost their immune system? She grabbed Scott’s cock and lined it up at her entrance. She worked her way down it and felt Scott’s hands grab onto her hips and dig in. She could hear the women’s voices get fainter as they made their way down the trail. She began a slow rocking on Scott. She leaned forward and pushed onto his thighs and took her time. She looked between her legs like some voyeur and watched as Scott’s cock pushed up into her. She pushed back onto him and rose up. She could hear him grunting and felt him grow even bigger inside of her. She leaned back and placed her hands on his, and laced their fingers as she began to ride him harder. She could feel his dick as it slid down out of her and back inside. She increased her speed. Her orgasm was building.

______ _ _

Scott’s voice broke through her blissfulness, “Harder T.” She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder.

______ _ _

Scott nearly fell apart. Pieces of Tessa’s hair had fallen out of her messy ballerina bun. Her eyes were a wild green and her lips were wet. She looked crazed with desire. She felt Scott’s hand rub up her spine as she began to rock harder on him. She felt a drop, then another. Soon, a third. It was starting to rain. Tessa didn’t care, she was on a mission.

______ _ _

Tessa was now bouncing on Scott, seeking relief from the sweet torture. She grinded on him. She rose up and pushed herself down onto him over and over again. The rain began to fall a bit harder. Tessa continued to ride Scott, every time his cock slid back in, it hit her in the most delicious spot. Tessa knew it wouldn’t be long, she could feel the orgasm rising inside of her belly. As the storm began to grow in intensity around them, Tessa was overcome. Her silent scream broke free as she came. She gasped for air and calmed down.

______ _ _

She could hear the rain falling on the leaves around them, she pushed a few wet strands of hair back. She was so caught up in her release she jumped a bit when she felt Scott’s hands gently lift her. He leaned up to her ear and whispered, “I’m not finished with you…”

______ _ _

Tessa whimpered and climbed off. She laid down on the blanket and spread her legs welcoming him home. Scott licked his finger and swiped at her pussy. She twitched and smiled at him. He braced himself placing his hands on either side of her body. He pushed her legs up towards her head. She grabbed his cock and lined it up and he slid into her. God how Tessa loved that feeling. Like he was made for her.

______ _ _

The skies had opened up and the rain started to come down fairly hard. Big drops falling around them and on them. Drops fell from Scott’s hair onto Tessa’s face. He could feel his white t-shirt was getting soaked. He drove into her over and over again. Tessa turned her head towards the trail and leaned up, a panicked look in her eyes. Was that? Oh.My.God. It was…

______ _ _

There was no mistaking the voice of her best friend, Kaitlyn and of course, Gabby. Scott looked down at Tessa.

______ _ _

”Scott, it’s Kait and Gabby.”

______ _ _

”What? What are they doing here?” 

______ _ _

”I mentioned to Kait we were going hiking but she said she was going to take a nap or walk around the city.”

______ _ _

Scott had to laugh. Here he was inside Tessa all the way up to the hilt, mere minutes away from coming and now barely 50 feet up a small hill were two of their friends about to discover their dirty little secret. Tessa had to laugh too. And then Scott began driving into her again. He tilted his head at her as if he was taking on some kind of sexy dare.

______ _ _

Kaitlyn and Gabby stopped along a ridge in the trail. Tessa had such a good idea, Kaitlyn thought, a hike in High Park was exactly what she needed. Except for the rain. 

______ _ _

”What is up with this rain?” Kaitlyn asked. 

______ _ _

”I know, it’s like it came out of nowhere. We should probably get going. I am getting soaked.”

______ _ _

Scott kissed a fiery trail along Tessa’s collarbone as he slid in and out of her. He had slowed his pace down and was literally dragging his cock out of her and back in. Tessa was holding onto his back. This slow pace was getting her nowhere. He sensed it and began to speed up. He pounded into her, slamming so hard his balls slapped against her. All she could feel was his cock filling her, and the slap of skin on skin. She grabbed his ass and as he bucked forward she pushed his ass into her. She wanted him deeper and deeper. Scott was creating a cage over her. The thunder clapped. For a second, Tessa thought she had an orgasm. She looked up at Scott. His mouth was open and he was panting and quietly grunting. She squeezed his cock with her walls.

______ _ _

”Do that again.” 

______ _ _

Tessa waited for Scott to push into her all the way and then as he pulled out, she squeezed. The sensation it created felt so good. Scott couldn’t hold back. He needed to get his release. He began to piston into her, pounding harder and harder. He was so close now. He could feel it building inside of him. As another thunderclap shook the area, Scott shot off. He let go of a low growl and he felt Tessa’s walls quiver around him. She dug her fingernails into his ass. He jerked forward three times.

______ _ _

He looked down at her, her eyes closed. The sound of the rain on the leaves got louder. Scott knew they should leave but he didn’t want to, not yet. He brushed wet locks of hair off Tessa’s face. She opened her eyes.

______ _ _

”Give me 5 minutes.” he smiled at her.

______ _ _

She looked at him inquisitively. He slid out of her and back on his heels. Tessa started to close her legs and he wedged his hand in at the last second and pushed them apart. He licked his lips.

______ _ _

He swept his hair back out of his face with both hands and Tessa moaned. He leaned down and she felt him gently blow on her entrance. He could see her grow wetter. He began to lick at her lips. Alternating between soft licks with the tip of his tongue and longer more satisfying ones. 

______ _ _

The murmur of more voices could be heard. The footsteps crunching on the trail and fading away as the group made its way past their sexy picnic.

______ _ _

Scott began to suck her clit and wiggle his tongue inside her. Tessa was writhing from side to side. She barely felt the rain falling as he continued to lap at her and coax another orgasm from her. Scott placed a hand on her stomach to hold her down. She bucked up at him. She needed more. Scott’s mouth was covering her and he was sucking her in and letting her go. He pushed his tongue inside her again and began to fuck her with it. She threaded her hands into his hair and pushed his face farther into her. He wouldn’t let up. She was trying desperately to get fresh air into her lungs. She looked down at him and watched him work her over. He looked up at her and pulled away. His eyes full of desire and his lips wet from her. He dove back and within seconds, Tessa grabbed his head and held it there while she bucked up and rode his mouth like it was a wave. Scott gently nipped at her and cleaned her up. She sat up. He pulled his boxers up and then his shorts. Tessa redressed herself and he helped her to her feet. She leaned up and kissed him tasting herself. 

______ _ _

An hour later they were making out under Tessa’s hot shower. He was sucking on her neck trying to get warm from their cold yet satisfying challenge.

______ _ _

”So are you going to give me my score?” Tessa inquired as he began to wash Scott’s chest with a washcloth.

______ _ _

”Well let’s see, your technical skills were on point. That’s for sure. And, that reverse cowgirl was quite creative. Execution was nearly flawless. Overall, I gotta give it to you T, it certainly made me appreciate nature. Guess that year as a Girl Guide paid off, eh. How does 201.25 sound?”

______ _ _

She kissed the tip of his nose.

______ _ _

After a lovely late dinner with the team, Scott and Tessa were back in her room getting ready for bed. Tessa was brushing her teeth and washing up. Scott had finished and was now in bed waiting for her. She came out of the bathroom and walked over to her side of the bed. There was a small round piece of paper laying on her pillow. “What’s this Scotty?”

______ _ _

She picked it up and looked at it. She began to giggle. She smiled at him. He waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned a huge smile. 

______ _ _

The little circle was fashioned to look like a badge. At the top, Scott had neatly printed Girl Guide Badge. Along the bottom he wrote, Sexy Nature Explorer. In the middle were two stick figures. The male was laying on his back, the woman was on her knees straddling him.

______ _ _

”I can’t wait to find my old sash and put this badge on there. I think it might be my favorite one.” She winked.

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop is Hamilton and we all know what happened there.


	8. Night Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott takes the nature challenge into the wetlands, so to speak. A romp in the hotel pool, a run-in with a security guard and some very sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is here. Sorry it's taken a bit longer to get it up. The comments from you are so sweet and also hilarious. Apparently you like sexy and steamy. Well okay then. I shall try to keep you well fed.

Jeff Buttle is positively giddy as he announces at practice the Hamilton show is sold out. He also reminds everyone they will be taping the performance so it can be shown during the Fall on television.

Scott is skating in circles. It reminds Tessa of when he was a little boy and had so much energy and could never sit still. He always had to be moving. Scott was paying attention, but he was also in his head trying to figure out how he planned to pull off his version of the nature challenge. 

Tessa made her way over to him, “Hey so my mom texted me and reminded yet again for like the eighth time we are to leave tomorrow night open for family dinner.”

Scott laughed. “Yeah Alma has texted me three times. She seems to think I won’t remember.”

They finished practice and headed back to the hotel to nap and get ready. Five hours later they were back at FirstOntario Centre. Most of the routines went off without a hitch. After the ending performance, Jeff let the guys know they were going to re-film their number “Feel It Still”. But first, he asked Scott and Tessa to go back out on the ice and chat with the crowd.

Scott thanked the crowd letting them know they were really getting a bang for their buck as they got to see them perform the guys’ number again. Scott was skating around in a circle near Tessa and talking to the audience. She had just finished sharing what she thought, and the crowd did too, was a hilarious story about Scott messing up their entrance a few years ago at Stars on Ice. Suddenly a woman’s shout cut through as Scott had paused for a split second thinking of what he wanted to say.

“GET MARRIED!” 

The crowd roared.

Scott looked over in the direction of the declaration and so did Tessa. “Get married?” he questioned.

He then shook his head no and circled around nervously. Tessa tucked an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear, steeled herself and decided to help Scott get through this obviously embarrassing moment. As Scott circled towards her kicking at the ice and playing with the waistband on his pants, Tessa got down on one knee and fake proposed. Scott didn’t see it at first and when he did, he laughed and grabbed her hand.

“This has happened in my dreams before.” He blurted out into the microphone and smoothed back his hair.

Tessa laughed and the crowd went wild. They managed to get the crowd off the subject when Scott skated to a little girl so she could ask a question.

Backstage after the show, Kaitlyn ran up to Tessa. “Okay officially the most hysterical moment ever for Stars on Ice. I mean, Scotty looked like he might legit die out there. Nice save T.”

”Thanks. I thought it was pretty funny. These fans are crazy. But in a good way.”

The two women walked to the “meet and greet” where fans couldn’t stop buzzing about the “faux proposal”. It had made its way all over the internet with their fans asking Scott to create a real proposal in Vancouver for Tessa’s birthday. 

While they were waiting for the next batch of fans to make their way through, Scott leaned in and whispered to Tessa, “So uh tonight. I have plans for us. I’ll pick you up at your room at 11:15.”

”Okay… but we are leaving early in the morning for London.”

”Live a little T.”

Right at 11:15, Tessa heard a knock on her door. She looked through the peephole and saw Scott holding a bag and a few towels. What was he up to?

She opened the door and let him in. Since she was lacking details on where they were headed, she had changed into some comfy black jeans and a t-shirt with the word “love” embroidered on it in loopy script. 

”Do I need a jacket?”

”Maybe a hoodie, we’ll be outside.”

She turned to grab her hoodie and Scott noticed something poking out of the waistband of her jeans. He couldn’t quite make out what it was, just that it was situated right above her butt. She grabbed the hoodie and tapped him on his shoulder as she walked past, “Ready?”

As they made their way to the elevator, Scott tried desperately to figure out what was coming out of Tessa’s jeans. It wasn’t a tag. It looked like a ribbon of some sort. He pressed the up button. Tessa reached down to retie her sneaker. And that’s when Scott saw what it was and nearly lost it. 

A bow. A goddamn bow on what—her panties? Was she kidding? She stood up and the door opened. There were five people in the car, a couple and three others. The couple was snuggling. They looked drunk and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Scott and Tessa walked in and Scott pressed P for pool area. They moved to the side. 

They smiled at the other people, and the elevator rose to the 10th floor. The couple got out giggling and groping. The doors closed and the elevator went to the 12th floor. The trio got off.

”Scott… I didn’t know we were going swimming, I didn’t bring my suit.” Tessa raised her eyebrow at him.

”You won’t need it” he replied. 

”Oh.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Scott and Tessa followed the signs for the rooftop pool. They opened the door to the outside, it was quiet. No one was there. The sign indicated the pool closed at 10pm. It was well past that. 

”Are you sure we are okay being up here? I mean the pool closed more than an hour ago.”

”T—I told you, live a little.

He walked them over to a double chaise lounge. He put the bag down on the cushion. He pulled out two glasses he took from his room and a small bottle of rosé. He opened the bottle and poured some into each glass. Tessa laid down on the lounge. Scott handed her a glass. He laid down next to her. 

They clinked glasses and Tessa took a sip of her wine. From where they were perched, she could see downtown Hamilton. The lights glowed and she could hear traffic. It was a cool night, but not cold. As always, Scott was giving off major heat. The man was like her own personal furnace. They sat quietly for a few minutes.

”So I was thinking Tessa… I really love touring. Learning the routines, the new costumes, our friends. And I think Buttle is amazing. But, you know how we always say we would love to produce our own tour. Why don’t we? We could do it as a “thank you” to the fans. Still do it with the team from Stars on Ice, but we control the choreo, the costumes, music. We can do really cool stuff like off-ice dancing maybe or bring in the Arkells to perform?” he finished breathless.

Tessa looked over at him. He was staring at her, eyes dancing. She was so proud of him in that moment. He really looked like he knew what he wanted. How different from the “carefree, come what may” attitude he had as a boy and for a good chunk of his adulthood.

”I think it’s great. I love the idea of doing off-ice stuff. I think we should have confetti and maybe indoor fireworks.” She said excitedly.

”I’ll give you the confetti.. not sure about the fireworks though. Maybe. What I really want to do T—is to go to smaller cities, smaller venues. You know we never got Stars on Ice in Ilderton. We’d have to go to London or Toronto. Think of what that would have done for us, you know seeing professional skaters.”

Tessa could have cried. This man’s love for the sport and for his small hometown combined with his generosity filled her heart.

”I love it.” Tessa thought about all of the little girls in small towns dreaming of the Olympics. She used to be one of them. It was only fair, no—it was her responsibility and Scott’s to do this. To pass on the love they had for the ice dancing. To encourage others and to thank as many fans as possible.

She leaned forward and gently nipped at his lips. “I think it’s amazing. You’re amazing.”

Scott smiled against her mouth and then nipped her back. “You are.”

Scott took her glass and placed it on the side table along with his. He reached back over to Tessa and cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her lips. Softly at first. Then a bit more intense.

”Wanna go for a swim?” he huskily proposed.

”I told you, I don’t have my suit.”

”Suits are optional.” He chuckled. “C’mon T” and he scooted down the lounger and stood up. He grabbed his t-shirt and lifted it up and off. Tessa swallowed hard. His jeans hung low on his waist. He unbuttoned them and Tessa was right there. She made quick work of his zipper and slowly yanked the jeans down revealing his maple leaf boxers. 

Still on her knees she lifted her t-shirt off revealing a black lacy bralette. Scott whistled his approval. She stood up and unbuttoned her jeans and turned around so her back was to him. She slowly pulled her jeans down to the ground. Scott looked up from the ground and there it was… on the top of her thong a bow, above her ass.

”What’s with this?” he asked fingering the bow.

”My mom always said to wrap gifts nicely so….”she replied teasingly.

”Stop.” He strangled out the word and snaked his hands around her waist kissing her neck. He slid the thong down her legs letting it fall to the ground. This man was beyond talented. It was like he had four arms not two. Tessa stepped out and hooked her panties on her foot and tossed them onto the lounger. She turned around in Scott’s arms. She lifted her bralette over her head. 

Scott reached down and licked a circle around her nipple. Tessa grabbed his shoulders. He continued licking around and around. He moved to her other nipple. His hand made its way to her core and began rubbing her. She pushed his boxers off. He kissed his way down the front of her body and grabbed his boxers and put them on the lounger. 

”Upsy daisy.” He reached out. Tessa jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Scott walked over to the pool. 

”Don’t worry it’s heated.”

He put her down and then dove right in. Tessa jumped back, startled. He resurfaced. He combed his hair back with his hands.

”Come on in Tessa.” he beckoned.

She grabbed the guard rail and slowly walked down the steps, vanishing into the water and taking all of Scott’s self control. She paddled over to him and looped her arms around his neck.

She loved being in the water with him. They used to swim together as kids. She remembered their favorite game. They were around 11 and 9. They would both pretend to be otters. They had watched a show about them on television. Tessa thought they were so cute. One day in the pool, she clung to his back and informed him he was now an otter and she was too. He was to swim around the pool carrying her. He rolled his eyes at first, but he did love zooming around the pool with her. 

Tessa moved around to his back and held on. She whispered in his ear, “Remember this game?”

”I do Little Otter. Hang on.” Scott started swimming around the edge of the pool while Tessa hung on. 

”Did you know otters mate for life T? They find the one otter they want to spend their life with… hunting for oysters, making baby otters with, holding otter paws with.”

She kissed his cheek. “Go faster.”

He stroked through the water faster. Tessa clung to him. He made a quick lap around the pool. He swam to a wall and deposited Tessa. He put his arms on either side of her, caging her in.

He leaned in and kissed her. She opened her mouth. His tongue took advantage. He began to kiss her neck.

”Remember that pool party Charlie threw? Half of us didn’t have suits and so we went swimming in our underwear.” Tessa asked.

”Yeah I remember it. You had just turned 18. I was almost 20. I also remember Fedor creeping on you.”

Tessa rolled her eyes at the name of the son of their former coach. “He wasn’t creeping.”

”Tess, your bra and underwear were see-through. You got out of the pool and he was on you.”

”He brought me a towel so I could cover up.”

”He was trying to get in your fucking pants. It was his MO.”

Tessa looked at him. “If you thought it was SO gross, why didn’t you stop him? Or like warn me?” she huffed out.

Scott reached out and brushed back a lock of Tessa’s hair. “I did warn you. You told me he was nice. And that you knew exactly what you were doing and you weren’t a baby and I should leave you alone.”

”I made out with him that day.” Tessa confessed in a whisper.

”I know. We all fucking knew. You both disappeared in the house for like, forever. And you came out looking all whatever.”

”He was a terrible kisser.” Tessa kissed the tip of his nose.

”Oh. Well THAT makes me happy.” Scott muttered sarcastically. “He was a player. He was a fucking douche.”

”He wasn’t that bad. You used to play hockey with him.” Tessa sounded more angry than she intended.

”God how I hated seeing him drape his arm around your neck like you were some possession. Like he owned you.”

And there it was. The famous Scott Moir jealousy streak. Tessa lost count years ago the number of suitors who would be turned away or turned off by Scott. Hell he even scolded Chiddy for asking Tessa out on what everyone knew would be a platonic date. But, Scott couldn’t be sure and he certainly couldn’t have his best friend dating his skating partner. His skating partner that if he was being honest, he had been in love with since he could remember.

”He was slightly better than Mark.” Scott tilted his head.

”Mark from high school? What was wrong with him?” Tessa asked. 

”Uh, what was it? Like your fourth date and he broke up with you and said it was because he was too busy with hockey.”

”Turns out hockey was really just an alias for the other girl he was dating and she actually put out. What was her name?” Tessa searched her memory bank.

”Amanda. Total village bike.”

Tessa looked at him confused, “Village bike…” he repeated. “As in, everyone had ridden her.”

”Scott!” she admonished.

”What? He was a jerk. She liked banging dudes left and right. It’s not rude if it’s the truth.”

”Okay, fine. My dating history is not stellar. Yours is not much better.”

Scott was busy kissing her neck and stopped and looked at her. ”What do you mean?”

”Where do you want me to start? There’s Taylor who shot me dirty looks every time she was around me and I think she actually tried to poison me by squirting eye drops in my Diet Coke. Trisha who lasted two weeks and dumped you for a Senior who rode a motorcycle. Corinne who gave you a hand job at that party and thought no one noticed the blanket moving around. And don’t even get me started on Jessica.” Tessa ticked off Scott’s less than engaging girlfriends. 

”Okay. Okay. Okay. But, I thought you liked Jessica.”

”Scott. C’mon. She hated me. She would run around telling everyone she understood our partnership and then she would talk shit about me to the other skaters. Called me clingy. Said I was hopelessly in love with you and I was pathetic. Besides, you didn’t start that relationship in the best way.”

”I thought she and Bryce were done. She said they were. I never would have gone with her otherwise. I was also kinda stupid back then.”

”The sex must have been great.” Tessa said dryly.

”T---“ Scott sighed.

”What? Everyone was fooled by her. Your whole family. That news conference. Ugh. Just ugh. She threw Bryce under the bus. She trashed him on tv. And, then she was on Facebook calling you her boyfriend and posting photos. She just… You brought her to Charlie’s wedding.“ Tessa finished with a less than kind rolling of her eyes.

”You brought Fedor Fuckface. You wouldn’t even dance with me.”

”I am kinda surprised you even noticed since you spent most of the night dirty dancing, wait no… you spent most of the night dry humping her and drinking.”

”She was my girlfriend. That’s what you do.”

”No. What you do is act appropriately in public. Especially at your brother’s wedding where your entire family is, including young kids. What you don’t do is have your brother ask you to tone down your dancing because the older guests feel like they are watching some sex show.”

”That is so not what happened. I mean, yes, Charlie did ask me to tone it down. But, it was only one time.”

”One time too many, my friend.”

”What about Chris Mior?” Scott gritted out.

”The skater? We never went out. You know that.”

”He flirted with you every chance he got. His freaking girlfriend is sitting right there and he’s flirting with you. Who the fuck does that? Talk about a douche.” 

”You liked him. You went to Tiger games together.”

”Yeah I liked him. Doesn’t mean I didn’t think he wasn’t douchey. He just tried to get away with so much shit. He was never faithful to Frederica. He fucked around on her with so many girls. She put up with his shit. No way was I gonna let him get anywhere with you. He was always like ‘Bro set me up with Tessa. Hook it up. Make it happen.’ NO. NO. NO. Not gonna happen, Bro.”

”Wow somebody seriously blocked me every chance he got. My hero. You do realize you never let one guy anywhere near me. Yet, you had a very full dating life. A little double standard don’t ya think Scotty?”

”I didn’t block you. You were so oblivious to guys flirting, that they wound up coming to me. Especially after that Hottest Athlete shoot for Sportsnet. Every dude I ever knew or met once or was standing next to in line at Starbucks wanted the hook up. I got my buddies texting me every two minutes.”

Tessa laughed as she remembered how after the magazine came out Scott didn’t even look at her as he told her the photos were nice. He was stuttering and stammering. She felt pretty proud of herself that she not only got Scott’s attention but made him so clearly uncomfortable. 

Scott still couldn’t look at her four years later. Instead he focused on the water as he continued, ”Honestly, you looked so hot T. That black bathing suit was just so fucking perfect. And the bike outfit. Your ass was non-stop.” He began kissing her neck. 

Tessa laughed. “I was not THAT hot Scott.”

”I can’t even tell you the sick shit my friends texted me… a bunch of fucking horn dogs. And for the record, you are smoking hot.“

Tessa wrapped her legs around Scott’s waist and leaned in. Their tongues fought for dominance. Neither was going to give up. Tessa could feel Scott grow hard. 

”As much as I love this trip down memory lane… are we done dissecting our dating history?” Tessa murmured against Scott’s mouth.

Scott breathed out. “Yes. Done.” Scott slurred out, “Ryan was an asshat.”

”What?” Tessa nipped at Scott’s bottom lip. “Don’t get me started on Cassandra whom you conveniently never introduced me to. And dragged along to France and left her behind in a hotel room for most of our trip.”

Scott looked at Tessa with puppy dog eyes. “Aw, c’mon T. You never introduced me to Ryan. I just saw photos of the two of you after Sochi. Handsome skier is hot and heavy with ice dancing princess. The headlines made me wanna throw up.”

”You know you’re pretty cute when you’re a jealous otter.” She stroked the back of his head and peppered his face with sweet little kisses.

”You’re trying to distract me.” Scott whined.

”Guilty as charged.” She pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back and threaded his hands into the back of her hair. They got lost in the feeling of kissing each other. Scott reached his hand underwater and stroked Tessa’s core. He inserted a finger into her. Tessa inhaled sharply. The water made everything feel more intense. Scott began increasing his pace. Tessa began to breathe a bit more heavily. Scott pulled his finger away and suddenly dipped underwater. 

Tessa threw her head back as she felt Scott’s tongue stroke her underwater. He began to suck on her entrance and then licked her. He came up for air. Tessa’s eyes were closed. She could hear Scott breathing.

”Mmmm. Please Scott.” she pleaded.

Scott reached both hands and lifted Tessa so she was parallel to the water. Tessa flipped her hands over her head so she could grab the pool’s edge. Scott lifted her hips a little higher and pressed kisses to her inner thighs. His tongue made circles around her folds. He dragged his tongue up her length. Tessa moaned. Scott lapped at her. Tessa could feel the motion of the water as it passed over her body. She moaned again. Scott flicked his tongue quickly over her entrance. Tessa pushed away from the pool edge and slammed herself into Scott’s face.

”Sorry.” she barely got out. “Not sorry.”

Scott buried his face in her pussy. He lapped at it and sucked her off. The water caused Tessa to slightly float away from Scott so she pushed herself back to his waiting mouth. They continued this push and pull until Tessa felt herself losing control. Scott pushed Tessa back towards the wall. Tessa pushed herself up so she was now practically in the same position as their famous “Cunni-liftus”. Tessa’s legs were wrapped around Scott’s neck. She clutched the back of his head. Scott took the opportunity to bring Tessa to orgasm. She slammed his head into her and rode his tongue. She slid down into the water and kissed him.

”I won’t be able to do that lift ever again without thinking about this moment.” she told him.

”I’ve never done that lift without thinking about that.” He shot back.

He pushed Tessa towards the deep end. They floated while holding each other. Scott kicked his legs leisurely. They made it to the other side. Tessa looked up at the night sky and breathed in deeply. It was a beautiful night. The sky was an inky black sprinkled with a million stars. Scott snuggled into her neck.

”It’s really beautiful out here.” She whispered.

”We aren’t done. Not by a longshot”. 

Scott turned Tessa around. He grabbed onto her waist with his left hand. His right hand slid down the front of her and made its way to her pussy. He stroked her gently. She could feel his dick bobbing near her ass. He pressed up against her. She grabbed the wall and pushed her ass back and wiggled. Scott started to suck on her neck’s pulse point. Tessa leaned her head back against Scott. He grabbed his dick and rubbed her. He then pushed the tip inside of her slightly and pulled back out. He pushed the tip in a little farther and then out again. He continued this rhythm just taking his time with her. Tessa reached back and looped her arm around his neck.

”Fuck me Scott.”

Scott thrust into her. He pushed her into the wall. He found it hard to get traction in the deep water but it only made the sex better. Tessa was making guttural noises every time Scott hit her clit. The water was making them so buoyant. Tessa began to help Scott by pushing back every time he thrust up. They created little waves every time they came together. Tessa could feel Scott’s dick as it pulled out almost all the way and then slipped inside her. It felt like silk. To Scott, it felt like pushing into a velvet den of sin. It was tight and he had to push hard to get in and stay in. Tessa was feeling her second orgasm coming on. Her walls began to tighten around Scott. She could hear him grunting. He was working hard towards his release. She squeezed. His breath hitched. She squeezed again. She remembered how much he liked that. Scott kissed behind her ear.

”I am going to cum so hard, T.”

Scott’s hand wound its way across Tessa’s stomach and he pumped into her. 

Tessa felt herself tingling. She was close. She was on the verge of exploding.

”Hang on T. I am so damn close. You feel so fucking good.”

Tessa couldn’t speak, she was close to seeing stars and her eyes were closed. She felt Scott’s hand slide down from her stomach and flick her clit.

”Cum with me. Cum with me.” he ordered her.

Scott pumped into her three times. He roared out and Tessa felt his cum explode into her. She felt herself keen over the edge. He thrust again and she felt another spurt. Jesus, he wasn’t kidding. He was coming so hard. He was panting and thrusting. He held her tight to him. She felt her pussy quiver as she tried to steal another orgasm from him. She squeezed his dick. He pumped into her with long and deep strokes. She bit down on her lip. She felt an aftershock. He thrust one last time. And stayed inside her. After a minute, he slowly slid out of her. Tessa moaned low and deep. She turned around. He grabbed her face and kissed her breathless.

”I can’t feel my legs.” she managed to say.

”I can’t feel my dick.” he snorted.

She laughed out loud. The laugh Scott loved so much. He reached up and cupped her right breast. He played with her nipple. He rubbed it between his fingers. Tessa closed her eyes and sighed loudly. Scott continued rubbing it into a hard pebble. He reached down and sucked it into his mouth. Tessa grabbed the back of his head. He moved onto the other nipple. Tessa was so sensitive to the slightest touch. Scott released her nipple with a loud pop. He flicked his tongue back and forth across her right nipple. He bit it gently and soothed it by blowing on it. It hit Tessa in her core.

”Let’s get out T. I wanna finish you out of the water.”

Tessa nodded. She climbed on his back and he swam them to the steps. He helped her out. The cool air hit Tessa’s naked body. Goosebumps appeared. She turned to watch Scott emerge from the pool and was stunned into silence. Scott naked was something to behold, but Scott naked and dripping wet with a half-hard cock was the stuff women fantasized about. The water collected on his collarbone and in the ridges of his abs. He walked towards her like she was prey and he was a predator. A very sexy predator. She bit her lower lip and felt herself get wet. He grabbed her around the waist. Centimeters separated them. His mouth ghosted over hers. She could feel his cock grow and press against her leg. He grabbed her lip between his and gave it a little tug.

”You have no idea what you do to me Tessa.”

”I have a pretty good idea.” She tossed at him and pushed them closer together.

Scott walked them back to the double lounger. He spread a towel on the cushion. He grabbed another bath sheet and wrapped Tessa in it. “Lay down baby.”

Tessa complied and laid on the chair. She opened her towel, “There’s room for two” she smiled at him.

Scott laid on top of her. He slowly kissed a blazing trail between her breasts to her stomach and back up again.

”I wanna be on top.” Tessa firmly told him.

Scott silently thanked God for his good fortune and flipped over. Tessa climbed onto him. She grabbed his cock and began stroking it. Scott loved when Tessa took charge. She stared down at him, her green eyes on fire and ready to commit a whole bunch of sins, starting with fucking him into nirvana. Tessa rose up and positioned herself above Scott and slowly sank down onto him. The towel that was half hanging onto her shoulders slid off and Scott’s mouth went dry as he took in Tessa. 

Tessa’s body was still slightly damp from the pool and the moon caused her skin to glisten. Her skin was even more creamy than normal and her hair in its traditional ballerina bun was now loose and several curls had fallen down around her face. She was moaning as she grinded on him. Scott grabbed her waist. She began to rotate her hips. She threw her head back and let go of a moan so primal Scott thought she had come. He reached his hand up and played with her breast. She looked back down at him and smiled. She grabbed his hand and began to suck his middle finger.

”Baby, I’m gonna fucking come if you don’t stop that.”

Tessa ignored him and continued sucking. Suddenly they heard a noise like a door opening. Tessa froze with Scott’s finger in her mouth. Scott pulled his finger out and in one motion grabbed the towel and covered Tessa and pulled her down. The towel left her ass exposed to the night air and to whoever was making their way towards the pool area.

A walkie talkie crackled out, “Hey Tom what’s your location?”

A man’s voice interrupted, “I’m at the pool area, I thought I saw something on the closed circuit. Maybe kids going for a midnight swim. Checking it out.”

Tessa whispered to Scott who was still very much embedded inside of her, “Oh my God Scott it’s a security guard. Shit. Shit. Shit. Closed circuit. Do you think he watched us?”

Tessa rarely cursed but when she did it was so out of character for her that Scott always laughed. And, now was no exception.

”Not helping Moir. Get your ass up and let’s get dressed. We have maybe 15 seconds before this man catches us.” Tessa could hear the walkie talkie go off again and a man coughing.

”Hey… anybody out at the pool?” a man’s voice shouted. “You know it’s closed.”

Scott grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head. He threw Tessa hers and she scrambled to put it on. There wasn’t any time to get their pants on or even underwear so they wrapped towels around their lower halves and prayed the guard either couldn’t see them or wouldn’t notice their clothes in a pile on a nearby chair.

The pool gate creaked open as Tessa and Scott laid back down on the lounger. The guard clicked on his flashlight. He swung it around the pool and then it landed on them. 

”Hey.. what’s going on here?” he asked as he began to walk over.

Tessa’s heart was beating out of her chest. She could see the headlines, “Gold Medal ice dancers caught skinny dipping in hotel pool”. Jordan would never let her live it down. Could you get arrested for this sort of thing? Why did Scott have to be so adventurous and why couldn’t his idea of nature be the balcony of his hotel room instead of the very public and very much closed rooftop pool. She was going to kill him. She looked over at him. And began to smirk. His dick was certainly not happy about the current situation as it created a tent in his towel. As the guard approached them, Tessa grabbed another towel and placed it and her hand over Scott’s crotch trying to calm his hard-on. She snatched her hand back when she saw the guard come into focus.

The guard walked towards them, “Folks you know the pool is closed and you really can’t be here.”

Scott spoke up, “Sorry about that. We got up here before it closed and we must have fallen asleep. We can pack up and leave.”

The guard sized up the situation. Two glasses and a small bottle of wine. Two people laying next to each other on a double lounger covered in towels. He glanced over and saw a pile of clothes on a nearby chair. His flashlight passed over wet footprints. He looked back at them and raised his eyebrows.

”Just the two of you up here, or were there others?”

”Just us Sir.” Tessa squeaked out realizing too late that unless they were sleepwalkers who wandered into the pool in a sleep daze, they were busted.

If the guard recognized Canada’s sweethearts he didn’t let on. “Well how about you folks get up and pack up and head back to your room. We can’t have you up here because of insurance reasons.”

Scott began to panic. His hard-on was calming down but if he stood up, it would be obvious to the guard that they hadn’t been asleep, they had been anything but asleep. Though Tessa’s extraordinarily horrible lie didn’t help matters.

”Uh yeah sure. We can do that.”

And, then, as if by divine intervention, the walkie talkie went off. “Hey Tom. We got a situation down here in the Lobby. A guest had a bit too much to drink at the bar and we need to get her back to her room. Do you copy?”

Tom pressed the talk button. “Yes I copy. I am clearing the pool and am headed down.”

”So folks, I gotta head down but if you don’t mind, clean up and just make your way back to your room. Thanks and oh by the way…”

Tessa’s eyes widened.

”Me and my wife thought you were spectacular at the Olympics. I mean that Moulin Rouge dance. Wow. We cried when you won the medal. You made all of Canada so proud. Just amazing. I’d, uh, ask you all for a photo but you know… you’re not, you’re uh. And I have to head out. But, yeah you guys were just great.”

Tessa smiled, “Thank you so much. We really felt the love. What’s your wife’s name?”

”Micheline. I’m uh Tom. Tom Beauvais. Nice to uh meet you.”

”Nice to meet you too Tom.” Scott told him.

”Okay well take care.”

Tom walked to the gate and said something into the walkie talkie. Tessa breathed out and started to get up and make her way to the chair with the clothes.

Scott grabbed her wrist, “What are you doing Virtch?”

”You heard Tom. We have to leave.”

”No. Tom is on his way to help some drunk guest. Which means we can still hang out for a bit and finish what we started.” He began to rub the pulse point on her wrist.

”Are you insane? He told us they have cameras. He told us to leave and you want to still stay here and what? Finish?”

Scott swung his legs over the side of the lounger, “Tessa Virtue—“ He unwrapped the towel from her waist. He unwrapped his towel. “Get back over here.”

Tessa looked over at him. She was so turned on by his demand. Her feet carried her over to him. She shoved him down on the lounger. She climbed back on and stroked him hard three times. She rubbed herself. He swatted her hand away and began to rub his fingers between her folds. He felt her get wet. He stuck a finger inside her and worked her. She rode his finger a little. She grabbed his hand and slowly pulled his finger out of her. She placed it in her mouth and sucked. Scott’s eyes narrowed on her and lifted her up. She let go of his hand and grabbed his raging hard on. She pushed his cock into her entrance. Scott let go of the breath he had been holding in. 

Tessa unable to control herself any longer began to ride him in earnest. She rocked back and forth on his dick scraping her pubic bone against his. She leaned down and placed her hands just below his chest. She grinded down on him. She rocked into him. She felt his cock twitch inside of her. She began to pump up and down on him, gaining speed. She was now making the sexiest noises Scott had ever heard. She was in the depths of passion. She stared him down like a wolf looks at sheep. Scott Moir was about to become Tessa Virtue’s next meal. She lifted up and slammed down. Scott rose up and grabbed her to his chest. She continued impaling herself on his cock. She couldn’t control her breathing. She was clutching his back, she was definitely leaving marks. Her thrusts became shorter and more intense. She was so close.

”Scott. Scott. I. can’t. God. It feels so good. I can’t. Catch. My breath.”

Tessa was making strangled noises combined with deep moans. “Oh. Oh. Oh. Your cock, it’s so deep.”

Scott had never heard her talk like this before. He had to chuckle. He pushed back into her. He was going to finish her off nice and good.

Tessa felt her orgasm take over. She was falling. She wasn’t even aware if she was moving into Scott or if he was doing it all. She just felt herself come all over his cock and she heard a moan so sexual, it took her about five seconds to realize she was actually screaming his name and taking the Lord’s name in vain. 

Scott wasn’t in better shape. He felt his orgasm coming on like a runaway train. He slammed hard into her and let go. He breathed out her name as he shot into her. He held her to him tightly as he tried to catch his breath. 

She kissed him deeply. 20 minutes later, they were back in Scott’s room climbing into his bed. Tessa snuggled against his side. “Score?” he asked.

”Well I gotta say technical skills were definitely high. I certainly appreciated your underwater antics. Your execution was interesting. I mean I know you didn’t plan for us to get caught. But it certainly upped the fun factor. Creativity was there. You get extra points for getting me off so good in the water.”

”Twice. I got you off twice in the water. And I actually did it while we were in a lift position.”

”Hey who’s handing out the score? I don’t need your help buddy. I give you a 201.50.” 

Scott looked at her and smugly replied, “That beats your 201.25. So I guess I win. I'm now ahead in the challenges.”

”Somebody’s feeling cocky.”

”Feeling cocky you say… If you want to feel my cock…” Scott laughed as Tessa kissed him cutting him off.

”Shut up Moir.”

The next day Tom showed up for his shift at the hotel. Gui, who worked the front desk, called him over. He handed him a large envelope. Tom opened it up. Inside was a photo of Scott and Tessa in the ending pose from Moulin Rouge. He smiled. The photo was autographed. ‘To Micheline and Tom—May your love story last forever.’ And underneath, the signatures of the most decorated ice skaters in Olympic history. Tom beamed and laughed and said out loud, “Fell asleep my ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Tessa and Scott head home to London...


	9. Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Tessa arrive in their hometown of London. First up is dinner with the family and then the role playing challenge. What happens when Scott becomes the teacher and Tessa is a naughty student who needs detention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are halfway through our challenges. Thank you as always for the lively and lovely comments. You guys are so funny. I do hope you are still enjoying the story. I am actually floored at how many of you have read it and even more touched that you take the time to let me know what you think of the writing and the story.

Scott woke up to a ringing phone. He blindly reached his hand out to the nightstand and grabbed the handset.

A soothing woman’s voice indicated it was his 5:30am wake up call. 

He hung up the phone and ran his hand down his face and looked over to the other side of the bed. Tessa was fast asleep on her back, her mouth slightly open. She hadn’t even moved. Typical Tessa he thought, she could sleep through an earthquake. The girl really loved her sleep. He hated to wake her but they had to get going for the bus ride to London. 

”T—, Baby. Time to get up.” he shook her gently.

She slowly stirred and turned her head away from him.

This was not going to be easy. “T—c’mon you gotta get up and we have to shower and finish packing. Bus leaves at 7:30.”

Tessa turned on her side and muttered “No. Five more minutes.”

”Okay, I am going to jump in the shower and when I come out you have to get up.” He leaned over and kissed her. She swatted him away with her hand.

Scott shuffled to the bathroom and pulled off his boxers and turned on the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had a bruise on his collarbone. A souvenir from their wild night at the pool. He turned around and he saw faint scratch marks on his back. Jesus, Tessa. 

Scott slid under the showerhead. The hot water felt good. He eased his muscles around. He stood under the water letting it wash over him. He grabbed his shampoo bottle and poured some out. He began to wash his hair. He rinsed out the soap and spread a little conditioner through it. He thought about all of the times Tessa would run her fingers through his hair. How he loved that feeling. He was keeping his hair long just so his platonic skating partner could be his personal comb.

With his conditioner rinsed down the drain, Scott grabbed the lemon verbena body wash and squirted some on the washcloth. He felt a blast of cool air on his back as the shower door opened.

Her voice, low and sexy, shot straight to his crotch. “Let me help you with that.”

Tessa grabbed the washcloth and began moving it around Scott’s shoulders and back. She made her way down his spine and landed on his ass. She handed him back the cloth and turned him around. She looked at him with an intensity that was surprising for being so early in the morning. She leaned forward and hovered in front of his lips. Barely touching, yet it felt incredibly intimate. Their breath mingling together as if they were melding their souls.

Wordlessly Tessa sank to her knees. She looked up at Scott through dark lashes, her eyes like two emeralds on fire. She reached up and ghosted her hands up his legs, feather-like touches that left him feeling like he was being burned. Her hands gripped his waist. 

”Tessa, you don’t have to. Let’s just take a shower.” Scott quietly said.

Tessa reached down and softly stroked his dick. Scott inhaled sharply and sighed. Tessa kept up a slow but slightly firm stroking. Taking her time, she made sure Scott felt her touch on his entire length. The water pelted his back and the sensation was so different than her light and deft touch. He looked down to see her lean in and kiss him gently. She licked him tentatively at first. Scott reached down and held her head between his hands and they both just looked at each other. She saw her own feelings mirrored back at her. Love. Just pure and unadulterated love. The kind of love that consumes your every waking thought. That devours your heart in a way you never saw coming and never thought possible. A love that burned with such an intensity you don’t know where you end and the other person begins.

Tessa kissed the tip of his cock and continued stroking. She opened her mouth and placed her rosy lips around his member. She placed her right hand very close to her mouth and around Scott. She ran her hand down his cock with her mouth following close behind. She reached half way down and went backwards. Scott hissed. Tessa’s hand trailed down again a little farther this time with her mouth coming along for the ride. Each time she took a little more of Scott into her mouth. She began to twist her hand gently around his shaft and pulled her mouth back along his length like she was enjoying a popsicle on a hot summer day. Scott threaded his hands through Tessa’s hair. He was on the verge of losing control but he didn’t want to appear greedy. So he forced his body to act gentlemanly.

”T—this feels incredible.” Scott let her know.

Tessa hummed her response, her mouth too busy to properly answer. She picked up her pace and dragged Scott all the way back to her throat. Scott’s knees buckled a little. He caught himself. Tessa looked up at him. She hollowed her cheeks in and applied pressure to his shaft as she pulled him out. Within seconds she deep-throated him again. And retreated. She pushed forward. And backed off. Tessa opened her mouth wide and engulfed Scott, she closed her mouth and began to hum.

Tessa shook her head no. And released Scott’s cock. “I want you to watch me.”

Scott opened his eyes and just looked down at her. “You evil woman.”

Tessa looked up at him and held his gaze as she slowly took him in again. She began to pump him in and out of her mouth, taking him deeper each time. Scott couldn’t look away. He felt his orgasm rising. He couldn’t help himself. He grabbed her face and began to help her along. She sped up. Her movement was so deliberate, so purposeful. Together they worked to get him off. Their eyes were locked on one another. Scott began to breathe harder. Soon, his breaths turned to pained moans. He began to rock his pelvis into her. He was no longer in control of anything. He was completely and utterly Tessa’s. She was now sucking him in at a furious pace. She could feel he was barely hanging on. She took her tongue and ran it along the underside of his cock as she dragged herself back up, her lips forming a tight seal. She went back down on him again and as she pressed her tongue against him again, Scott made a strangled noise like a man who was about to fall off a cliff with no safety net.

”T—T—I am going to cum. Please... let me pull out.”

Tessa ignored his begging and instead committed herself to making sure Scott experienced paradise. One last drag along his cock and Scott grabbed her head and held her in place. He jutted his hips forward and released. His come sliding down her throat as he yelled out her name like a man who had been in the desert for 40 years and just found an oasis. He thrusted into her mouth as Tessa continued to suck him off. She pushed forward until Scott was in her mouth to the hilt. Then, she slowly dragged her mouth up and released him. Scott’s hands were still holding her face. His head was back, his eyes were closed, and he was in the end stages of ecstasy. 

Tessa kissed the very tip of Scott’s cock and lifted herself up. She wiped her mouth and placed her hands on Scott’s cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled at him. A wicked smile, like Helen of Troy. That look launching a thousand ships from his heart. Every one of them setting sail to carry a piece of him to her. 

”If I say I love you right now, is that just a dick move? No pun intended.” Scott questioned.

”Only if you don’t mean it.” Tessa replied. 

”I love you Tessa.”

”Dick.” She joked. And after a quick beat, “I love you too.”

They finished cleaning up and got out. They made their way down to the hotel’s breakfast buffet by 7. Scott was starving. He loaded up his plate with an omelette, potatoes, fruit and toast. He made his way back to the table. Tessa was eating a yogurt parfait and chatting with Kaitlyn. Barely chatting. More like listening to Kaitlyn talk about some viral video that featured a cat getting scolded for unrolling toilet paper.

”Somebody’s hungry. It’s barely 7:30, did you work up an appetite with a morning workout?” Kaitlyn teased Scott. 

Tessa choked on a piece of granola. A coughing fit took over. Andrew and Kaitlyn exchanged glances and Scott handed Tessa her glass of water.

”Take a sip, T.”

”Did you work out with him, Tessa?” Kaitlyn inquired. And Tessa’s coughing fit started again.

”No workout for us. Just a normal morning. Quick shower and packing.” Scott said.

Tessa shot him a dirty look as she took small sips of her water. God he could be so loud sometimes. And Kaitlyn with her 20 questions. The foursome wrapped up their breakfast and headed to the bus. They arrived in London a few hours later for practice. 

They were running through the final group skate and all Tessa could think about was the next challenge. Scott was up first. Role playing. Tessa skated over to Scott.

”So, about tonight. We have dinner with our families. What do you have planned for our little challenge? Because we certainly cannot execute a role play in front of our mothers. I would die.”

”Have a little faith, Virtch. I got this. We have the performance this afternoon, then “meet and greet” then dinner and afterwards we will complete our challenge.”

”But what exactly are we doing?” Tessa tried to get him to spill the beans.

”Remember our favorite ‘Modern Family’ episodes, the Valentine’s Day ones. Well, I thought I would do our version of Clive and Julianna.” 

Tessa giggled as she recalled the episode, “I do not plan on getting my trench caught in an escalator while being naked underneath.”

”No escalators.” Scott promised.

”And don’t forget we have the shoot with Matinee on Tuesday.“ Tessa told him.

”You think I am going to forget a shoot that involves you in lingerie? Not by a long shot.”

”Okay down Tiger. You’re in it as well. I, for one, am looking forward to seeing you in pajama pants.” she smirked.

***

The lights dimmed and the first few bars of Moulin Rouge echoed out across the Budweiser Gardens. The crowd began to yell and whistle their approval. The Moirs and the Virtues were seated together and were thrilled to see Tessa and Scott. As the song wound down to its last 30 seconds, Scott lost his balance on a glide and tumbled to the ground. But, in true Scott fashion he bounced back up and played it off synching his moves to the growing romance and drama in the song. He reached out to Tessa and playfully beckoned her. She skated to his open arms and he lifted her in the air and flipped her into the last spin. They finished and the sold out crowd jumped to their feet.

”Damn. Sorry T.”

”No, I think I hit your skate… I am so sorry.” she assured him. “You played it off so well."

”Nah, it was me.” He hugged her tightly.

Scott and Tessa walked into the restaurant and were immediately greeted by Alma and Kate who refused to let go of their youngest children. 

”You were wonderful.” Alma told them.

”Until I fell on my ass.” Scott laughed. 

”Stop.” His mother scolded. “You played it off so well.” Tessa smirked at Scott.

Tessa sat between her mom and Jordan. Scott sat next to Casey. 

”So how’s the tour going, Scotty?” asked Casey. 

Scott always liked Tessa’s older brother. They had golfed together many times and had more than their fair share of beers together. Casey never really questioned the unique relationship his sister had with Scott, but he always felt there was more to it than meets the eye. But, his sister was private and he figured she found it easier to discuss that kind of stuff with Jordan. He had made a few comments over the years to Scott about it, always in a playful manner. But, now that the Olympics were over, he thought, maybe just maybe, Tessa and Scott would get their act together. This afternoon’s performance of ‘Shape of You’ was certainly interesting. He never could get over the fact that Tessa and Scott could be romantic or sensual with each other, basically have sex on ice and then act like brother and sister right after. Casey couldn’t believe someone could compartmentalize like that.

”Going well. We’re having a blast actually. Most of the dates are sold out. The fans are so appreciative and great.”

”You guys looked good out there. Loved the Michael Jackson bit. The costumes are interesting to say the least. And, uh that ‘Shape of You’ number is uh… wow. “

”Yeah, it’s pretty popular. Buttle’s choreo is something else.”

”So, you seeing anyone?” Casey asked and took a draw of his beer.

Scott shrugged his shoulders. Tessa who had been listening to both her mother and Casey at the same time, waited to hear Scott’s answer.

”Nah. I don’t really have time. I mean we’ve been so busy since we came back. Interviews, practice for the tour. I just don’t want to start something when I am going to be away for the next three months.”

”What about my sister?”

Scott looked at him and Tessa nearly spit out her sip of wine. What the hell was Casey asking?

”You know it’s not like that Case…“

”Huh? Ohhh… no man, I meant is SHE seeing anyone?”

”Tessa… Tessa.” Jordan whispered to her sister. “Are you even listening to me?”

”Oh sorry Jord… What were you saying?”

”I was asking you if you had other stuff coming up, photo shoots? Appearances?”

”Oh yes… We don’t have any appearances really, but Scott and I actually have a shoot together Tuesday.” Tessa’s voice quieted down.

”What kind of shoot? Is it for a magazine?”

”Um, not exactly. It’s for a lingerie and men’s sleepwear line.”

”Excuse me?” Jordan’s eyes grew wide.

”What? It’s no biggie. I mean I am excited, it’s for a new line called Matinee. They saw us on Ellen and how Scott talked about boxers versus briefs and briefs were for work. So, they wanted to capitalize on it and they are a small independent brand. The stuff is so beautiful. Lace, silks. And they are launching a new men’s sleepwear line and Scott is going to be the face of it. We are filming at my house. So, it should be cool.”

”You’re filming in your house for a photoshoot involving you in skimpy lingerie and Scott's half naked too?"

”Jordan—seriously. It’s not even like that. You and mom can stop by.”

”You want to give mom a heart attack? Yeah, we may have to stop by. So, how’s dating life? When we last spoke, you said there was nothing new. A bit of a drought. Is that still the case? Anything going on? Do you have a fuck buddy? A friend with benefits?” and with that Jordan looked over at Scott who was currently discussing the Leafs with Casey. 

Tessa loved her sister but sometimes she could be so…”No. I do not have any of those things. And why are you doing looking at Scott?”

”Tessa, you told me before the Olympics how the last two years were the best so far. You felt a connection to Scott…”she nodded in his direction. “So, sue me if I am wondering if you all just decided to help each other out. I mean you are now doing photoshoots in underwear together.”

”I have no idea why I tell you anything. Scott and I are friends. Always have been. That’s it. We are fine. Just stop. The photoshoot is just something fun.”

”Excuse me. I remember you calling me from Korea during the 4CC competition last year and telling me you were finding it hard to skate with him because you were getting distracted during the Prince routine. And that you felt he was getting a bit more flirty and you two were veering off into forbidden territory. That is how you put it, ‘forbidden territory’.”

Tessa looked over at Scott, he was now answering her mom’s question about if they had given any more thought to producing their own skating show. Tessa put on her interview face and willed herself not to take her sister’s bait.

”Scott and I are still very much best friends. We still hang out and nothing has changed.” She felt the lies flow out of her mouth. They felt like lava. She hated lying to her sister but she couldn’t let her find out that even though they were probably going to become a thing eventually, they were currently screwing each other’s brains out on a nightly basis. She couldn’t very well tell Jordan that Scott’s tongue was a weapon of mass destruction, and that sex with him was so good she wanted to commission a statue in his honor. A version of David, hell Scott’s body was more than amazing enough to be commemorated in marble.

”Okay, okay. Calm down. I believe you. It’s just you both seem a little different. A little bit of an edge. I guess I was just seeing something that isn’t there.”

They ordered dinner and the rest of the night was filled with laughter and good conversation. Tessa felt herself relax. Soon it was time to go. They gathered their stuff and made their way to the front of the restaurant. Everyone said their goodbyes. It was around 9. Scott walked Tessa to her car. 

”Hey I texted you the address of the bar. Julianna…”Scott smiled.

”Oh did you now, Clive.” Tessa burst into giggles. “I can’t call you that. You are so not a Clive.”

”Fair enough. See you soon.”

20 minutes later Tessa found herself at Molly Bloom’s. She was not thrilled about his choice. The last time she was aware of this place was when she saw photos posted on twitter of Scott and several girls at the bar. It was two days after they returned home from the Olympics and he was enjoying a night out. She was a bit pissed since she was sick in bed at home and he seemed to be getting pretty cozy with the girls. But, the next day he came over and brought her an almond milk macchiato and snuggled with her on the couch and catered to her every need. He knew the optics of the photos were bad, it made him look like he was back in 2014. She had told him that day, in a very honest and real way, that she had no intention of going through that bullshit again so if he was planning on drinking his way into springtime, he should leave her alone. He was stunned into silence. He knew Tessa was serious and he also knew he did not want to go back to 2014. He was too old for that and he also realized his feelings for Tessa were headed into a very non-platonic range and he didn’t want to mess that up. He admitted to her he planned to continue his work with J-F and that ‘Douchebag Scott’ was not making a return appearance. It was a one night thing. And he was true to his word. Since that day he had been the man she always loved. He was still fun and still enjoyed his beer and wine but he was also focused. He was attentive, he was supportive, and he was a better man than anyone gave him credit for… better than he gave himself credit for.

Tessa looked around and spotted Scott at the bar. He had a bourbon in front of him and he was chatting with the bartender. Typical Scott, always ready to talk to anyone. The bartender tapped the bar and walked away to help a customer. She walked up to him. 

”Is this seat taken?”

”No, it isn’t. Please, sit.” Scott pulled the stool out for her.

”Thank you. I’m Elizabeth.” Tessa said smiling .

”I’m William.” Scott put out his hand. 

Tessa shook it and whispered, “William?” 

”Fitzwilliam seems stuffy. I thought you would get a kick out of it.” Scott knew how much Tessa loved Pride and Prejudice. The romantic Jane Austen story about a headstrong woman who falls for the handsome and aloof Fitzwilliam Darcy. Through a series of unfortunate events, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy look destined for a future with other people. In the end, Darcy gets his girl. Tessa always wanted to skate a routine to it. Scott always vetoed it. He had to admit he liked the book and watched the movie more times than he cared to because of Tessa, but he had to draw the line somewhere and performing an 1800s period piece was it.

Scott signaled the bartender and turned to Tessa, “What would you like?”

”Um… I’ll have what he’s having, please.” She told the bartender.

”Bulleit neat coming up.”

”So William, what do you do when you are not out enjoying good bourbon and asking strange women to sit with you?”

”I’m a high school English teacher at a private school.”

Tessa tried to hide her giggle. Scott was really getting into this role play thing. A high school teacher? He hated English Lit in high school. He preferred Math which he was amazing at… he could always add up their scores super quickly like a human calculator. The thought of him as a teacher though, was definitely hot. She could picture visiting him after school, walking into his classroom and seeing him at his desk, sleeves on his shirt rolled up. She would walk up to him and tell him she was there for detention. He would look up at her and…

”Elizabeth… hey. Did you hear me?”

”Oh I am so sorry. What did you ask?”

”I asked what you do when you’re not out enjoying good bourbon with strange men you just met.”

”I work in fashion. I have a small independent accessory line. Jewelry and eyewear.”

”I like that. That sounds so cool.” Scott smiled at her.

Her bourbon arrived and Tessa could hear the first few bars of Mat Kearney’s “Kings and Queens” start to play. She took a sip and felt the liquid slide down her throat relaxing her and giving her fake courage to make a move.

”I have a confession William. I was here with my friends and they had to go home, tomorrow’s a work night and all. But, I decided to stick around. To meet you.”

Scott adjusted his position on the stool. “Well, I’m flattered.” And he rubbed her wrist with his thumb.

”You should be.” She cast her eyes down and looked up at Scott through her lashes.

Tessa swung her body and sat facing Scott. Her leg brushed up against his. She didn’t move it. She took her hand and began to trace up his forearm. He looked down at her hand. 

”So you work in fashion, you’re a business owner, you drink good bourbon. What’s your secret, Elizabeth?”

Tessa took another sip and held the glass in her hand swirling the amber liquid around. “Maybe you’ll find out…”

”I plan to. I’m pretty good at getting people to open up to me.” Scott replied in a low voice and licked his bottom lip.

Tessa shifted as she felt wetness and a stirring. Barely ten minutes into this charade and he was already revving her up. This man was a killer. She calmed herself down and decided to go back to neutral territory. 

”So what made you want to teach?”

”I like helping people. I actually preferred Math in school but there was a girl a few years behind me, I had a huge crush on her. She loved English. Literature, actually. She helped me with my homework. Best part of the school day was when she came over to my house and we worked on homework together. I just loved hearing her describe all of the nuances and symbolism. She was beautiful. I would have done anything just to sit next to her. So, most of the time, even if I understood the book or whatever, I would pretend not to, just so she would have to come over.” 

Tessa was just staring at Scott, her mouth slightly open. This was supposed to be a role play, not a confession. She was speechless. All of the times she and Scott sat at his host family’s kitchen table side by side, their thighs occasionally brushing one another, she thought it was about his actual need to get his homework done. Instead, she realized, he wanted to be around her. She remembered thinking she felt very grown up discussing the books with Scott. He would always get them a snack; chips or pretzels. Apples, if he was trying to be good. Sometimes, he would just grab half a package of Oreos and dump them on a plate. And, he never said a word if Tessa ate more than her share. She loved those times. Just her and Scott and whatever music he put on the stereo. She would steal glances at him, noticing how he was starting to look less like a little boy and more grownup. She also realized he would never see her as anything more than little Tutu. She sounded and looked like a little girl; which she was, a 14 year old trying to seem way more mature. Certainly her personality and her carriage were mature but physically and emotionally, she was still young. 

”Close your mouth, T.” Scott brought Tessa out of her daydream.

”Uh, what? Oh yeah. Um. Uh. So, you liked this girl.”

”Yup. Beautiful long brown hair and green eyes. Gorgeous green. She had been a dancer but it was funny, she was not graceful in person. Kinda clumsy but in a very sweet way. I had it bad for her but things happen. Anyhow, I got into college and decided to major in Literature. Thought if I met a cute girl that way before, lightning would strike twice. And then I also got a degree in Education.”

”So how did it work out for you, I mean, does Literature help you score with the ladies?” Tessa raised her eyebrow. 

”I’ll let you know in about 30 minutes.” Scott said and looked at his watch.

Tessa laughed. “Do you want another?” and pointed to his empty glass. 

”I have to drive, why don’t we split a glass.” He suggested and ordered another one from the bartender.

”So what about you Elizabeth, were you a good girl in school?”

Tessa felt herself get wetter. Jesus, Scott. It’s like he read her mind and saw all of the ‘hot for teacher’ thoughts scrambling around. 

”You know, I was actually a very good girl. Never got detention. I loved school and my teachers.”

”Never? Not once? You never did anything bad? Everybody has done something bad, just once.” Scott pressed her.

”Nope. What about you? Were you a bad boy?” Tessa sipped their shared bourbon and looked at him defiantly.

”Not too bad.” Scott chewed the inside of his cheek and looked at Tessa. 

”So, what about now, with your students? Are you strict, William or are you a pushover?” Tessa asked and put her hand on Scott’s thigh. 

”Depends.”

”So, if I did this…” Tessa slid her hand up Scott’s thigh. She looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. After all, role playing was fun but not if some fan recognized them and snapped a photo for the entire world to see. 

Scott slammed the rest of the bourbon and threw two $20 bills on the bar and stood up. “Let’s get out of here and talk more about my thoughts on disciplinary action.” 

Tessa grabbed her purse and led Scott out the door. They wound up at his car, a gray Acura MDX, a gift from their longtime sponsor. 

”Why don’t we head to my place?” Tessa offered.

”Or we could drop your car off and you could let me take you somewhere.”

”As long as you’re not a serial killer. I do watch a lot of crime dramas on tv.” She told him.

”I promise I won’t kill you.” He crossed his finger over his heart.

About 20 minutes later, Tessa slid into the passenger seat of Scott’s car. They headed into Weldon Park. It was dark and no one was around. Scott pulled in past the trees and found a secluded spot. He got out and Tessa did the same. He pushed the backseats down and opened his tailgate. He spread out a blanket and tossed four pillows into the mix.

”After you…” Scott gestured to Tessa. She climbed in and he came in after her. He shut the tailgate. The car was chilly. Tessa grabbed two pillows and leaned back and stretched her legs out. Scott did the same. She scooted a little closer to him. She could smell his musk and the lemon verbena body wash. She was getting hornier by the second.

”So, you were telling me the kinds of things that would require you to discipline me.” Tessa breathed out.

Scott looked at her, “You said were a good girl. Not sure you’re capable of doing something that would earn you a detention with me.”

Tessa leaned over and kissed his neck, she licked behind his ear and then pulled away slightly. “What about that?”

”More like a warning.” He smiled.

Tessa leaned back over and let her hand slide up Scott’s thigh and she passed over his crotch very slowly.

”Getting warmer.” He told her.

”So why don’t you tell me what I need to do to earn a detention with you?” Tessa coyly asked. 

”How about I show you?” Scott leaned over and grabbed Tessa and she wound up straddling him. Their mouths were about an inch apart. Scott moved forward and began to kiss her aggressively. He wound his fingers into her hair. Tessa began to moan. She began to grind on him. She reached under his sweater and t-shirt and let her fingers dance up his abs to his chest. Scott began to grind back against Tessa. He put his hands under the back of her shirt and he undid her bra. He moved his hands to the front of her, and began to squeeze her breasts. Tessa grinded on Scott harder, looking for relief. She didn’t find it. She reached down and unbuckled his belt. She undid the button on his jeans and slowly pulled down his zipper. She reached in to his boxers and grabbed a hold of his cock. She stroked him a few times. 

”Keep this up and you are definitely staying after class.” Scott huskily told her.

”Stay after class. That sounds good to me.”

Scott pulled her thin sweater over her head. Her bra fell forward and he pulled it off her arms and tossed it aside. He began to suck on her breasts. Tessa braced herself on his shoulders. Scott scooped a nipple into his mouth and sucked it. He bit it gently and then blew on it. Tessa felt even more wetness in her panties. Scott held her breast in his hand and began to suck again. He wound his tongue around her nipple. He flicked his tongue over it. He let her breast go and reached down for her jeans. He unbuttoned them and snaked his hand into her underwear.

”God, T. You are soaking wet.”

”Elizabeth.” She murmured.

”Yes. Elizabeth, you definitely have been a bad girl.”

”So do I have to stay after class?”

”Oh most definitely… I have a very special detention planned for you.”

Scott pushed Tessa’s jeans down. She scooched off him and took off her shoes. She did the same for Scott who was currently ripping his sweater and t-shirt off. She helped him with his jeans. The car was feeling warmer. Tessa wondered if the police ever patrolled the park after it closed. If so, that would be unfortunate. She didn’t have time to dwell on that thought as Scott was right there pulling her panties down. She was surprised at how well he moved in the tight space of the car’s back end. He threw her underwear off to the side and spread her legs. Tessa had no time to react before Scott dove right in. He lifted her legs up and moved her closer to his mouth. He was on his haunches leaning forward and tracing figure eights on her pussy. This was a new one. She clutched his head. He began to trace other shapes; circles, squares… was that a hexagon? God his love of Math was her undoing. Tessa was mewling. She realized she had Scott’s head in a vise-like grip and let her legs fall open a bit. Scott began to suck on her clit, then he lapped at her. Tessa was growing wetter and wetter. She was now openly begging God to help her. 

Scott stopped licking and looked up at her, “You’re not supposed to like detention.” He chuckled.

”Scott… please. Finish me.” Tessa forgot all about the role playing. All she wanted was to come.

Scott drove his tongue into her; Tessa lifted herself off the car floor and into the air. “Fucccccck” she screamed. 

Scott thrust into her again with his tongue and pulled out, “C’mon T. Come for me. Do it.”

Tessa let out a breath and braced herself as Scott thrust his tongue in and began to curl it around her area. He was literally conducting a Master’s class in cunnilingus and she was thoroughly enjoying the lesson. Seconds later, Tessa felt the orgasm wash over her. She screamed out Scott’s name and various curse words and rode his tongue as another orgasm built. Scott pulled his tongue out and began pumping two fingers into her. Tessa was writhing around. Thank goodness for the blanket, she thought, or she’d have some nasty carpet burns.

”T—let go. Come on my fingers.”

Boy, William the Lit teacher was a chatty little fucker. She bucked against his fingers and drew them in deep. Scott pumped harder. She was so wet. His fingers were sliding in and out. Tessa was so close. She could feel it. She was on the edge. Just a few more well placed thrusts and Tessa grabbed Scott’s hand and held it in place as she bucked onto him over and over. Tessa finally calmed down. Scott moved over her body and kissed her deeply. His fingers were still deep inside her.

”Get on all fours.” He told her.

Tessa had never heard anything sexier in her life. She swallowed and looked at him. Even in the darkness of the car, she could see his eyes were on fire. She flipped herself over and held onto the back of the front passenger seat. She could feel him moving around. Soon, his hand traced a pattern up her spine. She felt him lean across her back. His breath hot on her ear, he licked around the shell.

Scott's hand swiped Tessa’s folds. She shuddered under his touch. 

Tessa wiggled her hips and looked back over her shoulder at Scott. He was back on his knees and was pulling his finger out of his mouth. She watched him lean forward and he began to play with her. He rubbed between her folds and pressed on her clit. She moaned low. He inserted his finger into her. She pushed back a little. He inserted another. He pumped a few times casually into her. He pulled his fingers out. She felt him grab her hips and steady her. She could feel herself dripping with anticipation. What was taking him so long? She was making little noises trying to get his attention. Nothing seemed to work. She looked over her shoulder at him and caught his eyes.

Scott grabbed his cock in his hand and kept up eye contact with Tessa. She felt his tip at her entrance, her eyes fluttered closed. 

”Look at me.” His voice cracked through the silence of the car.

Tessa opened her eyes and watched as he pushed himself into her. She could feel him slide into place. Nothing prepared her for the overwhelming sensation of being filled. Scott closed his eyes and breathed in.

”You okay T?” Scott completely forgetting they were supposed to be other people.

”Perfect.” Tessa responded and smiled at him.

Scott began to pump into Tessa at a leisurely pace. From this angle, he was getting fairly deep and it left Tessa in a state of bliss. She held onto the passenger seat as he picked up his pace throwing her forward at little bit. She pushed back. Her orgasm was building at a quick pace. Scott snaked his hand down to her clit and played with her. He pulled a moan from her. Scott knew this would be quick. He pulled out. And Tessa gave a little cry. 

Scott grabbed his dick and plunged back into Tessa. She screamed his name and lurched forward clutching the sides of the seat. Scott wasted no time. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto him. He was in so deep. Tessa steadied herself and rose up a little so she was leaning into the seat. Scott began to drive into her at a punishing pace. They were now crying out in unison. Scott had discovered a new way to kill her. It didn’t surprise her. For the past three weeks, this man had found numerous ways to make her feel good. Some involved sex, others were less tangent. As the competition wore on these last few weeks, Tessa realized her orgasms were becoming more intense. She always thought Scott would be good in bed. She never thought she’d ever have the chance to discover that for herself. Everything he did was for the sole purpose of bringing her pleasure. She loved the way he looked at her after he made her come. A mixture of pride and tenderness. Tessa was brought back to reality by Scott shouting her name in some kind of mantra.

"Tessa….Tessa. Tessa. Oh God. Fuck. This feels so good. Shit. I’m close. I can feel how close you are baby.”

Tessa was reeling now. Every single one of her nerves was on fire. Scott was slamming into her. He felt around for her clit. He began to slowly press down on it never letting up on his pumping. She reached down and placed her hand over his and helped him navigate her to an orgasm. Every delicious slide of his cock brought on a new wave of pleasure for her. 

”Oh God, I am so close. Scott. Don’t stop. Don't stop. Oh. Oh.... ahhhhhhhhh.”

Tessa screamed out and Scott followed her. She could feel him explode inside her as she came undone. He kept pumping into her. She pushed back on him. The both rode out the waves of pleasure, he slowed down his thrusts. She whimpered. Scott rubbed her neck and placed kisses down her spine. Then he kissed her shoulder and gently pulled out. He collapsed on his back, his breathing ragged. Tessa flipped herself and landed with her head on his chest.

”That was… un-fucking-believable, T.”

Tessa barely registered a sound. She was in a state of euphoria. She drew circles on his pecs. She kissed him. He ran his fingers through her hair. They laid together for awhile and then Scott suggested they get dressed and leave, lest a nosy police officer catch them.

Scott drove Tessa home. “Do you, uh, wanna be alone tonight?”

Tessa looked at him. “No, do you?”

”I wasn’t sure if you were getting tired of me and wanted some space.”

”Not at all. Come inside.”

They got ready for bed. Tessa grabbed her journal and pen. She made notes and tallied up her score. She looked up to see Scott walking out of her master bathroom. He had Marvin the Martian boxers on. She chuckled.

”Nice boxer choice, Moir.”

”You always liked to sleep on Marvin.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and crawled into the bed and kissed her.

”So about your score. I have to start with your creativity. It was off the charts. I loved the Pride and Prejudice theme. You get extra points for that. Very clever. Even though we both forgot we were supposed to be Elizabeth and William. Technical skills are next. I am running out of ways to complement your performance, the sex was amazing. Just amazing. Execution. I have to say I was not too keen on doing it in a car, at first. But, you really brought me around.”

”I’ll say.” Scott teased her.

”So overall I am giving you a 202.95… It was one of your best performances. It was really hot, Scott. I have to admit the whole teacher thing was very sexy. Very sexy. I enjoyed the lesson, that’s for sure.”

Scott reached over and held her face. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips and laughed,”Teacher’s pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa's turn at role playing is next and it involves a very sexy photoshoot.


	10. Be My Husband And I'll Be Your Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa's turn at the role playing challenge is quite clever. A photo shoot for an independent lingerie and men's sleepwear line is the perfect foreplay. Tessa uses psychology and some sexy moves to get what she wants from Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently Scott and Tessa are bandmates. Makes total sense. Bono and The Edge are always eyebanging each other during concerts. Thank you for the kudos and the comments. The comments keep me going so I do hope you'll take the time to leave one. Also, if you have suggestions, I am open to hearing them. This chapter is a bit long, it took me longer to write and get it posted. Sorry for the delay.

Tessa woke up to the most pleasant smell wafting into her master bedroom. Coffee and pancakes. She stretched her arms over her head and slinked around working out all of the kinks in her lower back. She looked over at the other side of the bed and grabbed the pillow covered in a white pillowcase trimmed in a thick lace. She held it to her nose and inhaled deeply. The unmistakable and swoon-worthy scent of one Scott Patrick Moir. She grinned into the pillowcase and silently screamed. Her stomach rumbled signaling it was time to head to the kitchen.

Scott was busy ladling pancake batter into a grill pan and sprinkling a generous amount of chocolate chips on each pancake. He found some heart-shaped cookie cutters in a cabinet and used them to create a masterpiece of his love for Tessa in food. Edible art. Tessa walked down the hallway and as she made her way into the doorway of her kitchen she was struck by the domesticity of the situation. A tableau of everything she ever wanted in her life before her. Scott, wearing his Marvin the Martian boxer shorts and a white undershirt, was in her kitchen—at her stove—waving a spatula around in time to the new Maroon 5 song, ‘Girl Like You’. He looked so—utterly—husband-like. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes watered a little. She wanted to remember this moment forever, she took a snapshot with her eyes, committing it to memory. She would recall it time and time again as the moment when she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she and Scott were always meant to be. That even if they never knew how to define their relationship now, it one day would be in matrimonial terms. And later, in parental terms. 

Scott felt her presence and looked over. “Hey sleepyhead… coffee’s made. And chocolate chip pancakes are almost done. Also, I found some turkey bacon so it’s really a bonanza of a Monday.”

Tessa smiled, “It sure is.” She walked over to him and placed her hand on his bicep and he leaned down for a kiss.

”You should know I will be rewarding this behavior.” Tessa whispered.

Scott swallowed as her comment shot straight to his crotch, “Just thought I would do something nice for you. No reward necessary. But, if you insist… “

”I do.” Tessa slid her hand up his chest and wound it around his neck and leaned in and kissed him hard. But first, I need coffee.”

”Of course you do.”

Tessa walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a coffee cup and poured herself coffee from the French press Scott had found. The very idea this man was comfortable in a kitchen, let alone hers, was beyond sexy. She was not a cook. Yes, she followed directions well, but she felt more comfortable being thrown in the air by Scott then she did whisking eggs. Scott, on the other hand, was comfortable in his cooking skills. He wasn’t a chef by any means but he could grill a steak or burger and his pancakes were legendary. She grabbed the half and half out of the fridge and added some to her cup. She inhaled the liquid and knew right away Scott had sprinkled a little cinnamon onto the coffee grounds before he pushed the stopper down on the press. Lord this man was a fucking prince.

Scott flipped three heart-shaped pancakes onto a plate and added two strips of bacon. He did the same with the second plate. He brought them over to the island where Tessa was perched on a stool sipping her coffee. 

”Thank you!” she beamed and poured syrup on the pancakes. “Hearts? Oh Scott, they are so cute.”

Scott sat down and poured a little syrup and they both began to eat. 

”So what do you want to do today? I mean, I understand if you have to go home and get stuff done. We don’t have to hang out together, if you, uh, don’t want to or you know, can’t.” Tessa told him.

”I just have some laundry to do. But, I’m happy to hang around if you want me to. I don’t want you to feel like we’re tethered to each other.”

”I was thinking of heading into downtown London, there’s a new apothecary shop that opened up and I do have some work to do for Hillberg. I was going to bring my laptop and head to Locomotive, grab a coffee and work. You’re welcome to come along, if it interests you.”

”It’s still early, why don’t I head home and do some laundry and then swing by at 11 and grab you and we can check out the shop and get coffee.” Scott suggested.

”Sounds like a plan.” Tessa stuffed another bite of pancake into her mouth. “Are there any more pancakes?”

Scott tried to clean up but Tessa wouldn’t let him. So he got dressed and after a quick makeout session at her door where they said goodbye three times, he finally made it out the door and to his car.

Tessa closed the door and leaned against it. She couldn’t believe how happy she was. She opened her suitcases and sorted her laundry. She headed to the laundry room and threw in a load of whites. She went to the kitchen and cleaned up the breakfast dishes. She went to her bedroom and sprayed a lavender linen spray on her pillow and sheets. She hovered over Scott’s side, debating. She wasn’t ready to erase his scent. So she skipped it and instead only spritzed his side of the bed sheet. She made the bed. She took off her pajamas and turned on the shower. She got in and let the hot water do its job. She felt lonely in the massive shower. For the past few weeks, she and Scott showered many times together. While most of those times did include sex, sometimes it was just a shower shared between lovers. She squeezed out some body wash and cleaned off the night’s activities. She washed and conditioned her hair realizing she liked it much better when Scott did it. Add that to the list of things he was very accomplished at. 

Scott arrived back at his place. He opened the door and was greeted by silence. It was amazing how one got used to the presence of another person. He and Tessa always spent a great deal of time together, but in the past, they always went to their own homes. For the last few weeks, they had been nearly inseparable, even at night. He loved sleeping next to her. He knew the cycles of her sleep; quiet breaths at first and then as the night wore on, they got a little heavier as she sank deeper into rest. Usually at some point, she would find a way to wrap herself around him like he was a tree and she was a little monkey. By morning, she had moved back to her side, in repose like Sleeping Beauty. He was always an early riser and he cherished the chance to wake up before her and watch her sleep for a few minutes. She looked so graceful and at peace. A few times she had woken before him and he could feel her hands with a feather-touch trace the outline of his face. He always pretended to be asleep, partly so he wouldn’t embarrass her but mostly because he loved feeling her touch.

Scott opened up his suitcase and gathered his laundry. He sorted through it, after all he was a grown ass man now and grown ass men sorted laundry. He threw in a load of whites and stripped off his clothes. He headed to his bathroom and turned on the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror. Tomorrow was the photo shoot. He was definitely not in Olympic shape. But, he did manage in the last week to drop the five pounds he put on thanks to good food and beers on the tour. His abs were back and his arms still looked defined. He hoped he would not have to take his shirt off, but if he did, at least he didn’t have the beginnings of a dad bod. He stepped into the shower and rinsed his hair. It was getting long, man bun long. He shampooed and used conditioner on it. He washed himself off, missing Tessa’s extraordinary ability to know exactly how and where to touch him.

At 11, Scott rang Tessa’s doorbell. As she made her way to the door, she reminded herself to tell him to use his key. She knew he rang the bell out of courtesy to her, not wanting her to feel like he didn’t value her privacy. But, c’mon—the things they had done to one another and with one another during the past few weeks—well, privacy was a long gone characteristic of their relationship.

Tessa opened her door to find Scott wearing a workout pullover and faded jeans. He had on his Chucks, of course, and his hair looked like organized chaos, in other words—he looked absolutely fuckable. He raised his eyebrows at her and walked in and greeted her with a kiss.

”Let me grab my purse and tote bag and I’ll be ready to go.” Tessa had changed into a long gray light sweater and black leggings and a pair of white addidas. Her hair was in a messy ballerina bun and she decided against makeup opting for just a swipe of colorless lip gloss. Scott followed her every move.

The apothecary shop, ‘Notions of London’, was just as adorable as advertised; stocked with all kinds of independent body care lines and makeup as well as handmade greeting cards, candles and other knick-knacks. Tessa found a woodsy scented travel candle, a bar of lemon verbena soap, and mauve lip gloss. The owner was thrilled to have not one but two Olympic champions in the store. Not to mention she knew a post or Instagram story from Tessa meant an uptick in business. The shop wasn’t too far from the coffee shop so they decided to walk. Their hands found each other and intertwined. 

Tessa got them a table while Scott ordered a flat white for himself and an almond milk macchiato for Tessa. He walked over with their drinks. As per usual, Tessa had to snap a photo of their drinks. Scott grabbed his cup but not before Tessa snagged a photo of him; his hand holding the cup up to his mouth, his eyes visible over the rim looking right at her as he took his first sip. The crinkles around his eyes evidence he was smiling despite her paparazzi-like intrusion. 

Scott worked on some stuff for the skate shop while Tessa made last minute changes to her new products for her jewelry line at Hillberg and Berk. She just loved all of the new products. She loved designing and seeing those designs come to fruition but she loved the business side too. She looked over at Scott, his brow was furrowed as he was trying to figure out something. She nudged him under the table running her leg up his calf. He gave her a warning look. Tessa pouted. Scott softly chuckled and looked back down at his laptop. Tessa looked out the window, it was pretty gray. She wondered if it was supposed to rain. 

An hour later, Tessa reached her arms up and stretched. She sighed, “Scott, I am done. Whaddya say we get out of here?”

”Sounds good. You want to go for a walk or head back to the car?”

”Let’s do a quick walk and then head back.”

They packed up their stuff and left. They walked along the street and Tessa stopped occasionally to window shop. The rain started to fall without warning. Tessa and Scott made it back to his car without getting too wet. He drove them back to her house. The storm began to come down in earnest, claps of thunder rang out. Tessa loved the feeling of being inside during a storm. Scott turned on the television and found a Hallmark Mystery Movie just starting. He laid down on the couch. Tessa joined him, laying down half on top of him, half burrowed into his side. 

They watched the movie and tried to solve it. Scott ran his hands over Tessa’s back, sometimes massaging her, other times a light touch, almost a tickle. Tessa snuggled in like a contented kitten. During the commercial breaks, they would make out like horny teenagers left unsupervised. By the time the movie was over, Scott was only in his t-shirt—jeans unbuttoned. Tessa had her sweater off and was in a white tank top and her leggings. 

”So, T—about this photo shoot tomorrow. What exactly are we doing for it?”

”Well Corinne the Editorial Director had some ideas. The photos will come out in June and it’s right around bridal season so… “ Tessa cleared her throat, “She uh. She and I brainstormed and she… well I thought, we thought it would be okay if we did a few scenarios where we look married. You know cooking breakfast. Another scenario is in my master bathroom and we’re getting ready for work. And… “ her voice drifted off.

Scott was stunned, not since the wedding dress shoot from a few years ago had they done any kind of shoot remotely tinged with romance. Yes, the comeback video on their website was decidedly sexy. But, they were selling the idea of a 20 year partnership. He smiled weakly at her.

Tessa dropped the bombshell, “Corinne also wants to shoot a few photos with us in bed. You know either reading the newspaper or breakfast in bed. She is trying to create a story. Matinee is for every moment of your life together.”

Scott looked at Tessa. The idea of them being in bed together woke up every part of him.

”So, you thought of these ideas, T?” 

”Um, we both did.” She stuttered out.

”Okay.”

”Are you okay with it? I mean if you are not comfortable, I understand.”

Scott grabbed Tessa’s face and kissed her sweetly. He kissed her cheeks and her forehead.

”As long as I don’t have to take off my shirt, we’re good.” He said to her.

”You look good without a shirt, trust me.” And she reached her hands up under his tee and slid it off proving her point. She peppered his chest with kisses and then made her way down his abs towards his jeans. She looked up at him, and licked her lips.

Scott’s stomach chose this inopportune time to announce its hunger pangs which set Tessa off into a giggle fit. She sat up on his thighs.

”We should probably get some food into you.” She patted his stomach.

”What do you want?” he asked.

Tessa smirked and raised an eyebrow as she reached for his zipper, “Oh you meant for dinner?”

Scott grabbed her hand, “T—let’s not start this, you wicked girl. What do you say to Thai?”

”I say good plan.” She hopped off and went to grab her cell phone to order Thai from the food delivery service.

After dinner, they watched another Hallmark Mystery Movie and snuggled. Finally, Tessa yawned and stood up. Scott followed her. She grabbed his hand and brought him to the bedroom.

”Thinking we need a good night’s rest tonight… “ she looked at him.

Tessa grabbed her book off the nightstand and put her glasses on. She thought she’d get a few chapters read. Scott leaned back against the headboard. After about 20 minutes, he pulled the covers back. Tessa casually looked over. He smiled at her. He ran his hand up her leg, winked at her and pulled her pajama shorts down along with her underwear. 

”Scott, I thought we agreed…”

”Shhhh. Just keep reading your book.”

Yeah, like that was going to happen she thought. Scott scooted to the bottom of her side of the bed and crept his way up and spread her legs and placed one over each of his shoulders. For the next 15 minutes, Scott brought Tessa to the brink of destruction. He finally and mercifully finished her off and rolled back over to his side. Tessa was spent, her book long forgotten. She looked over at him and smiled.

”Well I definitely will sleep well tonight.” She told him and kissed him goodnight. They burrowed under the covers and fell asleep.

The next morning, Tessa’s house was a flurry of activity. The makeup artist and hair stylist arrived at 6:00am, and set up camp in her dining room. The photographer and his crew arrived at 7:15 and began to set up in the kitchen. Corinne arrived at 7:30 with coffees for everyone and a huge box of doughnuts, joking that doughnuts are exactly the kind of food that needs to be eaten on the set of a lingerie shoot.

Tessa was finished getting her hair and makeup done and was off to wardrobe. Scott replaced Tessa in the makeup chair. The hairstylist, who had worked with both Tessa and Scott before, told him she liked his hair long. She styled it back with a little gel. The makeup artist made small talk with him applying a few swipes of translucent powder to his face.

”Alright everybody let’s check lighting on this. Scott, Tessa I need you at the island. Scott, you’ll be whisking eggs for an omelette and Tessa you’re drinking a cup of coffee and watching him. What we are going for in this shot, is the sleepwear transitions well into morning activities. Makeup, take one last look.” Bryan the photographer finished off the last of his orders to the crew.

Tessa slipped off her robe. She was wearing a pale pink camisole that had a lacy neckline with matching shorts. Scott surreptitiously snuck a glance at her. He smiled, this was the Tessa he knew and loved. Fresh faced and wearing a fairly innocent outfit and her hair was in a ponytail with a few hairs coming down. 

”You look so pretty T.” Scott whispered through his smile.

Scott, on the other hand, left Tessa feeling out of control. He was wearing pinstriped pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. The veins in his forearms were pronounced and the shirt was pulling just a bit along his shoulder blades. Tessa sighed. It was going to be a long day. Their fans were right, this man was a damn snack. She crossed her legs to try to ease the desire building up.

”Are you okay Tessa?” Scott asked.

”Yes. You look great Scott. Very husband like.” She replied. Very husband like? Lord she thought, please help me through this.

Bryan began snapping a few test shots. Adjustments were made to the lighting. And, the shoot began. 45 minutes flew by and then Bryan announced the new set up at the island. 

”Let’s move the food and cooking stuff. Get some empty dishes in there like you just finished breakfast. Let’s position Tessa at the end of the island. Tessa, make room for Scott between your legs.”

Scott’s eyes widened. Tessa looked over at him, don’t chicken out on me now Moir, she thought. Her plan was going so well.

”Unless you’re uncomfortable?” Bryan asked.

”No. Uh, don’t worry, man.” Scott told him, his voice sounding steadier than he felt. “It’s fine. All good. Where do you want me and what do you need us to do?”

”Cool. Okay. Well like I said, I’d like you between her legs. And, the vibe here is breakfast is done but you’re just playing a bit. Tessa, if you can lift his t-shirt up like you’re about to take it off. And, Scott let’s get you leaning down so your foreheads are touching. You’re lost in each other.”

Scott placed himself between Tessa’s legs. A crew member moved the light and Bryan’s assistant fired off test shots. Scott placed his hands on Tessa’s thighs. He leaned in and their noses barely touched. 

Bryan started giving instructions.

”Tessa, grab Scott’s shirt. Just a bit higher. Perfect. Make sure one hand is on the shirt, the other should be on his side.”

”Scott, can you touch noses just ever so slightly. And, Scott, your hands should be on the counter, boxing Tessa in.”

A few more photos snapped. Tessa could feel the heat coming off Scott’s skin through his thin t-shirt. She was trying to harness her willpower.

”Tessa, put your hands around his back like you’re pulling him in. I want it to look like you’re about to have sex on this counter.”

Tessa began to giggle. The idea of sex with Scott was not funny, but she kinda felt like she was in the middle of a porno and it just felt weird getting directions on how to touch Scott from a stranger. She moved her arms around and pulled Scott towards her. Another giggle escaped. 

”T—at least try to be serious.” Scott teased her and waggled his eyebrows at her.

”Hey Scott, can you do that neck thing you do on the ice? You know where you bury your face in Tessa’s neck. But, this time, Tessa throw your head back and Scott just nuzzle the front of her neck. Do what comes naturally.”

Do what comes naturally, Scott thought. Well that would be x-rated, my friend, and would constitute a hostile work environment for the crew. 

Scott leaned in and placed his lips on Tessa’s neck. This photo shoot was a great idea. Flirting and teasing Tessa was exactly what Scott loved to do. And, then it hit him like a clap of thunder. This photo shoot. What had Tessa said? She and Corinne had come up with the ideas themselves. That little sneak. She was turning this photo shoot into her role play challenge. Well, Miss Tessa aren’t you so clever!

The crew finished in the kitchen and made its way to the bathroom. Scott and Tessa went to change into their next round of outfits. This time, Tessa found herself in a black bralette and boyshorts. Her hair was parted down the middle and in waves. Scott was in a pair of boxers and the t-shirt. Scott silently prayed to any deity he could remember the name of to give him the strength to not fuck Tessa on her bathroom counter. Seeing her in that get-up there was a distinct possibility that he would yell for the crew to leave and take her hard and fast.

”Okay, so for this one Tessa should be leaning forward looking into the mirror and putting red lipstick on. Scott you can be watching her.”

”Uh, where should I stand?” asked Scott.

Corinne walked into the room. “So kind of off to the side like you’re at your sink. Tessa and I thought you could watch her for a few shots and then let’s try a few where you stand behind her and grab onto her waist. Sound good?”

Scott nodded. It sounds frigging fantastic to him. Yes, Corinne, you and Tessa thought correctly.The best idea ever. Tessa walked up to her double sink vanity. Scott stood a bit off to the side. Did she just? Why yes, Tessa just winked at him. He started his praying again in earnest.

”Great Tessa” Bryan commented. “Now, Scott just slightly behind her, your wife looks so good. She’s getting ready.”

Tessa stroked the red lipstick across her bottom lip and stared straight at Scott. He swallowed hard and felt his cock twitch. No, no, no he willed his little friend to calm down. Sporting an erection in front of this crowd would be most unprofessional and humiliating.

”Okay, so let’s really go for it. Scott, move in behind Tessa. There you go. And grab her hips. Tessa look into the mirror. Scott, look at Tessa.”

Tessa felt something hard pressing against the flesh under her cheeks. Oh, she thought. Oh, OHHHH. Scott was looking right at her in the mirror. He smiled. She cast her eyes downward and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her neck. Tessa heard a moan.

”T—shhh.” Scott warned her.

Oh geez, the moan she heard was herself. How embarrassing. Had the crew heard it? She scanned her eyes frantically back and forth in the mirror. She couldn’t see anyone. If there was a God and he or she was listening, then no one heard her mounting desire pour out of her. Scott smelled so good. Tessa found herself perking up whenever she got a whiff. She pressed back slightly onto him. She could hear him quietly clear his throat. She knew she was getting to him.

The crew began talking and their voices covered the room in a noise blanket that made it difficult to hear anything else. Scott took this opportunity to whisper into Tessa’s ear, “I know what you are up to, Tessa. I am on to you. And, I can’t wait to fuck you so hard later that you’ll still feel my cock inside you days later.”

Tessa felt a rush of wetness soak her boyshorts. Scott had never sounded so wanton, so lustful. She had never wanted him so much. Not ever. She felt lightheaded.

Scott scooted closer to Tessa. He continued to press his hardness against her. To the crew, it looked like nothing more than two platonic business partners faking the whole marriage thing. Tessa felt her willpower slowly disintegrating. Would it be wrong to ask the crew to take lunch at 10:15 so she could have sex with Scott.

Bryan’s voice broke Tessa out of her trance. “Okay Tessa lean back a bit into Scott and close your eyes. Scott, can you wrap your arm around the front of her across her stomach. Tessa, turn your head towards Scott, just a hair. Okay, stay like that.”

Scott could hear the shutter close over and over as Bryan fired off the camera. A few more clicks. Scott could hear Tessa trying desperately to regulate her breathing. His own heart was beating out of its chest, he tried to slow it down and synch it with hers. Scott inhaled, he could smell Tessa’s vanilla lotion and her conditioner. He gently moved his fingers over her abdomen, just slight movements. Bryan snapped off more photos. Scott kissed the top of Tessa’s shoulder. After about 20 minutes, Bryan called a wrap on the bathroom.

”Okay folks let’s move to the bedroom set up. Tessa and Scott off to wardrobe and hair.”

Inside Tessa’s third bedroom which she used as an office but was now the wardrobe and changing area, Scott looked at Corinne, “But, I sometimes do wear a t-shirt to bed.”

”Not this time. You’re supposed to be a married couple. Look, there is nothing for you to worry about. You’re an Olympic athlete. I am pretty sure you have a good body. I am not looking for David Beckham, so don’t worry. If you start to feel uncomfortable we can move the comforter or sheets around and cover you a bit. But, let me do my job, Scott. I am the Editorial Director. It’s all okay. I work with models all of the time. They get insecure too. You have nothing to worry about. I am looking right at you. You have abs, you have a great chest. Just calm down and embrace this.”

Scott opened his mouth to argue another point as Corinne raised an eyebrow at him and he backed down.

”Alright, everyone. Scott. Tessa. C’mon over.” Bryan beckoned them. 

Tessa walked to her side of the bed. The set decorator had exchanged her pillows for six king-sized pillows which were propped against the headboard. Tessa slipped her robe off. She turned to hand it off to the wardrobe assistant just as Scott walked in. He nearly tripped over his own feet. Tessa was wearing an emerald green chemise. It had spaghetti straps. Her hair was in a messy bun. She held his gaze and let the spark burn slowly into a fire. She turned around and Scott now understood the phrase “looks good enough to eat”. The lingerie was backless. It met at a point right above her rear end with a sweet bow. Tessa glanced over her shoulder and watched the hazel in Scott’s eyes heat up like caramel swirling around in a pan. The look between them was not lost on the crew who all tried to look elsewhere as if they knew they were interrupting something but couldn’t turn away. 

”T—you look gorgeous. That green really matches your eyes. Wow!” Scott managed to sound sincere and not like a sex-crazed maniac barely in control of his body parts. 

Scott took his robe off and walked to the other side of the bed. Tessa had closed her eyes to gain her composure and hadn’t seen him yet. When she opened her eyes, the soft light from the overcast London skies filtered through the window and onto Scott, who was currently only wearing a pair of navy pajama bottoms and no shirt. Tessa’s eye began to twitch. She didn’t remember his abs looking so pronounced, his chest was broad and firm. She let her eyes wander down to his hip area and take in this eighth wonder of the world, also known as Scott’s “good muscles”. His pants sat low and his muscles jutted out above the elastic band. Tessa’s mouth went dry. She licked her lips and gave him one last look over. 

Bryan jumped in, “Okay everyone let’s get in bed. Well, not everyone.” He laughed. “Just Tessa and Scott.”

They climbed into the bed. An assistant handed Tessa a newspaper. There were coffee mugs on each nightstand.

”So are we under the cover or over?” Scott inquired.

”Push it down by your legs. Tessa grab the paper and pretend you and Scott are doing the crossword puzzle. Hold the paper between you and someone get her a pen please.” Bryan instructed.

Tessa scooched over to Scott and leaned against him. She fit perfectly into the space under his arm. Her heart began to thud against her chest wall. Scott began to rub his fingers along her arm. He gave her a quick kiss on her temple. Tessa relaxed a little. The set decorator began to arrange the duvet. 

”Matador.” Scott said.

”Huh?” Tessa looked confused.

”Four across, bullfighter.”

”Oh.” Tessa carefully filled in the letters. She felt like she was back on steady ground. This was their special tradition. Tessa would sometimes bring the crossword puzzle from the paper to the rink and in their downtime they would solve it together. Sure, it was educational but it also was a team exercise and it gave them a chance to unwind together. Both of them really looked forward to solving the puzzle, Scott was really good at it, despite his constant downplaying of the extent of his vocabulary. 

Bryan snapped away. He moved around the edge of the bed, capturing different angles of the couple. Tessa forgot it was a photo shoot. She just reveled in the chance to be near Scott working on the puzzle. 

”Okay how about we put the puzzle down and let’s try something new.”

”What are you thinking?” Scott asked.

Tom looked at his shot sheet list, ”Well, Corinne wants to see you two acting like honeymooners. Scott, can you grab Tessa’s face and lean in like you’re about to kiss. We’ll give that a try. Can we move the bounce board in a tad, Tom? Yeah, a bit more. I just want to get some light on to Tessa’s face. Perfect.”

Tessa could feel Scott’s breath on her lips. Her mind kept going back to Scott’s comment earlier about figuring out what she was up to. Yes, she had decided this photo shoot could qualify as a role playing challenge but that wasn’t her end game. She was hoping Scott would get so hot and bothered it would lead to a steamy night of fun. 

”Okay, so Corinne also wants a little “under the sheet” shot. Scott lay down on the bed in the middle. Let’s get the pillows behind his head. Tessa-- once he gets situated let’s get you on top of him.” 

Scott moved into place. Corinne wants “under the sheet” shots. Sure, Corinne wants that. More like Tessa “Smooth Operator” Virtue. Tessa laid down on top of him. Scott put his arms around her; they were in the traditional pose of their signature hug. Bryan began directing four crew members to lift the top sheet above the couple like a parachute. Tessa felt like she was in the most magical cocoon. She could feel Scott’s heart beating and his body was warm. They were looking at each other. Her right arm was casually draped across his chest supporting some of her weight.

”Okay, Tessa and Scott just go for it here. Look at each other. I need the crew to lift the sheet up and down very slowly like a wave. Let’s try this. Okay, go.” 

Tessa and Scott began nuzzling each other’s noses. Tessa placed her hands on either side of Scott’s face and held him in place. She could hear the camera’s shutter go off a few times. Occasionally Bryan would give instructions, for her to move her hand, or Scott to turn a certain way. But, mostly he let them explore each other. Scott’s hands were on her bare back and he was pressing his fingertips into her. Every touch he placed on her was another shot to her core. She could feel he was semi-hard and it was turning her on. She shifted herself so his cock was wedged between the apex of her thighs. Every time she moved, Scott’s dick sent him a warning message. He whispered several times to her to watch what she was doing, but clearly she was not taking him seriously. He made a mental note to punish her for that later. Tessa turned her face to the camera and laid her head on Scott’s chest. She closed her eyes and Scott placed his left hand on the back of her head. He was looking down at her.

Bryan quietly announced, “This is perfect. Right there guys. Just a few more shots.”

35 minutes later, Scott and Tessa along with Bryan and Corinne were gathered around a computer monitor in the middle of Tessa’s kitchen. Corinne was overjoyed at the photos. Scott had to admit they looked great and yes, he did look good. Tessa was gorgeous. They looked like a very married and very in love couple. Frame after frame, the photos captured a love story 20 years in the making. The photos started off playful and sweet in the kitchen, like the beginning of their career. Full of a future and innocent and no clue what was to come. Then it moved into stormy and fiery. The photos from the bathroom depicted a couple who were battling for attention from each other. Looking at this series, the viewer’s eyes were drawn to the couple separately. They looked like a couple but one with secrets. The bed scenes were pure romance. Act three of Virtue-Moir. Sexy poses gave way to content visagesof a couple who was all in and ready for a lifelong commitment. Tessa murmured her approval as Bryan pressed the arrow button on the keyboard bringing up photo after photo. While she wasn’t surprised at how connected she and Scott looked, Tessa was surprised at how well the connection came through. She was used to seeing photos of them taken by Greg Kolz, a sports photographer, who was known for his stark black and white images of them that often had a romantic feel to them. She loved to repost those images. She always knew she and Scott looked at each other in a very special way but these photos told a very different story. She and Scott looked less like partners with a deep affection for one another and more like two people undeniably in love. Because that’s what they were, even if they couldn’t admit it out loud. There was no denying it. She knew she loved Scott and he loved her. Hell, his sappy ass told her that a few times a day, even before the challenges began. Saying ‘I love you’ was one thing, but the look on Scott’s face in this last photo as he looked down at her as she laid on him. He looked at her like she hung the moon in the night sky. He looked at her like she had stolen his breath. Like she was his. And Tessa realized, she was. How would they ever meet other people as they always told friends and family they would do once all the craziness settled down. How could they ever bring other people into what this was? She and Scott had always been ready with a line for the media and anyone else when the inevitable relationship status question came up. 

_”It’s such a unique relationship.”_  
_”We can’t really define it, we do love each other but it’s not a marriage.”_

_”Platonic business partners.”_  
_”I feel so privileged to share this with Scott. When the music stopped and to look into his eyes…”_

The lies we tell ourselves when the truth weighs on us and we’re afraid to embrace it. 

The crew was all packed up and ready to go. Soon, Scott and Tessa were alone in her kitchen.

”I’m starving!” Scott blurted out.

”Me too. Let me change and let’s see what we can do about that.”

”No. Come here.” Scott told her.

He lifted her up and placed her on the island. He gave her a quick kiss, “Don’t move.”

Scott left Tessa sitting on the island confused. When he returned he had a scarf in his hands. 

”You trust me T?”

”What kind of question is that? Of course, I do. Why? What are you planning on doing?”

”A few years back, I saw a scene from the old movie, ‘9 ½ Weeks’. Don’t ask. My buddy Todd showed it to us after this girl he was dating made him watch it. She was into some weird stuff. But, this one thing stuck out to me as kinda sexy. Close your eyes.” Scott placed the scarf over Tessa’s eyes and tied it in the back.

Scott opened the fridge door and began grabbing some of the food left behind by craft services. There were olives, pickles, a charcuterie tray, chicken wings, pasta, sliced veggies, and fruit. Also, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and jar of maraschino cherries. On the counter, he found cupcakes, lemon pound cake and brownies wrapped up. He brought it all over to the island and put it behind Tessa. 

”Let’s see how many foods you can guess just by scent and taste. They say when we lose one of our senses, the others are heightened.” Scott told her like he was the host of some kinky science show.

Scott grabbed the pickles, “Open wide, Tessa.”

She giggled but complied. She felt something salty and a bit tangy hit her tongue. She tried to bite it but she couldn’t get a grip on it. Scott placed the item farther into her mouth. “Bite.” He said.

Tessa bit down and a sudden burst filled her mouth. Pickle juice. She happily munched on the bite of the dill pickle. “Pickle” she mumbled out between chewing.

”Good job. Let’s try this.” He grabbed a spear of roasted asparagus. He placed it on Tessa’s lips. She opened and he gently put the tip in her mouth. She tentatively bit down. She chewed a bit with her front teeth. She opened her mouth and Scott put more of the spear in this time, and Tessa bit down with more confidence.

”Ohhhh, asparagus. Yum!”

Scott continued to test Tessa’s sense of taste as he had her nibble on a kiwi(she couldn’t quite place the taste at first), then pineapple(which she devoured), a strawberry(which he wound up eating the rest of). She was on a roll. She correctly guessed jicama, a cucumber, and a red pepper.

Scott opened the container of spaghetti. He grabbed a single cooked strand. “Tilt your head back, T and open wide.” She did just that and stuck out her tongue, he delicately placed the spaghetti on it. Tessa tried to grab it and Scott pulled it out. She opened her mouth and wagged her tongue at him like a baby bird. Scott put it back in her mouth. “Suck.”

Tessa felt herself get wet. The strand fell out. She reached out to grab him. Her hands landed on their mark, his hips and held him there. “Play nice, Moir.”

”Open wide and try again.”

Tessa smiled and opened wide and Scott rewarded her with the spaghetti. “Mmmmm pasta.” She sucked in the strand, her cheeks hollowed in like she did when she gave Scott head. He felt his dick spring to life. Time to get this show on the road, he thought. He opened the chocolate sauce jar and scooped some on his finger. He placed it right against her lips. She darted her tongue out and gave it a little lick. Her tongue disappeared into her mouth and came back out quickly and licked his finger in long strokes. Scott opened the whipped cream container and dragged his finger through it. He went right back to her mouth.

”Here… try this.”

Tessa cautiously opened her mouth and leaned forward. She accidentally slid her face alongside Scott’s finger and wound up with a mixture of whipped cream and chocolate sauce on the corner of her lips. “Scott…” she whined.

”I got you.” He leaned forward and hovered just by the stripe of sweetness on her face. He swiped a clean finger over it and removed the mess. He placed a kiss where the sauce had been.Tessa turned her head trying to find Scott’s fingers. 

Tessa was becoming increasingly impatient with his game. Her core was on fire, and she needed relief. Her plan to get him wound up and wanting her was working like a charm, but it also had her in a state of pure want. Scott grabbed a chicken wing. The sticker on the container said “el fuego”. It smelled like the hottest peppers on earth. 

He held it near Tessa’s mouth. She sniffed and scrunched her face. “It smells kinda hot. Is it hot?”

”Take a bite and find out.”

”No. Tell me. Scott, is this spicy?”

”No cheating. You wanna know something, you know what to do.”

Tessa’s tongue came out like a turtle poking out from the safety of its shell. “If this is hot, I will kill you Scott.”

She opened her mouth and bit down. She pulled away and began chewing. 

”Agggggggg. What the hell? Scott. My mouth. Help. Help.” Tessa spit the chicken wing piece out and yelled, “I need water. Water. Fire. Fire.” 

Scott started to laugh, “No, milk is better.” He turned to the fridge and opened it and found no milk but instead the small bottle of half and half Tessa used for her coffee. “Here’s some half and half.”

Tessa pushed the scarf off her face and snatched the bottle from Scott’s hand. She unscrewed it while cursing him and began to gulp the half and half. It dribbled down from the opening and onto her chest. Rivulets of cream traced a path down inside her chemise. She stopped and wiped her mouth. She glared at Scott.

He reached over and went in for a kiss. She put her hand up. “Oh no, you don’t. My mouth is on fire.”

”T—c’mon. I’ll make you feel better. I’ll cool it off…” Scott teased her and his hand crept along her thigh and marked a path to her center. He moved towards her mouth again and this time she let him kiss her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. He cupped her face and began massaging her tongue with his. He could taste the hot sauce. Tessa moaned into his mouth and forgot she was holding the half and half bottle, it fell to the floor and spilled out. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him. Her legs caged him to her.

”I believe you said something about fucking me so hard…” she didn’t finish.

”So hard you’d feel like my cock was still inside you, days later.” Scott reminded her between kisses.

Scott pushed the food containers way back on the island’s counter. He pushed Tessa’s chemise up her legs. He ripped her underwear down her legs and tossed it somewhere in the kitchen. He pushed his pajamas down to the floor and stepped out of them. His hand reached between her legs and he began a slow but earnest finger fuck. Tessa threw her head back and let loose a growl of approval. Scott started sucking on her neck and kissing her. She grabbed his face with her hands and a sloppy duel of their mouths between them began. Scott added a second finger as he felt Tessa’s wetness increase. She reached down and grabbed his cock and began to stroke him long and hard. He bit his lip.

He swatted her hand away and moved her to the edge of the counter, grabbed his cock and impaled her. Tessa jerked forward and screamed out in pleasure. While she was wet, she wasn’t prepared for such a forceful intrusion. It felt so good. Her hands found Scott’s shoulders and held on. Scott cupped Tessa’s ass and rocked her onto his cock. He was taking her hard and fast. She had no time to think as he slammed back into her. She leaned back and soon found her top half on the cool marble of the island. Scott was still pounding into her. She was writhing under him. Scott grabbed around her thighs. Tessa could feel herself slide down the counter and onto Scott’s cock every time he pulled her. Her arms were stretched out perpendicular to the countertop. Her fingers were reaching for anything but finding nothing. She was screaming Scott’s name over and over. His cock ramming her and filling her so fully. Her walls were starting to quiver. Her right arm fell onto Scott’s forearm and she tried to hold on. 

”Scott, please. Harder. Harder.“

Scott smiled. He was already working Tessa pretty hard. He grabbed her legs and folded them back towards her head. She grabbed under her knees and supported herself. The new position made her feel so tight to him. Scott felt like his cock was being choked. He kept up his pumping. Tessa’s screams got louder. He could feel the heat from her pussy. His own orgasm was coming on fast.

Tessa stretched her legs out and placed her thighs on Scott’s chest and hung her calves over his shoulders. Scott placed a hand on Tessa’s stomach to hold her down. She was bucking so hard his cock was slipping out of her.

”Babe, you gotta calm down. You’re pushing my dick out.”

Tessa opened her eyes, she was panting. Scott pulled out and squatted down holding onto the back of her thighs and gave her slit a long lick and then gently sucked. Tessa grabbed his head and shoved it hard against her. She didn’t care how desperate she looked. She was insatiable. He made her this way. He stuck his tongue inside her and moved it around. Tessa pushed his head harder. She grinded on his tongue and grabbed his hair. He pulled out. 

”Scott, please. You have to fuck me. I need to come. You’re killing me.”

Scott gently rubbed her clit with his finger, “Is this what you wanted, T?”

”Please. I need…”

He put his finger near her entrance and entered her with just the tip, “Or was it this you asked for?”

Tessa began crying out to him, “Scott… Scott… I want you to…”

”You want me to what…”he asked as his finger began to stroke slowly in and out. Tessa was so slick now. She contracted against his finger.

”Stop teasing me. I can’t take it. Please. I need you to fuck me. I need you.” Tessa was crazed. She was clawing at Scott’s arms. Her eyes were wild. Her mouth was dry and her throat scratchy from yelling. Her juices were all over Scott’s mouth and hands and she was falling harder and faster than she ever had. Such sweet torture.

Scott licked his finger clean and inhaled her distinct musk scent, “God, Tessa you taste so good. Hang on.” He grabbed his cock and slid into her. He felt huge to her. Inch by inch he made his way in until he finally stopped. Tessa felt like he was at the back of her throat. My God, he was in her so deep, she thought. He slowly began to pump. He leaned down and reached under her back and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his back and clutched him to her. He lifted her off the counter and bounced her up and down on him. He held her over the island just a few centimeters off the counter. Tessa braced her hands on the counter and used them to thrust herself onto him. Her walls began to tremble. She was sweating. Scott was growling. He set her on the counter and she fell back. Scott hoisted her legs off the counter and supported under her knees. He drove into her. Tessa was seeing stars. Scott had fucked her many times, but never this good. She could feel her walls contracting. He was not letting up. 

”Remember this, T. Remember how good my cock felt inside you.” Scott told her.

And Scott Moir the dirty talker made his appearance. Sometimes she couldn’t believe the things he said to her. 

”I’m so close. So close. Oh Scott.”

”Me too.” Scott could feel the freight train coming on.

Tessa reached her limit first. She shouted out as her walls gave way and her orgasm came thundering out of her. Her wetness pouring out. She couldn’t catch her breath. Scott was still riding her hard. Within seconds, she felt him come inside her. Hot and constant. He was shouting her name. A small aftershock rocked her. She tried to get him to move out of her. He held himself deep in her, pushing into her. Her walls were pulsating and she could feel his cock twitching inside of her. He collapsed on top of her. He slowly lifted his head and nipped her breast through the fabric. Her hand grabbed his hair. He rocked into her a few more times. He slowly slid out of her. She moaned the entire time it took him to remove himself. He let her legs go. She opened her eyes.

He lifted her up and carried her down the hall to the bedroom. He made his way into the bathroom. He put her down and lifted her chemise off. He opened the shower door and turned on the water. He placed a loaded kiss on her lips. With the water properly heated, he led Tessa into the shower. She stood under the spray. He rinsed off the dried up half and half. Tessa felt herself get excited. She kissed him deeply. He rubbed his hands between her folds, and found she was wet already. He lifted her right leg onto his hip and pushed into her. He backed her against the glass wall. Together they began fucking again. 

”Yes, Scott. So good.”

Scott started pumping faster. It wasn’t going to take long for either of them to come again. Tessa ghosted her lips over Scott’s chest. His cock felt so good inside of her. She knew she was ready to come again. He pulled out.

Tessa looked at him and turned around. She placed her palms on the glass, looked over shoulder and wiggled her butt at him. Scott reached over and ran his hands in and out of her folds. He grabbed his cock and put it to the entrance of her pussy. He slowly slipped between her folds and inside. Scott could feel her walls contracting as they took him in. He placed his hands over hers and began to drag himself in and out of her. She was still looking at him. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. Scott increased his speed, yet she could still feel every inch of him as he slid in and out. 

Scott intertwined his fingers with her and started thrusting harder. Tessa began to push back against him. His cock was hitting a spot inside of her so deep. She felt herself come undone. Scott braced his hands against hers and drove into her hard. She felt herself coming and then she felt Scott’s warmth envelop and coat her walls. He kissed her neck as he pumped a few more times. Tessa felt her legs give out and Scott grabbed her and held her up. 

Tessa finally calmed down and he pulled out. She turned around and kissed him. They finished their shower. Tessa put on some comfy pajamas and Scott grabbed a pair of sweats that he had left over at her place months ago or perhaps she had stolen them, he couldn’t remember.

They walked into the kitchen and looked at each other. It looked like a band of hungry thieves had broken into her house. Chocolate sauce and what appeared to be melted whipped cream were smeared on the countertop of the island like a Rorschach test. The container of spaghetti was tipped over and the pasta was now on top of the charcuterie tray. The container of half and half was wedged under the island, its contents spreading across her floor. Everywhere they looked was a mess. Tessa picked her way through the remnants. She went to her sink area to get paper towels and cleaning solution and started hysterically laughing.

”Nice aim, Scott.”

Hanging over the faucet were her panties. She gingerly lifted them off, twirled them around her finger and tossed them at Scott. He caught them and smirked.

”You keep playing all cute and I’ll fuck you against that farmhouse sink you love so much.” Scott told her.

She appeared to think about it for a minute and said, “Anytime you want.”

Scott stared her down. As they began to clean up the kitchen, Scott asked Tessa, “So the entire photo shoot… was that the role playing challenge? I mean I loved it. But, I thought these were sex challenges. Again, I loved it, but we didn’t have sex.”

Tessa looked at Scott while she scrubbed a stubborn piece of caked on chocolate sauce. Scott caught her eyes and suddenly it dawned on him. She tricked him. Oh J-F would be so proud. He had worked with them on certain ways to communicate a need or desire without having to directly ask for it. Sometimes, asking for something directly was uncomfortable or you’d rather let the other person work through it and discover their own path to the desired answer. That way it felt like their idea but you were also happy. It wasn’t tricking someone, it was sharing the load. Tessa was a psychology major and she had played this brilliantly. She let Scott take the lead on the sex thing. She knew what to say to fire up his competitive side, his ego. To get what she wanted which was something they both wanted. The photo shoot was foreplay. She took control of that. It was the means to the end.

”Oh you are so wicked, T. Well, I don’t know how to score that since I was the one who initiated the sex.”

Tessa smacked him with her gloved hand. 

”Fine, fine.” He chuckled. “I am pretty stunned at just how clever you were. I am going to need some time to think about this.”

Hours later they fell asleep and Scott still hadn’t give her a score. She was anxious but assumed it meant he was really taken aback by her creativity.

Soft morning light fell across her face. Tessa stirred quietly and stretched. She looked over and saw Scott’s side was empty. She smelled fresh coffee. She got up and padded to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Above her sink, written in red lipstick… was the outline of a heart. Inside it was a T + S=204.35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winnipeg is next. So get ready...


	11. Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott head to Winnipeg and the flight provides the perfect place to execute the next sexy challenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all ready for a little mile high fun. Thank you for the kudos and the comments. Your comments are something else! I do appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you like. Hope this chapter helps you survive those Sunday heading into the start of the workweek blues...

Scott slung his messenger bag across his body and made his way to Gate 33. The team was headed to Winnipeg for the next performance. He had slept funny and his neck was stiff and so were his shoulder blades. 

He stopped at the Starbucks and grabbed two almond milk vanilla lattes, Tessa was on to a different drink this week. He walked into the AirCanada executive lounge area. Tessa was already sitting with Kaitlyn and the two best friends were having a highly animated conversation. Andrew caught his eye and tilted his head towards the two women and mouthed, Thank God.

”Here you go, one almond milk vanilla latte.” Scott handed Tessa her drink and took the seat next to Andrew.

Tessa thanked Scott and went back to chatting with Kaitlyn.

”What’s up with these two?” Scott asked Andrew.

”How about you tell me about this lingerie shoot of yours?” Andrew replied.

”What?” Scott looked at him as he sipped his latte.

”Tessa has been regaling Kaitlyn with all of the details about some photo shoot you did together which by all accounts sounds like soft core porn.”

Scott swallowed hard. How much had Tessa revealed? Probably not much he surmised as Tessa was private, even though she and Kaitlyn were very close. He quickly decided it was better to rip the Band-Aid off rather than avoid the topic.

”It was actually fun. A small sleepwear-lingerie company asked us to do a photo shoot for a new line they have. T organized it all. I was just along for the ride. The pajamas are pretty comfy, man.”

”Okay. So let me see if I understand this Moir. You and your platonic business partner” Andrew held up air quotes as he said the last three words, “got into pajamas. Or rather you were in pajamas, cause it sounds like Tessa wore basically nothing from what she’s described to Kait and played house in her kitchen, her bathroom and her bed. Does sound like fun. Also sounds like anything but platonic.”

"Poje.. you know that's not how it was.."

”Okay so how was it?”

”Whaddya mean? It was just a photo shoot.”

Tessa could hear Andrew grilling Scott. She was so nervous; Scott was never good at poker. You never had to guess how he felt. Anger, sadness, jubilation. His face gave everything away. His very handsome face. 

”So when do the photos come out?” Kaitlyn asked.

”First week of June.” 

A woman’s voice echoed through the lounge, “AirCanada Flight 8654 service from London International to Winnipeg is ready to board at Gate 33. Executive passengers first and anyone travelling with an infant or needing extra time…”

Tessa grabbed her messenger bag and took out her ticket. It was going to be a longer flight than usual; AirCanada which sponsored ‘Stars on Ice’ didn’t have any direct flights to Winnipeg so there was a two–hour layover awaiting them so they wouldn’t get in until 8 tonight. It was either that or a 20 hour bus ride. 

Tessa settled into her window seat and Scott sat in the aisle. He took out a book he was reading about a man who traveled down the Nahanni River in a canoe. The man spent three weeks one summer with nothing but the canoe, a tent and some food. It was quite the adventure. Tessa was reading a book J-F had recommended about recognizing the champion within and harnessing your superpower. Scott smirked, was giving amazing head a superpower because his girl was fricking Wonder Woman if that was the case. Tessa looked over at him and smiled as she adjusted her iPod and dropped it onto the middle seat for Scott to plug into. He grabbed it and inserted his headphones.

Scott just couldn’t get comfortable. His neck was killing him and no matter how he turned he couldn’t get relief. He felt a light touch on his arm. He looked over at Tessa.

”What’s wrong?” she was holding one of her earbuds in her hand looking concerned.

”I jacked up my neck and shoulder sleeping last night. I can’t get comfortable.”

”That’s what you get for choosing to sleep in your own bed.” Tessa whispered and pulled the edge of her bottom lip into her mouth.

Scott sighed. She was right. He had chosen to go home last night so he could pack and to give each other some space. He fell asleep fast but obviously not well. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, trying to earn some sympathy. Maybe if he looked sheepish enough, Tessa would take mercy on him and offer him a massage. 

”I have something that might help. Kaitlyn gave it to me. You can try it tonight when we get in.”

”Sounds like a plan.” He said.

Tessa leaned forward and looked around and whispered ”So the next challenge is to get each other off without sex, just making out. The article I read said no penetration.” She gave Scott a sly, conspiratorial wink.

Scott closed his eyes, “You wanna try now?”

Tessa shook his arm, “Absolutely not!”

”I gotta be honest, I feel like I am gonna ace this challenge T. I was pretty good with the ice cream cone.”

Tessa inhaled deeply as she recalled Scott’s excellent “cone-i-lingus” skills as he coined it. She turned back to her book, afraid to engage him any further lest she jump him in his seat and scar an entire plane full of passengers and crew members by fucking Scott into oblivion.

The team landed in Toronto for their layover. Scott and Tessa went to look for food. They found a burger joint open in the airport concourse. They ordered turkey burgers and fries to split. Scott got a beer and Tessa decided to order one too. Their food came and Tessa began to devour it. She was so hungry. She finally came up for air with a smear of barbeque sauce on her face. Scott chuckled. He reached over and wiped it off her face. She grinned and dove back in. Mid-chew she looked over to see a young girl about 12 years old with her mother standing at their table.

Tessa covered her mouth and finished her bite and wiped her mouth with her napkin. “Hello.” She smiled at the little girl. “How are you?”

The mother immediately apologized, “I am so sorry. I hate to interrupt your dinner. But, this is my daughter, Ashlyn and she is a skater. You are her heroes. She has watched you since she was five. She knows all of your routines. Her favorite is of course, Moulin Rouge. Oh now I am babbling.”

Scott smiled and put out his hand to Ashlyn, “Hi Ashlyn. I’m Scott. It’s so nice to meet you. So are you a singles’ skater?”

The little girl’s eyes grew and she smiled shyly. She reminded Tessa of herself. Huge green eyes, soft curled brown hair, and absolutely captivated by Scott. 

”Um, yes. I skate at GTSA. I hope to make it to Juniors this year. I just… I just think you are the best skaters ever.”

”Aw, thank you so much.” He responded. “Not sure if we are the best ever, but I feel we are pretty good.” He added. 

Ashlyn giggled at Scott and turned her attention to Tessa, “You are so beautiful. I used to be a ballerina like you. I still sometimes take lessons but I mostly just skate. Can I ask you a question?”

”Of course.” Tessa smiled warmly.

”How do you decide if you’re going to wear a ponytail or a bun? I mean I know that sounds kinda stupid but I usually wear my hair in a pony, but I noticed you wore it in a bun for Roxanne. When you wear a ponytail does it hit Scott?”

Tessa laughed, she certainly preferred questions from kids as opposed to the Media.

”Well it depends. I guess the routine dictates my hairstyle. If I am being playful, you know like our Prince routine, I kinda prefer a ponytail. But, for Roxanne, it felt more sophisticated so I went with a bun. And as for hitting Scott. Happens all of the time. It’s one of the hazards of skating with me. But, he’s always been so nice about it. He gets a face full of hair and even has to contend with my skirt covering his eyes when I am in a lift. He’s pretty amazing.”

Ashlyn beamed and looked at her mom. “Ash, why don’t you thank them and let’s allow them to finish their dinner.”

Scott interjected, “Ashlyn, is that all you wanted to know? About ponytails? C’mon hit me with your best shot.”

Tessa’s heart swelled with love and pride. Scott was always so good at making everyone feel at ease, especially kids. He was so genuinely interested in people. Tessa was much more of an introvert. She cared about people but she was always a bit shyer than him. Tessa watched Ashlyn’s face set in determined line, she was clearly working up to something big. The little girl bit her lip and then quietly asked, ‘Is she your girlfriend?”

Scott smiled wide and put his hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder, “Well, she is smart and beautiful and super funny. She also skates way better than me. We love hanging out. She is my friend and she is a girl. So, kinda. She’s a girl who is my friend. A really good friend, like a best friend. The bestest friend I have ever had.”

It was a perfect innocuous explanation, especially for a tween who is learning all about romance and love from social media and equally clueless friends who probably got their information from older siblings or hypersexualized teen shows. 

”Oh, that sounds really awesome.” Ashlyn nodded her head. “So, I better go.” She waved at them both and then asked if she could have a selfie. Her mom took out her phone and snapped a photo of the trio.

Scott reached out for the phone, “May I?” and then he snapped three photos telling the gals to make funny faces before handing it back over and high-fiving Ashlyn goodbye.

”You’re really good at that.” Tessa beamed at him. 

”You are too. Little kids love you Tess.” He paused. “Big boys do too.” He raised his eyebrows at her and grabbed a fry.

They finish the meal and head back over to the lounge area, not too far from their gate. They spend the remaining 45 minutes with Tessa showing Scott the videos fans have made for them on social media. They rise as they hear the call for boarding and make their way to the gate. As the plane taxis down the runway, Scott notices the plane is not very full. In fact, there is no one else in their row. A couple is diagonal from there, but they are in the middle and window seats. Eric is sitting behind them in the aisle seat and Chiddy who was in front of them has abandoned his seat to go finish his conversation with Poje about his new skate school.

Tessa grabs her travel blanket and arranges it around herself. She grabs her book and iPod and begins her in-flight routine. The flight attendant comes by to take drink orders and she asks for just a cup of hot water for her chamomile tea bag. Scott orders a hot chocolate and she immediately regrets her decision.

”Also, can you change her hot water to a hot chocolate? She’s having buyer’s remorse and will end up drinking mine. Thank you.”

The flight attendant chuckles and nods. 

”Thanks..” Tessa tells Scott.

”Yup. Why don’t you just order the hot chocolate to begin with instead of stealing mine?”

”Sharing is caring, Scott.”

Scott is trying to read but has found himself re-reading this paragraph four times. He realizes he keeps getting distracted because his seatmate is refusing to sit still. Tessa can’t seem to find a position that suits her. She tries to cross her legs, she tries to sit on one leg. She draws both legs up. Finally, Scott has had enough.

”Tessa” he hisses. “What’s going on?”

”I just feel restless. I can’t get comfortable. I don’t feel like reading.” She’s practically whining.

”Come here.” He lifts his armrest, and she does the same with hers and slides over. He looks over his shoulder between the seats to see Eric has moved away. Scott pushes a button and his seat reclines back. He reaches up and presses the button on the armrest that’s wedged between the seats and Tessa’s chair back reclines as well. Scott grabs the blanket and stretches it over both of them. He tucks her in. She scoots around a bit and finally settles down. The flight attendant brings their hot chocolates. Tessa drops the tray table from her original seat and the attendant leaves behind the two cups. 

Tessa blows through the small opening on the lid and takes a sip of the hot liquid. It tastes so chocolatey. “Mmmm, I wish I had whipped cream.” She says out loud.

As she continues to enjoy her treat, she feels Scott’s hand rub her thigh. She looks over at him, but he's looking out the window.

She flicks on the in-seat television screen and scans through the channels until she finds a hockey playoff game. She leans her head on Scott’s shoulder and relaxes. They still have an hour left before landing. Tessa puts her cocoa down and her eyes drift close. 

She’s jolted awake as she feels the side of Scott’s hand slide her t-shirt up a bit and his fingers begin to trace little patterns on her stomach. Her eyelids flutter open and she looks over at him. He seems to be engrossed in the game. She moves her hand over his and he squeezes back and continues doodling on her abs. His hand finds it way over her pants and he is soon palming her core. 

He turns his mouth to her ear, “Ready to take off?” 

Tessa giggles a bit but then her face gets serious, “Scott, really? We’re in the middle of the plane.”

”No one is around, we’re covered in this blanket. No one will know. Unless of course, you’re your usual loud self. Think you can keep it down, Virtch?”

She nods.

Scott adjusts himself in his chair, his neck is really killing him. Whatever Kaitlyn gave Tessa better be a mini massage therapist because he will be in pain on the rink tomorrow otherwise.

Tessa feels Scott’s pointer finger trace around her core. The thin fabric of her cotton jeans provides just the right amount of resistance. She feels herself getting wet. Scott presses into her core. 

Tessa bites her lower lip and a little mew escapes her throat. She shoots Scott an apologetic look and closes her eyes. Maybe it will be easier if she isn’t able to look at him.

”Tessa, look at me.”

Of course, he would want her to look at him. He really knows exactly what gets her going. She takes a deep breath and looks over at him. She starts to chew on the inside of her cheek. Scott places a kiss to her temple. He reaches down and just millimeters before his lips reach hers, she holds his face at bay.

”Scott, what if someone sees us?”

Scott looks around the area as if to point out the obvious to Tessa. The cabin lights are off, the plane is in virtual darkness. The couple sitting diagonal from them appear to be asleep. The other passengers are either watching tv, reading or napping. He's pretty sure no one will notice. If there was ever a time to makeout, it would be now.

”C’mon T, let’s be a little naughty.”

Tessa can feel every word he says as his lips are scraping over hers. They stay frozen for a few seconds just staring at one another, neither wanting to be the first to break away. Scott leans forward slightly and gently nips at Tessa’s bottom lip. She nips back. He kisses the corner of her mouth and moves back to continue nipping.

Scott’s hand emerges from the blanket and tilts Tessa’s chin towards him. He kisses her chastely on her mouth and brushes his nose against her cheek. She can feel his eyelashes like sweet little butterfly wings on her face. She pulls back slightly and kisses the tip of his nose. She reaches up a bit and places a kiss on one closed eye and then the other. He opens his eyes and they look at each other. She can feel her willpower breaking down. His left hand pushes her thin shirt up and his hand travels a path that feels like hot lava up her stomach and between her breasts. She knows her nipples are already hard. Tessa holds her breath as she waits for Scott’s hand to bring her some relief. She can see the fire in his eyes directed solely at her as his hand palms her tiny breast. She inhales sharply. His lips slide over hers as he moves to kiss the tip of her nose. He pinches her nipple through her bra. Tessa pulls her lower lip into her mouth. Scott’s fingers grip the bottom lace edge of her bralette and pull it up releasing her breast and giving him better access. He wastes no time circling her swollen bud with his forefinger. He slots it between his forefinger and his middle finger and squeezes slightly. Tessa reaches her own hand down to her core and pushes the back of Scott’s other hand firmly down onto her. 

”Hey. Hey!” he barks in a whispered tone to get her attention. “Look at me. Do you think I need your help here? Cause I don’t. I am quite capable of getting you off.”

Tessa looks at him through hooded eyes. She pouts for half a second and then pulls her hand off of his. He smiles at her and he flips his hand and his thumb starts to grind in the general area of her clit. He strokes downward and upward. Tessa moans quietly. His hand leaves her breast and comes to his mouth, he licks his thumb and dives back under the blanket and gently skims her nipple. Tessa licks her lips which suddenly feel very dry. Scott leans down and traces her top lip with the tip of his tongue. He nips a few times and then licks again. It’s not lost on her that it’s the same pattern he follows when he eats her out. 

It’s also not lost on her that Scott has not really kissed her fully. Something she desperately wants. She’s contemplating that when he whispers, “Unbutton your jeans for me.”

She slides the button out and seconds later his hand is there slowly unzipping them. He pushes the flaps to either side and reaches his hand down inside and over her panties. He reaches her core.

”Do you know how wet you are? Is this what I do to you?” he shamelessly inquires knowing full well the answer.

”Yes.” She manages to rasp out.

Scott’s fingers each take a turn massaging her core area. Meanwhile, Scott’s bottom lip finds hers and gently pulls up and he sucks her top lip. His breath hot and wet against her mouth. She can taste hot chocolate and she wants him even more. She reaches her mouth up trying to capture his, but he pulls back. He snorts out a breath and kisses her chin. He moves to the side of her jaw, pressing little kisses one after the other until he reaches her ear. His tongue traces around the shell. Tessa is getting wetter and wetter. Sooner or later the dam is going to burst. 

”You are so beautiful Tessa. I mean it.”

Tessa’s eyes glow. She is in a state of lustful want for this man. She closes her eyes and suddenly hears the flight attendant’s voice, “Are you all done with your hot chocolates?”

Tessa freezes. Scott’s right hand is firmly between her legs on a journey to making her come. His left hand is gently tugging on her nipple. She’s positively convinced the flight attendant can tell something wildly inappropriate is going on. Tessa slowly turns her head to face the woman. 

”Oh yes, thank you so much.” She says hoping she sounds very much in control and not like a woman on the verge of coming undone. The flight attendant smiles and grabs the cups and tosses them in her garbage bag. 

”We’ll be landing in about 30 minutes. The flight crew needs to prepare so if you need something, just press the call button, otherwise we will see you once we land.”

Tessa nods and the attendant goes down the aisle. Tessa turns back to Scott. He picks up where he left off. His hands working in tandem to bring her to a sweet release.

Tessa finds herself getting lost in Scott’s eyes. They’re a chocolate brown in the darkness. She searches them and finds a wildfire.

”Can I kiss you?” he asks.

”I don’t know, can you?” Tessa volleys back.

Scott snorts, “MAY I kiss you?”

”You better.”

Tessa looks at him. His hands leave their posts on her body and he places them on her cheeks. His thumbs caress her cheekbones gently. He nuzzles his nose against hers. He leans in and kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes and he places gentle kisses on her eyelids. He tilts her head back and his lips hover above hers. 

Tessa’s throat is dry and she swallows hard, her composure all but gone at this point. His tongue traces an outline inside her top lip. He places a series of kisses on her mouth. One after the other barely touching down. Her heart is pounding and she wonders if Scott can hear it. She opens her eyes in time to see him come to her, mouth open and her eyes close as his lips cover hers. His tongue pushes and gains entry. He moves around the inside of her mouth, searching for her soul. Her breath is caught in her throat and the most glorious feeling takes over. She has never been kissed this way before, so completely and intimately. She reaches up and grabs his hands with hers, she turns completely to face Scott and rises up on her chair and pushes herself onto him. He falls back into the window. She should care they could get caught any second, but she doesn’t. She just wants to keep kissing him. Her hands wind their way into his hair. 

Scott’s mouth is fighting with Tessa’s for dominance. He is fully determined to win the battle and the war. Their passion is coming out in waves now. Tessa presses her lower half against Scott. He begins to grind up on her. She pushes down. He adjusts the blanket to cover them a bit more, as if that might block any prying eyes. His hands slide down to her ass and push her onto him. Scott is now sucking on her neck. He begins to kiss behind her ear. She knows this new position cannot be good for his already strained neck and shoulders, but her need for salvation is so immediate she can’t be bothered to care for too long.

Scott’s hard-on is now raging. He can feel it pushing like a lead pipe in his jeans. The last thing he wants to do is come in his pants. So he concentrates on getting Tessa to the finish line. He reaches down and inside her jeans and back over her panties. He begins to massage his palm over her core. He rubs harder and harder. He takes his fingers and rubs little circles clockwise at first and then counterclockwise. They are pressed so close together and the space they are in is so confining, every movement is even more intense. He pulls his hand out and she grinds back down in circles on his crotch. He holds her face and kisses her deeply. She grinds once hard and releases a low growl. She grinds again and another growl calls out. She does a third grind and presses Scott down on to the seat as she rides out her orgasm. She pulls back and is panting hard. Scott’s face looks pained. 

”Is it your neck?” she breathlessly says.

”No, it’s my dick.” He states.

The plane begins to make its descending noises. Tessa knows they don’t have much time before the lights come on. She pushes off Scott, sits up in the middle seat and zips her jeans and pulls her shirt down.

”I’m going to the restroom. Watch me. Wait 30 seconds and then come.” She smirks, the double meaning of her words not lost on her.

Tessa stands up, smooths her ponytail, adjusts her t-shirt so no one can tell her jeans are unbuttoned and sidesteps into the aisle. She walks back and heads into the vacant restroom on the left and looks to make sure Scott sees her. 

Scott counts to 30, okay he may have skipped from 23 on, but honestly he was going to lose it if he didn’t get into the restroom and get some relief.

He tries to casually walk with his hard on to the restroom. He passes Eric who is sitting with Meagan. Eric looks up at him, “You guys are so in synch you even use the restroom at the same time.”

Scott laughs and manages to brush by them without stopping or hopefully drawing attention to his increasingly painful situation.

The flight attendants have their backs to him as they clean the tiny work kitchen. He silently prays for them to stay that way as he eases the restroom door open. He slides in and shuts the door and slams the locking mechanism to the right. The fluorescent light springs on. Tessa makes quick work of unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. She presses her hand to his cock and smiles. He’s straining against the fabric of his boxers. She yanks them down and his cock pops out and she strokes it. Scott’s head hits the door with a thud. “Ouch.” he blurts.

Tessa begins to increase her speed, stroking him harder and longer. Scott’s eyes are closed and his mouth is open. His breath sounds ragged. He feels her hand stop and he opens one eye. Tessa is unzipping her jeans. She shimmies them down her legs and does the same to her panties. Scott reaches out a hand and swipes at her core.

The restroom is impossibly tiny for one person let alone two. There’s barely any room to maneuver. Scott slides around Tessa as she tries to move around him. They end doing something that resembles Ring around the Rosie completing two full circles before Scott reaches out his hand and stops her.

”T—you’re killing me here.”

Tessa realizes there really is only one way to do this so she turns her back to him and faces the mirror. She looks up and sees his reflection. Despite the awful lighting, she can’t miss how undone he looks for her. He knows she’s a bit of a germaphobe but he still has to laugh when she grabs two paper towels from the dispenser hanging on the wall. She spreads them out on the counter and places her hands on top of them. He’s about to fuck her in an airplane restroom but she’s most worried about the counter’s bacterial issues. He wonders if she’s a member of the Mile High Club. He’d rather not know. In fact, Scott never wants to ever think about any man ever having sex with Tessa, past or future. He feels her hand pat him on the butt cheek. He looks up at her in the mirror and she raises her eyebrow. He kisses her neck. And then, Scott slams into her with a low roar. 

”Hard and fast, T. Sorry, we don’t have time.”

She nods her head and Scott puts his hands on her hips and begins to pound into her. Tessa can feel his cock slide in and out. She holds onto the counter for dear life. They’re building up a delicious rhythm when the plane jerks to the side and shakes violently for a few seconds. Scott loses his balance for a split second and sticks his hand out to the wall to steady himself. The seatbelt warning light dings on. Hell no Scott thinks.

Tessa is still so wet from their earlier activities that it’s easy for him to resume a punishing pace. Tessa is absorbing all of his thrusts and is lurching forward every time he enters her. He can hear the plane go through a series of dings and bells alerting the crew to the different stages of descent. 

”Faster, Scott. We don’t have much time.” Tessa urges him on.

Scott feels like he’s in the middle of some weird ass thriller where instead of having three minutes to diffuse the bomb, the hero has three minutes to make himself and his sexy-as-hell sidekick come. Scott senses his orgasm building, and Tessa’s walls start to flutter. He bends his knees and drives into her. Tessa’s moans begin to get louder; Scott can only pray the various plane’s noises are too loud for the flight attendants to figure out what’s going on in the restroom. Tessa is coming undone. She reaches for the mirror and splays both hands on it, as Scott continues to thrust into her warmth. She is slick and pulsating and Scott fires off into her pushing her into the counter. He wraps an arm around her stomach and pushes her back onto him as he jerks into her twice. 

There’s a knock on the door, “Excuse me we’re starting our descent so I need you to return to your seat, thank you.”

Scott catches Tessa’s eye in the mirror and he knows she’s thinking exactly what he is, how will they make it back to their seats undetected. He kisses her shoulder. He kisses her neck. He turns her face towards his mouth and places a searing kiss on her lips. 

”We better wrap this up.” He tells her.

They clean up and get dressed. She decides he should go out first and head to their seats and she’ll wait a bit and hopefully they’ll escape any watchful eyes. He slides the locking bolt to the left and opens the door slowly. He makes his way out and is greeted by a flight attendant who insists he return to his seat immediately. Scott walks past Eric and Meagan and hopes they’re too wrapped up in their conversation to notice anything which they are thankfully.

After what she deems an appropriate amount of time, Tessa pulls the small handle down and cautiously opens the door. She pokes her head out and is relieved to find herself alone at the back of the plane. She shuts the door and makes her way down the aisle. She can spot Scott’s hair just above the seat back. She stands next to him and he gets up to let her slide into the window seat. He has already folded up her travel blanket and placed it on the middle seat. Her book and iPod neatly on top. She puts her things away. She takes out her tin of Rose’s lip balm and swipes some on her lips. She rubs the extra on her cuticles. All situated, she looks over at Scott. 

”Feel better?”

He laughs, “You have no idea.”

She crosses the distance between them and places a kiss on his cheek.

”What’s that for?” he asks.

”For always making me feel so good.”

”I could say the same about you T. I am sorry about the whole quickie in the restroom.”

”I’m not. It was hot. I thought we were going to get caught. I still think Eric thought something was up. But, he’s too nice to say anything. I mean, it was kinda filthy, the restroom that is. Not the sex. Well, that was kinda filthy too. But in a good way.”

He had to laugh at how cute she sounded.

An hour later they were both in her room getting ready for bed. Tessa had her challenge journal out and she was tallying up Scott’s score. 

”Hey T” he called from the bathroom. “Where’s the stuff you said Kaitlyn gave you to help with sore muscles or whatever.”

”It’s in my toiletry bag, the fuchsia one. It’s a tube. See it?”

”No, I don’t think so.”

”Gimme a sec and I’ll come show you. I have your score ready."

Scott pops his head out of the door; toothbrush in hand and wearing only navy boxers. His hair is slightly damp from their shower. He runs his free hand through it and Tessa wonders how a simple gesture can make her so horny.

”So let’s start with creativity. Doing it on a plane filled with people, people we know-- was so hot. It just felt like we were breaking the rules and were going to get caught any minute. Technical skills were masterful, I liked how each of your hands had a different task. Finally, execution. Okay, I may have gotten a little carried away by it all. But, you really managed the whole getting off thing with just making out. Though, technically, we did have sex.”

”That was life or death, Tessa.” Scott interjected.

Tessa barked out a deep and loud laugh. “Oh was it now? I am not sure if there are any recorded deaths due to hard-ons.”

”Mine would be the first.” He assured her with a serious look.

”I give you a 202.75…”

Tessa crossed the room and reached up on her tiptoes. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck and kissed him. She let him feel her tongue work its way around his mouth. She played with the curls at the nape of his neck. He moaned his approval. She pulled back and looked him in his eyes.

”So I guess we joined the Mile High Club today huh Moir?”

”Oh we definitely earned our wings today, Baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what in the heck is it that Kaitlyn gave Tessa to find relief? Find out in the next chapter which also happens to be Tessa's turn at the challenge!


	12. Hello, My Name is Bob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's neck is bothering him and Tessa has offered to help him. Just how does she bring him relief? Why with a very sexy challenge but first we find out just what Kaitlyn gave her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the comments. You are all so kind and encouraging. How sweet was the video of Scott and Johnny Weir slow dancing! Adorable!!

Scott and Tessa stood in the doorway of her hotel room bathroom making out. His toothbrush still clutched in his right hand while his left was holding her neck. Tessa’s hands were roaming all over his bare back. She pushed him into the door jamb. 

”Oof..” Scott groaned out.

Tessa pulled back quickly, “Oh your neck. I forgot. Let’s get you fixed up.”

She walked into the bathroom and over to the counter. She began to dig into her fuchsia colored toiletry bag.

Scott wet his toothbrush and squirted out a line of toothpaste and began to brush.

”Hah!” she said triumphantly while holding up a pink cylinder about the length of a ballpoint pen and an inch or so around.

Scott looked over at her and mumbled around the foam, “What’s that?”

”It’s what Kaitlyn gave me. It’s a mini massager. It works really well at getting out kinks. I use it all the time. Feels fantastic.”

Scott looked at Tessa and at the so-called mini massager and back at her. “Uh…” He started to chuckle.

”What’s wrong?”

Scott spit and rinsed. He wiped his mouth on his face towel. “T—when you say you’ve used it, how have you used it?”

”What do you mean? I turn it on and rub around. It’s great. It has two speeds. One is a little lighter vibration than the other. So depending on what you need, you increase or decrease it.” She slides off the cover.

”T--- “

”C’mere… I’ll show you. 

Scott chokes out a sound. He thinks to himself Tessa can’t be these clueless, can she? She clearly knows this is not a mini massager designed to work out muscle kinks. She has to be playing him.

”Babe..” he starts. “When Kaitlyn gave this to you, what did she say to you. Exactly.”

”Why are you being so weird, Scott? She gave it to me as a gift before we left for the Olympics.”

”What did she say?”

”She didn’t say anything.” Tessa looked at him confused. “She handed me a gift bag with a card. The card said something like I know the Olympics will be stressful. This should help you when you’re in need of a little relief.”

”Tessa. You know what this is, right? 

”Yes. It’s a mini massager. It came in a box that said mini massager on the front of it. There was a woman on the box and she had it pressed into her neck. The instructions say to use it when you need relief. I am not an idiot, I know how to read.”

Oh, she really didn’t understand. His sweet, sexy and still very innocent Tessa had no idea that her best friend had given her a dildo.

”T—Kaitlyn gave you a dildo. This is a dildo.”

”What? Are you insane? Kaitlyn most definitely did not give me a dildo. She is one of my best friends. She even has one. She said she loves it. She says she feels like a new woman after using it. See…” Tessa shows him where the words ‘mini massager’ are stamped on the cover. “This is for neck and shoulder massages. She would not give me a dildo. I know what a dildo looks like Scott and this is not a dildo.”

”Really, Tessa? So what does a dildo look like?”

Tessa blinked at him like an owl and looked at the smooth pink metal tube-shaped object in her hand. She stared at it for a few seconds then dropped it on the counter like it had burned her hand. No, she thought. She couldn’t have been this naïve. Certainly, that’s not what it was. Tessa had seen dildos before; she had never used one preferring to manually help herself on lonely and needy nights. 

Scott began to laugh, “It’s okay.”

”It is most certainly not okay.” Tessa sputtered wide-eyed and horrified. “It is far from okay, Scott. Do you know that I used this the night before the group skate? My neck was feeling a bit stiff from one of our lifts. So, I used this. I told… I told Kaitlyn I used it. I thanked her, Scott.” Tessa’s voice was rising into a shriek. “I told her that her gift really helped me get loosened up and that after using it, it didn’t hurt as much when you touched me. Good God.”

Scott started to laugh harder. Tessa shoved him lightly and buried her face in her hands.

”Who gives their best friend a… a… “ Tessa couldn’t even finish.

”A mini massager?” Scott offers helpfully.

”Fuck you, Moir.”

”Isn’t that what this little guy is for?” Scott smiles at her holding up the massager.

”I am so embarrassed. I feel like an idiot. I mean I used it all of the time in PyeongChang.” She whispered her confession. 

”And look, we won gold! Twice!” Scott gestured at her with his hand.

”What’s even more humiliating is I must have thanked Kaitlyn at least half a dozen times for this thing. She must think I am some kind of total pervert. I told her how fabulous it felt and how powerful it was even though it was small. I told her it was the perfect size. I am going to kill her.”

Scott enveloped her in a hug. “Nothing to be embarrassed about T. Kait is probably glad you got use out of it.” Tessa’s response was muffled by his shirt as she buried her face deeper into him.

She leaned back, “I will never be able to look at her again. She thinks I am in my hotel room night after night, pleasuring myself. It’s awful. I am going to text her.”

”Whoa, who, whoa. You are so not texting her. What do you plan on saying to her? Scott had some stiffness so I used your mini massager on him and now he feels fucking fantastic. Uh no. That’s wrong on so many levels.”

Tessa thought for a second, “ I s’pose. But, no I can text her and ask her why she gave me a dildo. Maybe she thinks it’s a mini massager too.”

”Babe, trust me. If she told you she feels like a new woman after using it, she knows exactly what it is. She’s using it correctly. She just thought you also needed a Bob.”

”Bob? Who the hell is Bob? You’ve named my dildo? Scott!”

”Not Bob, but B-O-B. Battery operated boyfriend.” Scott explained. 

”Scott Moir, how in the world? Why? I don’t even want to know” and she pushed past him back into the bedroom. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and began typing quickly.

Scott followed her, “T—this is not a good idea.”

”No this is an excellent idea, Scott. I’ll tell you what is not a good idea. What is not a good idea is giving your friend a freaking dildo and letting her carry on about its benefits like she’s selling it on tv.”

Tessa’s phone beeped. She looked at her message.

_Tessa, how did you not know what it was?_

_It said mini massager. Why would I think you were giving me a dildo?_

_I am so sorry. I thought you knew. I got it for you because I knew you hadn’t been with anyone for a while. I know how stressful the Olympics can be. I wanted you to be able to blow off a little steam. It seemed like a harmless and very Sex and the City gift. You are such a Charlotte._

_Do not play the SATC card. I’m so embarrassed. I told you how much I loved it. You must have thought I was some hard-up oversexed woman!_

_Ha! No, I just thought I picked out the perfect gift. It is really great. Trust me. Try it. By the way, how did you just figure it out now? It’s been months._

Crap, Tessa thought. Well, Scott was right. How would she explain knowing what it was without giving away the fact that Scott was the one to inform her. Good job, Tessa. Now what? She thought for a second.

_Kaitlyn typing…._

_Let me guess… Scott told you._

Tessa’s eyes widened as she read her screen. How would Kaitlyn even know? She wouldn’t. 

_No. He did not._

_Tessa. C’mon. It’s me._

_Fine. Yes. He told me._

Well she already started down the hill, might as well tell Kaitlyn the whole truth.

_His neck has been bugging him and the mini massager has worked so well for me, I thought it would help him. So, I took it out to let him use it._

A minute passed. Then another. Tessa became concerned. Had Kaitlyn decide to share Tessa’s blunder with Andrew? 

_Hey K… you there?_

_Sorry… I was just dying of laughter. I literally fell off my bed. I was picturing you bringing your mini massager out to show Scott. I can only imagine his face. Well, if he didn’t have sexy thoughts about you already, he sure as hell does now, girl. Was he down to use it????_

_Kaitlyn!! Stop!! No, he most certainly was not down to use it. It was mortifying. I mean we don’t have secrets. He’s seen a lot. But, even this was a bit much for him. I think I may have scarred him. HAHA!_

Scarred him my ass, Tessa thought as she watched a shirtless and very sexy Scott Moir get ready for bed in her hotel room, ironically they were just two rooms down from Kaitlyn’s.

____

”Hey T..” Scott reached up to scratch the back of his head. His navy boxers slid down a bit and the muscles above his hips flexed out. Tessa looked up and was momentarily distracted. “So, what did Kaitlyn say?”

____

”Hmmmm. What? I’m sorry.”

____

Scott smirked at her and walked towards her. “Am I distracting you Miss Virtue?”

____

”Maybe…”

_Okay, I better get to bed. Early workout. Love ya._

_Love ya too. Sleep well Tessa…_

”So, I was thinking. Your neck is still sore and obviously my mini massager won’t work, so why don’t you lie down and I can be your mini massager.” Tessa finished with a raise of her eyebrow. 

____

Scott swallowed hard. “That sounds great.”

____

”Well then it’s settled. Lie down and I’ll be right back.”

____

Scott laid face down on the bed. He could hear Tessa in the bathroom. The very thought of Tessa’s hands all over his body brought on some very strong feelings, especially in his lower region.

____

Tessa turned off the light in the bathroom. She pushed the drapes to the side letting the moonlight shine into the room. She turned off the bedside light. Scott could hear her moving things around. He jumped a bit as he felt her cool hand gently caress his shoulder. Her hair grazed his neck as she bent down and whispered how good she planned to make him feel and how he should just keep his eyes closed and enjoy every moment.

____

Scott heard a cap snap open and felt liquid pour in the middle of his shoulder blades. Seconds later, Tessa was astride his lower back. Her tiny hands spread the oil up and across his back muscles. He sighed loudly. Gripping his shoulders Tessa began to rub deeply using the heels of her hands and her thumbs to release all of Scott’s tension. Tessa certainly had learned some moves from their physio tech as well as the massage therapist. 

____

”Feels good T. I really needed this.”

____

”I know what else you need, but that’s later.” She breathed in his ear sending a shot straight to his crotch.

____

Both of her hands worked his deltoids. She loved his biceps, so strong and defined. They drove her crazy in his Roxanne costume. The sheer sleeves allowed her a glimpse every night. She felt herself get wet. She slid her hands to his other arm and lavished attention on it. Contented noises were escaping Scott’s mouth, every touch stoked his flame of desire for her. She worked his shoulder blades knowing they always got quite a workout lifting her. Tessa moved her hands up his neck and into his hair. She massaged his scalp. Tessa settled on the bed next to him and pushed little circles into his lower back. He winced and she eased up. Scott felt her tugging on the sides of his boxers. Lifting himself off the bed, Tessa pulled them down and tossed them aside. She licked her lips and found herself in a staring contest with Scott’s ass. 

____

”You gonna take a photo or bronze it… or are you planning on touching it?”

____

”Hush.”

____

Tessa simply couldn’t resist. She could feel his power beneath her hands as she massaged. She always had admired his ass but now getting to spend time with it up close filled her with lust. Her hands snaked their way down Scott’s powerful legs to his ankles and back up again. Tessa spent some time exploring Scott’s body. While she knew it intimately from their time on the ice, this was entirely different. His muscles cut through his flesh rising into various planes and ridges. Each one capturing her attention.

____

Before long she encouraged him to turn over. The moonlight illuminating the valleys and high points of his chest and abs. He opened his eyes to watch her. She looked down at him, her self-control slowly wilting away. She poured more oil into her hand and swung herself up and over onto his thighs. Instantly Scott knew Tessa had ditched her pajama shorts and panties. Her wetness seeping onto him. He snuck his hand up and swiped her core with his thumb. She rocked back and forth forgetting his massage. Tessa grabbed his hand and admonished him for distracting her. Placing her hands on his lower abdomen, she slowly pushed her hands up his chest and to his shoulders and back down his arms. Scott exhaled his approval. If anyone could make him come with just her hands it would be Tessa. 

____

Tessa watched as Scott’s cock jumped to life. She avoided touching it knowing that was exactly what Scott wanted. He needed to be patient. Punishment for all of the times he brought her to the edge of the cliff only to yank her back. Tessa lifted the bottom of her t-shirt, it was actually Scott’s that made it into her luggage, and pulled it over her head. Scott’s hands, controlled by his never ending need to touch Tessa, found her breasts and began to gently knead them. Using just the pad of a finger, he brought her nipple to attention, she covered his hands with hers moving him in a way that pleased her. 

____

Tessa bent over at the waist and pressed herself against Scott’s chest, their bare skin touching. She cradled his face. Her lips gently skimmed his, her fingertips following along as if a love note in Braille was imprinted upon them. Scott’s hands found her hips at the same time his mouth covered hers. Kissing her deeply, their tongues began a duel. Soon, Tessa found she couldn’t breathe, she pushed herself up slightly and tried to pull as much air as possible into her lungs. Her fingers began to follow a path starting with his eyebrows and moving down his cheekbones and along his jawline. He melted into her touch. Tessa could feel Scott hard against her thigh and growing. She placed an open-mouthed kiss under his ear and then another on his neck, she followed it up with more searing kisses down his chest She flicked his nipple with her tongue. He hissed. She sucked it into her mouth and let it go. His hands gripped her lower back tightly. 

____

Minutes passed since either of them uttered a word. Tessa’s tongue moved its way down his stomach. Her tongue continued following the slight trail of hair leading down into the small thatch at the base of his cock. She kissed his thighs, he could feel her hot breath but she avoided touching him. Tessa reversed her position on him and renewed the massaging of his thighs, using her hands to stroke down one leg and then up the other. He watched the muscles in her back and shoulders contract as she pushed downward. Unable to resist, he reached up and lazily brushed the back of his fingers along her lower back. She arched towards him and his thumbs pressed into her, his fingers caging her hips. 

____

Wordlessly Tessa slid off Scott onto the floor. She found Scott watching her naked body with an intensity that indicated he was ready to explode. She climbed back on top facing him and made sure he felt her wetness as she grinded on his thighs. With a firm grip, Tessa began to stroke Scott’s cock. He released a strangled sound and she increased her pressure. She caught his eye and held it. She continued her long strokes daring him to look away. Scott hated to lose—board games, tic tac toe, it didn’t matter—he played to win. His hazel eyes bore into her letting her know just how much she was getting to him. The leftover massage oil on her palms made the stroking easy and incredibly satisfying. She brushed her thumb over the tip spreading his pre-cum around and adding to the already slick environment. Scott inhaled deeply and his eyes fluttered, Tessa knew he was close. She began to grind down on him as she stroked him with both of her hands, knowing it would be his undoing. The harder she grinded on him, the faster she stroked him. Scott’s lower body rose up off the bed pushing his cock through the tunnel Tessa had created with her hands. He pumped himself up and down helping her along. A few hard and fast strokes later, his orgasm was breaking loose and he was coming all over her hands. Releasing the low growl he had been holding in, Scott jerked into her hand and came again. With his breaths back to normal, Tessa leaned over and plucked a washcloth from the bedside table and cleaned Scott up.

____

She leaned down and kissed him.

____

”I’ll be right back.” He told her.

____

Tessa tilted her head at him, Scott nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom. 

____

She climbed off of him and plopped down in the middle of the bed. She grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head and closed her eyes. She could feel the bed dip down as Scott returned. She felt his hand smooth its way up her thigh and nudge her legs apart. She opened her eyes.

____

”I thought I would show you how this is really supposed to work.” he teased her holding up the mini massager.

____

Tessa was momentarily caught off guard. She had never used props or toys in the bedroom before and wasn’t sure how she felt about it. But, the look in Scott’s eyes and the sexy edge to his voice enticed her to see what untold pleasures might await her.

____

”Let’s see how it goes, if you don’t like it T, we can stop.”

____

She nodded and half-smiled. Scott turned the massager on to low and placed it on her inner thigh. She giggled as it tickled a bit. He moved it closer to her warmth. A feeling began to bubble inside of her. He edged it closer to her entrance, she could feel the vibrations on her bareness. Scott’s left hand made its way up to her left breast where he began to caress her nipple and massage. The tip of the vibrator was on the move towards its final destination. Tessa bit her lip to stop a moan. Scott straddled her and leaned his face down and began to lick a pattern around her nipple. With his right hand, he directed the vibrator’s tip into her entrance just a half an inch. A low moan escaped from Tessa. He held the vibrator in place and lavished more attention to her breasts. He gently nipped and licked. When her nipple peaked, he blew cool air from his mouth. He pushed the vibrator in halfway, Tessa rose up off the bed. 

____

”It’s okay…. I’ve got you…” he assured her.

____

He pulled the vibrator out and pushed it back in. He covered her entire nipple area with his mouth and flicked his tongue back and forth over her nipple. Tessa was now writhing on the bed. He began to thrust the vibrator in deeper. He increased the intensity of the vibrations and Tessa screamed out and began to claw at the duvet cover bunching it up in her hands. He slowly pulled the vibrator out and as soon as Tessa caught her breath, he slid it back in and began to rotate it. Tessa was barely hanging on, every part of her was on high alert. Scott was stringing her along, playing her like an instrument. He was now between her legs and was still filling her with the vibrator but now he decided to let his tongue and fingers join in. 

____

Tessa begged Scott to finish her. She felt like she was teetering on the edge of her release. She was so close yet it was eluding her. She grabbed Scott’s hand and tried to push it and the vibrator away, she wanted Scott. She wanted him to make her come not some dildo masquerading as a mini massager. She told him, more like she growled it at him. His response was to chuckle. Her green eyes glowing fire hot in the moonlight told him that was not the response she was looking for. So, he pulled the vibrator out and shut it off. He flattened his tongue against her and licked her slowly and thoroughly. She rewarded him by moaning his name and grabbing onto his hair with both hands and begging him to fuck her.Tessa pulled Scott’s head towards hers and kissed him roughly. He situated himself between her legs, she felt his cock hard and ready against her thigh. She reached between them and lined him up at her entrance and he took over. He whispered hot and nasty things into her ear as pushed into her. She grabbed onto his ass and pushed him in farther. Once he was inside her, he could feel her walls contract against him. He rose into a push up position and slowly rolled his hips into her over and over. Tessa’s mind went blank, all she could feel was Scott. Her orgasm took over without warning and she felt herself come. She screamed out. 

____

”Scott… oh God!”

____

Scott grabbed under her knees and pushed her legs up and towards the headboard. She tightened around him. He was up on his knees and began to thrust into her at a steady yet leisurely pace. Tessa was flying towards a second orgasm. He watched his cock disappear into her warmth and he dragged it back out. Tessa was now crying out in pleasure. She grabbed onto his forearms and held on, she opened her eyes and held his gaze. They watched each other. The sensation in her belly spread down to her pussy, she could feel it building. She was on the verge of falling apart, just a few more well placed thrusts. He dropped down onto her, driving his cock deeper into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed herself into him. Tessa wanted to be in the driver’s seat and she used this new position to her advantage. Scott pushed down into her and Tessa pushed up. His cock creating an ache inside of her that was threatening to come undone in a most explosive way. 

____

Tessa wrapped her legs tighter around him, Scott relaxed and at that moment Tessa made her move and rolled hard to the side and flipped them over. Tessa braced her hands on Scott’s chest and began to ride him. 

____

”Do you know how good you feel?” she asked him.”

____

”Do you know how good YOU feel? he whispered back.

____

Tessa began to rise up and slam down onto Scott. She slid her hands up her body and into her hair, moaning his name. She rode him faster. He grabbed her hips and helped her move. She was breathless and getting wetter. She was losing control and began bouncing up and down as fast as she could. Within seconds, her walls seized up and her release came. Scott held her down onto him, she could feel his come, hot and steady coat her. She collapsed onto him. He ran his fingers through her hair and murmured sweet noises into the air.

____

Tessa rolled off Scott and laid next to him. She was still trying to catch her breath, she brushed her hair back and dropped her arm on his chest. He held her hand as his pants faded away. 

____

”God, that was so good.” He managed to say.

____

”I don’t think I can move.” Tessa confessed. 

____

Scott grabbed the duvet and pulled it up and over them, their sweaty bodies having cooled off. Tessa snuggled into his side and wrapped her arm around him. He began to play with her fingers, sliding his hand between hers. 

____

His other hand combed her hair from her face. He kissed the top of her head. She tilted her head back and looked up at him. She placed a kiss along his jawline and tucked her head down.

____

”I’m running out of ways to describe how amazing and hot the sex is… “ Scott told her. 

____

She hummed her agreement. 

____

”I am going to give you a 202.75.

____

”Isn’t that what I gave you?” she questioned tracing patterns across his chest.

____

”It is… can’t we have a tie?”

____

Tessa snuggled in and kissed Scott’s chest and whispered good night. He squeezed her and fell into a deep sleep.

____

At breakfast the next day, Kaitlyn saved Tessa a seat next to her. “I am sorry about the whole mini massager thing, Tessa.”

____

”Oh no worries. It’s fine. Really Kaitlyn…”

____

Chiddy sat down across from Scott, “Hey man how’s your neck? Is it still bothering you?”

____

Scott snorted out a breath, “Actually no. It feels great. Bob gave me a great massage. Tessa introduced us.”

____

Chiddy looked at him confused. "Do we have a new physio guy?"

Kaitlyn nearly choked on her egg sandwich. She gave Tessa a pointed look and a gentle kick under the table.

____

Tessa looked at her and smirked as she took a sip of her coffee and shrugged her shoulders.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saskatoon is up next and I'm thinking a little tantric sex never hurt anyone... Ask Sting and his wife.


	13. The Yab Yum Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next challenge involves a bookstore and a naughty book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know nothing about tantric sex except that Sting practices it. You know what to do, hit that kudos button. Leave a comment or just sit back and enjoy. Thanks for reading! Always appreciate it...

Tessa stood in the self-help section at the bookstore. Her eyes scanned the book spines looking for a specific title. Her fingers tracing along as she quickly read. She found the one she was looking for and then looked to her right and then her left. She tucked the book in between two others she was also purchasing. She made her way to the cash register. 

”That it for you?” asked the forty-something bespectacled man. 

Tessa nodded and prayed for two things in that moment, the first was that the man would not pay attention to her purchases and secondly, and perhaps most importantly, he was not a fan of ice dancing.

”Weather is getting nicer.” He told her and picked up her first book and scanned the bar code.

”Yes it is.” Tessa answered; after all, she was raised to be polite. She began to nervously look around. She was one of five customers in the store. It was still fairly early. He picked up the second book and turned it over. Tessa’s heart was beating out of her chest at least it felt that way. Please just scan it and be done, she silently begged. He held the book to the scanner and a loud beep pierced the air. 

”These darn bar codes, they don’t always work well. Let me try again.” Again, a nasty sounding beep emitted from the machine.

Tessa was seconds from leaving all the books behind and sprinting out of the bookstore. She would run straight to Scott so she could yell at him. After all, this was his fault. He had made breakfast plans with the guys which was fine, except it meant she now had to pick up what they needed for the next challenge. 

”Let’s try this a third time. Maybe it will be the charm.” He winked at Tessa. She half smiled, her lips in a tight line.

She felt someone behind her and casually turned. A mother with her young daughter were having a conversation about plans to head to the park for a picnic. The girl was begging to bring her puppy.

”Looks like I’m going to have to enter this bar code in manually, I do apologize.” 

”That’s fine.” Tessa said quietly.

Well it was a done deal. If she didn’t die of embarrassment in this lovely independent bookstore in Saskatoon, she would go to prison for murdering Scott. Scott, who had caught her in a moment of bliss after he gave her three orgasms and thus, had somehow convinced her that since neither of them was fully prepared for this next challenge they needed reinforcements and that meant some kind of guide. Tessa had told him they could just research it online but Scott thought since they were so new to this that they may need some kind of reference handy while they did it and a book was easier to work with than a laptop. She chastised herself for agreeing to go to the bookstore in a moment of orgasmic euphoria. No, this was on Scott; he had taken advantage of this. He must be punished. But, first she had to make her way out of this bookstore, unscathed and unnoticed. She slyly glanced behind her and now an older gentleman about 70 years old had joined the queue. Dear God, someone help her. How long does it take to key in a few numbers? 

”Okay. So that’s done. Let’s get this wrapped up.” He slid the next book to the scanner and thankfully it went through. 

”That will be 74-15 please.”

Tessa slid her credit card through the machine and was about to put it back in its slot in her wallet.

”Miss, I need to see your card and ID for verification purposes.”

Scott. Moir. Was. A. Dead. Man.

”Oh sure, here you go.”

He looked at the card and her ID and at her, he flipped the card over and entered in the three-number verification code. 

”Here you are Miss Virtue, thank you for your patience and enjoy your selections.” He placed the books into a bag. “Do you want the receipt in the bag or with you?”

”I’ll take it, thank you so much.”

She started to feel a bit better, so far, no one recognized her.

She felt a tap on her arm. She glanced behind her and looked down. The little girl was smiling at her. 

”Hi, I’m Rebecca. I am your biggest fan.”

”Hello Rebecca, I’m Tessa, thank you for that. It’s really nice to meet you.” Tessa clutched her bag to her; although it was a paper bag with handles, she felt like it was transparent and everyone would see her secret.

”Well, I better let you buy your books Rebecca, you take care.” Tessa waved and started to back away but not before it was too late. She had misjudged where she was standing and had backed into a shelving unit which jostled her fairly hard, hard enough the bag slipped out of her grasp and to the floor. Her eyes popped open and her mouth nearly let a shriek escape as her books slid out. 

Rebecca who was also taught to be polite, rushed over to help Tessa.

”Oh! No, sweetie. I’ve got it.” Tessa began to say but it was too late. Like everything else about this disastrous morning, the gods were determined that Tessa should suffer even more embarrassment. It was not enough that a 40 year old man should see her secret purchase but now an innocent fan was about to get the shock of her very young life. 

Tessa tried to grab the books up, but Rebecca was quite quick. Her little fingers wrapped around the book and picked it up. Her mother walked over just in time to see her daughter’s good deed. 

Tessa knew her neck and face must be turning a crimson shade, she certainly felt flush. She reached a shaking hand out to grab the book from Rebecca. As it passed into her hand and Tessa said thank you, she met the eyes of Rebecca’s mother. Tessa wanted to scream out loud, “Yes brand me with a scarlet A, I deserve it. Like one of those women the Marquis de Sade deflowered. I am a loose woman, a harlot of the highest order and my platonic skating partner is a pervert who is actually fucking me on the regular because we decided to partake in some weird sex challenge and now we just do each other in a very X-rated version of ‘Stars on Ice’ and I am a sinner.”

Rebecca’s mother looked at the book and then at Tessa. If a hole spontaneously opened up in the bookstore’s floor and swallowed Tessa, it still would do nothing to quell her level of embarrassment. She smiled at Rebecca’s mother. Yes, that is a good way to diffuse a situation when you’ve created a massive scene.

”Thank you again, Rebecca. She’s so helpful.”

”Yes, yes she is.” Her mother smiled. 

Tessa put her books back into the bag and clutched the handles tightly. She exhaled and flashed her brilliant smile, “Let’s see if I can make it out of this bookstore without tripping.”

The woman chuckled. Tessa began to turn to walk away when the woman spoke up.

”It’s an excellent book. I’ve read it. You will really like it.”

Tessa froze. Was this woman into this sort of thing? Was she letting Tessa know it was normal?

”Really? Uh. Oh that’s good to know. Thank you.” 

”The ending is amazing. You’ll love it.” 

Now Tessa was confused. The book had an ending? The confusion must have shown on Tessa’s face.

”Personally, I found it very satisfying but some of my friends in the book club thought it was all too much. But, then again I’m the one who picked it.”

Book club? This woman actually selected this for book club? Move over Oprah, there’s a new book club in town, The Really Horny Housewives of Saskatoon.

”Anyhow, I just thought you should know you picked a winner. “Into the Water” is one of my favorite books I have read in a long time.

”Oh. Oh. Yes. Thank you. I am so looking forward to reading that. My friend recommended it. Thank you again.” She waved and turned around and took off for the front door.

Of course, the woman hadn’t brought THAT book to her book club. She was a perfectly nice woman with a lovely daughter. On the other hand, Tessa was apparently so caught up in her own naughty ways she just assumed the woman also shared her newfound raunchiness. She was going to use the book to coldcock Scott when she found him. 

Scott opened the door to the hotel gym. Tessa was already on the elliptical and working up quite a sweat. He loved to watch her workout. Hell, he loved to watch her do anything. He could barely keep his attention on breakfast this morning. All he could think about was the next challenge. Given the nature of what had to happen, it was easier to do it together, instead of each doing their own challenge. More like it was a requirement. 

”Hey T.” he stepped onto the treadmill. 

Tessa shot him a dirty look and went back to her elliptical.

Whoa, what was going on? When he left her this morning, still in bed, she had made sweet little noises when he kissed her goodbye. He had left her a note, reminding her about the challenge and to grab the guide. 

He looked over at her, but Tessa was facing the bank of windows and televisions. She had her earbuds in and was focused on her workout. The door pushed open and Chiddy walked in. He grabbed the elliptical next to Tessa. She pulled her earbud out of her right ear.

”Hey Chiddy… how was breakfast?”

”Good. Your boy had us all cracking up with his impression of Buttle scolding us for missing the turns on “Feel It Still”. 

”Oh did he now? Well, Scott is a funny guy.”

”Yeah, he is.” Chiddy replied feeling like he was missing something. “How was your morning?”

”My morning? Oh my morning was fine. Thank you. I grabbed a bit of breakfast and then headed to a bookstore.”

”Get anything good to read?”

Scott looked over at them and caught Tessa’s eye. 

”I did, as a matter of fact. I picked up several good books. Two of which I will be reading. The third I will probably see if I can return. It’s damaged.”

”Aw, that’s too bad. Is it missing pages?”

”No, it’s badly dented.”

Scott narrowed his eyes at Tessa.

”Dented? How did that happen? Like somebody dropped it?” Chiddy asked.

”Actually it looks like it was thrown at something. Or maybe someone.” Tessa offered.

Chiddy chuckled. “Thrown at someone. Now that’s violent.”

”Yes. It is.” Tessa agreed. She looked directly at Scott. He averted her gaze. So, she was mad about having to go get the book. Something bad, really bad, must have happened. He would get it out of Tessa but first, Detective Patrick Chan of the Damaged Book Squad, would have to leave. 

The three continued their workout. After 45 minutes, Patrick stopped his elliptical and wiped it down with his towel and finished off his water. He said goodbye and left Scott and Tessa alone. Scott was on the last five minutes of his run. He was dripping sweat. The run did not clear his head as it normally did. He felt very unsettled. He slowed down to a jog. Tessa stopped her elliptical. She took a long drink of her water. She hopped off the machine and began to stretch. Scott walked for half a minute and then joined her on the floor. 

”T—tell me what happened.”

”What do you want to hear first Scott? About how I had to sneak into a bookstore and peruse the self-help section without anyone noticing the most famous ice dancer in all of Canada. Or how when I finally found the book WE needed, I went up to pay for it and the bar code wouldn’t key in. Do you want to hear how the clerk, a kindly gentleman Elvis’ age, was helping me and tried to scan it twice before announcing to myself and the young girl and her mother behind me that he would have to key in the code by hand? Or better yet, how about I tell you how I had to hand over my ID so he could verify the credit card was mine? And how he handed it back to me using my name and the little girl behind me just happens to be a fan?”

”T—“ Scott started.

Tessa held up her hand, her legs stretched out in a vee in front of her. “I’m sorry. Did I take a breath? Did I give you ANY indication I was finished speaking?”

Scott shook his head.

”As I was saying, the little girl recognized me. I had to be polite so I acknowledged her. And, then as I was leaving, I backed into a shelving unit and my bag fell out of my hand and my books, excuse me… I mean MY two books and OUR book slid out. And, this sweet innocent child, no older than your niece, grabbed one of the books. Not my “appropriate for book club books” mind you, but the book you asked, no again, that’s incorrect. The book you INSISTED I buy. She handed that book to me. As her mother, her mother, Scott, watched.”

Scott waited a few seconds. He surveyed the situation and weighed his options. When Tessa got like this, she was unstoppable and inconsolable. It was best to agree with her despite how he really felt. He really felt like it wasn't his fault. She had agreed to get the book because he was going to breakfast. It certainly wasn’t his fault she dropped the books. As graceful as Tessa was on a two inch wide blade on a thin sheet of ice, she was super clumsy on her own feet on stable ground.

”Wow, I am so sorry. I am sorry you had to go through that. I—“

”You’re sorry? Huh.” Tessa snorted. “Well, that is just… that’s just so lovely of you Scott. And by the way, don’t apologize to appease me when we both know full well you don’t think any of this is your fault.”

”Well to be honest, T…”

”Yes, Scott. Please. Be honest.”

Scott cleared his throat and wiped his hand down his face. “I, uh… I don’t see how this is my fault. I mean I know I asked you to get the book, but technically it’s for both of us. And, we both know you are…” Tessa’s eyebrow shot up. “You can be, sometimes, on occasion… be clumsy.”

Tessa nodded her head. She smiled at him. Scott smiled back. Tessa pushed herself off the floor. She unscrewed her water and took a sip and as she walked past Scott, he looked up at her as she poured her half full water bottle over his face. He sputtered and coughed, “Tessa!”

”Oops sorry, must be one of those occasions when I’m clumsy.” And she walked out of the gym. 

Scott had showered and was standing in front of Tessa’s hotel room door. It had been a few hours since their little encounter at the gym. He’d hoped she had sufficient time to cool down. He knocked on the door and waited. He knocked again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted her. She texted him back. That was a good sign.

_Went to get pedis with Kaitlyn. Meet you in the lobby at 6 for the show._

Scott sighed. At least she was talking to him. He checked the time. 4:30. What was he going to do for 90 minutes? He decided to see what Chiddy and Javi were up to. Chiddy texted they were across the street at the coffee shop having a latte and he should come over. 

Tessa headed to the lobby at 6 and her heart fluttered as soon as she saw Scott. She could never stay mad at him, and even now, despite her horrible and slightly humiliating morning, he was still her most favorite person in the world. He was busy talking to a group of young girls. They looked to be in their early 20s and were clearly fans. They were giggling and cooing over him. Scott was being his typical friendly self, posing for photos. She walked up and the girls squealed. She smiled and took photos. She really did love their fans. After a few minutes, Tessa and Scott made their way to the bus for the quick trip to the venue.

Tessa squeezed Scott’s bicep, “I’m sorry for being mean earlier.” She whispered. 

”No, I’m sorry. It sounds like it was a shit morning. I shouldn’t have let you get the book alone.”

”You can make it up to me tonight.”

The performance went well. Tessa was still caught up in the morning activities and missed a turn on Shape of You, but laughed it off. The “meet and greet” went well. And the gang headed back to the hotel.

Chiddy invited them out for a trip to the bar, but they both said they were too tired. Scott headed to his room and changed into his pajamas and headed back to Tessa’s room. 

She let him in wearing a cute set of sky blue pajamas. Her hair was up in a bun. The room was aglow with candles. She had arranged a bed of pillows on the floor; obviously she had ordered more from housekeeping. Tessa’s iPod was playing a coffeehouse mix. She led him to the pillows. 

”This looks so great T. I appreciate it.” He reached out and touched her face. Tessa smiled.

”I read a bit from the book and this is what it said to do to prepare.”

Scott took a seat on the pillows and Tessa joined him. She grabbed the book off the floor and read the title aloud, “The Secret Art of Tantric Sex”.

She opened it and skipped to the first chapter and began to read to him. “Chapter one. Preparing for your first tantric experience is about ritual. Everything you do is to bring your partner pleasure. What they do is for your pleasure. Together you will reach a place of mutual and deep satisfaction. Tantric sex is an ancient Hindu form of pleasure. It is based on a series of prompts, touches, and breathing techniques all designed to bring you the greatest sexual pleasure without having sexual intercourse. Of course, you may choose to engage in intercourse, but know that an orgasm is not the intended goal. Enlightenment is the end goal of tantra. Let’s begin." 

Tessa looked at Scott. His face was awash in candlelight. His hazel eyes flitted over her and rested on her face. He smiled, “What’s first?”

Tessa turned the page. “Begin your tantric experience by preparing the space for pleasure. Gather pillows and create a bed. Light candles and play enjoyable music. Start by standing across from each other about a foot apart. Step towards each other until you are roughly less than three inches away from your partner’s body. Remove your partner’s clothing one piece at a time. Do this slowly. Pay attention to the way the clothing feels as it slides off your body. Notice how the clothing slides off your partner’s body. Do not rush. Breathe slowly and deeply. Once you have finished removing all clothing and are nude, look into your partner’s eyes for 30 seconds. Find the connection. Once you are ready, with a steady and unhurried hand caress your partner’s body. Pay attention to how your partner’s skin feels. Is it smooth? Is it rough? Notice the curves, swells and ridges. Are there scars? Move around your partner as you touch them. Make sure you are in each other’s physical space. Spend at least 10 minutes with this exercise. When you are satisfied, share with your partner three things you love about the way their body feels.”

Scott and Tessa stood up and faced each other. Tessa inhaled and stepped towards Scott as he moved towards her. He pushed a stray hair behind her ear. His hands latched onto the top button of her pajama top. He unbuttoned the first button. He smiled at her. She suddenly felt a bit nervous and looked down. Scott bent his head and caught her eye and pulled her gaze upwards. He unbuttoned another button, then another. She could feel his fingertips graze the skin between her breasts as he began to make his way down the front of her top. He unbuttoned the button above her bellybutton. He stopped and let his hand slide between the fabric, he stroked the area with the back of his hand. Tessa inhaled sharply. Half of Scott’s mouth pulled into a smile. He breathed out. He continued to unbutton her top. When he was finished, her shirt hung slightly open, giving him a small glimpse of breasts. The freckles on her chest smiled at him. Her bellybutton piercing winked at him as the candlelight hit it. He slid the top off her shoulders and down her arms. The movement of the cotton was smooth. Scott’s breath hitched as her breasts were fully exposed to him. Small yet perky. They were perfect. Her nipples were hard and pink. He yearned to touch them, to wrap his lips around them. He looked at Tessa lustfully. Her top fell to the pile of pillows. 

Tessa closed the distance between them. She placed her hand over his heart. She could feel it beating. She grabbed the hem of his Property of Leafs t-shirt. She noticed how worn and faded it was. Scott held on to things and to people. He was sentimental. The shirt must have been at least 15 years old. He didn’t care. He loved it. It was his favorite sleep shirt. Slowly, she lifted the shirt up. First, his hip muscles came into view. She smiled and licked her lips. They jutted out creating a deep vee that directed the viewer’s attention, her attention to his crotch area. She willed herself not to touch them. She saw his trail of hair that ran from his bellybutton down into his pajama bottoms. She licked her lips again. This tantric thing was harder than she expected. A few more inches and she was rewarded with his smooth stomach and side muscles. She felt wetness in her panties. She glided the shirt over his pecs. His chest was hard and sculpted. It was broad and powerful. Her knuckles lightly skipped over his nipples and Scott hissed. She whispered her apology. As she pulled the shirt over his head, his necklace got tangled in the shirt. It fell against his neck area and glinted in the low light. Tessa dropped his shirt to the floor. She looked his torso up and down slowly. She looked up into his eyes. The air in the room began to warm up.

Scott’s hands were on her pajama bottoms. He untied her bottoms. His thumb caressed the area between her bellybutton and the waistband. He slid his hands to the back of her waistband. He hooked his thumbs inside and began to slowly inch them down. Her abs came into view. Scott thought they were spectacular. Their B2Ten approved workouts had reshaped her body into something unbelievable. Her bottoms dropped to the floor. She was wearing cotton bikini panties with little hearts on them. Scott slid his hand from her hips to her ass. He smoothed his hand over the cotton. He made his way to her front, and his hand cupped her mound. He could feel her wetness. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch her, but he didn’t care. Some rules were made to be broken. Tessa grabbed his hand and shook her head no. 

Tessa reached her hand out and untied the drawstring on Scott’s pajama bottoms. They were a dark gray plaid. She reached into the back of his waistband and slid her hands inside and pushed the bottoms down exposing his boxers. She looked at his legs. His calves were pronounced and so were his quads. She glanced down at his feet. He always had nice feet. Scott was very fastidious about his feet. He took care of them getting pedicures every few months in between trimming them himself. Scott had a thing about feet, he couldn’t stand long toenails. It weirded him out and he mentioned to her more than once how he hated rooming with guys whose feet looked jacked up. He used to laugh and wonder how their girlfriends or boyfriends dealt with it. He even had nicknames for some of the feet, ‘Bigfoot’, ‘Yeti Man’, and ‘Rudolph’ for one guy because he looked like he had hooves. She giggled. He looked at her quizzically. She shrugged her shoulders and told him it was nothing.

Scott made his way to Tessa again and bent down on his knees in front of her. She looked down at him. He looked up at her. He leaned in and inhaled her. He loved her scent. He loved eating her out. The way she tasted was distinctly Tessa. It drove him insane. She had confessed to him in the dark once that previous boyfriends and lovers had never been particularly good at it. She had pretty much decided it was something she didn’t need. Until Scott showed her how it should be done. He was always so eager to perform oral sex on her, in bed or in the shower. Against a wall. Her leg hooked over his shoulder or with his head squeezed between her thighs. It didn’t matter to him. He just wanted her to be happy. And given how many times she had come from his tongue, he was positive he was doing it right. He slowly pulled her panties down, exposing her pussy to him, inch by inch. Her nearly bare mound now eye level with him. She used to get it waxed every month because her costumes were so revealing, but it proved to be a pain she told him, literally and time-wise. So, she splurged and went through several months of laser hair removal. The result was perfect. Scott had been with women who went the way of the Brazilians, he even had a one-night stand with a woman who was completely bare and hated it. He felt like he was with a much too young girl the entire time. He never called her again. Cassandra had tried vajazzling herself. It was a month into their relationship and she was insecure about his relationship with Tessa. So in an attempt to entice him, she had small jewels glued to her private area in the shape of an ‘S’. He was so caught off guard he backed away from her. She insisted it was no big deal but the jewels scraped him and felt odd. They were gone the next time they had sex. But, he always wondered why she felt like she had to do something so out of this world. He had also been with women who opted for the 1970s full bush. He didn’t care. He always wondered why women paid someone to pour hot wax onto their pussy and rip their hairs out. It sounded barbaric. Some of his buddies claimed to care. Mostly, they liked to brag about their latest conquest saying shit like the sex was better ‘cause her pussy was bare or it gave me a clean work surface to do my thing. Now, those guys were all married and were happy if their wives had enough energy to sleep with them once a week. Scott helped Tessa step out of her panties. He could feel they were wet, he looked at her. He could see her wetness and he felt a stirring in his dick.

He stood up. Tessa began to work her bottom lip. She did that when she was nervous. Her hands reached out for his boxers. Her eyes looked down watching as the cotton fabric began to pull away from his body. The small thatch of hair at the base of his cock came into view first. Now, she could also fully enjoy his hip muscles, he was anatomically perfect, at least to her. She continued sliding his boxers down. His cock flipped out of his underwear, he was soft. Not for long, she thought. He was certainly the most satisfying man she had ever been with. She helped him step out of the boxers. She casually held onto his leg while pulling the boxers off and his cock bobbed at her. She turned her attention to it and whispered hello. Scott lifted her chin and raised his eyebrows and laughed. He helped her to her feet. 

Scott brushed his fingers against Tessa’s. His hand tickled its way up her arm and cradled her face. She turned and kissed his palm. Tessa took a step forward, her hands traced a path down his biceps feeling the strength of his muscles. She held one of his hands in hers. She traced the veins that were visible. She loved his hands. They were so powerful, his fingers were long and they did amazing things to her. She felt the roughness of his fingertips, callouses from grabbing his blades and hers. Her forefinger moved over the back of his hand, a thin line caught her attention. She looked at it. A scar. She had never noticed it before. She entwined their fingers and just held hands with him staring into his eyes. She could feel the electricity between them. A crackle in the air. She placed her palms on his abdomen. She slowly spread her hands across him and traveled the distance past his chest to his shoulders. Their bodies were centimeters apart. She could feel his breath on her face. His cock twitched to life and she felt it brush her thigh. 

Scott’s hands skimmed her shoulders and down her arms. He grabbed her wrist and turned her hand over. He traced her life lines and closed her tiny hand into a fist and lifted it to his mouth. He kissed it sweetly. His hands found her breasts. Tessa closed her eyes, Scott clicked his tongue at her and she opened them. She watched his fingers map out routes around her breasts. His touch ignited a fire deep inside her. Her breaths became deeper. His thumb passed over her nipple. He continued a path to her neck. He leaned in and nuzzled it. He found his favorite spot. He inhaled deeply and let his lips drag down her neck and to her shoulder. His hair tickled her face. She turned to him and ran her hand into his hair. It felt so soft and thick, she grabbed the back of it and sighed contentedly.

Scott moved around to her back. He placed his palms on her shoulders and lightly passed his hands down her shoulder blades and traced the outside of her waist. Following the curves, he inched his way to her lower back. He could feel her muscles contract under his touch, he made her shiver. He saw goosebumps rise on her arms. Tessa focused on how good his touches felt to her. Scott stepped closer to her, his front was now touching her back. The energy between them was palpable. She heard him inhale and then she felt him. He was hard as steel. He dragged his hands up along her thighs just like during ‘Shape of You’. He slowly and painstakingly glided along her abs and up over her breasts. His fingers barely touching her nipples but it was enough to make her moan. He began the journey back down. Tessa leaned back into him and let herself feel the sensations, she felt like an engine firing on all cylinders. When Scott reached her abs, he slowed down. He took his time, his fingertips making their way over each indentation. He counted them. He nuzzled her neck again and placed open mouthed kisses from her shoulder upwards taking his time, ending with his tongue licking circles under her ear. Scott’s right hand landed just above her core. He felt the warmth emanating from her. He rubbed between her lips, spreading her wetness around. Tessa cried out. His left hand joined in and now he was spreading her lips with both hands and just rubbing her. She tried to persuade him to let his fingers enter her, but he was intent on just massaging her. Tessa felt her pleasure build up. She was getting wetter and her pussy was starting to throb and ache. His right hand held her open and his left rubbed between her lips, a slow up and down pattern. It felt like sweet torture. When he sensed she was reaching her peak, he backed off. She watched his hand come off her and she could hear him sucking his finger, tasting her. She grew even wetter. 

She turned around and cupped him. He jumped. She held his cock in her hand and closed her eyes as she stroked him painfully slow. She could feel the veins as her palm brushed back and forth. Her left hand grabbed his ass and pushed him impossibly close to her. She held him tightly while stroking him. She could feel his breath in her hair, he was slowly losing control. She slowed down her stroking. His thumb pulled her lower lip down and he put the tip of it just inside her mouth. She licked around it and sucked gently on it. She could feel the callous. She grabbed his hand and pulled his thumb away and placed it on her breast. He thumbed her nipple again, pressing it and gently scraping his pad over it. It stiffened and peaked. He brought his mouth down and gently licked it. Her hand was still stroking his cock. 

”Look at me Scott.” She whispered. 

His eyes found hers and she applied a little pressure to her stroking. He bit his lip and grunted. She let his cock go and instead wrapped her hands around his waist. He reached out to her and brought her to him. Their hearts knew what to do. An incredibly intimate feeling passed between them, standing in their famous hug, only this time they were naked—bodies touching—on the verge of orgasms, feeling a connection so deep, it was almost religious. The air around them changed. Tessa had never felt closer to another human being. She felt Scott’s body rise and fall against her, the hard plane of his chest pressed to her breasts. Scott could feel her hipbones against his abdomen. His cock was wedged between her stomach and his lower region. It occasionally twitched against her. He moved his leg so his thigh went between her legs. She began to grind on it. He pushed up against her pussy and she rode him slowly and patiently. She felt so naked, and so turned on. She was so wet. She adjusted herself so her core scraped over his quad and hit her clit. Just a few more seconds and she would reach her release. Scott dropped his leg and backed away. Her moan came out strangled.

”We aren’t supposed to come, remember?”

”Yes” she said breathlessly. “But, that is just cruel.”

He held her face in his hands and searched her eyes. He saw a woman who was strong and smart and beautiful. Scott knew in that moment that the last 20 years had lead to this. A culmination of a partnership that endured the lowest of the lows and the highest of the highs. They had weathered a million storms; they had always found their way back to each other. He came back to skating not for the Olympics, although the gold medals were fantastic. No, he came back for Tessa. Because without her, he was lost. Not as a person, but as a soul. She was his lighthouse. He had sailed out into a storm after Sochi. He had been self-destructive, petty and foolish. He had broken his mother’s heart more times than he cared to admit. He let his brothers down, his father. He faked his way through family functions, dinners, and despite loving Kaitlyn, he had faked it with her. But there were no lies in this moment. Yes, Tessa Virtue was his lighthouse. She guided him back to shore after he lost his way and nearly drifted away forever. He saw her light and made his way to it. He thanked God for opening his eyes and leading him back to Tessa. His eyes filled with tears. He hadn’t expected to get so emotional. He tried to take a breath but he stuttered. She reached up and slid her fingers into his hair. She pulled him closer and whispered gentle reminders to him like when they skated.

 _Together._

_Just us._

_Love._

She combed through his hair and assured him all was well. The tears fell from his eyes on to her back. She felt the same wetness on her cheeks and it took her a second to realize it was her own tears. He held her tighter to his body, melding it with his. 

”I love you Tessa. I have loved you my whole life.” He confessed.

”I love you too. Always have.”

They slowly let go of each other and their eyes met, shining with unshed tears. They started to laugh. 

”I did not… Wow.” He said.

”Me either.”

”So… uh. I guess it’s time to finish this part. So, uh, the three things I love about your body.”

He placed his hand on her abs and rubbed his thumb over them. “I love the way your waist fits perfectly into my hands. When I lift you or grab you for a spin, it’s as if you are made for me. My hands just slot so perfectly against you. I feel grounded when I hold you.”

He swiped a tear away from her face, “Your eyes. They are gorgeous, yes, a gorgeous green. But when you look at me T, I feel like I want to be a better man. I want to be the best partner for you. I never want to let you down. I’m not sure if that’s a body part. But… I don’t care. In that moment, when we are in our ready position and I look over into your eyes, I know it’s just us and nothing else matters. And when the music ends and I get to look at you again, I know I have made it home.”

Tessa swallowed hard, Scott was always good with words. In interviews, when he talked about her, yes, he could slip up and say things that would send their fans and the media into a frenzy; but, he was honest and open and spoke of her in ways that never failed to make her think how did she ever deserve him. 

”Finally, I love how your entire body moves under my hands. When I touch you on the ice, you feel so strong. Your muscles move and twist and you create the most beautiful lines. Every gesture is perfect and designed to match mine. But, when we have sex and I am touching you, you’re like liquid. You melt into my hands and I make you mine.”

Tessa pulled her lower lip into her mouth and inhaled. She wasn’t certain she would do him justice.

”I love your arms. They are strong and I feel so safe when you lift me or spin me. You have never dropped me. And when we are in bed, those same arms are so tender and full of passion. Your forearms drive me insane. When you roll up your sleeves, I get distracted. And, I love your ass.” Scott started to chuckle.

Tessa shrugged a shoulder. “What can I say? I like big butts and I cannot lie.” Scott’s laugh started deep in his chest and rumbled out. 

Tessa smiled wide, “No, seriously. I do love your butt. It’s really kinda perfect. Truly epic. Finally, I love your heart. I know it’s not necessarily a body part. But, it’s your heart that makes you—so you. I watch you with your family—and you are all heart. With your nieces and nephews, you are so loving. You are going to be an amazing father. But, most of all, I look at the ways you have loved me and cared for me over the years. From the time we were so little to when we first moved away and you watched out for me. You never stopped watching out for me. You protected me, you encouraged me, you stood by me, you brought me chocolate.” She took a breath and half chuckled. 

”You have given me a lifetime of experiences that I will treasure forever. You have helped me fly and achieve my goals. I am the woman I am today Scott… because of you. “ 

They stood looking at each other. Tessa reached up on her tiptoes and nipped at Scott’s mouth. He grabbed her face and they began to devour each other. She kissed him with wild abandon, with recklessness. She couldn’t get enough of him. She was barely breathing. He was stealing all of her breath. Minutes passed and they finally slowed down. She placed a few more kisses on his mouth and let her hands curl around the ends of his hair on the nape of his neck. She looked into his eyes.

”Ready for the next chapter?”

He nodded and they sat down on the pillow pile. Tessa picked up the book again and turned to Chapter 2. She began to read, “By now, you probably feel very aroused. All of your senses are heightened.” Scott snorted his response to the statement.

”The first position to try is the most well-known of the tantric positions, ‘Yab Yum’. In Tibetan, it means mother-father. In Yab Yum, the partners align their bodies and thus their chakras for a truly enlightening experience. Yab Yum can be done while clothed, but when done as a lovemaking position, it brings about an intense orgasm unlike anything one has ever experienced. To perform Yab Yum, the male partner sits on the floor or bed in a modified lotus position, with his legs crossed into a pretzel shape. The female sits in his lap and wraps her legs around his waist. They should rock back and forth with each other building up an intense feeling of awareness and then they can unite and lead each other to an orgasm. The idea is the male is a passive mediator and the woman is his energy. When we unite strength and calmness with energy we create the perfect union. Things to try while you are in the Yab Yum position are measured breathing, cue words and sensory exploration.”

Scott crossed his legs like a pretzel and groaned. Tessa giggled.

”Hey old man, need some help? Too stiff? Do you need to modify the position?”

”Get over here and I’ll show you stiff.”

Tessa scooted across the pillows and lifted herself onto Scott’s lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his cock hard and ready. She wondered how long they would be able to last. He grabbed onto her ass and rocked her towards him. She encircled his shoulders and held on. She began to rock back and forth, she could feel his cock drag along her entrance. The sensation was unbelievable. Scott moaned as he felt her wet pussy. He concentrated on keeping his breaths even and measured like the book suggested. 

Tessa slowed down her rocking motion. As she rocked over his cock, she felt her nerve endings tingle. It was hard to describe just how amazing this felt. She held Scott’s face close to hers, what was it the book said about sharing breaths. She opened her mouth slightly. “The book said we should try to share our breaths, it will feel like our souls are joining.”

”I’m gonna want to join our souls pretty soon here…” Scott busted out.

Tessa laughed, “Stop it. We have to be serious.”

”I am being serious. This shit right here is very serious. My dick is serious.”

”Try to concentrate… and feel my breath passing into your mouth.”

Scott squeezed her hips and closed his eyes. He opened them and a determined look came across his face. He stopped rocking. He opened his mouth slightly. He concentrated on feeling her breath. He could feel the gentleness of it cross his lips. He slowly began rocking Tessa back and forth over his length. Every time he inhaled her breath, he rocked her towards him and on the exhale he rocked her away. Tessa tried very hard to concentrate on their shared breaths, but about the fifth pass over she could feel her wetness nearly become a flood. The fact Scott was not even inside her was mind-blowing, guess it was true what they said, your brain is the sexiest organ. She lifted herself up a little and his tip hit her entrance. He rocked back. She smirked at him. He rocked forward and his tip slipped inside her a tiny bit. She inhaled sharply. Scott was developing quite a rhythm. They’d rock back and then as soon as they rocked forward slowly, his dick slightly penetrated her. Not a lot, but just enough to excite her and make her want more. Scott was amazed at how erotic the entire experience was becoming. 

The pace Scott had set was excruciatingly slow and Tessa was becoming desperate. She needed him to fill her but he seemed content with following the book’s suggestions. She rocked a bit harder into him and his cock slipped farther in, sweet relief she thought. But, Scott caught on to her and held her tightly so she couldn’t get the momentum she needed. Her breathing was no longer measured, it was becoming erratic. He gave her a warning look. Her eyes pleaded with him to let her have this but he simply shook his head no. Admitting defeat, Tessa laid her cheek down on Scott’s shoulder and slowed her pace down and began to rock slowly and gently again. She found her breath calming down but not her arousal. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel every stroke. As she rocked back, she could feel his cock slide out leaving her empty and craving him. As soon as she rocked forward and onto him, his cock pushed into her, but still not fully. The sensation was so intense Tessa nearly bit her tongue. Scott was in a trance, Tessa felt warm and wet and in this position, she was open yet so tight. He began whispering dirty little nothings into her ear sparking her arousal even more. 

Scott’s fingers were pressing into the flesh of her ass, pushing her closer to him. He stopped moving, his cock halfway inside of her and they sat like that for a while. She moved so she could look into his eyes. His irises were no longer hazel but rather dark almost black. She rocked back and his cock slipped out. She arched her back and began to slowly move, her head now parallel to the pillow pile. Scott cradled her neck and rocked her into him. She felt her orgasm building. It started in her belly and then spread like a wildfire across her entire body with the greatest intensity in her pussy. With her back still arched, she rose up a little and rocked into Scott engulfing him completely. She arched her back even farther. He held her in that position as she rolled her hips onto him over and over, drawing him deeper and deeper into her warmth. She felt like she was leaving her body. She could hear Scott’s moaning fill the room. She joined him. They sounded like some kind of sex chant. He increased their pace a bit. Tessa clutched onto Scott’s arms, knowing she was about to fall hard. She undulated onto him over and over, she could feel the orgasm within her grasp. As soon as she felt it start to take over, she noticed Scott would slow down her movements and it would simmer down. Her moans became louder and her need for release stronger. But, Scott was determined to hold her off for as long as he could. 

She let go of his arms and braced her hands on the pillows, sinking down to the floor. She pushed herself up and towards Scott. He grabbed her hips and pulled her the rest of the way onto him. The new position had his cock sliding into her deeper than he ever had before. Scott could feel Tessa’s walls tighten around his cock. She was so slick, it was like a velvet vise. Tessa swore he felt bigger to her than ever before. Back and forth, she rode him. She could feel a tingling on her scalp like her hair was standing up. Scott’s hand found her clit and began to rub circles around it and then he pressed down. She screamed his name. She grabbed onto his hand and helped him rub her. 

”More. Scott. More. More! Don’t stop! I’m so close. I need more!”

Tessa felt like she was losing control. She was now in the throes of ecstasy. She could hear her blood pumping in her ears, and then, her mind went blank. She closed her eyes and saw the brightest light flash behind her lids and explode into a thousand tiny lights like fireworks or a shooting star. She rocked into him over and over, screaming his name until she couldn’t catch her breath. She could feel Scott coming and it seemed like he was never going to stop. He was jerking into her and she felt rush after rush coat her. He shouted her name out and pulled her to him. He roared out and came again, she could feel his come dripping out of her, she could barely keep his cock inside her. She fell forwards and he landed on his back, and laid flat on the pillow pile. He was breathing hard and scrubbed his hand down his face. Tessa rolled off of him and pushed her hair back off her face, she was panting. She reached for his hand and found it. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed it. 

Scott spoke first. “I have no words. That was… “

”I know. I’ve never…”

Scott snorted and began to laugh, Tessa looked over at him and started to giggle. She propped herself up on her elbow and pulled his face towards hers. He was still laughing. He rolled himself onto his side to face her. He cupped her face and leaned in. He stopped with nothing but a thin slice of air between them. 

”I love you.” He kissed the corner of her mouth. He nuzzled her nose with his, and kissed the other corner and ghosted over her lips. 

”I love you too.”

”I think it was our best performance yet. I don’t even know how to begin to score it.”

”I say we just call it a draw and leave this one a tie as well.” Tessa suggested.

As much as Scott liked to win and he knew Tessa did too, he wasn’t about to fight her decision.

”I want to get up to shower but I feel like when I came my skeleton shot out of my body. I can’t move.”

Tessa barked out a huge laugh. “Yeah you did uh… there was a lot of… How about I help you up?”

Tessa slowly got to her feet and reached down for Scott. He shook his head. “Nope T. I can’t move.”

”Okay suit yourself. But, I‘m going to shower.”

Tessa turned on the shower and looked in the mirror. Except for a few stray hairs tumbling out of her bun, she looked relaxed and happy. She actually felt good. The orgasm had taken a lot out of her but it also left her feeling light. The shower was a welcome respite, the hot water eased her muscles. She reached for her body wash and felt the cool air rush in as the shower door open.

”Don’t you start without me.”

”Well look who regained the use of his limbs.”

Scott leaned forward and boxed Tessa against the back of the shower. He kissed her neck and gently sucked on it. He grabbed the body wash bottle, flipped the cap and squirted the wash down the front of her body. He began to massage it in. Tessa sighed leaning back against the wall. 

”I am sorry your morning was so crappy.” He kissed her breast. 

”I’m sorry you were almost caught buying our naughty sex book.” He kissed her other breast.

”Well you certainly made it up to me…” she cooed.

”Oh I am so not done with you.” Scott lifted her up and held her against the wall and made it up to her. He apologized two more times that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calgary is up next... home of Scott's brother... And no, the challenge will NOT involve him. I may enjoy writing smut, but I am not a pervert. : ) Though he will make an appearance, it's G rated.


	14. Don't Get It Twisted...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott's next challenge takes place in Calgary. First up though is a little family time. Then, it's time for Scott to show Tessa just how much fun a quiet board game night can be....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Work is busy and also I had writer's block. Sometimes the words are just so hard to wrangle. Thank you for all of the kudos and most of all, for the encouraging comments. Reading them brings me joy. You are all so kind and I so enjoy writing for you. Keep them coming and as always I am open to any suggestions. Really... don't hold back.

Scott stood in front of the luggage carousel. He spotted his bag and pulled it up off the conveyor belt. Tessa’s bag came into view. He looked over at her but she was busy typing on her phone. As the bag passed her, Scott reached down and grabbed it up. 

”Ready to go, T?” 

”Hmmm mmm.” She answered, finishing her typing.

Scott began wheeling both bags towards the sliding glass doors. The bus was parked out front and John the driver was loading the team’s bags into the cargo compartment. Scott handed him both of their bags and thanked him. He climbed up the stairs. The bus was already a scene of merriment. Gabby singing along to Drake with Chiddy and Javi joining in on backup. The others were laughing caught up in their own conversations. 

Tessa plopped down next to Kaitlyn, “Are you saving me this seat for me?” her green eyes twinkling.

Kaitlyn nodded. Scott made his way to the back of the bus and to Javi who was going to show him a video about polar bears that was supposed to be the cutest thing ever.

”So, any special plans while we’re in Calgary?” Kaitlyn asked.

”Well Scott’s brother is coming by and bringing the kids. They are so excited to see him. And Kevin might come as well with Ava.”

”So, uh Chiddy said he invited you out to drink last night but you were too tired. Are you feeling okay?”

”Yea-uh.” Tessa answered looking at Kaitlyn. “Why?”

”Well he said Scott was tired too. So, I…” Kaitlyn began but never had a chance to finish before Tessa raised her eyebrow and gave Kailtyn “the look”. Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulders.

”So what are you and Andrew doing when the tour ends?” Tessa asked trying to pull attention away from her and Scott.

”Oh vacation for sure. Separately and then we might do a little road trip together. Maybe head over to Lake Louise. Not sure yet. “

”Oh, that sounds fun.”

”And you, what are you gonna do after Japan?”

”Well we have media and appearances and some stuff to do for the Thank You tour but then I think I am going to the cottage on Huron with my family. I just want a few days to unplug and unwind and eat, read and be by the lake.”

”And Scott?”

”Not sure, maybe hang in Ilderton and relax.”

”He won’t go with you to the cottage?”

”I don’t, I don’t... I mean I didn’t ask him. We’re not like you guys. We don’t vacation together.”

”You’re doing the Gold Medal Plates thing, right? That’s a vacation.”

”It’s more of a work obligation but we are heading to Belgium a few days early. Scott wants to see the city and so do I.” Tessa scrunched her face in thought.

”Tessa—if you want him to come to the cottage, just ask him. He’ll come you know. He’d do anything for you.” Kaitlyn’s phone beeped and she grabbed it, apologizing to Tessa saying she was expecting a message from her mom.

Tessa smiled at her friend and craned her neck towards the back of the bus. She watched Scott’s face as he nodded enthusiastically at the video Javi was showing him. She had to laugh at just how expressive Scott could be, you always knew his mood and 95 percent of the time it was joyous. She marveled at how he looked so boyish, grinning at the polar bears. She could make out words like “cute”, “adorable”, and her new favorite sentence, “I want a polar bear cub.” Tessa was captivated by how much Scott enjoyed life and people. He dove into things head first and with his whole heart. She was always a bit more cautious, dipping her toe into the proverbial water before committing to anything. She wished she could be as spontaneous and trusting as he was, it just wasn’t in her nature. She was a planner; careful and precise. Not that Scott was reckless or thoughtless, he just felt confident in his decisions. Scott looked up and caught her eyes, his crinkled from smiling at the polar bears and as soon as he saw Tessa, he smiled even more. His eyes dancing as he winked at her. A blush crept up her neck and she smiled looking down at the armrest. When she looked back up, he was now laughing and pointing at the phone’s screen. Tessa felt a nagging deep inside, a little voice telling her to jump in feet first. Knowing she and Scott would have to confront the direction of their relationship soon was weighing heavily on her heart. She was madly in love with him, she knew that. No use in lying about it. And she knew he was crazy about her, she just hoped that they would be able to navigate this new relationship, if they decided to go for it. 

Tessa spent the rest of the 30 minute bus ride playing “would you rather” with Kaitlyn. She discovered several interesting things about her friend. For instance, Kaitlyn would rather eat bear penis than foie gras (foie gras for Tessa), she would also rather make out with Kaetlyn than Gabby (she preferred blondes) and she would rather go to prison instead of Andrew if they ever were caught in that situation (Tessa had to admire her friend’s very thought out explanation as if it was something she had seriously contemplated). “I’d have to save Andrew, no question. He wouldn’t survive in prison. He’s too good looking.” Tessa gave her friend a look but she had to agree, Andrew was too good looking for prison. 

They arrived at the Saddledome just before 11am. Tessa always loved the way ice smelled. If anyone asked her to describe it, she wouldn’t be able to do it justice. Clean, pure… the sound of the blades as they scraped across the smooth sheet of hardened water made her feel so comfortable. It was like listening to your favorite song. She never tired of it. She felt arms snake around her waist. 

”When will Danny be here with the kids?

”Soon. He just texted. They were leaving and heading over here. Apparently, Charlotte is very excited to see Tessa number one.”

”She’s more excited to see her Uncle Scott, I imagine.”

”Eh, she saw me a few months ago.”

Jeffrey led the team through an intense practice, tightening up the end number in some spots. He released everyone to take a quick break.

Scott looked over at the stands, and saw a little blur making its way down rinkside. He skated over waiting for his niece. “Charlie…”

Seven year old Charlotte was skipping down the stairs as fast as her little legs would take her, she had her target in her sights. She adored her uncle. He could do no wrong in her eyes. And, Scott was equally enamored. He loved all of his brothers’ kids but Charlotte was pretty special to him. Charlotte scrambled down the metal stairs and into Scott’s waiting arms. 

The sweet-faced little girl launched herself at her uncle screaming his name. He held her tightly and skated around the ice with her wrapped around him like a monkey. Even though she was taking skating lessons, she was a Moir after all, she loved when her favorite uncle escorted her around the ice. He would skate really fast but not so fast that she got scared. He also did lifts with her, not like he did with Tessa number one, but she still felt like she was flying. 

On the other side of the rink, Tessa was smiling at her brother as he brought his 18 month old daughter over to her. Tessa grabbed Ava from him and snuggled the little girl to her. While Tessa was not ready to be a mom, she did love being an aunt as much as Scott loved being an uncle. She held Ava facing outward and cooed showing her Scott and Charlotte skating around. Ava smiled and made little noises, her tiny fists uncurling and reaching out. Scott skated Charlotte back to the boards and to Danny who then handed over Scott’s nephew for his turn around the ice. Scott held the little boy face forward and took off. One lap then two, the little boy was squealing in happiness demanding his uncle to go faster. They skated past Tessa and her family and waved. Ava was getting restless, she was babbling up a storm. Scott dropped off his nephew, spoke to his brother a few minutes and then they hugged and Danny took the kids back up the aisle.

Scott made his way across the ice to Tessa and Ava. As he approached, Ava began kicking her legs furiously and reaching for him.

“Why are you a squirm machine, Ava? Who do ya see, sweet baby girl?” Tessa asked teasingly. 

Scott skated to a stop, “Hey beautiful… How is my girl?” He grabbed Ava’s hand and smiled at her. She screeched in delight. 

”Hey Kev—how are you?” 

”Scott! Good to see you, man.” Scott hugged Kevin and his wife and reached out to Jordan who had made the trip too. 

”Jord—whatcha doing here? Have you become an ice bunny? Following us on tour?” 

”Yeah, Moir. You caught me… “ she placed her hand over her heart and rolled her eyes.

He laughed and turned back to Ava. He smiled at her, playing peek-a-boo and charming her completely. She smiled wide at him and kicked her feet thinking somehow it would get her closer to him. Tessa handed her over and Scott scooped her up and settled her on his waist. She grabbed onto a tuft of his hair with her little hand, and the other sat on his chest. He cooed at her, telling her how pretty she was and how her big green eyes were just as pretty as her Aunt T’s. Ava looked up at him and Tessa did a double take.

”Oh my God, did you just see that? Kevin! Your daughter just batted her eyelashes at Scott. Are you kidding me? Ava! You do NOT do that. Who is teaching her this behavior?” Tessa spit out in mock horror.

”I have that effect on the Virtue women.” 

”Give her back to me you incorrigible man!”

”Aw, c’mon T. She likes me… “

Ava snuggled into Scott’s neck and sighed loudly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly.

”Just like you, T. Look at that.” 

”Stop it, come here Ava. What are you doing young lady!” Tessa reached out and tried to snatch her niece back. She felt a pang of jealousy as her niece burrowed herself into Scott’s neck. A place that Tessa enjoyed very much herself, must be in the Virtue DNA she thought.

Scott pried Ava loose, placed a few sweet kisses to her chubby cheek and tried to hand her over to Tessa. Ava squealed and kicked her legs and refused to go. She settled down into his arms and snuggled. “Shall we take her for a quick spin?”

Tessa smiled over at Scott, “Well let’s go. Make her dreams come true and let her skate with a Moir boy.” Scott lifted the youngest Virtue onto his side and they all took off. Tessa and Scott held hands as the trio skated around looking like the ice skating world’s cutest family. Tessa wrapped her arm around Scott’s waist and leaned closer. He pulled her in and they made their way around the rink a few times. They headed back over so Ava could be reunited with her parents. 

”So our next challenge… “ Scott started to tell her, but Tessa cut him off. 

”You’re seriously going to discuss our S-E-X challenge with my niece in your arms?” she hissed.

Scott had the decency to look somewhat sheepish but he couldn’t help almost saying out loud that Ava still believed her toes are the most interesting things in the world so she probably had no comprehension of what he was going to discuss with her aunt. Still, he tabled the discussion for a moment. As they skate up, the Moirs have joined the Virtues and everyone is making plans to meet up before the show for dinner. 

Scott and Tessa hug everyone goodbye and go off to change and return to the hotel before show. As they skate off, Scott reminds her the challenge is game night and he’s going first. They arrive at the hotel and Scott excuses himself saying he has to run a quick errand. Tessa heads to her room to rest and get ready for the show. After a relaxing shower, Tessa is putting her makeup on when her phone beeps alerting her to a text message. She opens it to find a photo of Scott grinning at her with his eyebrows raised, holding a game in his hand. She chuckles and thinks he can’t be serious. Her phone beeps again.

_Cannot wait to find out just how flexible you are Miss Virtue_

Tessa stares at the message wide-eyed, he is serious. Leave it to Scott Moir to find a way to make game night sexy. She couldn’t possibly imagine what he had in mind. But, one thing was for sure, she was definitely looking forward to it. She quickly typed back a message earning the “shocked looking” emoji from him in response.

*************************************

The “meet and greet” seemed to drag on forever. Scott loved spending time with the fans but his mind was very much on game night. His leg kept bouncing up and down to an invisible soundtrack. Tessa gently pressed down on his thigh and gave him a side eye. Scott’s body reacted to her touch and now he felt his pants start to tighten.

”Bad move, T.” He gritted out as he adjusted himself on the high back stool. Now, he had to distract himself. He thought about the polar bear video Javi had shown him earlier, nothing boner worthy about that. Just some little cubs playing in the snow. Tessa patted his thigh. He grabbed her hand and unceremoniously placed it on the table and gave her a warning look. Her tongue darted out and she glanced down at his crotch and back up to his eyes. He growled at her. A tiny giggle escaped her throat and she turned to the young fans approaching the table. 

An hour later, Tessa had changed out of her outfit and into a t-shirt, hoodie and some loose fitting sweatpants. She opened her hotel door and ventured out. She made sure no one was in the hallway as she walked the 20 feet down the carpet to Scott’s room. She rapped quietly on the door a few times and he opened it, and just stood staring at her. She swallowed hard. He was smiling at her but there was something else in his eyes. Lust. She bit her lower lip and placed her hand on his chest and shoved her way in. No use in standing out in the hallway waiting to get caught by their tourmates.

The game was all set up on the floor of his suite. The hotel they were staying in was an all-suite one and it was impressive. It also made game night even better since they had more room to maneuver. 

Scott had put on some music, Tessa noticed it was not country, and was quite grateful. She looked over at Scott waiting for his instructions.

”So, I thought this might be kinda fun. I read an article that talked about how to turn Twister into a sexy couple’s game. 

”You read an article?” Tessa joked with him. What the hell was this boy reading? Scott Moir was full of surprises. He scratched the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous. Running his hand down his face, he took a deep breath and explained that you play the game like regular Twister but if you fall you have to take off a piece of clothing. Tessa nodded. Sounds fun she thought. Now, to think of ways to get Scott to fall. 

”Alright, I guess we can start.” 

The spinner landed on red, left foot. They both stepped onto a red circle on the mat. Next spin yielded yellow, right hand. They were crouched down and a bit stretched out. Scott used his free foot to scoot the spinner closer. He gave it a whirl. Right hand, blue. Tessa moved her hand back. Left foot, green. Tessa swung her leg around and landed on a green dot. She looked up to find Scott’s very toned ass in her view. She told herself to stay strong. A Rihanna song kicked in on the playlist and Scott twerked in her direction. She started to giggle and he smiled at her through his legs. 

”Enjoying my performance, T?

”You are a dork.”

Right hand, blue. Tessa had to inch closer to Scott. She could reach out and touch him. She debated it for a few seconds. Left foot, blue. Well damn it. Scott took the circle she wanted. Now she was going to have to manipulate her lower body and reach for the circle one row over. It would be tricky but not impossible. She brushed past his leg and stretched her arm out, she barely reached it. Tessa had to admit she had a fairly precarious hold on her position. Right leg, yellow. Scott groaned inwardly. He glanced behind him to see where Tessa was before he made a decision as to which circle he would aim for. Tessa grabbed the one closest to her position. Scott slid his foot down the mat, using his toes to grab onto the mat and keep himself steady. Just one more slide and he would make it. But, his body had other ideas, his foot caught like a toe pick on ice, and he quickly lost his balance and fell to the mat flat on his stomach. 

Tessa popped up. Scott pushed himself up off the ground and turned to face Tessa who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. The girl was competitive. He reached for his shirt and slinked it off and tossed it away. Tessa let her eyes glide down his torso finishing with a very pointed look at the vee along his hips. Round two was about to get very heated.

Tessa took control of the spinner and eight spins later they found themselves looking like a very sexy twisted sculpture. Scott was in a bridge over Tessa who had somehow managed to find herself in the position of a turtle on its back. Face up with her arms behind her extended out and her toes barely touching the circles in front of her. There was no way she could reach the spinner. Scott leaned over and gave it a quick flick. Right foot, blue. Tessa groaned. In order for her to reach the blue she would have to shimmy her body down under Scott. It seemed physically impossible. Never mind the fact that it would place his crotch directly over her mouth. Never one to back down from a challenge Tessa began carefully scooching herself down. She knew the mat was a bit slippery but she was determined to reach her destination. Her mistake was looking up and catching Scott’s eye. His body was caged over her and he was looming above her. She steeled herself and went back to concentrating on her journey. Just another inch or so and she would have it. She could feel her body reaching its limit. C’mon Virtue, just another bit. She craned her neck trying to see if she made it.

”Not quite T. Just a little bit more. You can do it.” Scott encouraged her.

Tessa steadied herself and slid her heel towards the circle. Her leg gave out and she fell. She laid on her back panting and covered her eyes in frustration. So close and yet she missed the mark. Scott offered his hand to help her up. She had already shed her hoodie as it was cumbersome and heating her up so she had no choice but to remove her shirt revealing a black bralette. 

Two more rounds of sexy Twister left them both without pants and sweating. Deep into the next round, Scott’s right leg was between Tessa’s body. Every time she moved to a new circle, she was forced to rub her lower area against his calf. It was creating a very heated and dangerous situation for her. Just then, Scott shoved his knee forward and swiped up Tessa’s mound. 

”Excuse me… but that is cheating. You can’t do that.”

”Do what?” he feigned.

”You’re touching me. Inappropriately I might add. “

”My leg cramped up a bit, I had to stretch it out.”

Tessa reached her hand over and cupped Scott’s crotch.

”Hey what are you doing?”

”Oh my hand had a cramp and I was stretching it out.”

Scott knew it was time to up his game. He gave the spinner a turn. Red leg, yellow. He watched Tessa and made some calculations in his head. He moved slightly to his left which in turn meant his face was in direct line with Tessa’s pussy. She currently was facing the other direction so she couldn’t see him. But she could feel him. His hot breath, more specifically. Or was she imagining it? No, that was definitely his breath and THAT was most definitely his tongue pressed against her panty-covered core. She leaned back, after all, what was the harm in getting a little pleasure. She rocked back against his mouth again. Time to make her frustrated, Scott thought, as he pulled away from Tessa.

”T—can you reach the spinner?” His voice brought her back to reality. 

Feeling slightly dazed, Tessa managed to eek out a spin. Right foot, blue. She moved back and Scott moved forward. They collided and Tessa’s left hand slipped. She tried to catch herself but it was not enough. She tumbled to the floor. She quickly flipped over and tried to scramble to her feet, but Scott’s hands were on her hips holding her down. Looking up at him, she raised her eyebrow.

He bent his head and dipped down, his tongue tracing a line from her shoulder and between her breasts. Tessa arched her back towards his mouth, but he pushed her down again. He licked across her abs and grabbed the lace waistband of her panties in his teeth. Slowly he peeled them down over her hips with a little help from Tessa. His return journey was made along her left leg. He stopped at her core and inhaled deeply. Tessa’s desire was mounting, she spread her legs unabashedly. Scott looked up at her and cocked his head. Tessa pulled her lower lip into her mouth and nodded her head at him to get the show on the road. Scott leaned down and swirled his tongue around her folds. Tessa’s hands shot out and buried themselves in his hair. She didn’t realize how much she wanted this until she felt his tongue. He threw her legs over his shoulders and spread her lips and traced patterns on her mound and inside her. She grabbed his hair and gave it a little yank. Scott pushed his tongue in farther eliciting deep growls from her. Tessa was relinquishing all of her control as Scott worked her over. She looked down and saw her wetness all over his mouth as his fingers played her. Driving three of them into her and twisting them around, Scott was bringing Tessa closer to her finish. He slowed down his pace, drawing them out and gently pushing them back while his tongue circled her clit. Tessa couldn’t see straight, his tongue needed its own display in the “Canadian Icons” section in the national museum she thought to herself. Scott was alternating between lapping at her core and wiggling his tongue along her folds. It was maddening and Tessa found herself loudly begging him to make her come. So, Scott did just that. Tessa pushed her core into his face as her orgasm took hold. He cleaned her up and now it was time for the next round. The final round.

Tessa begged Scott to let her put her underwear back on, she just couldn’t bear the thought of being that naked and spread out. Bear the thought, she chuckled at her own double entendre. Scott started the round off. Yellow, left hand. Then, blue, right foot. Green, left foot. Blue, left hand. Red, right foot. Spin after spin, they matched each other. Tessa was still quite heated from the last round but she barely paid attention to her current state. Now, Scott’s current state was something entirely different. Thin, blue striped boxers were all that separated him from Tessa’s goal for the evening. Judging by the tented look to the boxers, Scott was on the verge of defaulting and letting Tessa win. A few spins later and the couple found themselves head to head, literally. Scott was on his back, bracing himself a few inches above the colored circles. Tessa was facing down, hovering inches above him. Tessa reached her hand over and spun. Yellow, right hand. Tessa looked and sighed. There was no way for her to make the move with the position Scott was in. She was doomed. All she could do now was hope that Scott would slip up. But, all of his training with the P2 team in Montreal did wonders for his biceps and quads and endurance. If he could hold Tessa up in the air for an extended period of time, he most definitely would be able to outlast her in this game of Twister. Scott went for it, sliding his hand onto the yellow circle. Tessa evaluated and came to the conclusion she had just enough room to make it work. So, she slowly inched her hand towards the closest yellow circle. The mat bunched up slightly but she was able to make it safely to the circle. She looked down at Scott with a smile of satisfaction. Even upside down, his chin where his forehead should be, he looked adorable. She leaned down and kissed him. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth. While she thoroughly enjoyed this, she soon realized it was not the smartest move if she intended to keep herself on her circles. Her right hand betrayed her, sliding out from under her. She pulled back quickly and tried to adjust but she over calculated and soon found herself dropping to the floor narrowly missing smacking heads with Scott. 

”Shit!” she was utterly disappointed.

Scott flipped over and jumped to his feet. He did a little touchdown dance as Tessa rose to her feet. She smiled and offered him a congratulatory hug. He embraced her, taking in the scent of her shampoo. He felt her hands on his waistband. His boxers dropping. He lifted her bralette up over her head and tossed it somewhere. His hands now dragging through her hair pulling her closer to him. Tessa pushed herself up on her tiptoes and ran her hand through the back of his hair. She had a love-hate relationship with this newly long hair. She loved being able to comb her hands through it, but it was also a bit too long needing gel to keep it in place. She hated when he gelled his hair. Scott reached under her butt cheeks and Tessa hopped up around Scott’s waist. She was like the sexiest koala ever. 

”Take me to bed, Scott.”

Refusing to stop kissing her, instead Scott used an outstretched hand to navigate his way from the living room area to the bed, only bumping into one wall. His shins hit the bed and he tossed Tessa onto the cover. Tonight was just about them. Sure he had won the challenge, but he was more interested in a night of slow lovemaking. He crawled up the bed to her and reached over for a condom. She licked her lips and grabbed her top lip with her bottom teeth. She removed her underwear and flung it at him hitting him square in the face. He gave her a look and then grabbed her hands and held them over her head as he slid into her. His eyes rolled back and Tessa let out a moan.

Scott set the pace, slow and determined. Tessa clung to Scott, desperate for relief. Scott was in no mood to hurry along. He nuzzled his nose into her neck while slowly dragging his cock in and out of her. Tessa’s frustration was building by the minute. Whispering into her ear to just lay back and enjoy herself, Scott propped himself up on his hands and rolled his hips into hers. Tessa spread her legs farther apart and bent her knees. Scott looked into her eyes and winked. He was driving her crazy. She patted him on the butt hoping it might spur him into action but he continued pulling out and slowly re-entering her. She could feel every inch of him as he left her and then seconds later when he joined with her again. Tessa verbalized her frustration cursing at him for taking his time. Scott closed the distance between them and kissed Tessa. He gently explored her mouth with his tongue. His left hand slid down her body and found her clit. He began to play with it, bringing Tessa dangerously close to exploding. As if he had a six sense that alerted him to Tessa’s orgasms, he backed off. She whined loudly. Scott left a trail of kisses down her neck. 

”Scott, I… I need you to go faster.”

”No can do.”

”I’m serious.”

”I am too.”

Scott grunted as he felt Tessa’s walls squeeze around him. He managed to pull out slowly, but as soon as he went to slide in, Tessa’s hands were on his ass thrusting him into her. He reprimanded her but she didn’t care, the look of defiance in her eyes told him she was ready to fight this battle. Scott pulled out and before Tessa had a chance to react, he slammed into her. Tessa flew up off the bed, grabbing onto his back. He pushed her down onto the bed and pulled out again and slammed back in. It took Tessa’s breath away. Over and over again, Scott drove into her. Barely giving her time to recover, his thrusts were creating a sensation deep inside of her. Her walls were tightening and she could feel her wetness increase and the telltale signs of her orgasm coming on. She was moaning loudly. Her hands grabbed at the comforter, fisting the material as Scott continued to ram into her at a slow and punishing rate. She concentrated on the feeling of him as he entered her.

Tessa wrapped her legs around Scott’s waist and her hands held onto his back, her fingertips digging into him.

”Make me come, Scott.”

Scott pushed up again and arched his back and began a pounding rhythm into Tessa. She tried to meet his thrusts but his moves were so fast, she couldn’t keep up. She just laid back and let him piston into her. Her moans soon turned to cries. She felt herself on the verge of bliss; she closed her eyes and sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. She heard Scott before she felt him release, he was screaming her name and jerking hard into her. Her orgasm was just out of reach. Scott collapsed on top of her, his breaths erratic. He had never finished like that leaving her out in the cold. He rolled off of her. 

”Your turn.” He smiled crookedly. “Climb onto me.”

Tessa swung her leg over Scott’s abdomen. She reached down to grab his cock when he pulled her hand away.

”Climb onto my face.”

Tessa’s head shot up to look Scott in the eye. She looked nervous.

”What…” she softly replied.

”Climb onto my face. Grab onto the headboard. Ride my face.”

”I…I don’t know if I can do that.”

”Tessa, you launch yourself backwards at me, twisting around in the air, landing with your crotch in my face and you don’t think you can do this? Scooch up and get on my face.”

”That’s entirely different. I just… I couldn’t.” Tessa looked at Scott, unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted nothing more than to ride him to what she was positive would be an earth-shattering orgasm, but there was still the other part of her. Introvert Tessa. The quiet girl who loved to read and sip tea like a lady. The girl who didn’t kiss a boy until she was 14. The girl who waited to lose her virginity longer than any of her friends. She was mature beyond her years when it came to school and to skating, but stuff like this she just wasn’t the kind of woman who did that. Scott was the first man whom she actually felt comfortable enough with to enjoy this.

Tessa scooted forward on her knees, rose up and grabbed the headboard. She looked down at him and he smiled at her. He reached his hand between her legs and gently rubbed her. His other hand came up and he moved both hands to cup her butt. He pulled her towards his mouth. She took a deep breath and braced herself. She felt the tip of his tongue right at her entrance. He was lightly flicking it back and forth. Tessa grabbed the headboard tighter. Scott kissed her and licked between her folds. The room was quiet except for her increased breathing and his tongue gently lapping at her. Tessa rose up and centered herself over his mouth. She slowly lowered onto his mouth. Scott shoved his tongue into her core, pulling a loud moan from Tessa. She lifted herself off Scott’s mouth and gripped the headboard. She lowered herself again and Scott stretched up to meet her halfway. Scott pulled her down onto his face and devoured her. His tongue was deep inside her. Tessa was grinding on Scott’s face. Using the headboard to steady herself, she set a pace that felt like she was smothering him. Dear Lord, she thought, what if she did smother him? How would she ever explain that? She started to giggle.

He pulled away, “Hey what’s so funny. Kinda doing my best work here, T.”

”Sorry, I just thought…” she began to giggle even more. “I just thought what if I smother you. How would I explain that to your mom?”

Scott chuckled “T—please don’t bring my mom into this…”

Tessa gave him a grin and nodded her head. He reached up and grabbed her ass and held her down while his mouth sucked at her folds and his tongue did some kind of voodoo trick on her. Tessa readjusted herself so she was now riding his mouth, his beautiful and wicked mouth. She picked up the pace; her movements became erratic in no time. She wanted to hold off her orgasm a little longer. She pulled herself up and out of Scott’s reach. Tessa saw the lower half of his face was covered in her wetness. He licked his lips and tried to reach her with his mouth. She moved away. He pouted. She gave in and slowly allowed him access again. He held her in place. She began moaning loudly, his name flying off her mouth like a declarative affirmation. 

”I’m so close. I… oh God. Scott. Right there. Don’t stop. Yes. Yes!”

Tessa’s knuckles were white and her hands were curled tightly around the headboard. She tried to relax her grip but Scott’s mouth was so insistent, so persistent she had to hold on or she’d lose her balance. His fingertips digging into her butt cheeks, there would definitely be marks. She was actually quite pleased at the thought of being branded by him. She was also quite pleased with the new rhythm he was using on her. As she was contemplating his excellent technique, Scott’s hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her down and flung her to the bottom of the bed. She yelped in surprise as she landed on her back. Her head was teetering close to the edge. Scott was rising up. His eyes had a predatory look to them. Tessa crooked her forefinger at him and beckoned him to her. He lunged at her like he was a cheetah.

”Are you going to finish me off?” Tessa did her best flirty look.

”Over and over.” 

Scott’s voice sounded gruff and sexy. He paused above her and just looked at her. Tessa’s hand rested at the base of her throat, she could feel her heart beating so fast. She watched as he slid a finger inside her, she felt him twist it around and pump it in and out. He added a second. Tessa did nothing to hide her pleasure. Scott pulled moan after moan from Tessa. He replaced his fingers with his tongue. He began to lick her like an ice cream cone. This man did things to her that should be illegal. The way he moved over her was never the same way twice. He always had a new way to coax an orgasm from her. How many ways did he know how to fuck her with his tongue? She would die an old woman and still never know. But, she would die a happy old woman. His right hand was playing with her nipple adding to her pleasure. His left hand was holding her pelvis down as she tried to push herself closer to his mouth. His nose was rubbing against her clit as he sucked on her. The feeling was indescribable. As soon as he pushed his tongue inside her, her hand landed on the back of his head. 

”Scott… please. Just make me come. I can’t take much more.”

He looked up, “Yes you can.”

She looked between her legs at him, “No... I can’t. I am going out of my mind. Please. Just let me. It’s been so long.”

”Keep begging and you’ll see how much longer I can take.”

Tessa whimpered. Scott returned to his task. Now, he was engaged in long strokes between her folds that started at the bottom and went to the top near her clit. He nipped at her. He was sloppy. Tessa’s moans had now dissolved into undecipherable sounds that echoed around the room. They were increasing in number and the telltale feeling of airiness in her abdomen was starting. She bore down, her free hand gripping the bed cover. Scott’s tongue pushed into her and he began fucking her with it. Twisting the bed cover in her hand, her weakening resolve was showcased by her pale knuckles and rigid grip. And, there it was, like a super wave rising up from the ocean, Tessa’s orgasm pushed out of her—her screams loud and punctuated and her juices flowing like a dam had broken. Scott held her down and continued burying his tongue and face in her. She tried to move away, but his hold on her was strong and unrelenting. Her only choice was to surrender again, the second wave equally as powerful as the first and now she was seeing flashes of light and lost her breath. 

Scott moved back and watched her face contort and her body writhe in delight. She eventually opened her eyes and met his stare. 

She laughed quietly and threw an arm across her face.

”I can’t believe… “

Scott laid down next to her, their hands entwined. “What can’t you believe?”

”How good it, this… this is. How good you are.”

Scott smirked, “You doubted me, T? I’m hurt. You know I always put 110 percent into everything I do.”

”Yes, you’re right. I should have known that the most decorated Olympic ice skater would also be good, sorry.. I mean great at sex.”

”I do have some seriously crazy good moves on the ice, Virtch. And you always are telling me my mouth would get me into trouble one day.”

Tessa rasped out a deep laugh. 21 years later and still, this man cracked her up.

”21 years later and you still find me hilarious. And charming. And handsome. Admit it.”

”I most certainly do.”

”So, are you up to scoring my performance?”

”You really do work for the reward, don’t ya? Well, creativity was quite good this round. I love the new use for Twister. Technical skills were master class. Execution definitely deserves high marks. “

Scott raised his eyebrows.

”I was going to give you a 201 but then I had to go higher. So, I bumped you up to a 202.75… That last move, flipping me over… was so hot.”

”I call it the tongue twister.” Scott snorted out laughing and ducking Tessa’s flying hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Tessa takes the reins of game night and plans quite a little evening.


	15. Consenting Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa's turn at the board game night challenge is one for the record books. The gang travels from Calgary to Edmonton. There is a mom-daughter talk, naughty talk, and a talk about cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again thank you for the great feedback! A couple of things, Tequila Mockingbird suggested a little sexy time on the ice so I took their advice and went for it. Ask and ye shall receive. Thank you to Paris 2000 for always writing such encouraging messages. And, to all of you who take the time to write a comment, it really is so appreciated. Writing is a solo sport, so to speak. We write, we post and we hope. We hope you like it. And, so when you take the time to tell us stuff, it really makes our day. So thank you! Finally, I do not own the game, "Consenting Adults". I tried to find out sample questions from it but very little was out there. So, I had to use creative license.

Tessa dialed her mother’s cell phone. As she waited for her to pick up, she adjusted the bed sheet around her and looked out the hotel room window at the gray skies. She shivered a little and pulled the cover up.

”Hello sweetheart...”

”Happy Mother’s Day!”

”Oh thank you. How are you Tessa?”

Tessa paused for a split second before answering. “I’m well. Really good.”

”You sound happy, dear. How is the tour going? Kevin says you look good and the show was fantastic. How’s Scott?”

”He’s good.” She smiled thinking about her skating partner who had beaten her at sexy Twister last night and then proceeded to take a victory lap with her in bed. They had a few more laps throughout the night which was part of the reason she was refusing to leave the comfort of her hotel bed.

”Where are you headed next?”

”Edmonton and then Victoria and Vancouver.”

”Vancouver on your birthday, correct? Anything planned?”

”I don’t think so. I’m sure we’ll do dinner. I don’t want a big fuss. It’s the last night of the tour so we’ll all be exhausted, but we’ll do something. So how are you, what have you been up to?”

”Oh I planted some hydrangeas in pots. Put them out on the back porch, they look gorgeous. I did blue. Made a delicious pasta dish earlier this week. I’d give you the recipe but we both know it would be of no use. Read an interesting article the other day about the birth order of children and how that can affect how they see themselves in the world.”

Tessa made affirmation noises into the phone. She loved hearing about her mother’s life. She filled her days with typical chores but also the little pleasures in life. She closed her eyes and relished in the comforting sound of her mother’s voice. When she lived in Waterloo and then Canton and eventually Montreal, it was that voice that always calmed her down. The voice of reason. Her mother never told her what to do, that was not Kate Virtue’s style. Instead, she would ask questions helping to lead her to what was more often than not the correct answer. She made sure each of her children felt loved and appreciated but more than that, she made sure she cultivated their interests without being overbearing. It was especially true for her Olympic gold medallist daughter. She never attended practices. She trusted her to move away from home at 13 with a boy and farther away at 15 and even farther at 26. She showed up for competitions and sat quietly with the Moirs watching with a pent-in nervousness. And, when Tessa and Scott brought home gold, and silver, she was first in line to hug her youngest and whisper words of pride. Her mother was simply, her rock. Next to Scott, the most important and influential person in her life.

Speaking of her insanely hot partner, he had just come strolling out of the bathroom, wearing a white towel slung low across his hips. His hair still damp from his shower. He walked to her and leaned over kissing her head, the front of his towel parting slightly and giving Tessa a mouthwatering view.

”Tessa? Tessa? Did you hear me?”

Shit, what was it her mother had been saying? She allowed herself to get distracted. She frowned at Scott and shooed him away with her hand and smile. 

”I’m here Mom. Sorry what was it that you said? I missed it.”

”Clearly. I have been talking for nearly a minute. What’s got you so distracted?”

”Nothing. I was just thinking about something. I apologize.”

”No need to. I asked if you’d have time for a day date or dinner with me before you leave for Japan? There’s a new boutique I thought we’d check out, they have some lovely stationery. I checked on your house and everything is in order. Ran the air conditioner to get the gears working, opened the windows a bit.”

”Oh, thank you. I so appreciate it and yes, I would love to have a date with you. What kind of stationery?” she asked as Scott flopped down on the other side of the bed, his head by her feet. He had put on a pair of plaid boxers. Scott pushed the duvet cover back exposing Tessa’s feet. She mouthed “five more minutes”. He smiled back with a “don’t worry”. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her mother’s conversation.

”So, I was talking to everyone and we decided when you get back from Japan we should all go to the cottage. Spend a few days out at the lake. Maybe you could ask Scott, if you want.”

Tessa felt Scott’s hands grab her left foot and start to massage it. Her eyes lazily opened and then closed in satisfaction like a cat being petted. This man was too good to be true. She didn’t trust herself to invite him to the cottage, lest her family catch her screwing him on every available surface. While she was able to exercise control of her libido 99 percent of the time, lately it had been harder keeping her lustful desires wrapped up while in public. And he was to blame. Scott was always affectionate, but lately that affection morphed into what could only be described as a trip around the bases. During their group routine to ‘Shape of You’, his hands had found their way from what should have been a decidedly “G-rated” first base journey along the side of her body into a “PG rated” sprint from second and rounding third. 

Tessa finished the call with her mother with another promise to see her after the tour ended. 

She sighed contentedly, "Mr. Moir, that kind of behavior deserves to be rewarded.”

Tessa began to massage Scott’s foot closest to her. She used her knuckles to knead the ball of his foot and along his arch. He flexed his foot and wiggled his toes at her. She giggled and began to massage his other foot. Scott rose up on his elbow and began to run his hands along Tessa’s shin and calf. Her moans were all the incentive he needed to continue his path. He alternated between pushing his hands up and pulling them down. He alleviated any kind of ache she had from skating. He pulled his feet back and swung on to his knees and began to circle his way up her leg higher and higher. She could feel herself responding.

Tessa eyed him suspiciously, “As much as I enjoy this, I do have to get into the shower so we are ready for the bus ride to Edmonton.”

Scott ignored her and continued. His eyebrows furrowed together, the tip of his tongue poking out from his lips.

”Scott… Scott. I know you hear me. Ohhhh god!”

Scott had found his way between her thighs and his thumbs were coming dangerously and deliciously close to her core. She glanced over at the clock radio and did a quick calculation. She could get into the shower at 9:30, 15 minutes from now, and still have just enough time to get downstairs by 10:30 for the bus ride. She threw back the cover and grabbed his hands and pulled him to towards her. 

”You have 15 minutes.”

”I only need 12.”

He leaned up and over her to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. He ripped the package open and Tessa snatched it from him. He began kissing her neck as she slipped it on him. She gave him a few long strokes and he settled between her legs. He slipped inside of her and hiked her leg around his waist. 

Tessa had questioned whether Scott would be able to do what they both needed in 15 minutes but the punishing rhythm he set left no doubt in her mind. She was so keyed up from the short massage that her orgasm was halfway to arriving by the time he began fucking her. His face was buried in her neck and the pillow and he was panting. She now had both legs wrapped around him and was arching her back every time he thrust into her. Morning quickies were about to make her list of “top ten things to do with Scott Moir” right behind shower sex and hand jobs in public restrooms. Her moans filled the hotel room, she could hear the morning news program on the television in the background. Her fingertips were pressed deep into his shoulder blades. Scott was now thrusting into her so hard, her breath was catching. It wouldn’t be long now before her release. He was whispering words of encouragement and naughtiness into her ear. Seconds later, she exploded in a shower of “oh yesses” and “oh Gods” as she came all over him. Two quick jerks and his release came roaring out. He held her tightly to him as his cock pulsated inside of her. Scott raised his face, and looked at Tessa. He kissed her deeply, his tongue sweeping around her mouth and sloppily fighting hers for dominance.

Tessa patted him on the butt. “Morning quickies are my new spirit animal.”

Scott laughed, “Look at that, five minutes to spare. Normally, I wouldn’t brag about being so quick but in this case… early bird got the worm.”

Tessa snorted out a laugh and burst into a giggle fit. Choking out her response about her being the early bird(spirit animal) and Scott the worm. She got up a moment later and made her way to the shower still laughing. 

The bus ride to Edmonton was uneventful as Tessa read a book and listened to music. Scott napped. They got to the new hotel and had a snack and then it was time to get ready for the show.

The first few notes of ‘Shape of You’ blasted out at the Rogers Place arena. Scott, Andrew and Eric made their way to the center ice and pretended to do shots. Tessa, Meagan and Kaitlyn skated over to them. As they skated alone, Tessa swore she heard Scott mutter ‘mine’ as his hand passed across her butt. 

They began going through the steps to the chorus when she swore she heard Scott grit out “I’m gonna to make you come so hard tonight.”

Tessa missed a spin and began to laugh as Scott raised an eyebrow at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. He then he trailed his hand along her side pulling most of her dress up with it. She saw a woman in the front row whose mouth dropped open and looked over at her friend who squealed.

”Watch yourself.” She warned him.

”I’d rather watch you while I fuck you” was his response. She looked at him.

They skated off to the lyrics of a first date and a buffet dinner. Scott twirled Tessa in the air and her hands caressed his hair on the way down. 

”Do you know how badly I want to fuck you right now?” he asked his hands planted firmly on her ass. Tessa inhaled sharply. They separated and Scott’s eyes were ablaze with lust. He laughed and moved on.

Minutes later as they were waiting backstage to start their Moulin Rouge solo, Tessa, Scott, Andrew and Patrick were discussing plans to play golf.

”So whaddya say we all plan for a round in Victoria? The four of us? Let’s do it match play style with teams. You and Scott against me and Chiddy?” Andrew asked looking at Tessa.

”Sounds good to me.” Patrick answered “I say we bet a few bucks on each hole. Longest drive and then of course, whoever wins the hole. I could use some walking around cash.”

”Not so fast, Chiddy. T is good with the wood.” Scott replied. 

Tessa swallowed her water and nearly choked. She covered it up with an over enthusiastic nod of her head which only made Scott’s declaration even more sexual.

”Yeah, Chiddy. I’ve been practicing. And, Scott is excellent at finishing and making it in the hole with very few strokes.”

Scott just looked at her. Tessa looked wide-eyed. She was only trying to follow along with his suggestive tone but her comment seemed positively over the top. Andrew snorted out a guffaw and Patrick side eyed her so hard she actually thought he might have that look for the rest of his life.

”Okay there, Tiger. Why don’t you clean it up a bit? Children are in the building.” Scott teased her.

”I only meant… I mean you’re good. You know… you’re good at it.”

”Is he now?” Chiddy asked.

Tessa laughed and stood her ground. She knew the best way to get these clowns off her back and away from their gossipy nature was to double down.

”Yes, he’s very good. Just this morning, he finished me off in 12 minutes. Quick round. Used his 1 wood on me. Quite satisfying.”

Everyone started laughing. Tessa felt relief. Her friends may have their questions about her and Scott but they were such good friends they would never let on if they thought something had changed. Especially Patrick. He had a front row seat to their shenanigans for the last 12 years. She loved him like a brother and she knew Scott did as well. 

Inside the darkened arena, Tessa clutched Scott’s hand as they skated their way to center ice. She could hear the whistles and calls from the fans. 

”Tonight’s challenge will end with me buried so deep inside of you, I may not find my way out.” Scott breathed into Tessa’s ear. She shivered. 

The music burst out and the spotlight flashed on them. Tessa tried to maintain her composure. She felt Scott’s hands squeeze her shoulders as he moved her to the next position.

”I wanna hear you scream my name after I make you come.”

Another burst and another shift to the third position. Tessa held her breath. Now was not the time to get all horned up because of a few well-placed words by Scott. He pulled her flush to him as she felt him hard through the layers of his costume. Calm yourself, Tessa. She said it like a mantra in her head. They began to skate around the ice.

During the years, Scott’s hands had found themselves all over Tessa’s body. She never gave it much thought. Sure, at times, it seemed a bit sexy but it was never awkward or untoward. It was part of ice dancing. But, tonight in this arena packed full of people, Scott’s touches were like a match drawing against her skin like it was a flint. Within seconds, she was on fire. And that feeling was increasing with every spin, every twizzle, every lift. She slowed down and turned backwards and catapulted herself into the air, Scott’s hands lifted her to his shoulders. As she spun around, she felt it. For the very first time ever during their so-called ‘cunni-liftus’, Scott did something hundreds, if not thousands of fans, commentators and others had speculated about. He licked her core. 

It was so subtle, unnoticeable by the crowd as her legs blocked any kind of prying eyes. And, she knew there were plenty of those. So, she did something, she had never done before. As she held his head between her hands, she pushed him into her crotch for a second and released him as he let her back down on the ice. He was smiling at her. 

Touche, she thought as they made their way into the second half of the program. Sappy Scott sang the lyrics to ‘Come What May’ to her as they made their way through the routine. He caressed her face, she held his. She placed her skate on his thigh and he brought her to the front as he squatted low and skated her around as she arched her back. She jumped up and he caught her and spun her, nuzzling her neck. Jesus, the man never stopped.

The final spin underway, and Tessa felt fairly safe. She slid down and around and he dipped her. His head dropped down to her neck as the lights went down.

”Your neck tastes good, but your pussy tastes even better.”

They came up for hugs and Tessa flung her arms around Scott. She was soaking wet. It had never happened to her during a performance. Yes, sometimes, she’d get caught up in the moment and there would be feelings of desire. And, when they were younger, there were times when teenage Scott had to skate off the ice for a few moments, his changing body betraying his secret. Tessa understood it as a natural way for 15 or 16 year old boys to react. So, she never made a fuss out of it.

”I can’t wait to wrap my legs around you and ride you.” Tessa said through her smile as they bowed for the standing crowd.

”I know you’re wet. You’re not going to last long tonight.” He retorted.

90 minutes later, Tessa was back in her hotel room, opening up the board game she had purchased. She had ordered it on Amazon and had it delivered to the hotel. She was slightly worried the fulfillment center at Amazon would spill the beans on her sexy purchase by posting a photo with her name, but she had covered her tracks by making it look like it was a gift for a bachelorette party by asking for it to be gift wrapped and to include a gift card. 

A soft knock on the door and Tessa made her way over. She opened her door and stepped aside to let Scott come inside. She latched the door and turned around and he was on her. They shared a slow and passionate kiss in the entryway. 

Tessa led him to the bed where she had set up the game.

”What’s this?” 

Tessa inhaled and did a quick throat clearing. She was nervous. 

”It’s called ‘Consenting Adults’. I found it online. It’s a board game. So, uh, basically you have four categories.” She ticked them off on her fingers; kiss, tell, touch and show. “You pick a card and your partner selects a category that comes with a question that requires a sexual act. Your partner answers the question and then your partner decides to consent or not consent to the answer.”

”How do you win?”

”Well, that’s it. You both kinda win.”

Scott sat down on the bed. Tessa joined him.

”Ladies first.”

Tessa nodded. Of course, Scott would be a gentleman and let her go first. 

"No, you go first." She felt her hand shake a bit as she reached for a card. ”So, do you want ‘kiss, tell, touch or show’?” 

”Tell.”

”Tell your partner something that you would like them to do to you in the bedroom that they have never done. And, then choose to consent or not consent to it happening now or at a later time. ”

Scott chewed on the inside of his cheek. He looked down at the comforter. He worried his bottom lip with his top teeth.

”Maybe… I have thought about being blindfolded or maybe tiedupwithascarf.” He rushed the last part of the sentence so fast Tessa had no idea what he had said.

”What?”

Scott exhaled. “I have thought about… you… tying me up. Not like bondage stuff but you know fun stuff. Not weird S & M stuff. Just you know… Oh God, this is embarrassing.”

Tessa laughed. Scott’s head shot up and he looked at her. She thought he was some kind of pervert. Like they would need a safe word. How did this all go so wrong and on the first question.

”Scott.” Tessa knew she had to support him or he would just fall apart from embarrassment and he had no reason to be ashamed. She was touched he would be so open. And, she had to admit she had fantasized too about tying him up, he would be at her complete mercy.

”I’ve thought about it too. I like the idea of you not being able to touch me while I run my hands all over your body, taking my time with you. And, why do you look so embarrassed? Is this the same man who just told me how he planned to do me tonight while we were on the ice in the middle of a sold out arena?”

”Okay so then it’s a date. I mean uh you know. It’s something that is on the table.” He swiped his hand down his face. “Your turn.”

”Not so fast. Look at me.”

Scott looked at Tessa and she smiled.

”Thank you for sharing. I appreciate you trusting me enough. I know it’s not easy to open yourself up like that. So when you say you want to be tied up with a scarf… did you mean my watercolor one or the cherry blossom or the…” Scott leaned over the board and grabbed Tessa’s face between his hands and kissed her hard.

”Just take your turn please…” he whispered against her lips.

”Fine. Since you are already kissing me, let’s go for it. Kiss.”

Scott leaned back and grabbed a card off the deck. Okay the lady has requested ‘kiss’. Name a body part you would like your partner to kiss and how you want your partner to kiss it.” Scott waggled his eyebrows at her.

”Uh no. You kiss that body part enough.” She chuckled. “Kiss me on the mouth like it’s our first time.”

Scott’s face changed from mischievous to something else that she couldn’t quite figure out. He got up off the bed and pulled her up. Tessa suddenly felt nervous and excited. Her stomach was doing flip flops. She licked her lips and pressed them together. Scott’s lips were on her neck, she could feel him nuzzling her with his nose. His breath tickling her. He placed a few sweet kisses on the space under her ear. Her eyes closed and she rolled her head to the side giving him more access. He took it and kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone. Her mouth was open but she wasn’t even sure if she was breathing.

”Hey…”he whispered.

Tessa opened her eyes and found Scott staring at her. He placed his hands on her cheeks, his fingertips just edging their way into her hair which was pulled up in a ponytail. He leaned down and stopped just millimeters from her mouth. She silently begged him to kiss her. 

”I’m going to kiss you now. I am going to kiss you and it’s going to ruin you for other men. It’s going to be the best 'first kiss technically not our first kiss’ in the history of kisses.”

His words ghosted over her lips leaving a trail of anticipation. Lord this was like something Don Julio would have said to Carmen before he took her. Scott smiled. It reached his eyes and before Tessa could react, his lips were on hers. She was caught off guard; his lips pillowy-soft and hard at the same time. He was very much in control. He nipped and kissed the corners of her mouth. He opened his mouth and pushed in against her. Her hands flew to the back of his head. She remembered back to her Greek mythology. The Gods of Winds were actually the children of the night god and Eos, the goddess of morning. The King kept them locked up only to let them out when he or the gods so desired. Each wind had a special duty and they were revered for their strength and abilities. Abilities to destroy an entire army or bring about rain to help with a harvest. They had nothing on Scott. His kisses had the ability to steal her breath, her wind. He destroyed any memory she had of kissing other men. There was now only his kisses. She dissolved into him. His tongue gained entrance and she was powerless. She moaned a little, unable to control her actions. Scott pulled back slightly and came back at her again, this time more insistent, his hands trapped in her hair holding the sides of her head. She felt a tingling in her lower region. It would be just like Scott to make her come from a few well-placed kisses. Their tongues fought each other. Tessa was not about to go down. Now it all felt lustful and sensual. Scott’s hands were on her back holding her against his chest. Her hands were on his shoulder and neck. His lips were moving against hers while his tongue fought hers. Tessa was in need of oxygen. Scott slowed down his pace. His tongue left her mouth and he fired off a few more quick kisses on her lips. He traced her top lip with his tongue, and placed one last kiss on her cheek and leaned back. Tessa had a wild look, she was blinking hard and fast. A few pieces of her hair had come loose and framed her face. She was panting. Her lips were swollen. 

”That was… that was… the best kiss ever.” She breathlessly confessed.

The left corner of Scott’s mouth lifted into a smirk. “Yeah, it was.”

”Your turn.”

”Touch…”

Tessa tried to regulate her breathing as she pulled a card. “Tell your partner where to touch you that is a secret erogenous zone.”

Scott rubbed his hands together in a nervous fashion. He cleared his throat.

”Along my hip bone…”

Tessa smiled at him. She raised her eyebrow asking for permission. Scott nodded and Tessa moved the cards out of the way. Scott laid down on the bed. Rising to her knees, Tessa lifted his t-shirt slightly and was greeted by his low-slung pajama pants exposing the vee along his hip bones. She reached out with a feather-like touch and ran the tips of her fingers along the vee. Scott sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Tessa’s fingertips drew little patterns. She leaned down and placed a few sweet kisses on his hip bone. Scott squirmed a bit. Tessa slid his pants a little lower taking his boxers with them. She could see the top edge of one of her favorite places on him. She kissed him some more and ran the tip of her tongue along the vee and downwards. Scott rose up from the bed. Tessa clucked at him and pushed him gently back. She moved to the other side and traced the same trail with her tongue. She kissed across his lower abdomen. She bit his hip. He jerked up and screamed out. She soothed the bite. She gave him a few more gentle nips. Tessa could see what she was doing to him. Scott’s cock was hard and insistent against the thin fabric of his pants. She kissed it and promised she would take care of him later. 

Scott opened his eyes and shook his head to the side thoroughly turned on by her actions.

”My turn.” she purred.

”And…”

”Tell.”

Tessa handed Scott the top card from the relocated pile on the nightstand.

”Tell your partner why sex with them is so fulfilling and a new way or new place you’d like to engage in sex.”

Tessa eyes grew wide. She was not good at being vulnerable like this, maybe in a session with J-F, but honestly, the idea of discussing sex at all let alone sex with Scott in a counseling/mental prep session, was terrifying. She owed it to Scott. He was always honest with her. Even when it was hard for him. And, she was honest with him. After years of trying to avoid hurting the other person and only doing just that with their silence or half-truths, Tessa and Scott had just gone through a two year period of brutal honesty. It was working. They were incredibly close and tuned into each other. They did work hard each day to check in with one another, to make sure the other person was not just heard but listened to. 

”Sex. With. You. Is… um. Well, it’s good. Really good. Goodness, I sound so ridiculous. Scott. Sex with you is fulfilling. In so many ways. Big and small.” Tessa began to giggle. Scott chuckled.

”I mean more big ways than small. Help. Me.”

Scott leaned forward and pulled her hand into his. He stared at her laying her soul bare. 

”How about I start you off? Sex with you Tessa… is fulfilling because it’s you. There have been a few before you. I know there have been some before me. But, I just don’t believe, no… I know there won’t be any after you. You are it Tessa. Sex with you is everything. I love holding you when it’s something just quiet. I love when it’s hot and messy and dirty. I love when you scream out my name. I love to be buried in you, so deep. I love feeling your mouth on me. I love the way your body moves. I love knowing what I do to you.”

Tessa pounced on Scott, throwing him down onto the bed. She wasn’t going to let him go on any longer. This was supposed to be her card. Her answer. Her shyness hadn’t allowed her to express her feelings so she decided to show him. She kissed him, hard. 

”Get up.” she told him.

Tessa walked over to the chair by the sliding glass door leading out to the balcony. She lifted her tank over her head. She dropped her pajama shorts and panties to the floor. She turned her head over her shoulder, “You have 15 seconds to get naked and get out here on this balcony.” She slid open the door and walked out with a few throw pillows. 

Scott ripped off his own clothes, grabbed a condom from the box on her nightstand and walked out onto the balcony. Tessa was a vision. Strands of her hair were blowing gently in the wind. The glow from the city skyline highlighted her face. His eyes ran down her body, hard and muscled. Soft and yielding. The night sky was the darkest velvet gray, almost black. The stars twinkled. She turned to face him and Scott felt his cock harden. There was a slight chill in the air. He made his way over to her. He ran his hand up her arm and rested it along her neck. She leaned up and kissed him. He let her take control. She pushed her tongue in and massaged his around and around. She grabbed his face and sloppily devoured him. She pressed her body to his. She could feel him hard against her thigh. Her hands ran down his back and she gave his butt a little squeeze. She ran her hands across his abdomen and up his chest and landed on his shoulders. She kissed her way down his chest avoiding the area she wanted most. She slowly got back up and her right hand latched onto his cock and began stroking it hard and long. Scott moaned low from the back of his throat. Tessa pushed Scott back. His shins hit the lounger. She gave him a little shove and he plopped down on the cushion and stretched out. Tessa straddled Scott and began grinding on his thighs, spreading her wetness on him. Scott grunted and reached between them to touch her. She grabbed two of his fingers and rubbed her core. He inserted one finger and Tessa rocked back and forth on it. He added a second and she sped up. She pulled his free hand up to her mouth and began to suck on his fingers and lick patterns between them. Scott pumped in and out of her, fast and hard. 

Tessa pulled his fingers out of her core. She rose up and held on to the back of the upright lounger. Scott held his cock in his hand and guided himself into her as Tessa slid down. Using the lounger for support, Tessa bucked up and down on Scott’s cock. After a few strokes, she rose up and almost let him slide all of the way out before she pushed back down. She threw her head back and bounced on him.

”I won’t last long… you were right.”

Scott’s laugh was soft and mirthful. He held onto Tessa’s hips and helped her to move. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and it whipped around her head like a mane. The wind picking up pieces of it and letting them fly out behind her like wings. She felt free and wild. Her screams were lost in the wind, at least she hoped so, as the neighboring balconies were not that far away. She rode Scott, letting him fill her. He felt bigger to her than normal. Mind games. But, it was glorious. She could hear Scott grunting and panting. He was chasing his own release while trying to provide her with one. She was well on her way. She didn’t care if she came quickly, she planned on fucking Scott all night long. She slammed down on his cock over and over. She could feel her walls pulsating. She licked her lips and swallowed trying to soothe her dry throat. Scott reached over and began to play with her clit. He barely touched it eliciting a deep growl from her. His cock was doing delicious things. She was on the verge. She braced her hands on his chest. She pushed off and slammed back down. Scott pulled her hips down to him, she rose up, and he yanked her back down. She began to fuck him in earnest. Faster and faster she rode him. She was panting and her moans were so guttural. She felt herself let go, her orgasm coming on strong. A burst of light, an explosion. She came on Scott. She was so wet and her walls were clenched so tightly around his cock as she rode her orgasm to the finish line. She barely had finished when Scott flipped her over. She landed hard on her back.

Scott reached behind her and lowered the lounger. He grabbed the throw pillows off the ground. He placed one behind her head and another under her butt. He lifted her right leg up high by her shoulder and slid into her with a sigh. She whimpered. Scott was in her so deep it felt like he was tickling her throat. She swallowed. 

”You feel so good T. So wet. “

”Make me come again.”

Scott began kissing her neck as he thrust into her. Tessa began grunting. Her head whipped to the side. Scott’s followed.

Was that a sliding glass door? Was someone coming outside? Tessa’s heart began to beat faster. She could hear voices, low. Then, laughter. Was it just two people or more than that? Was it someone from their tour? 

”Who is it?” she asked.

”Uh, well I can’t exactly see from where I am...“ nodding in the direction of the six foot wall separating their balcony from the other.

”Do you recognize the voices?”

”Let’s just keep going. We’ll be quiet.”

”Scott. What if it’s someone we know?”

”Chances are it is… so what?”

”Are you crazy?”

Just then Tessa heard a man laugh. She’d know that laugh anywhere. It was more of a barking seal noise. Jeffrey Buttle. Oh this was not happening. She adored Buttle. He was a delight. Kind and sweet. He also had told her on more than one occasion how happy he’d be if she and Scott just got together. He refused to accept the whole “platonic business partners” scenario. In fact, the first time she tried out the phrase in an interview, Buttle had texted her with the face palm emoji and a broken heart and a middle finger emoji. The next time she saw him, Buttle told her he thought the descriptor was crap and no one believed it and what the hell was platonic business partner anyways? Doesn’t business partner imply platonic? Or did she have to add that so the Media wouldn’t speculate if they were business partners with benefits. Stop denying the inevitable he told her. You and Moir are meant to be. Scott has an ass that won’t quit and if you don’t get on it Tessa someone else will claim it.

Now she feared Buttle would be witness to her claiming Scott’s ass and every other body part. Scott began moving inside of her again. She tried to get him to stop but he was on a mission. She could hear Buttle and a few others laughing. Scott touched her face and drew her attention back to him.

”Hey… a little focus here T.”

”I just am getting distracted by this.” She waved her hand over in the direction of the others.

”Well let me steer your attention back to us.” He began thrusting into her at a quickened pace. He felt amazing. He was going deeper and harder and faster. She wrapped her legs high up on his body and met him thrust for thrust.

”It’s kinda hot knowing our tour mates are just over that wall. They have no idea.” Scott whispered.

”I thought we were focusing.” She kidded him.

”Oh I am focused. Very focused.”

He captured her lips in his and placed his hands on either side of her head. He lifted his torso off of her and began rolling his hips into her. His hair flopped down and sweat started to form on his brow. He was concentrating on lasting and also not making a sound. She could see the determination written across his face. She held onto his hips and let her legs fall open and wide. Scott grabbed under her thighs and lifted them off the throw pillow and drove into her. Tessa could hear the slap of skin on skin as Scott found his way into her over and over. She felt a flutter start in her belly and shoot to her core. Her walls contracting around Scott’s cock. He was pounding into her so hard, she could feel her back sliding up against the cushion of the lounger. She worried she might end up with some kind of burn. As if he could sense it, Scott lifted her and sat back on his ass. Tessa wrapped her legs around Scott’s waist and as he pushed up into her, she grinded down on him. A low rumble escaped his chest. He began sucking on her neck and kissing her. She clutched him, her hands sweaty and slipping off his back. She couldn’t get traction. Scott was so determined to get her off that he just began lifting her up and back down. She could feel his cock hitting her in the right place. She had a feeling of fullness. Without warning, she came. She inhaled and held her breath as she felt her wetness gush out, she bit her lip and rode Scott harder and harder. He buried his face in her neck and bucked up into her. He held her in place, jerking into her. She finally exhaled and gulped air into her lungs. The top of Scott’s head was pressed into her chest and she could feel him heaving. 

”Trying… to catch. My… breath.” He quietly spat out.

Tessa was still turned on. She could feel Scott’s cock twitching inside of her. She pulled his face up to hers. She scooted back off him, his cock falling out of her. She pushed him down on the lounger. She rolled the condom off and tossed it to the ground. She swung her legs around and wrapped her hand around his cock. She rubbed him and stroked. Scott immediately responded. He peered down at her and shook his head in disbelief.

Tessa leaned down and swirled her tongue around Scott’s tip. She took a little of him in her mouth and sucked gently. His hands fell out to the sides and he sighed loudly. She eyed him. Using her mouth to provide suction, she took more and more of him into her mouth as her hand twisted its way down his shaft. She stroked him hard and then soft. Scott’s mouth fell open and he tried to be quiet. Tessa gave herself a mental pat on the back. She slid her mouth all the way down him and back up again. His right hand threaded its way into her hair. She held him in place with one hand and used a wicked combination of her tongue and other hand to bring Scott close to another orgasm. It was working splendidly. He had a loose grip on her hair, his free hand was wrapped around the cushion and clutching it for dear life. She bobbed her head faster and faster, hollowing her cheeks and creating a vacuum. 

”T—“ he whispered trying to warn her.

She nodded and began licking his tip and shaft like it was an ice cream cone. She covered his head again with her mouth and let him fall down to the edge of her throat. She almost choked but saved herself and pulled him forward but not out. She deep throated him again and applied pressure to his shaft as she pulled back. Scott was breathing through his nose, heavy and irregular. She looked up at him and fluttered her lashes. That was all he needed, he bucked into her mouth and his warm come spurted out. She kept up a sucking motion and he jerked into her again, releasing another wave of come. His breath flew out of his mouth in a long whoosh. His hand swiped down his face. Tessa waited a few seconds and slowly slid her mouth back and released him. Scott sat up, his abs flexing. He kissed her long and hard. 

”Fuck T… that was fucking incredible.”

Tessa grinned and kissed him softly. “You always take care of me. Wanted to return the favor.”

Tessa flung her legs over and wobbled a bit as she stood. Scott sat on the edge of the lounger. Tessa could make out the other voices. It was Andrew, Kailtyn and Patrick. They were laughing about viral memes of cats that look like they are in gangs. She could hear the clink of beer bottles and wine glasses on the table. Kaitlyn’s sweet laugh ringing through the air. Andrew telling her if she would have let them get a cat a few years ago when he wanted to, they could have made cat memes and videos and made massive amounts of passive income on YouTube. 

Tessa startled as she felt Scott’s hands wrap around her waist.

”It’s not nice to eavesdrop, young lady.”

”I’m not.” She leaned back into him.

His hand drifted down her stomach and found her mound. She hissed. They were a few inches from the wall. She prayed Scott wouldn’t try anything this close to their friends. When she felt two of his fingers enter her, she realized all bets were off. He was like a drug to her. She placed her hand on his and together they stimulated her. Scott used his free hand to pinch her nipple and play with it. Her head fell onto his shoulder area and her mouth opened. A tiny moan came loose, Scott’s hand clapped over her mouth. He shushed her while speeding up his fingering. She whimpered quietly. Kaitlyn was now arguing with Andrew that there was no way they could take care of a kitten.

”I could definitely take care of a kitten.” Scott whispered into her ear. He punctuated his declaration with a few swipes to her clit. Tessa mewed.

”See… this kitten is very happy with my care. I pet her, feed her and love on her.”

”Scott, stop.”

Scott stopped his hand from moving. Tessa leaned forward and looked over her shoulder at him. She mouthed ‘what gives’.

”You told me to stop.”

”That is not what I meant...” she told him very quietly. “And you know that.”

Scott spun her around and moved her the six inches to the smooth concrete wall. He gave her the stay motion and walked over to grab a pillow. Tessa watched his ass with the kind of reverence it deserved. She made a mental note to write a thank you to their trainer for creating it. The squats and lifts had honed it into the perfect peach shape. 

Scott strode back over to her, his cock bobbing along. She licked her lips and realized she had become so wanton. Honestly, her mother had raised a lady and she was acting more and more like Satine or Carmen every day. He tossed the pillow on the ground, dropped to his knees and nudged her legs apart. This man loved to eat her out. She thought at some point she might tire of it, but that was not tonight. He spread her lips and rubbed her wetness around. Probably won’t tire of it ever.

”I would be such a good cat dad.” Andrew stated.

”Andrew, we are not getting a cat. We are gone a lot of the time, who would take care of it? We can’t bring it on tour.”

”It’s not a kid, Kaitlyn. People board their animals all of the time. At least promise me that we can go to the shelter and look. We don’t have to get one, just look.” He was using that voice that always made Kaitlyn give in. Tessa had to chuckle. Both she and Kaitlyn were absolute suckers for their partners’ begging ways. No one on earth could get Kaitlyn to do something she was dead set against except for Andrew and Tessa was pretty powerless against Scott’s puppy dog eyes.

Scott was now lapping at her core bringing her attention back to him. He was so good at this. She lifted her leg over his shoulder. Nope, she would never tire of his mouth on her.

”Fine. We can look at the kitties. But, we are not getting one.”

Scott added a finger to his oral dance and began pumping into her and flicking his tongue over her clit. Tessa began writhing.

”I think we should name him Caesar Weaver Poje.”

”Why would we name a cat we are not getting?”

Tessa ran her hands through Scott’s hair and gripped onto it. He was back to lapping. She was rising up off his mouth as her pleasure mounted. He stuck the tip of his tongue inside her and curled it. She tugged his hair and let her head fall onto the cool concrete wall. 

”I would prefer a gray cat. Or maybe tan?” Andrew offered.

”Andrew, seriously. You’re driving me crazy.”

Tessa seconded the thought in her head. Her partner was also driving her crazy. Scott had a grip on her hips and was sucking on her pussy alternating it with long laps up her folds. His tongue felt like silk on her. She began to force his head into her. She had become so demanding.

”You think I’m cuutttte. You want to hug me, you want to kiss me…” Andrew began reciting lines from ‘Miss Congeniality’. 

Tessa started to giggle and slapped her hand over her mouth. Andrew was so adorable. Scott looked up at her, his lips glistening in the night. His tongue flicked over his lips, very cat-like, she thought. He dove back in and shoved his tongue into her. Tessa inhaled sharply, Scott was relentless. She flattened her hands onto the wall to steady herself. Scott sucked her clit a few times and rose up. 

”What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Tessa whispered into his ear, starting to giggle at her own joke.

A low chuckle came from Scott. He grabbed her and spun her around. He threw her hands up against the concrete wall and held them in place. He kicked her legs gently apart and stroked her pussy a few times. Tessa balanced herself as she felt Scott’s tip enter her slightly.

”Hang on. I plan on fucking you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days.”

Tessa inhaled in a staccato rhythm. His cock slid in and she lost her thoughts. His cock was thick, he didn’t have a condom on so she felt every vein as he pushed in to her. Her wetness increased. Scott held on to her stomach and pounded into her. She could feel him pulsing, she was so slick. 

”You feel so good. Every time. I am not going to last long T. I am so fucking wound up for you.”

”Maybe you could guys could start off with a fish?” Buttle suggested.

”Nah. Fish die.” Andrew said.

”What about lovebirds?” Patrick asked.

”That’s Tessa and Scott. Not me and Kait.” Andrew tossed out.

Scott bit Tessa’s neck.

”Lovebirds?” he breathed against her. “Poje is so dead.”

”We can’t say anything.”

Scott stilled inside of her.

”Oh, I am saying something. He’s the one who wants to get a cat with his partner, whom he’s not dating. A pet is a very coupley thing.”

”Really? How do you plan on telling him you heard? Oh Poje, by the way, when I was outside having sex with Tessa last night, I heard you being snarky and saying we were more likely to get lovebirds than you and Kaitlyn.”

Scott kissed her neck. He nipped at her earlobe. Tessa squeezed his cock and whispered to him to finish her off and make sure she'd need a walker when he was done.

”Why don’t you visit a cat café? That way you get the benefit of playing with a cat and petting it but you don’t have to care for it?” Buttle asked.

”Oh, that’s a good idea. We could do that.” Kaitlyn responded.

Scott was ramming into Tessa, his cock hard like steel. Her juices were all over him and coming down her leg. She was losing her control fast. His promise to fuck her hard was not a lie. Scott let her hands go and began pulling her hips back onto his pelvis. They were meeting in the middle and the sound of their skin slapping together cracked through the air. Tessa’s release was rising fast. Scott whispered into her ear how tight she was, that he felt like she was a vise. 

”Another glass?” Andrew asked.

”Just a little bit. Top me off.” Buttle replied.

Tessa’s throat felt scratchy from breathing the cold air so deeply. Scott was panting into her neck, his hands were slippery on her waist. She felt a tingling growing inside of her core. She shifted her stance so Scott’s cock hit her clit on every thrust. His angle was so deep. She felt her legs start to give way, but Scott held her up. She felt his hair flick against her back as he pounded into her. It all felt so good, she began to slap the wall with her hand. Scott reached up to stop her. He curled his hand over hers and held it. He bit her shoulder lightly and nipped and licked his way along her neck. 

”I’m almost done with this.” Kaitlyn said.

”Did you enjoy it?” Patrick asked. 

”Yeah, it was really good.”

Tessa threw her head back and silently screamed as she came hard. Her juices flowing all over Scott’s cock. She seemed to come forever. Her orgasm turned into another and then a smaller aftershock. He kept riding her. 

”Whoops!” Kaitlyn’s light laugh and then a glass landing on the table. “I spilled a bit.”

Scott pushed in one last time and held Tessa in place while he shot off like a cannon. She could feel his come; hot and messy. Her legs buckled, Scott caught her. She was wobbly and a Charlie horse snagged her calf. She tried to get her balance, but to no avail. Scott had literally fucked her until she couldn’t stand.

”Well let’s get that cleaned up. Did you get it on you?” Andrew asked.

Panting, Scott held onto Tessa, his arms wrapped around her. How they had managed to stay quiet after that was a testament to their focus. Scott kissed her shoulder. She wrapped her hand around the back of his head. He turned her around. She was still not steady enough to stand without his support. What had he done to her? She leaned up and kissed him. He returned the kiss, his hands low and linked on her back. 

”I guess we should call it a night.” Kaitlyn said. The others agreed. They began to clean up the impromptu party.

”Guess we should call it a night too and clean up.” Tessa said against Scott’s mouth.

”Shower, maybe?” Scott looked hopeful.

Tessa slapped him lightly. “Only if you swear not to touch me and also carry me to the shower.”

He lifted her up like a bride and walked over to the sliding door, she opened it and they made their way inside. She used her other hand to slide it close and latch it shut. He walked them over to the bathroom. He set her down gently on the countertop and started the shower. Tessa grabbed a ponytail holder and threw her hair up into a ballerina bun. She ached everywhere but it felt so good.

”206-25.”

”Huh?” she replied.

”Your score. 206 point 25.”

”I think that’s a record.” She smiled wide and pumped her fist into the air when Scott turned back to check the temperature of the water.

Scott lifted Tessa straight up and carried her into the shower. She let him hold her up. After all, she was having balance issues thanks to him. He let the hot water hit her back, loosening up any stiffness. He lathered a washcloth and began to clean her. She eyed him giving him a warning. He gave her a big goofy grin.

She grabbed the cloth and re-lathered it and began to wash his front, she turned him around. Scott heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her fingertips trace over his back.

”What’s wrong?”

”Nothing… apparently I was a bit enthusiastic. I scratched you a bit. Nothing bad, no blood. Just a few red marks.” 

”Hope I don’t get cat scratch fever.” He snorted out.

”You dork. Come here.” Tessa kissed him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is up next. Just two stops left people!


	16. Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott arrive in Victoria ready to kick off the next challenge, sexting. But what happens when they're not the only ones getting texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you. The comments for the last chapter were hilarious and so kind. Some of you asked for our favorite couple to get caught. So, it seemed only fair since you have been so supportive of this story, that I make your wishes come true.

_Hey… so next challenge is sexy texting. I’m going to start us off…_

_You mean get me off T?_

_Ha! Well that’s the idea…_

Tessa’s mouth was sitting in a smirk as she typed on her phone. She and Scott were sitting across from each other in the AirCanada lounge at the airport in Edmonton waiting for their flight to Victoria. The next challenge was sexting. They would execute it together for obvious reasons. It takes two to sext she told him. They had set some ground rules. No nude photos. They both agreed with how easy it is to hack the “cloud” the last thing they needed was a sex scandal. Just sexy texts.

_Tessa typing…_

_Did you know the tongue is the strongest muscle in the human body?_

_You mean my tongue? Or any tongue ; )_

_Your tongue is quite strong. I think I might nickname it Alexander the Great. You know after the conqueror_

_I can’t wait to conquer your pussy tonight_

”AirCanada Flight 805 with service from Edmonton to Victoria will begin pre-boarding at Gate 4A. Executive members and those requiring special assistance or travelling with people who require special assistance will be…”

Tessa slid her phone into her back pocket and grabbed her bag and waited for Scott so they could walk over to the gate. They kept bumping shoulders as they made their way over and handed their tickets over to the attendant. Kaitlyn and Andrew were walking behind them. Kaitlyn gave Andrew a look and he rolled his eyes and mouthed, ‘stop it’ and bumped her shoulder. On the plane, Tessa sat down next to Kaitlyn and Scott went over to his aisle seat next to Javi. 

”So Andrew brought something up last night.” Kaitlyn began.

Tessa looked over at her friend and raised an eyebrow.

”We were sitting around having drinks and he suddenly tells me we should get a cat. A cat, T. Isn’t that a riot?”

”Aw, I think it’s kinda sweet. It is a coupley thing to do, getting a pet.”

”It so is not. Finishing each other’s sentences is coupley. Laughing at each other’s jokes 20 years later is coupley. Dressing matchy matchy is coupley. A lingerie shoot is a coupley thing to do.”

”Okay Miss ‘I live with my skating partner and he cooks for me every night but we have an arrangement and boundaries” Weaver. We both have coupley tendencies. But, it is so sweet that he wants a cat. And to name it Caesar Weaver Poje is even sweeter. Cat mom and Cat dad.”

Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes at her friend. Tessa looked back at her and opened her eyes in a questioning manner.

”How did you know what Andrew wanted to name it?”

”What? Huh?” Tessa suddenly realized her mistake.

”I said, how did you know what he wanted to name it? You weren’t there.”

”He must have mentioned it at some point.” Tessa casually tossed out as she grabbed her bag and began digging in it as a distraction.

”Ah, pretty sure he hasn’t.”

”Oh who knows… so, are you going to get a cat?”

Kaitlyn didn’t look satisfied with Tessa ignoring the question. “I don’t think so especially if we decide to skip competition and tour with you guys. We would be gone and we can’t bring the cat on tour. Though Andrew says we could, like a mascot.”

Tessa’s phone buzzed in her pocket.

She slid her phone out and checked the messages as Kaitlyn ticked off all of the reasons getting a cat wasn’t feasible despite the fact that she knew Andrew was making a list of all the reasons it would work out. 

_I remember the last time we were on a plane. Do you?_

Tessa nodded at Kaitlyn and looked up at her. “I think you’re right, Kait. A pet is a hard thing to have when you are on the road. Take Buttle’s advice and visit a cat café.”

_I remember. Never had so much fun in a plane bathroom._

Tessa added a winky face emoji and an eggplant and a peach and hit send.

Kaitlyn was staring at Tessa. Tessa finally looked up and turned her head slightly at an angle.

”Okay. Seriously. Now I know something is up. Buttle said that last night and I know for a fact you didn’t see him today. So, what gives T?”

Tessa looked like a cornered cat. Flight or fight? Or divert and distract? She chose the latter.

”I couldn’t sleep so I went out to sit on the balcony and I heard you guys talking.”

”Okay who is texting you at 40,000 feet?”

”My sister.”

”T—what is going on? You are being weird. Is something wrong? “

”Nothing is wrong Kait. I swear. It’s my sister. She just was finalizing plans with my mom and me to visit the cottage. I have to go to the restroom.”

”Okay.” Kaitlyn answered brightly.

Tessa rose up and placed her phone on her seat. She leaned over, “Kait… I really am fine. And, I love you for always looking out for me. You are a sweetheart. Truly.”

Kaitlyn smiled wide and nodded her head. Tessa walked off down the aisle. Her phone buzzed and lit up on the seat. Kaitlyn looked over and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She knew she wasn’t supposed to see the text. Was she seeing things?

_My eggplant misses your peach. Let’s have a reunion._

Kaitlyn was positive it said the sender was Scott Moir. She knew she read it correctly because she always teased Tessa about spelling Scott’s name with a capitalized M and O like he was more. MOir. Were her friends sexting? Did Scott send a text for another woman to Tessa by accident? Was she living in an alternate universe? She popped up from her seat and looked behind her. Her mouth dropped open as she saw Scott open a restroom door and a hand pull him inside. 

She grabbed her own phone and fired off a text.

_I think T and Scott are doing it._

_Andrew typing…_

_Doing what?_

_It._

_It?_

_Andrew. Don’t start with me. T and Scott are doing it. They’re having sex right now._

_In front of you? Ewwwwwww._

_Asshole. They are in the restroom. I saw a text Scott sent her. It had an eggplant and peach emoji and he said his eggplant missed her peach. I mean come on. Doesn’t take a genius. Also I think they were outside last night on the balcony doing something. She knew all about our cat conversation. And when I confronted her she made up a bullshit story about not being able to sleep and being outside. THEY ARE DOING IT!!!!!!!_

_Girl you need to calm down. Tessa is walking down the aisle back to her seat and Scott is in his. Maybe you saw it wrong. If they had sex, it was the quickest session ever. One minute man. Hahahaha. BTW was T on my side about the cat?_

Kaitlyn looked up as Tessa grabbed her phone off her seat and slid it back into her pocket. 

Kaitlyn eyed her friend. Maybe Andrew was right. Maybe the text was nothing. But she knew what she saw. Despite Andrew’s misgivings and quite frankly, his unwillingness to see that their best friends were totally hooking up, she was going to get to the bottom of it. 

”So T… What are your plans in Victoria? Any chance we can hang out, just us girls?”

”Sure thing. I am golfing with the boys tomorrow morning. But, let’s do something either this afternoon or tonight after the performance.”

The plane landed and everyone made their way to the bus for the ride to the hotel. Tessa and Kaitlyn ironed out plans for a late night doughnut and coffee run. Throughout the afternoon, she and Kaitlyn had texted. She also had kept up her sexy text banter with Scott. The performance and “meet and greet” went well. Victoria crowds are always a tad subdued but still full of cheer. Tessa and Kaitlyn made their way to the ‘Moka House’. It was open late and served what everyone claimed was the best coffee in town.

Tessa ordered an almond milk mocha and Kaitlyn opted for a vanilla latte and they decided to split a triple chocolate chip muffin. Kaitlyn ran to use the restroom and Tessa grabbed a table. A moment later their coffees and food were delivered. She took out her phone and began to type a message to Scott.

_Getting coffee. Do you want me to wake you when I get in?_

_Depends… how are you waking me? With your tongue? Your hand? Your whole mouth? Do I get to choose?_

_My tongue. And. My mouth._

Kaitlyn came back from the restroom and walked directly to Tessa.

”What’s wrong with your tongue and your mouth?” she flipped her phone to show Tessa the text she thought she had sent Scott. Shit.

”Oh… I uh…I burned it on the mocha. It was so hot. Good but hot.”

”And what? You couldn’t wait to tell me? Tessa you’re a weird bird, girl.”

The two women giggled. Burned your mouth my ass, Kaitlyn thought. The mocha had not even looked touched, the flower design in the foam looked intact and no telltale lipstick on the mug’s rim. You didn’t need a detective’s badge to figure this out. Tessa Virtue was sexting her partner, Scott Moir.

”So your birthday’s in two days… what are we doing for it?”

”Oh we don’t have to do anything. I mean I don’t want a fuss.”

”You know we are going to want to do a little something. I know you are not big on birthday gifts and stuff. But, let’s do a group dinner?”

”Oh… okay. Sure. I really am looking forward to the ferry ride. And, spending the day with all of you.”

And I am sure you’re looking forward to birthday sex too, Kaitlyn told herself. She couldn’t wait to tell Andrew what she had discovered, more like what fell into her lap. She was happy for her friend. Clearly, she and Scott had worked their shit out and even if they weren’t a couple, at least they were knocking skates.

_Well since you didn’t answer me, I request all three. Start with your hand, then your tongue and finish me off with your mouth_

Tessa’s phone vibrated on the table and the message lit up across her screen. She peered at it and so did Kaitlyn. Tessa swiped the phone as fast as she could off the table. Why hadn’t she left it in her pocket or turned it over screen down? 

”Secret boyfriend?”

”No. Nosy Parker.”

Kaitlyn had made out the words ‘tongue’ and ‘mouth’ before Tessa had broken land speed records to get the phone out of eyesight. Tessa’s heart was pounding. She was positive Kaitlyn had seen something. She braced herself for the prying questions, but they never came. She eventually relaxed and they enjoyed their coffees and muffin. They discussed the idea of a cat on the tour. As much as they both loved the idea of a furry little mascot, they knew it wouldn’t work. 

It was nearly midnight before Tessa swiped her keycard through her hotel room lock. She crept quietly into the room. She had texted Scott 20 minutes earlier letting him know she was on her way. She had double-checked before sending it, that she was indeed, sending it to Scott. He texted back a smiling emoji, a kissing man and woman, and a heart. God, the man was living in his own rom-com sometimes.

The only light on in the room sat on the far bedside table. The bed was made and Scott was not around. She kicked off her shoes and walked to the bed. Her phone buzzed and she saw a message. 

_the water’s hot… so am I_

Another message buzzed in.

_water’s wet, I’m about to make you wet too_

Tessa giggled. She took off her clothes and stood in the doorway of the bathroom and gently pushed the door open. Lying in the tub looking positively edible was Scott. He had lit a few candles and it appeared he also used an entire bottle of bubble bath. There were bubbles everywhere. The candles flickered and created soft shadows across Tessa’s naked body as she walked towards him.

”What have we here?” she asked.

”A little midnight snack.” Scott smirked.

Tessa lifted her leg over the tub’s side and slid down into the water. It was hot, but not too hot. She lied down with her back to Scott’s chest and slotted herself between his legs. She sighed contentedly. This was paradise. 

”How was coffee with Kait?”

”Good. We discussed her and Andrew and their shared cat. We actually tried to figure out a way that we could bring the cat on the ‘Thank You’ tour. It just is not possible. Andrew will be crushed. He really wants one. I also may or may not have sexted her.”

Scott’s eyes were closed and he was nuzzling his nose along Tessa’s neck as she recounted her evening. He stopped. She could feel him tense up a bit. She held her breath.

”What was that last part T? You sexted her?”

”Um… yeah well. Okay so see. She went to the restroom and I was at the table. I texted you. And you responded but I must have accidentally picked Kaitlyn’s last message to respond to instead of yours so I texted her.”

”What did you text her?” She could feel Scott shift under her. His hands which had been sliding around her stomach had also stopped and were loosely resting on her.

”That I planned to use my tongue and my mouth.” Tessa whispered throatily.

Tessa felt Scott squirm a bit. He breathed out through his nose. 

”Oh did you now. Well what did she say that to that? Was she down for a little fun with her freaky friend?”

”She was. She came back from the restroom and she was pretty hot about it. She told me she had always been kind of curious and so we decided to…”

Scott was now gripping her sides a little tighter. His breathing had picked up a bit. She couldn’t believe he thought she and Kaitlyn were planning a sex date.

”T—as much as most men might be turned on by the possibility of two best gal friends going at it, I really do not plan on sharing you. To be clear, you and Kaitlyn or you and whomever—another girl, another guy will not ever happen. Ever. I’m a one-woman guy and you’re the one woman. By the way, I also know you’re joking…” he chuckled.

Tessa giggled hard. She turned her face and leaned up to kiss him. He cradled her face with his hand and moved his tongue over hers. 

”But I did text her…” Tessa blurted out quietly over Scott’s mouth. “It was an accident. It wasn’t anything bad. But, she saw your text to me about what you wanted me to do to you. I am pretty sure she knows you sent it. She didn’t say anything.”

”Would it be so bad if our friends found out?” he wondered aloud.

”Well, I would prefer if they found out because we told them, not because they caught us sexting. Are you saying you want to tell them and what would we tell them? I mean… I know we said we would hold off on the big conversation until after the tour. But… “, Tessa’s voice got weaker and trailed off.

”T—what is it?”

She bit back the tears. She knew she and Scott were just having fun. Sure, they told each other ‘I love you’ but they had been doing that since they were 15 and it didn’t carry quite the same weight as saying you were in love with someone. She knew that’s how she felt and while she thought Scott felt the same way, getting him to say it would probably be hard. There was a lot to consider. They had a multi-million dollar business together between sponsorships and now with a full-fledged tour. They also had their skating partnership. Their families were intertwined. They were in every corner of each other’s lives. She was terrified. She felt a lump in her throat and no matter how many times she swallowed, it just wouldn’t go away.

Scott was panicking. He could feel Tessa freezing up. He also knew how she could get inside her head and overthink things. He didn’t want her to overthink him. It was simple. He was in love with her. Had been since he was a teenager. He didn’t really know what it was then. He thought she was pretty. He liked holding her hand. He didn’t really make the connection between how his heart felt and how his brain felt until he was 21 and Tessa was 19. They were on their way to the Vancouver Games. The night they won, he had never felt that way before. Teasing her that they had lost and then surprising her with the win—he loved the look on her face as she laughed and cried at the same time. He waited eight years for that to happen again in Korea. During the last eight years, he had messed up things. Her surgery, post-Sochi. He was an asshole. A prime asshole. He had never stopped loving her. He had been so angry when she needed surgery the first time. He was scared-angry. He hated everyone. He couldn’t find the courage to call her or check on her. It was the first time she had ever expressed disappointment in him. 

Normally, she took his anger he doled out on the ice on a daily basis and let it roll off her back. He knew that from 2011 to 2016 she was just faking it for him and everyone else. Part of her perfect girl routine was to always balance Scott out. She always learned his steps, because he forgot them. She always made sure he did his homework, because he was not keen on it. She always made sure everything was perfect. She starved herself, trained herself into exhaustion and surgery, buried her own happiness and tears. She became the perfect young woman.

And, how did he show his gratitude? By throwing his weight around. He was a cocky guy. He was also overprotective of her. He would keep guys at bay. He would side eye any male that made their presence known. He basically pissed on her, marking her; while he ran around enjoying the trappings of being a male athlete who was young and attractive. By the time 2013 arrived and Fedor came sniffing around, Scott was absolutely not having it. No way was that guy touching her. He knows they hooked up. He even thinks they fucked. To this day, it enrages him. He and Fedor were friendly. But, Fedor was an ice whore. He used his mother’s coaching school as his hunting ground. Now he was off to marry Meryl and that was great. Maybe she had tamed his douchebag ways. 

2013 started off okay. They agreed to do the reality show. Their agents thought it would drum up publicity. Scott was against it initially, they both were, but Tessa thought if it was done correctly, it would be just fine. From the 20 minutes he had bothered to watch, it became clear to him that it painted Charlie and Meryl as the rivals who were better than them and Marina’s pets. It made him look disinterested in Cassandra and that she was a vapid Tessa knock off, which she wasn’t. And it also made Tessa look like a desperate young woman in love with him. He also looked wildly possessive. The scene with Chiddy asking Tessa out and Scott chiding him for not asking permission. Never mind the other scene with Chris Mior whom he called out for flirting with Tessa while his girlfriend sat next to him. 

Sochi happened or didn’t, rather. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with skating and nothing to do with Tessa after it. They were such different people. They wanted different things. She wanted a huge life and he wanted a quiet life in Ilderton. She wanted college degrees and businesses. He wanted a coaching career, a house, and kids. But from 2014 through most of 2015 he wanted alcohol and to forget everything, more than he wanted anything else. He found his future at the bottom of beer bottles and glasses of whiskey. He thought his future was in a run-down house in Ilderton that he would renovate. He thought his future was with an Olympic curler who loved him. But it wasn’t. 

His future was with a green-eyed, fair-skinned woman who had put up with him and his bullshit far more than he ever gave her credit for. He could tell all the lies he wanted to the media and to himself. But, Tessa was his end game. It didn’t matter how different they were off the ice. They had worked immensely hard with J-F to communicate, to check-in. And, even when they didn’t want to. Because no one could hold a grudge like Tessa. She would deny it. They had some real doozies when it came to fighting. They knew how to hurt each other. Deeply. And, they were both so sensitive, they took every question as a slight, every look as a precursor to an argument. They both could give as good as they got. They never resorted to name calling. They had learned that from Suzanne. But, they sure could slice and dice each other with a look. They could ignore, they could be sullen. 

”T—I need to tell you something.”

Tessa nodded her head. She braced herself for the talk. In the bathtub of all places. Scott had her spin around so she was facing him in the water. She squared herself up. She looked like she did when she was ready to slay on the ice. Her armor protecting her.

”I love you. I don’t mean like the way I always tell you. Like after a skate. I mean I love you like I am in love with you. I know this is probably the worst time and place to confess this. But, if I don’t tell you I will lose my mind. I have been wracking my brain trying to think of a reason why I deserve you. I have nothing. I know on paper we don’t seem ideal. I’m the country mouse, you’re the city mouse. But, there are parts of the city I like and I know there are parts of the country you like. I am not asking you to say anything. I don’t expect you to. I just need you to know how I feel. I don’t want to give you up. I am not giving up on us. I don’t know what I see for us. I just know that I am crazy about you. Like fucking crazy about you.”

Tessa’s eyes were brimming with tears. So much for the armor. He wiped them away. He leaned forward and captured her lips. She grabbed his face and kissed him back. When she pulled back, Scott’s eyes were rimmed in red. She smiled through her tears and sniffled. Scott was just so… Scott. He was goofy, gentle, hysterically funny, kind, and so handsome. Sexy, if she was being honest. He also was small-town, loyal to friends and family, and the best man she knew. Without a doubt, the best man. 

Tessa’s voice was barely above a whisper,”I am so in love with you Scott. And, how could you not realize you deserve me. It’s been you since we were kids. I have never loved a man the way I love you. I have never looked up to a man the way I admire you. We may be opposites but we always find common ground. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever.”

Scott was grinning like a damn fool. He looked like he did when they won gold in PyeongChang a little more than two months ago. He held her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered to her that it was time for bed.

Scott helped Tessa to her feet and then gave her a towel and grabbed one for himself. They kept stealing glances at one another as they dried off. She rubbed her lavender lotion into her skin and Scott brushed his teeth. She brushed hers and joined him in the bedroom. She pulled back the duvet and crawled into her side of the bed. Scott turned off the light and she snuggled into him. Tonight was not about sex, it was about just two people. She could feel his gentle breath blowing through her hair. She fell into a deep and restful sleep. 

Tessa woke up to a man’s voice singing in a low tone. She could hear the shower running. Stretching her arms above her head, she grinned and wondered how she got so lucky. Scott was not a horrible singer, he just was ambitious. However, she had to laugh at his choice at 6am, “Gangster’s Paradise”. It was his go-to for karaoke and apparently for early morning shower performances as well. They were going golfing with Javi and Chiddy. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and strolled over to the bathroom. Might as well be environmentally conscious she thought as she pushed open the door and sauntered over to the shower. Scott’s back was to her. She pulled open the glass door and slid inside. Scott spun around and broke into a country song; at least she assumed it was since she vaguely remembered him singing it before. 

_And I said, hey, pretty lady, won’t cha give me a sign. I’d give anything to make you mine all mine._

Tessa threw her arms around his neck as he continued.

__

_I’ll do your bidding and be at your beckon call. Yeah, I never seen anyone lookin’ so fine…_

__

He chuckled and launched back in.

__

_Man, I gotta have her, she's a one-of-a-kind. I'm goin' once, goin' twice. I'm sold! On the lady in the second row. She's an eight, she's a nine, she's a ten, I know. She's got ruby red lips, brown hair, green eyes. And I'm about to bid my heart good-bye!_

__

He finished on a drawn out high note. She clapped enthusiastically and kissed him.

__

”To whom do I owe that beautiful ditty?”

__

”John Michael Montgomery, I changed a few of the words to fit you… so it was more of a collaboration between me and John.”

__

”Well I think you should add it to your karaoke list. Now let me thank you for that wonderful tribute.”

__

Tessa dropped to her knees and proceeded to give Scott a thorough and enjoyable blow job. As he finished coming, he thought there was no better way to start a day. Everyone said meditation or stretching were optimal ways to wake up, those people had never had Tessa’s lips wrapped around them. With limited time left before they had to grab a quick breakfast and hit the links, Scott gave Tessa an explosive orgasm with his hand. 

__

45 minutes later, they were in the lobby scarfing down protein bars and hot coffee, the breakfast of Olympians. Javi and Chiddy showed up and the foursome headed off to Olympic View Golf Club. It was a top ten ranked course and boasted extraordinary views of the Olympic Mountains and waterfalls and lakes. 

__

”Okay, so match play. Let’s put some money down for each hole. Farthest drive and then of course, for the hole. You play from the best drive.” Chiddy reminded everyone.

__

”Alright, so whaddya want to put down Chid?”Scott asked.

__

”Let’s say $10 per couple for the drive, and $20 per couple for winning the hole. So if you win everything that would be….” Chiddy began to add in his head.

__

”540” Scott replied. He loved math.

__

”Uh yeah 540, what are you a calculator?”

__

”You know how quick he is with numbers, Chid.” Tessa jumped in.

__

”Okay, so Ladies first…” Javi offered, always the gentleman.

__

Tessa nodded and stepped up to the tee. She squared herself off. Scott was chatting quietly with Javi but his mind was focused on Tessa’s legs. She was wearing a golf skort and she looked hot. He was going to have to exercise a whole bunch of self-control on this course. She swung back and followed through. The head of the driver connected with ball and it went sailing off. 

__

”Nice shot, T!” Scott complimented her. She bowed to him.

__

Scott placed his ball on the tee and he took a couple of practice swings. Tessa pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo of the scenery. She pretended to be looking at the photo but shot off a quick text to Scott.

__

_Handling that wood like a pro, Moir._

__

__

Scott smacked the ball and it went flying. It looked to be farther than Tessa’s shot. He seemed quite pleased. 

__

Javi went next. Scott felt his phone buzzing. He really didn’t like to be bothered, especially out on the course. He grabbed it and opened it quickly and saw the text was from Tessa.

__

He crafted a reply. So, it was gonna be like this, he thought. Fine. 

__

_I like it better when you handle my wood_

__

Javi’s ball hung to the right but then came rounding back to the center and landed slightly short of Scott’s.

__

”Your turn Chiddy, you got this.” Javi encouraged his partner.

__

Chiddy’s ball landed almost even with Scott’s but not enough. First drive went to Scott. Chiddy kept track on the score sheet.

__

Tessa lifted her hand to high five Scott. They connected but it was lopsided. They were never good at high fives. For all of their grace on the ice, these two were hopelessly uncoordinated off ice. As they hit each other’s hand, Scott grabbed onto Tessa’s.

__

”You’re playing a dangerous game T. Playing with fire.”

__

”I like playing with fire.” She winked at him.

__

The foursome were on the 6th hole. Tessa and Scott had won four holes and two drives. Chiddy and Javi had four drives and two holes. Tessa was up for a putt and it was a fairly hard one. She and Scott were discussing it. She practiced it but couldn’t quite get the feel down. Scott stepped behind her and placed his hands over hers on the putter. He scooted towards her.

__

”Angle your hips back, T. Towards me.”

__

She pushed back a few inches and connected ever so slightly with Scott’s crotch. Javi raised his eyebrows and blurted out, “Aye, Dios mio. Por que se ven como teniendo sex?”

__

”I have no idea what you just said mi amigo but I think it was inappropriate.” Scott told Javi as he looked over his shoulder at him.

__

”The only thing inappropriate here is you helping your partner.” Chiddy teased him 

__

Scott raised an eyebrow at Chiddy and went back to coaching Tessa. He reminded her to keep her arms straighter and to hit semi-hard. She had inconspicuously pushed her ass into him when he said semi-hard. He whispered a warning to her.

__

Scott stood next to his friends and they watched Tessa execute a perfect putt. The ball circled the hole once and fell in. She jumped up and ran to Scott and hugged him. 

__

Javi walked over and placed his ball down and got ready to putt. Tessa slid her phone out.

__

_Thanks for the help getting it into the hole. Hope I didn’t make things too hard for you_

__

Scott was leaning on his putter and felt the vibration. He slid his phone out of his pocket and fired off a quick text. Tessa checked her phone a few moments later.

__

_nah. I work better under pressure. Sinking it into the hole is kinda my specialty_

__

The group finished another four holes. Scott noticed Javi staring at him. He walked over.

__

”Everything okay, Jav? You look like you saw a ghost.”

__

”No, it’s all good.”

__

They climbed into the cart and Tessa’s phone vibrated. Javi looked at her from the driver’s seat as she looked at it. 

__

”Are you documenting every hole for your fans?” Javi asked.

__

They stopped at the 11th hole and Scott hopped out with Chiddy following him. He pulled his driver from his bag and examined it. “Hmm, looks like I have a small crack in the shaft. Is that a crack, Chid?” 

__

”Yeah, it is. You hit that wood pretty hard on the last hole. It should be okay, we’ll keep an eye on it.”

__

Tessa looked over at Javi who was putting the brake on, “No. I am so sorry but I had to answer some questions about my jewelry line.” She figured a little white lie wouldn’t hurt as she texted Scott.

__

_I hope your shaft isn’t broken. I am going to need it later. Maybe I should massage it?_

__

Javi’s phone vibrated for what must have been the twentieth time in the last 90 minutes. He was too scared to look. The other times he checked it left him feeling more than uncomfortable. He wasn’t able to tell Scott about it. He certainly couldn’t say anything to Tessa and every time he went to show Chiddy, either Tessa or Scott was around. He felt like he was losing his mind.

__

Scott hit the ball and it sailed 300 yards. He pumped his fist. As he passed Tessa, he whispered in her ear, “Guess my wood is holding up.”

__

Tessa felt a tingling in her lower region. Between the sexting and Scott’s little touches here and there, she was quite keyed up. She decided it was time to administer a little payback. She called Scott over.

__

”Here let me see your driver?” 

__

Scott handed over his club to her. He nearly choked on his own saliva as he watched Tessa grip the shaft and begin to stroke it. 

__

”T—you gotta stop that. You’re gonna make me hard.”

__

”Oh I’m sorry. Are you not able to handle yourself?”

__

”You know this is not fair. Stop it.”

__

”Make me.”

__

Scott grabbed her hand and stilled it. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. Her eyes grew wide and she dropped his club. She pulled her lips into a tight line and nodded her head. She looked up at him and nodded again. He smiled at her. 

__

He walked over to put the driver back in his bag. Tessa tried to regain her composure after Scott admonished her by telling her if she didn’t knock it off, he would make sure that the next time they were in the cart, she would be riding in back with him and he would find a way to put his very much ‘not cracked’ shaft into her hole and make her come so hard. 

__

The skies shifted into gray and sprinkles of rain began to fall. 15 minutes later and there was a sheen covering all of the greenery from the light rain. Nothing heavy enough to stop their play. A cool wind kicked up.

__

Four more holes down. Scott turned his back to the gang and fired off a text.

__

__

_is this round over yet? I can’t wait to bury my wood inside your hole. BTW you look good in raindrops. Nice and wet. Just how I like you_

__

Tessa nearly choked when she read it, but she typed back a reply.

__

_The rain is nice. And I am wet, so is a certain bush. Very wet._

__

_wet bush, you say? Later on, I’ll put my groundskeeper hat on and inspect. Maybe I can help with that_

__

_you’re going to have your hands full… tending to my hole and now this wet bush_

__

Javi looked over at the two of them and his jaw dropped. This was now too much. What were these two up to? Sure, he thought they had insane chemistry, but it always remained on the ice. They were affectionate with each other but more in a brother-sister way, at least he thought. He walked over to Chiddy who was busying himself with putting his glove back on. 

__

”What is this all about? What is going on with them?” He nodded his head towards Tessa and Scott. The two were standing about a foot apart and staring each other down. They looked like they did at the beginning of their Moulin Rouge routine. Tessa looked ready to pounce on Scott whose entire face gave him the look of a man ready to devour the woman in front of him. There was electricity in the air and not from the storm brewing. Javi felt it.

__

Chiddy looked up and snorted. He rolled his eyes, “Jav—that is typical T and Scott right there. These two don’t know how to act appropriately. They see nothing wrong with this. I have watched this behavior for around 12 years. They are just so damn loud.”

__

”But they are being quiet, no? Loud? No se.”

__

”Not that kind of loud. Loud like… Loud means when you say one thing but your actions and the other stuff you say doesn’t reflect that. Does that make sense?”

__

”So like when Scott and Tessa say they are not a couple, but she texts him about wanting to massage his shaft? Or how he tells her he wants to put his wood in her hole? Or she tells him a bush is wet and he offers to inspect it?”

__

Chiddy looks at Javi like he has lost his mind. “What in the hell are you talking about Javi?”

__

”The texts. The texts they have sent to us.”

__

”What texts?” Chiddy asks as he slides his phone out for the first time that day and sees he has unread text messages. His stomach sinks. He is afraid to enter his passcode and unlock his phone. He always knew his friends shared a very unusual friendship. He also knew it was never romantic or sexual. On the ice, it was off the charts and yes, he did notice how they were always loudly affectionate and at times, sexual towards each other. But, he always chalked it up to them just being them.

__

Javi looked undone. Chiddy entered his passcode and swiped at the screen. He began to read the text messages. He narrowed his eyes. What he read was positively unbelievable. One of his best friends, make that two of his best friends, were engaged in a very raunchy sexting exchange and for some unknown reason, he and Javi were on it. 

__

The four finished the hole and climbed back into the cart. Chiddy couldn’t bear to sit next to Tessa. He slid in next to Javi before she could, leaving her to climb into the back with Scott. He kept his eyes trained on the path in front of him as he thought about what he should do or say, if anything.

__

Meanwhile, Scott took the opportunity to slide close to Tessa. She refused to look at him; save for a few sideways glances. She turned her face to the left hand side of the cart, the cool breeze relaxing and refreshing her at the same time. Scott’s hand was now on her knee and sliding its way up between her legs. Was he insane? She put her hand on his to stop him, but he flicked it off. He squeezed her inner thigh and pulled his hand out about a millisecond before Chiddy turned around to ask him a question. If Chiddy saw anything, even a flash of Scott’s hand, he made no indication. Tessa did notice that Chiddy wouldn’t look over at her. She thought it odd but closed her eyes and concentrated on the breeze. 

__

Scott put his arm on the back of the bench chair. He began to rub Tessa’s neck. She leaned back into his touch. Javi looked in the rear view mirror which was a mistake. He watched Scott for a second when all of a sudden he heard Chiddy shout out a warning. Javi hit the brake hard; Tessa put her arm out across Scott like a mother protecting a child. Scott had flung his free arm around Tessa basically hugging her. 

__

Javi looked up and saw he had almost rear ended another cart. He apologized to the group profusely. Everyone began laughing. Scott assured him over and over everything was okay, they were all okay. 

__

__

_Backseat neck rubs are my new favorite thing._

__

_I can’t wait to rub every part of you tonight._

__

_I can’t wait for that either. I’m so ready for you. Two more holes._

__

_I can’t wait to fuck you tonight_

__

_you’re very eager Mr. Moir. Save some of that energy for my birthday. I expect great things from you_

__

_your birthday is gonna be spectacular. I have a surprise for you._

_is it sexy?_

____

_of course, very sexy!_

____

Javi wanted to throw his phone away. He felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. He made a mental note to sprinkle it with holy water or have his family priest bless it when he returned to Spain. He was hardly a prude but the conversation between Scott and Tessa was so revealing and so over the top. They were on the last hole and Scott and Tessa were up by 60 bucks. He didn’t even care. 

____

Tessa went to type another message to Scott when she saw something that caught her eye. At the top of their message timeline it read, ‘Tessa’, ‘Scott MOir’, and ‘2 others’. Two others? What two others? Oh no. Shit. Shit. Shit. What had they done? She swiped the headline. She gasped in horror. The words ‘two others’ morphed into ‘Chiddy’ and ‘Javi’. No, no, no. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she looked terrified. Scott looked over at her. He looked up at Chiddy and Javi who were also looking at Tessa. They looked like they knew exactly what she had seen in her phone. Why did he feel like the odd man out?

____

”Everything okay, T?”

____

She looked at him, ghost white. She shook her head no. She also looked like she was going to throw up. He walked over to her. She held her hand out to stop him. He heard her squeak out ‘Chiddy and Javi’.

____

”What about Chiddy and Javi? T—tell me what’s wrong?” He looked back at their friends who were now engrossed in conversation.

____

”T—tell me, what is it? Please…”

____

She wordlessly handed him her phone and pointed to the headline. Scott looked down and squinted. He tried to see what she was showing him. It was their texts. He looked at her confused. She squawked out for him to look at the list of recipients at the top. He looked back down and squinted again. Tessa knew the exact moment Scott wanted for the earth below to open up and swallow him. She saw it on his face as his mouth opened and closed and nothing came out. His jaw clenched and unclenched and clenched again.

____

”Maybe they haven’t seen anything? They haven’t looked at their phones. Can we erase the messages?”

____

____

Tessa looked at Scott. Sweet, clueless Scott. Can they erase the messages? Sure, they can. Doesn’t mean they erase off the other person’s phone. This was a grade A, full-blown, Def-Con level 9 disaster. She would never be able to look at Javi or Chiddy again. She would have to stop touring. It would be fine. She would just never leave her house. She could get what she needed online. Kelly could come over to give her haircuts. She could design jewelry full time and maybe even a line of houseware. She would be fine. 

____

Wait, where was Scott going? Oh no you don’t. Get your fine ass back here. Do not go over there. Abort this mission. Bad idea. She didn’t know whether to follow him or take off running back towards the clubhouse. She could always steal the cart, make it back there even faster so she could then take an Uber back to the hotel and just quit the tour.

____

”Chid, Javi.” Scott said.

____

Oh, Scott. What are you up to?

____

”So, uh…” Scott rubbed the back of his neck. “It seems um, T and I were fooling around. I mean, not fooling around. I mean. I don’t know if you have checked your phones. If you have, let me start off by apologizing. You probably saw some stuff you shouldn’t have or at least should not have been sent to you. I am so sorry. Um, if you haven’t seen your phones, it’s okay—we can erase the text messages and no one will be the wiser. I—uh--- we just uh.”

____

Stop talking Tessa thought. Just shut up. She longed for that special pen that doubled as a mind eraser from ‘Men in Black’. What was it called? She wracked her brain trying to remember.

____

”Scott. I need a neuralyzer.” Chiddy began.

____

That’s it. Neuralyzer. Tessa smiled. But, it was short-lived as Chiddy finished.

____

”Dude, I have known you and T for half of my life. I have seen you guys hug, pat each other on the ass, and kiss on the cheek a thousand times. I have watched you come within centimeters of actually kissing and in a few cases, I think you did. I watched you nuzzle her neck over and over. I have seen T caress your face and run her hands through your hair. I have watched you do lifts that I think are considered Kama Sutra positions. I have watched her wrap her legs around you in a lift that could only be described as ice banging. I have watched T give you heart eyes while you spoke during interviews. I have heard her tell people how funny you are, how you are the best skater and partner ever and how much she cares about you. I have listened to you stumble your way through interviews where you swear up and down you are nothing more than friends. Good friends. Best friends. Platonic business partners. I have heard you slip up and claim T is restless when she sleeps, or so you have read. I have listened to you say how much you like doing it with your partner. I also watched you tell the world that your relationship status was no one’s business and in the next breath, talk about how you have no time for a relationship but then claim you would retire from skating so you could explore that part of your relationship. I have told countless friends and family members that your relationship defied definition but that it was most definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, not romantic and that you were not with each other.”

____

”Well yeah, that’s true. I mean…”Scott was unable to finish as Chiddy launched back into his monologue, clearly he needed to get this off his chest. Javi stood next to him nodding his head in affirmation. Tessa thought he looked like a bobblehead and she barked out a laugh. Before she could stop herself, they all turned to look at her. She bit her bottom lip and slowly walked towards them as Chiddy picked up again.

____

”Clearly, you and Tessa have decided to change the format of your relationship. I am happy for you. Super happy, as a matter of fact. I love… love. I love that you guys finally figured out your shit. You finally decided to take things where everyone thought they should be taken. I am thrilled because you are my friends and I want you to be happy. I have seen you with your girlfriends, Scott. They were nice. Very nice. But, they were not Tessa. I say this because I want you and Tessa to understand that I am so happy for both of you. But, and I think I speak for Javi as well, you both suck at texting. I want to yank my eyeballs out of my head. I think Javi needs counseling because I don’t know if you have noticed, he has not spoken in 40 minutes. So, I say this with love in my heart. You and Tessa owe me and Javi new phones. We plan to burn ours. Not throw them away, buddy. Burn them. And not just in a trash bin or some kinda wastebasket fire, I mean a pyre. A religious cleansing ceremony because you all are raunchy and nasty and you kiss your mothers with those mouths. You are horn dogs and that shit…” he lifted up his phone and pointed to the screen, “that shit right there cannot be unseen and is wrong. It’s wrong man.”

____

”It’s very wrong.” Javi added. 

____

Tessa opened her mouth, unsure of what to say. “Oh Chiddy. I am. I am absolutely horrified. As you can imagine. I mean, obviously we didn’t intend for you or Javi to see these texts. We were just. Well it doesn’t matter. It shouldn’t have happened. We are both so sorry.” She reached out to Chiddy who took a small step back. Tessa opened her eyes. Was Chiddy that disgusted?

____

And then she heard it. A cackle at first, then a few more, then a full blown laugh attack. It sounded raucous. She looked over at Javi who was doubled over and hysterical. Chiddy started to laugh too. Then, Scott couldn’t help himself and busted out laughing. Tessa began to chuckle. It really was quite funny. The idea of her and Scott sending such sexy, over the top messages. What must Chiddy and Javi have thought?

____

”You guys are lucky we love you both. It’s fine. So, tell us how long has this been going on and who else knows? Please tell me we are the first… you know I am competitive.” Chiddy said.

____

”Well, it started just before the tour. It just kinda happened. We’ve tried to keep it quiet. We didn’t tell anyone. No offense, we just wanted to see where it was going.” Scott answered.

____

____

”Okay. And now, now that we know. Are you planning on telling the group in person or were you thinking about sending a group text?” Chiddy laughed at himself.

____

”Ha ha. I think we’re done with texting.” Scott admitted.

____

”Seriously though, thank you for being so kind about this. Both of you. I mean it.” Tessa smiled.

____

”Yeah, thanks for being super chill.” Scott added.

____

”Oh we are so not super chill about this. I think we are kinda in shock but we can keep a secret. I mean, I don’t want to even think about this.” Chiddy answered and Javi nodded.

____

The four friends hugged briefly and Javi whispered into Tessa’s ear how happy he was about their new couple status. He had always been very fond of Scott and knew if given the chance, Tessa would find him a most suitable companion. 

____

They finished their round and made their way back to the hotel. They splintered off and got ready for the group dinner. Tessa opened the door to her hotel room and Scott followed her inside. They stood in the middle and just looked at each other. She took off her shoes and Scott did the same. She smiled at him and started to giggle. He began to laugh as well.

____

”I don’t think we can even give ourselves a score. We suck. I mean how do you score THAT?” Tessa inquired.

____

Scott put his hands on her face. “Maybe we should have Chiddy and Javi score us?”

____

Tessa swatted him on his shoulder. She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. She pulled his golf polo from his pants and over his head. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his black khakis. He unzipped her skort and let it fall to the floor. She raised her arms and he pulled her shirt off. He planted open-mouthed kisses on her neck. While he began sucking on her pulse point, she nuzzled her nose to his collarbone and neck. He smelled earthy and sweaty and masculine. She felt herself drip in anticipation of his hands on her and his cock inside her. She walked backwards towards the bathroom. She turned away and slid the shower handle all of the way on.

____

Scott slid behind her and began kissing her neck and playing with her nipples. She moaned. His hand trailed down her abdomen to her mound and he inserted his fingers into her and played with her. She moaned louder. She knew it wouldn’t take her much to come. His texts and now this… was all the foreplay she was going to need.

____

With the water at the right temperature, Tessa stepped inside and Scott followed. He spun her around and pushed her into the wall. He bent down and scooped her nipple into his mouth. He worked his tongue over it making it stand at attention. He pushed three fingers into Tessa and began to stretch her. He moved to the other nipple. Tessa’s head hit the shower wall and she growled from her chest. 

____

”Don’t you fucking stop until I come.”

____

”Are you now giving me orders?” Scott looked at her, drips of water clinging to his long lashes. Tessa felt her pussy gush at how fuckable he looked at that moment. 

____

”Yes, I am.”

____

Scott tsked at her and pulled his fingers out. He lifted her leg on to his hip and drove into her with such force, she screamed out loud. He began to pound into her with a ferocity. She clutched his ass and began to scream his name over and over. She begged him not to stop.

____

Scott felt like his cock was a steel rod, so hard it hurt. He wondered if that’s how cocks end up broken, from being so hard that they break. He pushed the idea out of his idea and continued sliding in and out of Tessa. He could feel his release building. Tessa’s walls were contracting. She squeezed his cock. He growled at her. 

____

Tessa was barely holding on. Her hands were sliding off Scott’s ass and she tried to grab his shoulders, but the water combined with his sweat were making it too difficult. Scott was also having trouble getting the angle he wanted. Tessa’s leg kept slipping off his hip. He needed better traction. He looked down at the shower floor. He pulled out of her as she whimpered.

____

He laid down on the floor diagonally. He tented his legs. 

____

”Get on me.” He huskily told her.

____

Scott folded up two washcloths and laid them on either side of his torso. Always thinking of her, he hoped the cloths would prevent burns or bruises on her knees.

____

Tessa climbed onto Scott and placed the cloths under her knees as she rose up and impaled herself on Scott’s hard cock. She moaned the entire time she slid down. She began to slowly ride him, feeling every centimeter of him as he slid out and she slid back down. He reached up and thumbed her nipples. She grabbed his hands and began to bounce on top of him. He felt amazing. He filled her and her orgasm quickly came upon her. He stopped moving.

____

”Not yet, T. Hold off.”

____

”Scott, please. I swear I will come again. Just let me come now.”

____

”No, I want to come with you. Give me a second.”

____

”I can’t.” she mewed. “Please. I need to come. I can’t take it.”

____

”Yes you can.” Scott grabbed her hips and began thrusting up into her. Tessa held his hands and rode him back and forth and tried to make him come faster. It was like he was trying to torture her.

____

”Seriously Scott. I need to come. I just… God! You feel so fucking good. Fuck.”

____

”Almost there T. Just hang on… I promise.”

____

Tessa bounced harder and faster. She leaned forward and put her hands on Scott’s chest and braced herself. She was now just thrusting hard and fast against him. She could hear Scott panting and telling her he was almost there. He was begging her to wait for him. She looked down and watched the blur as her pussy slammed down over his cock. Just a second more, he promised. And then it was there.

____

Scott roared out, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes… Tessa. Fuck me. So good. Ahhhhhhhh!!”

____

Tessa exploded, she could feel Scott come hard into her in three spurts. Her own juices gushing out of her. She was panting as aftershocks rocked her body. She slowly rolled her hips over Scott who was laying still, his chest heaving, eyes closed. He looked like a sex god. 

____

Scott opened his eyes and pulled Tessa down. He gave her a passionate kiss. They made out for a minute as she lazily rocked on him. She swung her leg off of him and just sat on the shower floor. Scott rose up and sat beside her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She laid her head on his shoulder. 

____

”We may suck at sexting, but damn if we aren’t good at sex.” Scott looked at her smiling.

____

”Oh yes, we are so good at it. Like gold medal good. We should enter the sex Olympics.”

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, last stop is Vancouver. It's Tessa's birthday and Scott has something super special and sexy planned. Not sure if I will break it into one or two chapters.


	17. Birthday Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last challenge people! Tessa's birthday too. The gang is one step closer to discovering Tessa and Scott's secret. Everyone goes out to celebrate Tessa's big day and Scott has something sexy planned for after. And, of course, there are some sexy moments before that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second to last chapter. Can't believe we are almost at the end. This one is a bit long. I hope you enjoy. All of your comments have been a joy to read. They have made me crack up; people waking up their husbands because they are laughing so hard while reading it and others enjoying the smut. I try. The comments keep me going and let me know I am on the right track. Thanks as always for reading.

The sky was a bright blue with a few fluffy white clouds that seemed to be casually tossed in like throw pillows on a couch. The breeze was strong and smelled of salt. Tessa closed her eyes and thoroughly enjoyed the start to her 29th birthday. Surrounded by her dear friends and Scott, she relished in the thoughts that she had accomplished so much in her 29 turns around the Sun. An amazing career on the ice—one half of the most decorated Olympians in ice skating history—and a successful business. Her family was healthy and happy and she was healthy and happy. She looked over at Scott who was currently laughing with Patrick. He was wearing black shorts, a hoodie and a denim jacket. She loved that denim jacket on him. She had told him he was going to be cold on the water in shorts despite it being a sunny day, but he didn’t care. He crooked his finger at her and beckoned her.

She smiled and walked over.

He hugged her and whispered smugly, “I love how I can make you come with one finger.”

She laughed and he felt it vibrating through him. Scott would never grow tired of that sound of laughter. He pulled back and suggested they recreate the scene from “Titanic”. But, he wanted to be Rose, of course.

He moved to the railing and Tessa slid in behind him. 

”Kaitlyn—snap a photo of me and T. We’re Rose and Jack. Guess which one I am?” Scott shouted above the wind. Kaitlyn looked over and burst out laughing.

Scott leaned forward, his arms out, as Tessa held tightly onto his waist. Kaitlyn snapped a few photos. She looked at them and smiled. Her friends looked so happy. She knew ‘twitterverse’ and Instagram would lose their minds when they saw the photo. Tessa and Scott’s fans were rabid for any little nugget that might make it seem as if the couple finally got their crap together and made it official. Tessa’s constant denials yet cryptic posts did nothing but fuel the fire.

Tessa was still holding onto Scott who had lowered his arms and was now just enjoying the breeze. Kaitlyn walked over and scrolled through the photos. Tessa pointed to the second one and asked her to send it. She leaned her head onto Scott’s back and squeezed. She let go and slid her phone from her back pocket. She posted the photo and waited for the onslaught of comments. 

The team arrived at the hotel in the late morning. Kaitlyn grabbed Scott and asked him about Tessa’s birthday celebration. 

”I’m picking up the cake with T. She wanted to go. But, tonight after the “meet and greet” I will get her over to the restaurant. She doesn’t know about that.“

”Great. She will be surprised. I know she is not big on birthday celebrations but a little dinner is not too much to ask.”

Scott wheeled his luggage over to the elevator and rode it to his floor. He swiped his key card through the lock and made his way inside. He and Tessa had never celebrated birthdays or the holidays. It did seem a bit odd for two people who made an enormous fuss over one another the other 363 days of the year. It just struck them both as unnecessary. Scott preferred to shower Tessa with affection and admiration when she was least expecting it like the rice bucket at her door or when he slipped a card into her skate bag the night before their first big competition. That card spawned a tradition of “just because” cards. He always tried hard to find the best card, which too, became a competition. But, tonight he planned to do something special for her birthday. He had promised her it would be sexy. It was also the last night of the challenge. Creating a sexy day. The idea was most couples usually only have sexy time for a few hours, the challenge was to make the entire day filled with sexy moments and end it with a huge sexy gesture.

Tessa was waiting in the lobby for Scott. She spotted him and they headed to the bakery on the corner that was making her cake. She had insisted she didn’t want one, but now as they headed to the shop, she was quite excited for a chocolate cake layered with raspberry filling and chocolate frosting. Scott grabbed her hand and she linked her fingers through his. 

”Happy Birthday, T.”

It was so sweet and simple, Tessa was surprised at how that singular statement filled her heart with love. She squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and then released her hand so he could open the door. The smell of butter and vanilla filled her nose and her stomach began to rumble. They walked over to the case and Tessa scoped out the handiwork of the bakers. Cupcakes, drizzle cakes, and eclairs. Her mouth was watering.

”Hi, we’re here to pick up a cake.” Tessa heard Scott tell the girl behind the counter.

”Tessa Virtue, right?” 

”Yup.”

The girl disappeared and Scott had to chuckle at the sight before him. Tessa bent over and examining the treats. She was very caught up in her work like she was an anthropologist who was looking over newly found fossils. The girl walked back through the kitchen door carrying a half-opened cake box.

”Here it is…” she said as she flipped open the top.

Scott peered inside and saw a beautifully decorated cake. 

”T—T—Tessa! Come look at your cake, goofy. You’ll have to excuse her, if there is chocolate or a dessert around she is very distracted. Tessa—“

Tessa looked over realizing Scott was calling her name. She went up on her tiptoes and checked out her cake. 

”Oh, it’s so beautiful. Thank you so much.” 

Scott reached for his wallet and took out his credit card. The girl rang him up. She kept looking up at him and he realized she wanted to ask something. She finally worked up the courage to let him know he and Tessa were her favorite ice dancers and she would love a photo with them. Scott and Tessa happily posed for a photo. He grabbed the bag containing the cake and they headed back to the hotel. Tessa never noticed Scott had placed a smaller cake box inside the bag. That was for later.

He dropped the bag off in his room and the group headed over to Rogers Arena for practice. Jeffrey had them run through Moulin Rouge first. Tessa had been quite flirty from the time the routine began; she had kissed his neck several times (at one point he felt her tongue lick a short path) and whispered little things to him. Dirty things. He had tried to get her to behave. She pushed her ass back onto his crotch at least three times. He counted. Each time she had been caught, she coyly looked at him. She caressed his face and combed her hands through his hair. By the time they skated off the ice so Andrew and Kaitlyn could practice, Scott was so turned on, he needed relief immediately. He was pacing around trying to calm down, but he couldn’t. He spotted Tessa talking to Gabby so he walked over and told her he needed to ask her something about their upcoming trip to Japan. She followed him and he practically ripped her arm off when he jerked her into the locker room. He pulled her into the nearby physio room and locked the door behind him.

Tessa saw his eyes were dark and hard. Her heartbeat sped up and her pulse quickened. She knew her little plan had worked. It was her birthday and she wanted to celebrate. She felt like being a bit naughty and she knew Scott would take the bait, all too willingly. He pushed her against the wall and unzipped her workout jacket and let it drop off her. He yanked her form-fitting tank over her head and tossed it behind him. Clearly, he was aroused, she thought smiling to herself. She hadn’t laced her sneakers up so she toed them off just as Scott pulled her leggings down and tossed them too. She cocked her head at him as if to say now what?

”You know it’s MY birthday and you’re acting like you’re the one who can make demands.” She said seductively.

Scott grabbed her hand and placed it on his crotch.

”You did this.” Scott pulled his t-shirt over his head. “You were very naughty out on the ice. You knew exactly what would happen. You were counting on it.” He dropped his pants to the floor and scooted them off and away. 

Tessa was dripping in anticipation. She loved when Scott took control. He was breathing heavily and holding her face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She curled her fingers around the waistband of his briefs and slid them down his ass and let them join his other discarded pieces of clothing. He dropped his head to her nipples and traced his tongue around one. Tessa hissed her response. He had her where he wanted her.

His hands shimmied her panties down and she felt the cool air hit her thighs. She was on fire and it felt like some relief. She expected him to lick his way back up to her mound. A little fun on her birthday seemed appropriate. But, he didn’t. He was standing upright, breathing hard and staring at her. She looked down and saw him, hard and leaking. She reached down and rubbed gently around his head. 

”Upsie daisy.” He knocked her hand off his cock and she hopped up onto his waist. Oh, he was getting straight to the really good stuff, fine by her. He used the wall to hold her up. He grabbed a hold of himself and slid around her entrance. Tessa was so wet; she bit her bottom lip waiting for him to enter her. She breathed in and braced herself. But, nothing happened. She felt his cock scraping around her. She moved around a bit, trying to get him inside but it was of no use. 

”Scott”, she said sweetly. “I need you. So badly.” She purred.

”I needed you to behave out there.” He threw back at her.

”Scott! They are going to come looking for us.”

”We still have 30 minutes before we are up again, I looked at the schedule. Stop being so bossy.”

Tessa pulled her head back and looked down into Scott’s eyes. She was yearning for him and he was now playing with her. Her pussy was aching for him. And, he knew it. She could feel her wetness sliding down one of her inner thighs. 

”Scott. Stop it, get inside me. Please!” she whined.

”Maybe you will remember your manners next time.” He chided her.

”Scott…”

Tessa was about to tell him to put her down when she felt the most delicious sensation. He was slowly entering her. She could feel every bit of his cock as he took his time filling her. He was slick and hard. She shut her eyes and her mouth dropped open. She moaned low and satisfied. Tessa nearly came just from this alone. 

She thought she could stay like this forever. Scott buried inside of her and pulsating as her walls trembled in delight. She kicked his butt playfully with her heels and he began to set a pace that had her back smacking against the wall with every thrust. She could tell he wasn’t going to last long as he began grunting with every push. She clutched her legs tighter around his waist and held on as he pumped into her. She felt her orgasm building with every second. 

”Hang on T, I’m gonna come soon.”

Tessa contracted around Scott’s cock. He growled. She did it again. He began to work faster. Her breaths transitioned into a series of unidentifiable noises. She was ready to come. Scott’s cock hit the perfect spot and Tessa let go. She screamed out his name as her pussy flooded. Scott followed her letting go of an intense and sustained growl as he jerked into her. He slowed down but kept pumping slightly and coaxed a smaller second orgasm out of Tessa about 15 seconds later. She was caught off guard and nearly bit through her lip. This man was too much. 

Scott let her down slowly and pulled out. Tessa tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears and tried to catch her breath. Before she could fully enjoy her post-orgasm relief, Scott’s tongue was on her mound and lapping at her. She jumped back in surprise which quickly turned into moans. He had spread her folds apart and was now devouring her like an eight course meal. She placed her hands on his head to steady herself. He looked up at her and she looked down. Her lips were tucked into a smile and she started whimpering. His tongue felt so good. He nudged her thigh over his shoulder and spread her area even wider and jammed his tongue into her. Tessa rose up, pushing down on his shoulders and screamed out. 

Scott used his tongue in a variety of ways, all meant to ratchet up the stakes. At first, he flattened it against her and began to take his time, with long and purposeful strokes. Tessa’s breathing steadied out a bit and she was able to get air. A moment later, he began flicking his tongue over her clit and sucking on it. She began breathing heavier again, her head twisting from side to side. He knew exactly what to do to get her going. After another minute or so, he began quickly brushing his tongue side to side over her entrance, his nose buried in her. She cried out. She begged him. He used his fingers to spread her folds again and he dove back in and began to fuck her fully and forcefully with his tongue. All it took was a few thrusts and she clamped her thighs around his head freezing him in place as she began to rock against him as her orgasm blew out of her with such force she felt like she had been taken under by a wave and was tumbling around in the ocean. She screamed his name over and over. 

Yes, her 29 trips around the Sun were great ones indeed. And, Scott was a huge reason why. He stood up and she moved in and kissed him. 

”Happy Birthday to me. Twice.” She managed to say.

”Indeed. Try three though. I am counting that little one you had before.” He chuckled. 

”Of course you are…. We better get going before they start looking for us.” She said.

Scott grabbed her forearm and looked at Tessa, “29 looks good on you T. You are so beautiful.” He gave her a quick peck to the cheek.

Her eyes closed as his lips made contact and she took a deep breath. She would never be able to see him with another woman. It would crush her. For all of his little quirks and the little things he would do to annoy her, he was also unparalleled in his kindness and ability to love. A flash came across her closed eyes of her at six years old, huge mittens on her hands seeing Scott for the first time. At least it’s how she thinks it played out. She honestly doesn’t remember a time when he wasn’t in her life. All of the moments since then, good and bad and downright terrible had led them to here. Well, not exactly to here. She didn’t want to think that all of their hard work boiled down to a quickie in a physio room, but the bigger picture in her mind was growing old with this man. She was smitten and sometimes when she caught eyes with him, she could tell he was smitten too.

They quickly redressed, Scott noticing at the last minute Tessa had her tank top on inside out and backwards with the tag facing out so she had to fix it. They walked over to Gabby and Eric. 

”That must have been some discussion. You guys were gone a while.” Gabby looked at them pointedly.

”It was quite the discussion. Lots of moving parts to take care of.” Tessa replied. 

Scott coughed to hide his laughter and began to ask Eric about his upcoming vacation plans with Luis. 

Soon, everyone gathered around and listened to Jeffrey’s last minute feedback on the routines.

”It’s the last night…” he began “and we owe it to ourselves and Vancouver to have a great show. I am so proud of each and every one of you and also you as a group. I know I say this all the time, but I mean it. You guys are so good at what you do, the best in the world. But, you are even better people. I watch you with each other and the fans. You give so much. Thank you. Let’s go out there and skate our asses off. And, one last thing, Happy Birthday Tessa.”

Everyone echoed his thoughts wishing Tessa the best but also thanking each other for a great month of performances. So many jokes, so many great moments, so many memories. Tessa caught Scott’s eyes and she knew he was thinking about the ‘Thank You’ tour. They had decided they would go for it. A huge skating tour with their friends that would hit smaller cities in hopes of inspiring the next generation of skaters as well as thanking their fans that maybe hadn’t had a chance to see them skate live before. Patrick was committed to it, as was Eric and Meagan. Andrew and Kaitlyn were undecided, but most likely would join. Elvis had said yes before they could even finish their sentence when they asked him. And, Jeffrey was so thrilled for them. Their names above the line as producers meant so much to them. 

A few hours later the lights inside Rogers Arena dipped to black. The first few notes of “Shape of You” started and the crowd went insane. The boys skated to the center to take their pretend shots. As Scott skated towards Tessa, she raised an eyebrow. They twirled and he skated backwards to his stool, her following him. As he went to sit, Tessa flicked her skate out and kicked the stool back and took off. Scott had no choice but to skate after her. He couldn’t believe her boldness; the flirting had started up again. She was in rare form. He chalked it up to it being her birthday. A few hours earlier when they had made their way back to the hotel, he was walking to his room to shower when he felt her sneak up behind him. She turned him around and looked him dead in the eyes and stated he was coming back to her room and fucking her hard in the shower. She had started peeling clothes off before she made it to her room, leaving Scott to pick her jacket up off the hotel carpet. He managed to push her into her room before she lost anything else. 

They skated around to the chorus and Tessa kept smiling at him. He was running his hands up her body and he could feel two women in the front row watching their every move. He loved the fans. They were crazy at times, but only because they loved the ice dancing pair so much. He also had to admit he and Tessa didn’t do much to quell rumors. They finished the number without Tessa getting too much out of control. 

Moulin Rouge would prove to be a test of Tessa’s willpower. Scott was in payback mode. As the spotlight flicked on and off of them, he reminded her how much he loved her breasts. The second movement brought a comment about her ass. The third and final flash of light had him revealing how he planned to spend the late night and early morning hours keeping Tessa in a perpetual state of coming. As they skated, Tessa would use their keywords but Scott had other words in mind. 

_Bend_

_Over_

_Knees_

_Suck me_

_Together_

_Coming_

Tessa had to concentrate to stay in the moment. She warned him. He settled down in time for their signature lifts not wanting to injure her. But, as they entered the final spin, instead of singing the lyrics as he often did, Scott promised to fuck her so good she would want to erect a statue of him on both ends of the country, mimicking a comment made about the two of them on twitter. He barely got the word erect out without laughing. As they took their bows, she told him how she had been waiting to ride his cock all night. Scott squeezed her hand hard. They skated off to the side. 

After the “meet and greet”, everyone made their way to the restaurant. Scott had already told Tessa they were going out. He had to; she was refusing to leave telling him she wanted to spend the night with him. She told him she didn’t want a big fuss made over her, but he let her know that tonight was about their friends showing her love and she needed to accept it. She agreed.

They had reservations for the Gotham Steak and Cocktail House, Kaitlyn had asked for the private dining space known as the Board Room. The manager had let her know they were fine with staying open late to accommodate them. They were just eating appetizers and having cocktails. 

Tessa walked into the space and immediately fell in love. Hardwood floors, leather chairs and a very masculine yet modern atmosphere. She made notes on décor for when she helped Scott finally decorate his house that was under renovation. He had been renovating it for nearly three years. She finally convinced him that he would have to hire a contractor rather than do all the work with his brothers or he would finally be moving in around 2025. He acquiesced and took the number of her contractor. The guy had popped over and looked at the house. He and Scott had preliminary discussions and Scott had hoped he would be finished by Christmas time, but that might be a stretch.

Somebody had put up balloons around the room and birthday cards were neatly stacked at Tessa’s seat. Two servers were waiting patiently to take orders. Tessa hugged everyone and sat down. Scott sat to her left and Kaitlyn to her right. Tessa couldn’t stop smiling, so happy to be celebrating. The main server explained that due to the lateness of the hour, they wouldn’t be able to order entrees from the dinner menu but there was plenty to choose from when it came to appetizers. Tessa ordered champagne. Several orders of oysters, shrimp cocktail, fried calamari and crab cakes were placed. Tessa grabbed the cards and promised to read them all later and had Scott put them to the side by an arrangement of flowers. 

The conversations were light and full of banter, as always. Gabby was hysterical over Tessa kicking the stool out from under Scott. “Such a boss babe move. I loved it. Sexy too, Tess."

Tessa laughed, “Had to keep him on his toes.”

Tessa sipped her champagne and Chiddy proposed a toast.

”T—you are surrounded by people who love you so much. We have watched you live your life with grace and humility. We watched you win gold and become one half of THE most decorated ice skaters in Olympic history along with Scott, your platonic skating partner. I am so honored to call you friend and I know everyone at this table is too. We wish you a great year ahead and may your wishes come true.”

Everyone clinked glasses and Tessa wiped a tear from her eye, and she thanked Patrick. She offered a quick toast of her own, even though she never really enjoyed public speaking.

”Thank you everyone for being here and celebrating with me. I am so overwhelmed and touched by your kindness. This year has been a fantastic one. I feel so fortunate and grateful to have lived it with you. I cannot thank you enough, I hate to single people out but I am going to. Kaetlyn—it has been a joy to watch you grow as a young woman and skater. I expect great things from you. Eric and Meagan, I wish you the best in the next phase of your lives. Eric with your beloved Luis and Meagan doing what you love with coaching. Jeffrey, thank you for being such a good friend and lending your ear to me. Elvis you have taught me so much and I am indebted to you. Gabby, you are fearless and kind and I just adore you. Andrew, you and Kaitlyn are such good friends to me. Thank you for making me laugh, for supporting me and for being such wonderful examples to me. Patrick—my dear Chiddy… I am forever grateful for your wisdom and kindness and friendship. And Scott, I have no words. Thank you for this incredible journey we have been on for 21 years. I didn’t know what I was getting into back then but I am so honored you took a chance with me. I am so proud of you and the man you are. You are my rock, my best friend, my kiddo. I love you now and always.”

Scott leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed a bit and turned to Kaitlyn who hugged her through tears. 

The food arrived and the manager was so thrilled to have the ‘Stars on Ice’ cast in the restaurant, he comped them two seafood towers. Loaded with crab legs, lobsters, jumbo shrimp, oysters—it was a veritable feast. Everyone dug in. Tessa had just bitten into a shrimp when she felt Scott’s hand slide up her skirt. So, he was back on this shit again, she thought, recalling their dinner with Marie France and Patch. She looked over at him and he was chatting away with Patrick. She had to give him credit; the man was incredibly good at multi-tasking. Great, actually. She spread her legs a bit giving him access. She made sure her napkin was covering their indiscretion. She turned to Kaitlyn and continued their conversation. They were still discussing the cat Andrew wanted. Tessa couldn’t believe two people could discuss an imaginary cat this much, but yet here they were looking up shelters in Montreal on Kaitlyn’s phone so they could visit and see cats. 

Scott’s hand inched its way higher and higher on Tessa’s leg until he hit her core. He began to delicately carve out little shapes through her panties. Tessa bit her lip.

”T—you okay?” Kaitlyn asked.

”Yeah.“, she strained. “I just bit my tongue. It’s okay.”

Scott had pushed her panties to the side and was now getting ready to enter her. Tessa leaned forward and slipped her left hand under the table and helped him. She sipped her champagne and let herself enjoy the experience. Andrew had tapped Kaitlyn’s shoulder to ask her something so she turned her attention to him momentarily. Tessa looked to Scott and Patrick. She couldn’t make out a word they were saying she was so into Scott’s antics. She held the top of his hand as he pumped into her. She sucked in her bottom lip and was breathing heavily through her nose. Scott pulled out. She watched him grab his wine glass, and take his forefinger, the very finger that seconds ago had been deep inside her and surreptitiously stir the contents with that forefinger. She felt herself get wetter. He raised the glass to his lips and took a long sip. Her lips parted as she waited for his reaction. He put the glass down and looked at her and put his finger in his mouth and slowly dragged it out. 

Tessa pushed her chair back so quickly, nearly knocking into the table as she stood up. She regained her composure. Folding her napkin neatly, Tessa was nothing if not gracious and polite, she placed it on her chair as she pushed it in slightly. She told Kaitlyn she was running to the restroom. Kaitlyn nodded and went back to explaining to Andrew that one cat was plenty and there was no such thing as solo cat syndrome. 

”Cats are solitary creatures and do not need other cats to maintain a sense of balance.” Kaitlyn patiently replied to him.

Tessa leaned over and whispered in Scott’s ear, “Meet me in the women’s restroom.”

”Why?” he whispered back over a mouthful of crab leg.

”Because I am wetter than the ocean.”

Scott began to choke a bit on the crab leg. He looked up at her wide-eyed and held her forearm.

”People will notice if we are the only two gone, Tess.”

”Well you should have thought of that before you began your under the table free for all. Make something up. Be there soon or I will take care of myself.”

Scott nodded. Tessa walked off well aware of the slickness between her legs and the growing fire in her belly.

The gears in Scott’s mind began turning, how would he ever manage to get away. He was only teasing Tessa. He never expected her to get so heated up. Then again, the challenge was to find sexy things to do all day and night. So, he came up with a plan. It wasn’t great but it would have to do in this emergency situation. He grabbed his phone and looked down at it. He raised his eyebrows and leaned into Patrick. 

”My mom is calling. She doesn’t know we are out tonight. Let me just grab this and I’ll be right back.”

”Sure thing. Tell her hi.”

If Patrick suspected anything, he wasn’t letting on. Scott left as discreetly as possible. He was making his way through the restaurant when he saw Buttle behind him. 

”Whatcha doing, Buttle?”

”Running to the restroom, drank too much water after the show.”

”I’m just taking this call from my mom.”

Buttle nodded his head and pushed open the door to the men’s room. As soon as it closed, Scott went to open the women’s restroom door hoping no one but Tessa was inside. The door wouldn’t budge, it was locked. He knocked and whispered her name. He heard the latch unlock and it slowly opened. He saw her green eyes blazing at him. He walked in as Tessa latched the door again. It was a beautiful restroom. The front area had two modern sitting chairs made out of steel and leather. There was a small circular glass table between them. Along the opposite wall was a short buffet. It was dark wood. A tall hammered-silver vase sat on top with a twig and greenery arrangement. A stack of coffee table books sat next to it. On the far end was a square glass lamp with a dark brown woven lampshade.

Scott was looking around taking it all in when Tessa snapped her fingers in his face.

”Hey! Are you the new style editor for “House and Home”? ”

Scott looked at her, he had never seen her so crazed.

”T—calm down. I really like these chairs. Don’t you?”

”You know what I would like? I’d like a little assistance here. I’d like you to take care of me.” Her features softened. “Yeah, the chairs are really nice though. I think they would look great in your formal living room with a very modern couch.”

Scott walked over to Tessa and lifted her up and placed her on the buffet. He reached up inside her skirt and pulled her panties down. She began to unbuckle his belt and slip his dark jeans down. She had to laugh at his boxers, they had the Toronto Maple Leafs logo all over them. His lucky boxers. Well he was about to find out just how lucky they were.

Scott yanked Tessa towards him. She had already dropped his boxers to the floor. She grabbed a hold of his cock and began to stroke him. 

”That little trick with your finger in the drink, that did it Scott. I can’t believe you. I can’t explain what you do to me.”

”A little twizzle swizzle…” Scott laughed. Tessa had to laugh too; she could see he was hard and ready. She guided him to her core. He slid in and Tessa moaned. 

”I don’t think I will ever get tired of this.” She said.

”I know I won’t.”

Tessa braced herself on the buffet as Scott began pushing into her. She was so turned on from the drink stunt. Scott nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent. He opened his eyes and watched as Tessa began smoothing her hand over the wood grain.

”Are you seriously checking out the furniture right now?” he asked incredulously.

”I, uh, I… it’s really beautiful. I mean I am so in this moment with you, I swear. I just…” Tessa giggled nervously. She was busted. She loved home décor. She thought she was able to multi-task but apparently not as well as Scott. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She placed sweet kisses on his lips, cheeks and forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair. She whispered in his ear how good he felt.

Scott began thrusting harder, yanking Tessa closer to him with each thrust. He was hitting the perfect spot. Tessa was about to lose control. Her left hand slid out across the top of the buffet, but she was able to find her balance. Scott rammed into her and hit her spot at just the perfect time. She screamed out his name and lifted her right arm up to steady herself on the back wall but wound up knocking into the lamp. It rocked back and forth like a teeter totter and Scott’s quick reflexes jumped into action. Just as the lamp took a dive towards the floor, he reached out his left hand and caught it. Tessa snagged a few fingers on the lampshade. They looked at each other and burst into hysterics. 

”I know I’m good T, but maybe not wreck the joint.”

She rolled her eyes at him.

”Again, where are your manners? I just saved you from having to explain to the manager how you broke the lamp. Show a little gratitude.”

Scott placed the lamp back on the buffet and Tessa leaned in. She traced her tongue around Scott’s bottom lip and pushed her way inside. She gave him a deep and passionate kiss. She shoved him lightly forward and hopped down. She turned her back to him, hiked her skirt up and looked over her shoulder and winked at him.

Scott lost his mind but not his nerve. He pushed his cock into her from behind and let loose with a growl from his chest. She was always so tight from behind and he loved this position. He knew she did too. He began pushing into her and pulling out. Tessa held tightly onto the buffet, for a fleeting moment thinking how nice it would look in Scott’s dining room or entry way. 

”Hey are we furniture shopping here or what?” He draped his chest onto her back and let his hand wander down to her mound and he began to play with her.

Tessa’s eyes closed and she pushed back onto him, “Finish me off.”

Scott continued playing with her as he pumped into her and she thrust back. They were a good team. Always. She felt her orgasm fire up. Little moans began escaping. She could hear Scott’s grunts in her ear. He was reminding her how good she felt and how deep he was getting inside of her. Lord, she was never one for dirty talk, but with Scott it all sounded so good. Her knuckles were white on the edge of the buffet and she could feel her body was heating up. Her throat was dry and she swallowed. She could tell Scott was on the brink; his grunts were so powerful and guttural. His cock felt enormous to her in this position. Scott began to play with her clit; she put her hand on his to help him. She had never been this way with another man. While she enjoyed sex like most people, it was always the same. Missionary and sometimes she orgasmed. With Scott, it was on another plane. Oh, plane sex, her mind thought back to that. But, honestly, sex with Scott was so different. He was so attentive and adventurous. His goal was to always take care of her. He never did the same thing twice; the man’s sexual library must be the size of the one on McGill’s campus. Everything he did brought her immense pleasure.

Scott was in the zone. Tessa was exquisitely tight tonight. His body was on high alert. His cock slid into her and he could feel her walls tighten around it. She was so wet. Doing it in a public place was sexy and hot. He kissed her back and whispered into her ear how tight her pussy was and how amazing she felt. He picked up his pace and Tessa began whining. Thrusting harder and faster into her, Scott felt his release coming. One last thrust and he practically lifted Tessa off the ground, as he came hard into her. He felt her hand grab onto his butt and hold him to her as she came, her walls fluttering around him. She let out a loud moan and fell forward onto the buffet, a bundle of heavy breathing and shaking.

The door handle began shaking as someone tried to enter. Tessa looked over her shoulder at Scott, who gave her a look to say something. Tessa shook her head no. 

Once it sounded like the coast was clear, Scott pulled out gently. He waddled like a duck to get some paper towels to clean up. Tessa began chuckling. He came back with a mixture of wet and dry towels. They cleaned up and redressed. 

Tessa looked at herself in the mirror; she looked like she had just been fucked in a windstorm. She combed back a few flyaways and readjusted her ballerina bun. She swiped under lip to remove some stray lipstick. Scott tried to fix his hair. 

A knock on the door and then a man’s voice, “This is Seth the manager. Is everything all right in there? I have a key and I will have to use it. Can you open the door?”

Scott and Tessa looked at each other. This was not good. No way would they be able to offer a plausible explanation for being in the restroom together. Scott trotted to the sink and put some water on his shirt. He told Tessa to unlock the door.

She unlatched it and opened it.

”Is everything all right in here?” Seth inquired as his eyes flitted around and landed on Scott.

”Yes. I spilled a bit of cocktail sauce on my shirt and Tessa was helping me to get it out. I am horrible at the whole staining thing, so she offered to help. We locked the door so we could have privacy, I am so sorry we alarmed you.”

Seth nodded his head, “Oh do you need a stain removal stick? We have one at the hostess station. I would be happy to get it for you.”

The woman behind Seth stepped forward into the light, Tessa looked and came face to face with Meagan Duhamel. Her mouth opened slightly.

”Tess? Scott?” Meagan smiled.

”Meagan, hey. Had we known it was you, we would have opened the door.” Tessa said breezily.

”I’m good Seth, thanks for the offer. Ready to go back to the table, T?”

”Sure.”

They walked out and made their way towards the table. Scott went ahead and sat down. Tessa took her seat about 30 seconds later.

Kaitlyn leaned over, “Tess—what is going on with you and Scott?”

Tessa had just put her champagne flute to her mouth and stopped. She looked at her friend who was sporting a look that said ‘don’t you dare lie to me’. She took a sip.

”Kait, I promise to tell you. I will. I just can’t right now. With everyone around.”

”Fine. But tomorrow young lady, you are telling me everything. I want all of the details. I know you two are doing something. Andrew doesn’t believe me. Or rather he has chosen to ignore the signs. Whatever it is, I promise I will keep it a secret.”

”Thank you. It’s all good, Kait. All good stuff, I swear.”

Kaitlyn smiled. She knew it. Her suspicions were correct, her friends were together. What else explains Tessa’s hair looking a bit wild and that lipstick mark on Scott’s neck just peeking out from his collar? The shade matched Tessa’s lip.

”I can wait, but Scott may not want to wait at cleaning off your lipstick from his neck.”

Tessa whipped her head over to Scott and saw the branding.

”Scott- just above your right collar is a bit of my lipstick. You might want to wipe it off.”

Scott reached up and with Tessa’s head gestures guiding him, he managed to get the marking off. He rolled his eyes and laughed. They were not so good at being secretive anymore.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventfully. Everyone called it a night around 1am and headed back to the hotel. Scott told Tessa to come to his room but give him 15 minutes. 

The moment he walked into his hotel room, Scott sprang into action. He made sure every detail was perfect. Tessa knocked on the door. 15 minutes to the dot, the woman was always punctual. He opened it up to find her in a cute little silk robe, covered in cherry blossoms. 

Tessa walked in and her hand came up to her mouth. Scott had sprinkled rose petals in a path from the door to the bed and even sprinkled a few on the bed. He had lit candles and placed them around the room. He set up his phone to play her favorite music. There was a card on the pillow on her side of the bed. She turned around to thank him and he was standing there holding a mini pie. There were three lit candles. Scott was grinning like a 10 year old boy who knew he had done something incredibly good.

”Oh, Scott. This is so lovely. So sweet. I can’t believe you did all of this. You didn’t have to. How incredibly sweet.”

”I wanted to.” He said shyly. “Now make a wish and blow out your candles so we can eat a little pie.”

Tessa loved pie. Especially lemon meringue and apple. She leaned down and made a wish, part of it had already come true, but she made a new one and blew out the candles. Scott began to sing to her and she laughed softly. 

He put the pie plate down and went to grab the knife and plates.

”It’s apple. And look what I have.” He showed off a can of whipped cream.

Tessa raised an eyebrow. “We should save some of that for later.”

Scott swallowed hard. He cut two slices of pie and squirted a generous amount of whipped cream on them. Tessa forked a fairly large piece of her slice and put it into her mouth. She moaned around the bite. The pie was absolutely delicious. Sweet filling and the crust was done to perfection and the whipped cream was smooth and silky.

”Good?” Scott asked.

”I am thinking about proposing to it.”

”Wow. I’m a little jealous.”

”Don’t be.” She smiled.

They finished their slices and Scott put the plates on a side table. 

Tessa walked over to the envelope. She slid her finger under the flap and pulled out the card. It was two lovebirds, painted in watercolor and outlined in black ink. They had a small heart above them. The inside of the card read, ‘My heart sings a song for you and you alone’. Did the man have stock in Hallmark? How did he find these cards? Did he have a secret box of them for every occasion that were perfect?

She read his words.

_‘T—Happy Birthday! We have been through so much together. Good times and bad. There is no one else I would rather go through this journey with. I have loved every minute of watching you grow into a beautiful, confident and smart woman. You have taught me so much. Thank you for never letting me go and for always believing in me and in us. Come what may, I will love you til my dying day. It’s you Tess—always. Love, Scott.’_

Tessa rarely cried. She was sensitive but years of training with tough coaches and such, had left her able to compartmentalize her emotions. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to cry. She cried often out of frustration or when she felt she had let people down but she saved that for private places. But, tonight in this moment, she couldn’t help herself. She felt hot tears forming and spilling over and down her cheeks. This man had captured her heart. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it happened, she just knew. Fleeting memories came into view. Their first competition, their first gold medal, watching him during costume fittings, skating Carmen, the gala skate at PyeongChang as it ended and Scott looked at her so tenderly and then swiped at the ice trying to savor the moment. 

She felt his arms snake around her waist and he nuzzled her neck. 

She held his hands and then turned into his embrace.

”I love my card.’ Her voice muffled by his t-shirt.

”I love you. “He replied.

”I think you are about to love me even more.” She pulled back.

Tessa grabbed both ends of the belt on her robe and gently pulled. The silk gave way and the two sides flapped gently open revealing a sliver of Kelly green. Scott’s eyes opened in curiosity. He reached his hand forward and slipped one side off her shoulder and then the other. His breath hitched.

He was not prepared for what he saw. The most beautiful chemise. Spaghetti straps on her shoulders. A very low cut lacy neckline. High slits on the side. The green was so striking, her eyes glowed. He fiddled with the bottom edge of the nightie and lifted it slightly. She was bare underneath. She hadn’t even bothered with panties. What had he done to deserve her. Scott had planned to take his time with Tessa but this was too much. She was trying to murder him. 

”You look mesmerizing tonight. I can’t believe this. And, no underwear? T—so naughty.”

”Well, it’s my birthday and I get to do what I want.”

”Technically it’s the day after but yeah sure. I kinda feel like it’s mine with this—this…” he toyed with the fabric again.

”Well you promised me something super sexy….I thought I’d dress for the occasion.”

He grabbed her face and kissed her. She felt like she was melting into him. His hands so strong yet gentle. He tasted like apple pie. She wound her hands into his hair.

He slipped the straps off her shoulders placing a kiss where they used to be. Her pale skin illuminated by the candlelight. He found his favorite spot on her neck. She smelled like vanilla. His tongue trailed a path across her collarbone and to the other side. She moaned quietly. She lifted his shirt up and over his head. She slid his sweatpants down his hips and found that he had skipped underwear too. She grabbed his cock and stroked him. She looked up at him.

”Get on the bed.” She told him.

”Hey, that’s my line.”

”Get on there now.” She playfully ordered him. 

Scott climbed onto the bed and lay down on his back. He put his hands behind his head and watched Tessa walk over to the large table. She grabbed the can of whipped cream. Scott’s cock came to life. She smiled a wicked smile and climbed onto the bed.

”I am so hungry for a little more dessert.”

She shook the can and flipped off the top. She squirted some into her mouth. Scott barked out a laugh. She crawled between his legs and leaned forward and squirted a stripe down the middle of his chest ending right above his crotch. She squirted two more lines along the vee of his muscles. Scott opened his mouth and she squirted some out. He smiled. She tossed the can to the side. Then, she licked her way down the middle stripe. Scott bolted up off the bed. She gently pushed him down. She licked her lips. She licked slowly up one vee. Scott’s cock bobbed in anticipation. She licked down the other vee. He let out a growl. Tessa picked up the can again. She shook it very slowly and eyed his cock. She licked her lips again. She squirted several stripes down the shaft and a little dollop on the tip.

”Jesus, Tess. I am going to die a happy man in this bed.”

”Oh don’t die. You’ll miss all the fun.”

Tessa dipped her head down and sucked the dollop off the tip. Scott strangled out a groan. His right hand scraping down his face. He was going to explode. Tessa used the tip of her tongue to lick a little of the whipped cream off his shaft. Feather-like licks all the way down. She could see his pre-cum leaking out. She could feel him growing harder and harder as she licked more and more of the cream off. He was now fisting the comforter and begging her to put him out of his misery. A few more squirts of whipped cream and Tessa slid her mouth down Scott’s entire cock. He screamed out and bucked into her mouth. He was so hard and tasted so good. She gave him a thorough cleaning, her mouth sliding up and down. She began to hum as she worked. Scott’s hands were tangled in her hair. He was grunting and panting. 

”T--- I’m gonna come. Oh God. Oh God.”

Tessa doubled down and added a little pressure as she pulled his cock out and Scott pushed her head gently back down as his release came roaring out of him. His come unloading into her mouth and Scott screaming out her name. He bucked into her over and over. He was out of control. Tessa’s hands tried to hold his bottom half down. Scott’s breaths were coming out in pants. He couldn’t regulate his breathing. After a minute, he was finally settling down and looked at Tessa. She was sitting on her knees between his legs licking her lips like the Cheshire cat. He was about to wipe that smirk off her face. He sat up and grabbed her by the waist and tossed her back onto the bed where he had just been. She squealed.

He grabbed the whipped cream and shook it. He squirted out a line around her neck. He did two dollops on her nipples. He squirted a path between her breasts to her bellybutton. He squirted a little dollop above her mound. He had to work quickly as the cream was sliding down her body. At his first touch, Tessa moaned out. Scott sucked in a dollop off her nipple and licked around. She sighed. He made his way over to her other nipple. He followed the path between her breasts to her bellybutton and played with her piercing. Tessa was soaking wet. Scott lifted the can and let loose all over her pussy. He built a whipped cream tower. She chuckled. He buried his mouth into the mountain of cream. Tessa flew off the bed. Scott looked up at her and she had to laugh. His lips and chin were covered in whipped cream. He tried to lick it off. He dove back in. Tessa could feel his tongue and the whipped cream as it slid around her mound and her core. She was in heaven. 

Scott was thoroughly enjoying himself. He could taste her through the whipped cream. He licked and licked his way until he reached her entrance. He slid his tongue in and Tessa lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders, she scooted down so her pussy was closer to his mouth. She was so turned on; she knew her release would be huge. Scott was haphazardly licking the whipped topping off of her, his tongue scraping against her and finding its way inside her. She was moaning over and over. She was twisting side to side. It felt so good. A growing tingling sensation was rising in her lower region. Scott squirted a bit more cream right at her entrance. He licked it slowly off. He rammed his tongue inside her and curled it around. He let his finger join in the fun, finding her bundle of nerves inside and tweaking them. Tessa screamed out. She was pushing her pussy up into Scott’s face and her hands pushed him down into her. She couldn’t get enough. She wanted more.

Scott buried his face into her and lapped at her and thrust his tongue into her. Tessa rose up and her eyes slammed shut. Streaks of blue and green light passed across her closed lids. She roared out and she felt her walls give way. Liquid gushed from her and she pushed Scott even further into her. She bucked her pussy into his face over and over as she rode an orgasm so intense and forceful, she was convinced she was going to black out. She came again. She pushed Scott out of the way and clamped her thighs together and cried out.

Scott gently caressed her thighs. She begged him to fuck her. She spread her legs. She was out of her mind. He lifted her thighs up and slid inside her. Her hands found his rear end and she pushed him into her. She lifted her legs high up on him and began rocking. He began to rock too. She felt another orgasm coming on strong. She gave herself over to Scott. It felt so incredible. He was slamming into her hard and fast. They were like two trains headed straight for each other. The collision would be other worldly. 

Tessa had her arms wrapped around Scott’s back and he was filling her over and over. He was in so deep. She never wanted him to stop. She wanted him to pound into her over and over, deeper and deeper. She craved him. Her entire body was slick with perspiration and she could feel herself coming undone.

”Scott, so close.” She panted out. 

Scott lifted her legs higher on him and raised himself up a bit and began to roll into her harder and harder. Every time he dragged his cock out, he hit her in the most mind-blowing way. She was a loose cannon now. No holding back. The noises coming from her were loud and unintelligible. She was on the edge and about to fall over. Scott was keening and grunting with every entry. She could feel her walls give way. And then, with all the synchronicity they displayed over the years on ice, they both came at the same time. Tessa clutched Scott as wave after wave hit her and she screamed out his name. He yelled as he came, unloading himself into her. He kept thrusting into her and she kept bucking. He finally collapsed on top of her. His chest heaving and panting into the pillow. She stroking his hair and running her hands over his back. It was the best orgasm she had ever had. It was the best sex she had ever had.

Scott leaned up, his arms shaking to support him as he looked into her eyes. She looked back unable to speak.

He pulled out and rolled over onto his back. She could hear him still gulping for air. Had she broken him? She began to giggle.

”What?” he gasped out.

”I think…” she began and a giggle took over. “I think I broke you.” She fell into a giggle fit.

Scott began to laugh. “Give me a sec… I’ll show you I’m not broken.”

”Oh I don’t think I can handle another round.” Tessa said.

”I told you I was going to keep you coming all night… I don’t break promises.”

Tessa felt herself get aroused. Oh Lord, she was positive she would be of no use tomorrow if they kept this up. Yet, she was feeling deliciously horny again. Maybe one more round wouldn’t be so bad. They could take it slow. 

Scott hopped off the bed. Tessa marveled at his stamina. Sure, he was an Olympic athlete, which meant he was highly conditioned. But, it had been a few months since they stopped their rigorous routine. Scott had indulged in beers, bad food and late nights. Yes, he kept up his exercise but he probably had lost a bit of his conditioning, yet he still bounded out of bed. She lay there like her skeleton had been removed.

He grabbed the pie. Oh, he was hungry. She could go for a little pie too. He came over to the bed. She sat up. 

”Where do you think you are going?” he asked.

”I want to eat some of my pie.” She looked at him quizzically.

”Oh no, I am eating your pie.” He smiled at her the most devilish smile.

Scott was denying her pie. Oh no, he was a dead man. He knew she had a sweet tooth. He didn’t even like sweets. His favorite dessert was an angel food cake a family friend made. 

”Let me have a fork, Scott.”

”I don’t know about that.”

Scott broke a piece of pie off with the fork and went to swoop in to devour the bite when Tessa stopped his hand from moving. She eyed him. She gave a little tug to his hand. He gave her a look. She tugged harder. He pulled back and the piece slipped off the fork and landed on her thigh.

Before she could react, he leaned over and scooped it up with his mouth. He smiled triumphantly.

Tessa pouted. She really wanted the pie. 

”Will you please share the pie with me? It is mine, after all.” 

”Well now we have a problem, a conundrum. You want this pie and I want pie. And there is only one pie. I really don’t want to share and neither do you I suspect. If only there were two pies for us to eat. We could each have pie and be happy.”

Tessa smiled. This wicked man. She knew exactly where he was headed, literally. She fluffed the pillows behind her. She pushed herself up on the bed and lay down on the pillows. She arranged herself. She put her knees up and casually let them fall open giving Scott quite the view. She reached her hand out. 

”Hand me my pie.” Tessa rocked her right leg back and forth giving Scott a glimpse of her.

He took another quick bite of the apple pie and handed it over to Tessa. She grabbed the fork and speared a healthy size piece and let her legs completely fall open.

Scott swallowed his bite and leaned down and licked her core. Tessa moaned. Scott was an evil genius. They ate their pies. Scott brought her another orgasm and she returned the favor with another whipped cream adventure involving his cock. 

About an hour later, fully sated and exhausted, they fell asleep.

Dim rays of sunlight crept in between the slit of the curtains. Tessa opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. She looked around and saw the room had been tidied up. The pie plate was gone, the box and rose petals had been tossed out. The candles blown out. She could hear the shower going. How was Scott even moving? She felt like an amoeba. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. It was a little after 8am, they were flying back to London at 1pm. 

She forced herself from the bed and padded over to the shower. She stopped at the threshold to the bathroom and watched Scott. His ass was perfect. She licked her lips. Lord help her banish her wicked thoughts. She was a bit sore from their activities. Surely, they could shower without engaging in sex. Time to find out. She opened the door and joined him.

”I am just here to wash up.” She told him.

”I can help with that.”

Tessa sighed, his idea of helping usually wound up with his cock buried in her. She felt herself get turned on. 

”Seriously, Scott. I don’t think I can handle any more sex. Last night was incredible. It was the best sex I have ever had. I just am so spent.”

”No problemo.” He told her. He held up his hands and crossed his heart. He began to wash her. Tessa leaned into the shower spray and let it wash away her aches. She just relaxed. She felt Scott’s bare hands rub over her breasts washing them. He washed her stomach and made his way down to her mound. His hands sliding over her entrance and around her inner thighs. He turned her front toward the spray and rinsed off the body wash. She grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her core. She rubbed his fingertips on her area.

”I thought you just wanted me to clean you.”

”I changed my mind.”

Scott spent the next 15 minutes bringing Tessa to the edge of the cliff, as soon as she felt her orgasm release, he pulled her back. She was beside herself. She quietly begged him. He finally finished her off. She spun around and kissed him deeply.

”I think you won the last challenge.” She told him quite satisfied.

”I definitely won the pie eating contest.” He wiggled his brows at her.

”Scott!” she spit out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Tessa finally tells Kaitlyn what the deal is. And, we see where our couple winds up. Thinking I may continue the story. Ya know follow them to Japan and Belgium... Let me know if that interests you.


	18. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott arrive home and try to figure out where their relationship is headed. Will they decide to make a go of it or was it all just for fun? Find out how it all ends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in the series! It is quite long! Thank you so much to all of you who have read this from the beginning. I appreciate your kind (and funny) comments. You have encouraged me, you have made feel very welcome, and in turn, I hope you have enjoyed this story. Due to all of the requests, I will be continuing this series and following our dynamic duo as they head to Asia and Belgium etc. Thank you again and if you are so inclined, let others know about this story... tweet it, tell your friends... rent a billboard.

Tessa settled herself into the aisle seat for the five hour flight back to Toronto. Kaitlyn was antsy and Tessa steeled herself for the inevitable 20 questions that were about to come her way. The plane reached its cruising altitude and Kaitlyn turned in her seat to face Tessa. Focus Virtue, she told herself, the avalanche is coming.

”So, you and Scott. Spill the details. Oh wait, should I ask you questions? How do you want to do this?”

”Kait, it’s fine. Why don’t I just tell you?”

”Okay cool. That’s cool.”

”So, Scott and I are exploring the idea of taking our relationship to the next level. We haven’t thoroughly discussed what that means, but we plan to work with J-F and see what it might entail.”

”And, we appreciate you respecting our privacy at this time as we decide to consciously couple. It’s such a compliment that people have noticed our closeness on the ice and we know many have speculated about this new direction… yada yada yada. Are you kidding me with this media speak, Tess?”

”What? It’s the truth. We are taking it to the next level. I don’t know what you want me to say.”

”Uh, how about Scott fucks me so good I forget my own name. He’s hung like a quarter horse. We have spent hours practicing the cunni-liftus naked. I mean for goodness sakes T. It’s me.”

Tessa was shocked, she and Kaitlyn never talked like this. Sure, they talked about crushes, boys they liked, best kisses and stuff like that. But, this was Scott. How would she ever admit the list of things Kaitlyn had described was true.

Kaitlyn stared at her friend. And so began a game of chicken. Who would swerve first?

”Fine. It started before we left for tour. I didn’t mean, we-- didn’t mean for it to happen. We just were on my couch one night and he kissed me. I kissed him back. Nothing really happened that first night. I mean I think we both were kinda taken aback and had to access the situation. But, then we left for the tour and I was on the plane reading some article in Cosmo and…”

”Oh my God, you are Charlotte from Sex in the City. You were reading an article about what? How to have sex with your best guy pal and not make it awkward?”

”No. It was about…” Tessa lowered her voice to barely a whisper. Kaitlyn was going to have to read her lips if she talked any softer. “How to spice things up in the bedroom. There was a list. Scott saw it and offered to help me with a few of the ideas on the list.”

”Holy shit!” Kaitlyn whisper-shrieked.

”Kaitlyn…“

”Sorry, I knew that Ilderton country boy was a straight up sex dog. I mean he skates like a man who knows what he is doing in the bedroom. Like he’d be rough and sweet and… ”

”I cannot believe you right now!” Tessa looked at Kaitlyn in disbelief, trying to suppress a giggle.

”Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me he’s like a 16 year old virgin boy on Prom night who can’t figure out where to put it.”

”Kaitlyn… I swear. I have no idea what has gotten into you.”

”I’m sorry Tess. It’s just that I have waited for years for you and Scott to figure this out. I know how it is on the ice. The story you create with the characters. Andrew and I do it too. I… rather we, understand how that goes. But, there was always so much more to you and Scott. It always seemed hotter, sexier, naughtier… more forbidden. And, it just seemed to get even more so when he had a girlfriend, like he was basically treating you like the girlfriend. I swear none of his girlfriends ever had a chance. Seriously. Do you see the way that man looks at you? How YOU look at him?”

Tessa blushed a bit. She knew there were times when she and Scott got caught up in the moment. But, for the most part, they were always just their normal selves on the ice. And off. 

”So, what happened on tour?” Kaitlyn pushed.

Tessa swallowed, she quickly weighed what to share with her best friend. 

”We slept together.”

”Slept together? I swear to God, Tessa Virtue… you better mean in the biblical sense and not like some innocent version of under and over the sheets. Or I will get up from this seat and open the emergency exit door and deploy the raft mid-air and sail out of this plane.”

Tessa laughed. “Yes, we had sex.” She paused. “We’ve had a lot of sex.”

Kaitlyn’s face was unmoving. She looked directly at Tessa, “And… I am guessing since you say a lot of sex, it’s been good. Because why would you continue if it was… not good?”

”Really good.” Tessa looked to the side as her top teeth bit into her lower lip.

”Wow. Moir must have some good moves because you look done.”

”Yes. Yes. I’m quite happy. The only thing is…now…"

”Now?”

”Well, it’s been a bubble for the last month, Kait. Just us on tour. No other distractions from the so-called real world. And, now we are headed back to the real world and I have no idea what he wants. I know what I do, but I am afraid given our history we just… oh… it all just…” Tessa stammered.

Kaitlyn put her hand on her friend’s arm. “Tess—everyone goes through growing pains and little doubts at the start of any new relationship. And while this is technically not a new relationship, the dynamic is new. I know you and Scott. I know you. I know you have thought this over to death. You have weighed all of your options. Scott and you have a solid friendship, a solid partnership. Does sex complicate things? Sure. But, so does money. So does fame. So does life. Please just don’t give up on something that could be beautiful and what you need because it doesn’t feel exactly how you think it should or how you’ve read it should or what other people have told you it should feel like. Relationships are not one size fits all. But, you and Scott—you are right and true. You fit.”

Tessa opened her mouth and closed it. She wasn’t even sure what to say. Kaitlyn was right. Tessa did tend to overthink things. More like weigh her options. No, more like convince herself she knew what was in her best interest. Funny how she could be 100 percent confident going 8 miles an hour on the ice, turn on a slim blade and hurl herself backwards and upside down towards Scott and just trust he would catch her. But, hurling her heart towards him was a much more difficult process. 

”Look, Tess. I am not the person you need to talk to now. You need to talk to Scott. You two need to sit down and talk this out. Just talk.”

Tessa nodded. “I… thank you.” She quietly said. “Kait, I think I’m in love with him.” She looked down unsure if she actually had verbalized the thought.

”I know you are, silly. You have been for a long time. And he’s in love with you. Has been for a long time. You will figure it all out. Now… just give me a little hint. Is Scott more like Don Julio, Christian or ‘Shape of You’ in the bedroom?”

Tessa swatted at Kaitlyn and shook her head no.

Scott wheeled his and one of Tessa’s bags over to the SUV assigned to take them home. Tessa was wheeling her other bag. The driver began to load the trunk area while Scott opened the back door and Tessa got inside. She scooted over allowing Scott to sit next to her.

Scott exhaled a giant sigh and let his head fall back onto the rest. He blindly reached for Tessa’s hand and squeezed. She squeezed back. She finally exhaled.

The driver jumped in the front seat and read off Tessa’s address from the sheet in front of him. He flipped on the radio station which was tuned to The Coffee House channel on Sirius. “Wild Love” by James Blake was playing softly. They both loved the song and were considering telling Sam to choreograph a routine for them. Scott began tracing little patterns on the back of Tessa’s hand. She looked over at him. His hand stilled. His eyes were closed and the streetlights and store lights created little shadows across his face as they drove through the city. She studied his features. He always looked so peaceful when he slept. Same as he did as a little boy. Carefree, relaxed. She felt her heart swell. She whispered his name. He didn’t respond. She tried again.

His eyes fluttered open and he inhaled sleepily through his nose. “Hey…what’s up?” he whispered softly.

”We should talk. I mean… not now. But, soon. Maybe tomorrow or the next day. Just the two of us.”

”Sure. Yeah.”

”Scott…”

”T—it’s okay. It’s all good.” He smiled.

The driver rolled Tessa’s bags to her front door. She stood outside by the car with Scott. The driver walked back and told Scott he would wait for him. It felt like they had been dropped off after their first date, it all felt weirdly awkward. Scott walked Tessa to her front door and pulled her into a hug.

”T—don’t think. Just don’t. Just go to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow when we are both refreshed. I love you.”

Scott could feel Tessa’s words vibrate off his neck where her face was currently buried. “Yes. Okay. I love you too. Text me when you get home. Night, Scott.”

An hour later, Tessa slipped into her bed. She felt lonely. It had been nearly a month since she had slept alone. She reached across the bed and felt the emptiness, the vastness. It mocked her. She laid there missing him. Craving him. Her only solace was that 15 minutes away, Scott was in his ‘not quite ready for move in’ home and missing her just as much. She hoped. Her phone lit up with a text.

_Hey… home now. Miss you. Bed feels empty. Call me when you wake up and sleep well. I love you._

He had added an emoji of two old people and a heart.

She texted him back as hot tears filled her eyes. She put her phone on the nightstand and settled in. Sleep would happen but it would not be restful.

The sunlight crept into his bedroom like an unwanted visitor. He was tired. Bone tired. He stretched and pulled back the comforter. He wiped his hands down his face and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up and went to the bathroom. Five minutes later he was in his kitchen. He realized he had nothing to eat, no coffee to brew. He sniffed himself. Clean enough to head out and grab a takeout breakfast sandwich and coffee. 

Tessa was sound asleep when her phone pinged. Whoever it was needed to be murdered. It would be justifiable. Her phone rang. The caller was persistent. Definitely justifiable. She pondered how she never looked good in orange. Though she could rock a jumpsuit.

She reached out for her phone and brought it back to her bed. Jordan. Was she for real?

”Hey Jord.” Tessa’s voice sounded hoarse and scratchy.

”Hey you. I’m five minutes away and I have pastries and coffee.”

”That is the only reason I won’t murder you when you get here.”

Tessa slowly got up from her bed. She went to the bathroom, washed her face, and fixed her hair. She threw on some sweatpants and a tank top and padded downstairs to wait for Jordan.

”So… are you so happy to be home?” Jordan asked as she dropped the bag of pastries on the kitchen island and put her purse on a stool. 

”Yeah. But, we are leaving again soon. We do have a few appearances, I need to do laundry and then pack for nine weeks across three continents and four countries.”

”How’s Scott?” Jordan took a sip of her coffee, eyebrows raised.

”Good.” Tessa began to pick apart a chocolate croissant. “We’re good.”

”Are ya now? ”

”Jord, stop it. You’re doing that thing where your eye twitches when you have something judgey to say but don’t want to say it. Just say it.”

”It’s just… I know you care a lot about Scott and he cares about you. I know something is going on. I can tell. When I saw you a few weeks ago, you refused to discuss it.”

"I didn’t refuse to discuss it. There was nothing to discuss.” Tessa stared at Jordan.

The two sisters looked at one another for a moment. Tessa broke first.

”We… I… we slept together, Scott and me. We had sex. We have been having sex. Like a lot. Like everywhere. I just… Oh Jordan. I just…” Tessa finished breathless and on the verge of tears.

”Well. I would say I am shocked but I’m not. I am surprised it took this long. I thought you guys had a deal where this line was forbidden. Didn’t Suzanne warn you? I mean I know Marina flat out told you nyet on the fornication.”

Tessa giggled thinking back to Marina’s warning that “joining lustful parts together is pleasurable but it causes issues and so keep the boy parts and the girl parts separate”. She and Scott had not kept their parts separate. Marina would have been furious.

Jordan jumped back in, “I just, I wonder if this step is the right one. I am not saying it’s wrong or you shouldn’t go for it. It’s just, I have to be the Devil’s Advocate. You are both different people. Mom worked hard and so did Alma for goodness sakes to make sure you had different interests. Skating stayed on the ice. We never even talked about skating at dinner time or any other time. And, you are business partners. There is a lot at stake here, financially and otherwise. You have endorsements and tours and collaborations. You have dreams Tess. Scott does too.”

”I know. I get it. I have thought about it. I know Scott really wants to coach. Or at least I think he does. For now, he wants to skate. But, I know he is not that interested in sponsorships and media appearances and all that stuff. He wants to settle down and have a family. I mean maybe not right now, but eventually.”

”And you, T? What do you want?”

Tessa’s brow was furrowed, her thumb found its way to her mouth and she gnawed on the tip between her teeth.

”I want to get my MBA, I want to travel. I want to start a business, maybe fashion-oriented. I do want a family.”

”I only ask because you can’t expect that all this is… is just sex to him. It’s not. And, I know it’s not for you. Unless, it is?”

”No. It’s not.” Tessa said weakly.

Tessa’s phone lit up with a text message. She smiled at Jordan and checked it.

_Hey I just got breakfast, was going to do some laundry. Want a visitor later?_

_Yes. Jordan is here now. Come later._

_That’s the plan ; )_

Tessa snorted. She looked up and saw Jordan looking at her, a snarky frown forming on her face.

”Loverboy?

”Jordan--- stop. I’m going to talk to him. We decided to include J-F in our discussions. I need to first figure out where Scott’s head is at and then decide what to do. No sense in assuming he wants a relationship if he just wants ya know… a little fun.”

”Yeah. Scott Moir version 2014 or 2013 or 2012 or basically any Scott Moir version prior to 2016, I would say yes, he was a horn dog. But, this comeback has changed him. It’s like he knew what he almost lost and he won’t risk it. Certainly he’s an upgrade from Ryan.”

”What was wrong with Ryan? He was handsome, nice. We had a good time. I thought you liked him.”

”Tess—he was good looking.“

”And…”

”And, what? That’s it. That’s literally it. The guy was attractive. He brought very little else. I mean when you are hot, that’s enough. But, I am not sure he’s read a book. He wouldn’t go to museums with you. He wouldn’t travel. He was very self-involved. It was like a match made by two sports agents.”

Tessa cringed; it was exactly how she met Ryan. Their agents knew each other. They were introduced to one another at an event. Ryan was good-looking, and she wanted to lick her wounds after Scott basically ran off after Sochi. She consoled herself with Ryan. Like he was a Birkin bag. Except a Birkin was useful and timeless. She didn’t mean to be harsh but she was not always happy with her previous choices and often chastised herself for years afterwards.

”Alright, baby sister. I don’t know how much more I can help you. You have a lot of things to decide. I would love to stay… but I gotta go. Errands to run. You do the mounds of laundry I am sure you have. Talk to Scott and call Mom, remember she wants to see you before you leave again. And so do I.”

Tessa walked Jordan to the front door. She grabbed her sister in a hug. Jordan was four years older and sophisticated, brilliant, kind, and gorgeous and Tessa loved her so much. She valued her opinion. She knew Jordan only wanted the best for her. She also knew Jordan trusted her not to be impulsive. 

Tessa loaded more whites into the machine. She had already done three loads and it wasn’t even noon. She had a large pile of clothes neatly folded and ready to head to the dry cleaner. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. She gulped down a few swigs. She could hear her phone ping on the kitchen island.

_Honey, hope you are doing well and at least got some rest from the long tour. Would you be available for a little mother-daughter coffee in the morning? You supply the coffee and I’ll bring the treats? 10 good? Mom_

Tessa chuckled as she typed back her response. She always loved that her mother signed her texts, as if Tessa wouldn’t know who it was otherwise. She answered she would love to see her, and asked her to pick up some creamer as she had none.

A few more hours and a few more loads were finished. Tessa nearly had her laundry under control. Scott had already texted her and they made plans for him to pop over at 5. They would order dinner in and maybe catch a Hallmark Mystery movie if they didn’t fall asleep. She didn’t realize how much she was looking forward to it until she saw it was 4:15 and she was not even ready. She ran upstairs to shower quickly.

Scott arrived looking even better than Tessa remembered and it hadn’t even been 24 hours. He made his way inside and they embraced. She inhaled the scent of him and let it wash over her. He nuzzled her neck and murmured to her.

Tessa pulled back. “So what do you want for dinner?”

”Whatever you want… Thai?”

Tessa nodded excitedly. She opened an app on her phone and ordered dinner. She and Scott walked into the kitchen and she got out wine glasses. He went over to her fridge and found a bottle chilling on a shelf. He opened a drawer and got the corkscrew out and opened the wine. Tessa smiled at his comfortableness in her kitchen. 

They walked through the French doors into the garden. They sat on the Adirondack chairs with their wine and watched the sunset. A light breeze kicked up and blew stray pieces of Tessa’s hair around. Scott looked over at her and studied her profile. He was mesmerized by her. The glow from the golden hour lit her entire face up, it was as if she had a light inside of her.

”So, you wanted to talk, T.”

So, he’s jumping right in. No easing in. She sipped her wine. “I just think we need to figure out where we are going. We had a lot of fun. And, I just think that we owe it to ourselves and each other to map out what this is. We need to be clear about what we want and need.“

”Do you know what you want Tess?”

”Do you?”

Scott put the glass to his mouth, paused for a second and took a sip.

”Yeah, I do.” His voice barely above a whisper.

The moment of truth was here. Tessa’s heart was pounding. She could hear it in her ears. She felt flush and nervous, like when she was waiting for the scores from the free dance in PyeongChang to see if it would be enough to beat Gabi and Gui. She promised herself that even if Scott didn’t want a relationship and that was a possibility, she would be okay. At least, she would tell herself it would be okay. She wouldn’t beg or cry. Tessa Virtue did not beg. Unless chocolate was involved.

”I...” He began.

Tessa heard the doorbell. She was getting her heart blocked by the food delivery guy. This was not happening. She smiled at Scott.

”Hold that thought, I’ll get the food.”

Scott stood up, “No, you get the plates and silverware. I got the food.”

Five minutes later, four takeout boxes were open on the outside dining table. The bottle of wine was off to the side. Tessa was piling food on the plates. Her stomach growled. Their conversation would have to wait for now. Her hunger pangs reared their ugly head when she opened the first box and the delicious smell wafted into her nose.

They ate and laughed about silly stuff. The conversation light and joyous. Tessa was always grateful for their ease with one another, it never mattered what had happened before, put food in front of them and all was okay.

”I cannot eat another bite.” Scott sighed out.

”Are you sure? Because I think there might be a snow pea pod in this box…” Tessa teased.

”Okay, Miss Going Back for Thirds.”

She laughed and grabbed the plates to head inside. Scott helped her. They washed the silverware and Tessa refilled their wine glasses. They headed to the sectional just off the kitchen. Tessa flicked on the television and checked the guide. A movie was coming on in 40 minutes, plenty of time to talk.

Tessa curled her legs up into her along the corner of the couch and arranged a blanket around her. Scott stretched out on the opposite side. 

”So you were saying before the food arrived…”

Scott looked nervous. He worried his bottom lip. Tessa thought he might chew a hole in it. She reached out and touched his leg. 

”Whatever you have to say Scott, it’s fine. Just say it. It’s me.”

”I’ll never forget when I broke up with you when I was 10. I remember my buddies were teasing me about having a girlfriend. I called you and I couldn’t even talk to you. I never could. I just blurted out that we couldn’t date anymore and that it would be better for our skating. And, then I hung up. I know I always say we had to do it for the sake of our skating and partnership. But that was the start of the biggest regret in my life.”

Tessa looked at Scott. She smiled.

”I mean, our skating improved and so did our friendship. But, as the years went on, I did wonder. And, of course, those same buddies would never let me forget I broke up with THE Tessa Virtue. I know that on paper we don’t make sense. I know people look at us and don’t understand our relationship and to be honest, sometimes I don’t either. I love you. I love you, not like a sister. I love you like a best friend.”

Tessa’s breath hitched. She felt her heart skip a beat. He was doing it again. He loved her like a friend. He was breaking up with her. Does it even count as breaking up if you were never dating in the first place? She willed herself to not cry. Let him finish, Tessa. Then, you can ask him to leave.

”And so, I guess that’s it. So what do you think T?”

”What?”

”What do you think? I mean about everything I just said.”

Tessa looked to the side. Had she missed something? Had he said something to her and she was so wrapped up in her imagined misery that she missed what he actually had said?

”Earth to Tessa. Hey, land the plane, girl.”

Scott’s heart was threatening to come out of his chest. He had just told Tessa how he felt and she was looking like she ate sushi from a gas station. Why wasn’t she answering him? Had he ruined it? Should he leave?

”Scott…”

”Look, T. It’s okay I get it. It’s okay… really.”

”No, no it’s not.”

”Do you want me to leave?”

”No! Why would I want you to leave?”

”T—I don’t know what you want me to do. You haven’t said anything. Nada. Zilch. Zippo. Nothing. Not a word. I just told you I am in love with you and want to try with you and you seem on the verge of throwing up.” Scott sat up.

Tessa was frozen. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at Scott.

”Great, not only have I rendered you speechless but apparently you’re so stricken in horror you can’t even move. I am sorry, T. I didn’t mean to ruin it. Ruin us. I just…”

Scott stood up. Tessa’s brain screamed at her to stop him. He shook his head at her; his eyes watery. She could hear him tell her he was going to go. He thanked her for dinner and the wine and walked out of the room. She heard him put his sneakers back on. She was on her feet; she was trying to untangle herself from the blanket she had cocooned herself in. He was unlocking the door. She came tearing into the room. She was a foot from Scott who had started to open the front door. She said his name. He turned back. Her hands reached out to him as the blanket now under her feet, slid across the wood floor and tripped her. Tessa felt herself go flying. She put out her arms to brace herself. Please don’t let me break anything she thought.

And, just like for the last 21 years… just like every time Tessa flew into the air and came back down. Just like those times. Scott reached out and grabbed her. She felt herself fall into his arms. He caught her and pulled her up. They landed with his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. Lips millimeters from each other. They locked eyes. Both searching for answers.

Tessa started to laugh. Scott joined her.

”Always the dramatic one, Virtch.”

”We’re like a rom com, eh?”

”You know you didn’t have to fling yourself at me all desperate like one of those ice bunnies.”

”I’ll remember that for next time.” She responded breathless.

They stood for a second. Just looking. Tessa licked her lips.

”You said you love me.” She whispered.

”No. I said I was IN love with you.” Scott corrected her.

”Yeah. Well… me too. I’m in love with you Scott. I really am. I have been for a long time.” Tessa studied the wood floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Scott pulled her chin up. Her eyes had unshed tears in them. Her bottom lip began to quiver. He slowly closed the gap between them which was barely anything. The moment his lips touched hers Tessa’s heart melted and fireworks went off in her body. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed herself onto him. Scott’s tongue found its way into her mouth and his hands kept her face close to him. He started to walk forward. 

”I think we should take this somewhere more comfortable.” He told her over her lips.

”What? Sex in my entry way is not comfortable?” Tessa smarted off.

Scott laughed and went to lift her up, he didn’t realize he was standing on the blanket. The blanket that was currently wrapped around Tessa’s feet like she was a mummy. Tessa went to hop up on Scott and ended up pulling the blanket from underneath Scott’s feet sending him flying backwards. He let her go and managed to catch himself. Tessa had her hand over her heart and was doubled over. Scott was wild-eyed and panting. 

”You are a dangerous woman.” He managed to say.

Tessa kicked the blanket off, and ran to him. 

”Oh Scott, I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry. Gosh.”

”It’s okay. But, that blanket is a weapon of mass destruction in your hands.” He looked over his shoulder feeling a breeze. He saw the door was open.

Shutting it close and locking it, “Seriously. We left the door open too?”

Tessa giggled. She lost all rational thought around this man. He had her losing her wits.

”Let’s try this again.” Scott walked over to Tessa and grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. She hopped up and wound her legs around his waist. He made his way to the staircase and began to climb it. He held onto the bannister for safety, still a bit shaky. 

In her bedroom, Scott put her down on the floor. Tessa started to remove all of her pillows from the bed.

”T—if we are going to move forward with a relationship we need to discuss these pillows. I can’t be cockblocked by your linens.”

Tessa snorted and threw a pillow in his direction and noticed the bulge in his pants. 

”I love my décor and I love that you can’t wait for me. I promise all good things come to those who wait. Besides, you could always help me; make it go twice as fast.”

Scott grabbed two pillows and tossed them on the oversized dark gray chair. He threw two more. Tessa made her way to the chair with a few pillows. On her way back, Scott reached out and stopped her. He snagged her to him. He lifted her tank top over her head. He reached down and licked a circle around her nipple. Well, he wasn’t planning on waiting any longer. Tessa leaned into him and moaned.

”I love you so much.” Scott whispered.

”I love you too.” She responded and pulled his shirt over his head. She spread her hands out across his chest. She let her thumbs trace up his vee. 

”I love these good muscles.”

”Good muscles? Do I have bad muscles?”

”Nope. Just good.” She unbelted and unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall. She let his boxers follow. Scott was making quick work of Tessa’s remaining clothes. She took his hand and led him to the king-sized bed. She knew tonight would be different than the others. 

He opened her nightstand and grabbed a condom from a box. She helped him put it on. 

He slowly entered her. It felt like the first time. A blissful feeling settled over his face. He placed little kisses at the corners of her mouth and on her eyelids. He took his time sliding in and out of her. He talked the entire time. Telling her how beautiful she was. How lucky he felt to be with her. He reminded her of funny moments in their friendship. How he used to swipe watermelon candies from the counter at the skate shop and save them to give to her when they had a good practice. How he loved the sound she made when she came. She confessed how she loved his hair slightly long. He told her he was not cutting it until after Japan (ugh we’ll see, she told him). She whispered what a good man he was. She admitted to nearly breaking down in sobs when he touched her neck at the end of their Olympic Gala dance. She let him know that watching him work out made her wet. 

Through it all, he kept up a steady pace, slow but relentless. Tessa came, Scott followed her. He held her tightly and kissed her feverishly. They laid in the dark, limbs tangled, tracing patterns on arms and backs and talking until midnight. 

Tessa woke up to the most amazing smell wafting into her bedroom. Scott was cooking breakfast. She looked at her phone, 7:30. This man was like a rooster. Up at the crack of dawn. Rooster is another name for a cock. Cock. Tessa giggled. She washed up and threw on her robe and met him in the kitchen. 

He had made her favorite, pancakes. She grabbed some coffee and went in search of creamer.

”You’re out of creamer. You’ll have to settle for just honey.”

Something was nagging at the back of Tessa’s mind, like she was forgetting something but she couldn’t remember what. Maybe it was the creamer. She reminded herself to get some at the store. Just a small container to hold her over for a few days.

Scott put a plate of pancakes in front of her, two hearts and a giant round one. She poured maple syrup on them and dug in. 

Scott laughed. He loved how Tessa really enjoyed food. With all the mind games Marina and Igor had played with her about food and weight, he was always happy that she remained strong and didn’t fall prey to an eating disorder like some of the other young girls. He was sure Tessa had her own issues around food as a teenage girl. He always tried hard to never make her feel badly if Marina questioned her weight if a lift didn’t go well. He always told Tessa the bad lifts were nobody’s fault. It was the truth. Besides, Scott was always a small kid, he didn’t have a growth spurt until midway through high school, if you count topping out at 5’8 maybe 5’8 and a half… a growth spurt.

They ate breakfast and cleaned the plates. Scott refilled the coffee cups and they sat at the island and talked. They went over details for the upcoming Asia tour and also for Gold Medal Plates. 

”We should head to Antwerp a few days early and sightsee, just us.” Scott suggested.

”Oh yes, we could eat waffles and chocolate and check out the old churches. Maybe shop a little.”

”Whatever you want. I’m game.”

”Whatever I want, you say.” Tessa hopped off the stool and wrapped her arms around Scott’s neck.

”Yup.” He kissed her.

They kissed for a bit and things heated up quickly. Tessa pulled back.

”Hey this is a two person activity here…“ Scott admonished her.

”Sorry. I just feel like I am forgetting something.”

”How about I refresh your memory? It has been a few hours.” Scott kissed her neck and pulled her towards him. She could feel how hard he was and she giggled.

He walked backwards and then lifted Tessa up onto the end of the island. He untied her robe and slid it off her shoulders; placing kisses everywhere her skin was exposed. She made room for him between her legs. She shimmied out of the robe and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He had found his favorite spot on her neck and was currently busy with that. 

Kate Virtue prided herself on being the opposite of a helicopter mom. She loved her children fiercely but she also taught them to value their independence and to do for themselves. She was especially proud of Tessa. Her baby, who always wanted to be like the older kids, was strong-willed and outspoken. Tell her she can’t do something and she would prove you wrong. 

She walked into the Farm Boy and headed to the dairy section to pick up some creamer before heading to Tessa’s house. She passed by some chocolate croissants and couldn’t resist putting four into a bag. 

Tessa was laying down on her island and Scott’s tongue was currently doing the most delightful things to her. Her legs were on his shoulders and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. 

”I really am going to make a tiny gold medal for your tongue.” She told him in between moans.

”Does that make me gold-tongued not silver-tongued?” He asked stopping for a second. She snorted.

Kate Virtue parked her car in front of her daughter’s house and grabbed her purse and the grocery bag. Scott’s Acura was parked in the driveway. She made her way up the walkway to the front door.

Tessa was screaming Scott’s name over and over. He was thrusting his tongue and his fingers into her core, pulling a category 4 orgasm from her. She lifted her pelvis and pulled his face down into her and rode him as she came.

Kate switched the grocery bag to her other wrist. She normally would ring the doorbell but she was a tad early and figured since Scott was over that must mean Tessa was up and moving around. She isolated Tessa’s key and went to place it into the lock.

Scott lapped at Tessa, cleaning her up. She half-heartedly tried to move him away, she was so sensitive.

The key ring slipped out of Kate’s hand. Shoot, she thought as she bent down to pick it up. She put the key into the top lock and turned. She put the same key into the bottom lock and turned. She opened the door. She walked in. She could hear murmurs of voices. 

”Tess… Scott? It’s Kate. I have the creamer… and treats!” She knew that would make them happy. Despite being adults, some things never change; including her youngest and the sweet Moir boy loving little treats.

Tessa flew up from the island nearly breaking Scott’s neck. He jumped back. She could see herself all over his mouth. 

”Shit. Shit. That’s what I forgot.”

Scott scrambled to put his shirt on, “You forgot your mom was coming over? Seriously, T? You forget a dentist appointment or to put on deodorant. You do not forget your mother is coming over. And, you especially don’t…” he paused to throw the shirt on, “forget it while I am eating you out. What if she had caught us?”

”Shhhh. She’ll hear you. I know. I know. Mom? Mom? We’re in the kitchen.”

She kicked Scott in the butt, “Go wash your face.”

He stuck his tongue out at her and escaped to the downstairs bathroom. Tessa retied her robe and tidied herself. Her mom walked in seconds later carrying a bag and smiling.

”Tess--- how are you? Where’s Scott? I saw his car.” She hugged Tessa.

”He had to use the bathroom. He popped over this morning to work on some stuff for the ‘Thank You Ilderton’ event. We have to okay some things to get the ball rolling.” Tessa couldn’t believe how easily the lies fell from her lips, and to her own mother, no less.

Scott walked into the kitchen. Kate reached out her arms to hug him. He embraced her and glared at Tessa. 

”It’s good to see you Kate. How have you been?”

”Well. Thank you. I saw your mom the other day. We had tea. It was lovely to catch up. So, I don’t want to stop you and Tess from working. I just wanted to have a little time with my daughter before she left again on tour.”

Scott looked puzzled for a second and glanced at Tessa who had her eyebrows raised sending him signals.

”You could never interrupt us Kate. I didn’t realize you were coming over, Tessa forgot to mention it.” He couldn’t resist the playful dig. “How about I come back in a few hours so you can have some alone time?”

”No, you will not. Stay. I brought treats. Besides, I would love to catch up with you as well.”

Kate didn’t give it much thought that her daughter was in a robe in front of her skating partner. She knew from their costume fittings they were quite comfortable seeing each other in various forms of dress. But, something in her mother’s intuition told her Scott hadn’t just popped over. She put it aside and focused on the couple.

”So we thought about heading to Antwerp early to sightsee. It was Scott’s idea and I think it’s great. We have never really had a chance to explore the city and it will give us a nice little break from touring.”

”That sounds lovely. All the beautiful architecture and of course, waffles and chocolate.”

”Reverse that order Kate. Tess is all about the food.”

Tessa swatted Scott who jumped out of the way. Kate smiled at them. They were always so touchy with each other. But, this was different. 

”I heard your podcast, Scott. With Scott Livingston. I thought it was excellent. Very revealing and quite insightful.” Kate told him.

Scott sipped his coffee. “Thank you. I… it’s easy to talk to Scott. He makes you feel comfortable. It’s like a life coaching session. You know how private I can be, but I felt it was really important for me to share the challenges we have been through, or what I have been through. Especially after Sochi.” He whispered the last three words.

Kate smiled at Scott. She knew he had been very self-destructive. The times Alma called her, concerned for her youngest son, asking Kate for advice. Not wanting to burden her friend but also scared out of her mind that he would wind up hurting himself. 

”We all make mistakes. We all face challenges. The important thing is you recognized the behavior Scott and you changed. You should be proud of yourself. It was a stumble. And, here you are. A gold medal champion again and such a wonderful young man. So smart, so kind.“

Tessa bit her lip to stop the flow of tears threatening to spill over. Her mother had such a soft spot for Scott. If Tessa ever brought up how she was worried Scott was mad at her or disappointed, Kate never criticized him or blamed Tessa; instead she asked Tessa if she was maybe misinterpreting something or maybe he was feeling out of sorts.

”Yeah, well… it wasn’t a stumble Kate. I fell. Hard. I let a lot of people down. I’m lucky Tess never gave up on me.” He looked at Tessa.

”Nonsense. I won’t let you diminish yourself. You were in a terrible position. You felt betrayed by your coaches, you and Tess felt alone. You skated beautifully. You came home with silver. You did not let anyone down. You made some bad choices. But, you are enough of a man to recognize that and you fixed it. I am proud of you. I know your mother is, and I know Tess is.”

”Thank you, Kate.”

”Now, do you want to see the treats I brought?” She lifted the bag and opened it. She took out a croissant and Tessa’s eyes lit up.

Tessa pulled apart her croissant. Despite having eaten three pancakes less than two hours ago, Tessa couldn’t resist the flaky treat filled with bittersweet chocolate. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly as the first bite hit her tongue.

Kate and Scott started laughing. Tessa opened her eyes.

”You guys…”

”What? You just seem like you need a moment with that pastry.” Scott snickered.

Kate excused herself to use the bathroom. Tessa finished half of her croissant while Scott enjoyed his coffee. He didn’t have much of a sweet tooth and decided to save his croissant for Tessa.

Scott had just raised the mug to his mouth when Tessa began to lick her fingers. One by one she placed her thumb and then her forefinger and finally her middle finger into her mouth and sucked them clean. Scott exhaled loudly and willed his cock to stay put.

Tessa licked her lips and stared at Scott. “That was really good.” She said in a husky voice.

”So, should I be jealous of the pastry?” Scott asked invading Tessa’s space.

Neither heard Kate as she walked towards the kitchen.

”I don’t know. It is a really, really delicious croissant.”

”Does it taste better than me, Tessa?”

”Hmmm. Not sure. I may have to make a comparison later. There are still two croissants left in the bag.”

”I like the way you think. Let me have a bite of yours now.”

Kate paused at the dining room. Dear Lord, what in the world?

”Are we talking about the croissant, Scott?”

”Well, I already know what you taste like.” Scott leaned down and took a bite of Tessa’s remaining half of the croissant.

Kate’s hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide.

”And…”

”No comparison, Virtch. You win by a mile.” Scott said over his mouthful of pastry.

Kate was shocked. She couldn’t take any more. She had to stop this before they went any further forgetting she was there. She knew they were adults. But, this was beyond flirting. This was the banter of two people who were well beyond the beginning stages of a relationship. She knew her mother’s intuition was correct. Tessa and Scott had taken their relationship beyond friendship. Not wanting to embarrass them, she spoke out loudly.

”So, kids… I think I should get going.”

”So soon?” Scott asked.

”Well I have a few errands to run and then I promised Poppy I would come over and paint her nails.”

Tessa hugged her mother and walked her to the front door. “Thank you for the pastries and the creamer. But, mostly for the company. I miss you so much when we are out on tour.”

Kate swallowed her growing need to discuss her daughter’s relationship with her skating partner. Better done when they were alone.

”Why don’t we have dinner tomorrow with Jordan?” Kate suggested.

”Sounds great. Just us girls.”

They hugged and her mother left. Tessa walked back to the kitchen to find Scott tidying up. He was humming to himself and not paying her any attention. He had turned the music on. She chuckled to herself as “Wild Love” by James Blake came on. When she suggested they maybe skate to it, Scott had agreed and mentioned to her it was a movie sex song; the song that plays when the two main characters finally hook up in a super steamy sex scene. Time to direct her own little sex scene. She took her robe off, dropped it to the floor. She removed her pajama top and her panties. She walked to the edge of the counter. Scott’s back was to her as he rinsed out the coffee mugs. She cleared her throat.

”It was good to see your mom.” Scott told her without turning around.

”Yes. It was. We are having dinner tomorrow, her, Jordan, and I.”

”Oh good, especially since this morning…” Scott never finished his sentence. He had shut the water off and turned around to find a very naked Tessa leaning over the counter. Her right foot was on its tiptoe popping her butt out. Her left elbow was on the counter and her hand was holding up her head. She had a smile on. And, that was it. Scott swallowed hard. He couldn’t move. His mouth was slightly open.

”You… look….” Scott tried to find words. He normally had no trouble forming sentences, but Tessa was clouding his thoughts.

”Come here, Scott.”

Scott felt his feet moving. Suddenly, he figured out what to do. He took his shirt off and his jeans. Tessa turned to him and reached into his boxers. She found what she was looking for and stroked him. He pulled her hand away and got down on his knees. He licked around her navel piercing. This was a new one, she thought. 

”I remember when you got this. Begged me to drive you to the mall. And then made me swear not to tell your mother. You went all Britney Spears.”

”I couldn’t tell my mother. Only naughty girls got belly button piercings. I told her. Eventually.”

”Six weeks is not eventually, T. It’s a lifetime. That’s when I knew little Tutu had grown up. You flaunted it at every party. Wore little half-tops so everyone would see it. Drove me crazy.”

”Appears it still does.”

Scott nuzzled his nose along her stomach. He kissed a line from the piercing to the top of her pelvis. Tessa felt herself respond. He kissed her right hip and then nipped it. She jumped a bit. He licked a circle and gently sucked. 

Tessa braced herself on the counter edge. Scott inserted two fingers into her. She hissed her pleasure and threw her head back. She could hear how wet she was. Scott was leisurely pumping his fingers into her. Tessa’s moans couldn’t be held back. 

”Scott… “

Scott pulled his fingers out; he grabbed her waist and placed her on the island. She spread her legs. He dropped his boxers to the ground and kicked them to the side. He stroked himself a few times. Tessa pulled her lower lip into her mouth and eyed him. Scott lifted her thighs and she guided his cock to her entrance. He pushed in and triggered a low moan from her. Scott raised her thighs up even higher forcing Tessa to lie down on the island. Scott drove into her with such force he nearly lifted her off the counter. 

Tessa flung her arms out to her side and held onto the counter’s edges. Scott rammed his cock into her over and over. Tessa was crying out. She felt an orgasm coming on. Seconds later, her walls seized up and she came. Scott didn’t even flinch. He kept pumping into her. 

”You feel so good.” Scott told her. Tessa rose up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her up, slipping out of her. He pushed her up against her refrigerator and held her up while he positioned himself and re-entered her. Tessa could feel the smooth surface of the cabinet as Scott drove into her. Her decorator had suggested integrating the appliances to provide a seamless look and she was right, it was quite seamless. It also provided no friction when getting properly fucked so no chance of any rub burns. 

Tessa let her hands fall onto Scott’s shoulders and she allowed herself to look into his eyes. What a turn on to watch him as he filled her. Scott shifted her in midair and hit her clit. She cried out. Tessa couldn’t handle it. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and as he pushed up, she pushed down.

”Harder.” She told him.

Scott grabbed her waist and let her down. Tessa immediately turned around. She spread her palms flat on the fridge door and waited for Scott. He smoothed his hand over her ass and grabbed his cock and pushed into her from behind. She rose up a bit and sighed contentedly.

Scott was determined to pull another searing orgasm from Tessa. He gripped her waist tightly and pushed himself in and out. Tessa could feel how hard he was trying to control himself. She was sure there would be bruises on her hips tomorrow, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was to come. Scott reached around and began to play with her clit. He draped himself over her back and continued short but forceful pumps. He kissed the spot on her neck that drove her wild. Her hands were slipping a bit on the door. Scott grabbed them both in one of his hands and placed them above her head and pinned them to the door. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her back into him. Her walls were trembling again, she was starting to shake. Scott began panting harder in her ear. He was nipping her neck. 

”Oh. God. I can’t. I can’t. It’s too much Scott. Please. Please. I am so close. Let me come.”

”Not yet. I wanna come with you. Hold on.”

Tessa shook her head, “I can’t. I am… it’s. God. Scott. Please…”

Tessa was crying out for relief. She was dripping wet and Scott was currently preventing her from achieving the ultimate release. 

”Do you wanna get on top?” Scott whispered in her ear.

Hell yes, she thought, if it meant her orgasm would play out. Scott pulled out and looked around trying to find a spot that would work.

”The floor.” The command sounded so sexy coming from Tessa’s mouth.

Scott laid down and Tessa straddled him. Her pussy was throbbing, she was so wound up. She rose up on her knees and sank onto his cock letting out an exaggerated moan. She began rolling her hips over and over bracing herself on Scott’s chest. He was not going to deny her any longer. Scott’s fingertips gently brushed over her nipples. His right hand traced a path between her breasts and straight down to her core. He rubbed her clit as Tessa bounced harder and harder on him. 

Tessa leaned over Scott, her eyes closed in concentration, and her mouth slightly parted. Her hair formed a curtain over his face and he couldn’t resist placing his thumb on her lips. Tessa opened her eyes and grabbed his thumb and ran her tongue all around it. She gently nipped it. Scott felt a fire burning in his lower region, his release building. He could feel Tessa’s walls start to quiver and she began mewling. 

Tessa could feel the telltale signs of her orgasm building again, she chased it even harder. Scott’s cock slid in and out of her, he felt thick. His strokes were powerful. Tessa could see the fine sheen on Scott’s bare chest. His scent was overwhelming, musk and remnants of his body wash. His hair was wild and glossy. His eyes had turned a hazy brown. The muscles in his neck were flexed and his jaw was clenched. The last time she had seen him look this sexy was their short dance for PyeongChang. When he walked out from the locker room in that black sequined, matador-looking costume with the deep vee, she had to cross her legs to stop herself from coming. Now, she wouldn’t need to hold back.

”You look so fucking beautiful T.”

”Stop distracting me.” She smiled at him.

”Them’s fighting words…” Before she could even react, Scott flipped them over and was on top of her. He lifted her right leg up onto his hip and drove into her. His hair was falling into his face. His jaw was clenched so tightly Tessa feared he might break a tooth.

Tessa reached up and stroked Scott’s face. He smiled. “Stop distracting me.” He volleyed.

Tessa let out a laugh, and unhitched her leg from Scott’s waist. She bent her legs and let them fall slightly open. Scott leaned over her, caging her in and began to pound into her. Tessa closed her eyes and allowed the sensations to envelop her. She touched Scott anywhere she could, her hands roaming all over his body. She began screaming his name. It sounded even louder bouncing off the lower cabinets. Her inner walls shuddered and she felt a wave of pleasure and wetness flow out of her. Scott’s release came barely seconds later; she could feel his cock pulsate and then his come fill her as he let loose a primal roar. He rocked into her over and over until he finally collapsed on top of her, breathless and sweaty and fully sated.

”Jesus. That… “ Scott panted. “I swear. I know I say this every time. But, sex with you is so good.”

Scott went to pull out but Tessa stopped him. “Just for a little bit. Stay.” 

Tessa’s voice nearly broke him. The simple request filling his heart with love, desire, and an aching thirst. A minute later, Tessa lightly tapped Scott’s ass and smiled at him. 

Scott pulled out and sat up leaning against the island. He ran his hands back through his hair. Tessa sat up and straddled him. He raised his eyebrow at her.

”Don’t get any ideas. I am jelly. I just want to be close to you.” She held his face and leaned in and kissed him softly. Scott kissed her back. His hands wound around her holding her tightly to him. They continued kissing, taking their time to explore each other. 

”We should probably get up and actually do some work.” Tessa told him.

”Okay. If you insist.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon working on plans for the ‘Thank You Ilderton’ event. Scott’s cousin, Cara, was going to do most of the planning but she wanted their input. Tessa made poached eggs and toast for dinner. They cuddled on the couch watching a Lifetime movie about a woman whose neighbor turned out to be a psychopath who broke into her home and held her captive for days. Scott grilled Tessa on how well she knew her neighbors.

”Are you even being serious? You met Dick and Patty. They’re grandparents; I doubt they are criminal masterminds. You think Patty is going to lure me to her house with freshly baked cookies while Dick hits me over the head with a candlestick and they keep tied up in their basement for years?”

”First of all, you never know anyone. Secondly, that is incredibly specific, T. Should I be concerned?”

”I think it’s actually the plot of another movie. And, if you don’t stop with this nonsense, I am going to club you with a candlestick and keep you in my basement.”

”You can do whatever you want to me. Especially if you wear that green lingerie thing I like so much.”

They went upstairs to sleep. Tessa turned on the music in her bedroom and crawled into bed. She waited for Scott to finish in the bathroom. He turned out the light and slid into bed next to her. She tucked herself into him and snuggled close. She could smell toothpaste and soap; it was so domestic her heart swelled. Scott began playing with her hair, and started to tell her secrets again. Tessa really loved this side of him. He told her he used to be jealous of how Andrew and Kaitlyn were able to live together and make it so effortless. He told her of his fear of earthquakes. He confessed he liked to watch cat videos. She confessed how she loved the way his hands looked in photos. How she would search the hashtag ‘Virtue Moir’ on twitter and read fans’ tweets. She informed him everyone wanted them to be together (he knew), how they loved his hair longer, they called him ‘Daddy’ (she had to explain that to him), and how they believed he actually suffered from a condition that required him to touch Tessa at least once every ten seconds. He admitted that part was true.

A new song trickled out from the speakers. Quietly Scott began singing to her, “She might just be my everything and beyond. Space and time in the afterlife. Will she have my kids? Will she be my wife?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it! Hope you have enjoyed the ending, kind of full circle with the song. It often played on rotation when I wrote the series. The new series will start soon. I hope to have the first chapter up this weekend. Looking forward to your comments.


End file.
